Ángel sin alas
by Hermlils
Summary: La esperanza, la venganza, el amor, los amigos, el perdon... y la sonrisa de los niños, todo junto xa vencer, todo para salvar a los demás H
1. Chapter 1:Edith

**Hola a todo el mundo! Vereís este fic es uno k subí hace tiempo pero medio lo abandoné prometo que si me mandais review no lo abandono (acepto k me critikies jajaja) y está adapta dentro de lo posible al 6º libro**

**Muchos bss y gracias por leerlo**

**Disclaimer: weeeno no no soy Jk, yo no tengo tanta imaginación ni tantos millones jajaja bss**

**Pd: se q es un pco corto xro es solo este capitulo luego**

**Ángel sin alas Cap.1: Edith**

Miro por la ventana, eran las 11:30 de la noche, dentro de media hora sería mayor de edad, cualquier chico de su edad estaría contento e incluso orgulloso de sí mismo, pero…. ese no era el caso Harry.

La vida le había dado golpes muy duros como para que su 17 cumpleaños le alegrara.

Sin padres, criado por unos muggles odiosos que lo engañaron durante 10 años diciéndole que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, el mismo accidente que le produjo una cicatriz en su frente, encima de su ojo derecho, una cicatriz en forma de rayo, una cicatriz que, en su infancia, le hacía especial, maltratado por su primo Dudley… pero todo eso cambió cuando llegó Hagrid, el le llevó una carta, una carta donde ponía que era aceptado en Hogwarts, a parir de ahí…. Todo cambió, conoció la verdad sobre sus padres, sobre su vida, conoció a sus 2 mejores amigos (un par de locos que se pelean porque no saben otra forma de expresar amor) Ron y Herm… pero también comenzó todo.. en 1º los tres habían descubierto un pasadizo donde se encontraba escondida la Piedra Filosofal y Harry impidió que Voldemort volviera a la vida, en 2º rescató a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo de las manos de Tom Riddle, en 3º conoció la verdad sobre la persona que traicionó a sus padres, en 4º presenció la vuelta de Voldemort, la muerte de Cedric Diggory y ganó el torneo de los tres magos, en 5º luchó con Voldemort, conoció el contenido de una profecía y perdió a su padrino, en 6º, hacía tan solo un mes y unas semanas había vuelto a luchar contra Voldemort,lucha que había quedado como siempre con un Voldemort furioso y con los planes frustrados y a un Harry vivo, vivo sí pero ¿a qué precio?...

El precio que había tenido que pagar Harry había sido muy grande como para que Harry deseara estar vivo, pero… debía, debía seguir vivo por sus padre, por su padrino, por sus amigos, por todos los que confiaban en él… pero sobretodo porque necesitaba ver una vida sin Voldemort, ni mortrífragos, ni muertes, nada… necesitaba ver y vivir… una vida normal.

11:50. Diez minutos y su cumpleaños llegaría, seguramente a esto le seguirían una tira de regalos, de muchas personas, pero ninguna de su padres, ni… de Sirius.

12:00

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- murmuró para si mismo, se sentó en la cama y con un leve silbido llamó a su lechuza q se apoyó en su brazo para que le tocara el plumaje.

Los últimos días en compañía de los Dursley no habían sido malos, la verdad, desde que volvieron en 5º y "sus amigos" (como decía sus tíos) le habían dado una charlita del comportamiento hacia Harry, no habían sido tan malos, su tía lo atiborraba de comida y a veces lo miraba con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos, ponía los ojos que a Harry le aseguraban de que aquella mujer era la hermana de su madre.

Harry se había enterado de que su tía era de procedencia mágica y que el verde de sus ojos era el distintivo de la magia en la familia de su madre, eso hizo que a Harry le cuadraran muchas cosas.

12:15

Varias lechuzas traían regalos par Harry, por su 17 cumpleaños: de Ron de Hermione, de Lupin, de Ginny, de Dobby, de Hagrid y una carta del ministerio, Harry la abrió y ponía que al ser mayor de edad podía usar magia pero que tendría que tener en cuenta donde la utilizaba porque… bla, bla, bla…

Abrió los regalos: un libro de "Las mejores técnicas del buscador" de Ginny, un kit de reparación de Snitch de Ron, un libro "Los hechizos más costosos de realizar" de Hermione, unos calcetines de Dobby, un pastel de Hagrid y una continuación a la enciclopedia de hechizos que le regalaron Sirius y Lupin a Harry hace dos navidades de parte de Lupin.

Harry se acostó tranquilo, sin problemas, eso sí, encargandose antes de cerrar su mente…

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, y bajó a desayunar, en la cocina solo estaba su tía, que al verlo entrar hachó una sonrisa nerviosa – Que extraño- fue lo único que Harry atinó a oir de su propia mente ya que multitud de preguntas venía a su cabeza sobre la cuestión de aquella sonrisa.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Harry… Feliz cumpleaños

Harry se volteó rápido al escuchar las últimas palabras de la boca de su tía, llevaba años sin felicitarle!

-Verás Harry,.. hoy ya eres mayor de edad y según creo,bueno, según recuerdo… ya puedes utilizar magia ¿no? – Harry asintió pensando en que a continuación vendría una charla sobre no usar la magia en su casa- bien… verás, no le he dicho nada a Vernon pero… por mí no hay problema de que uses la magia en esta casa

-¿El Que?

-Si Harry, se que tú al tener, eso en el bolsillo , la casa está más segura, por eso te dejo, pero… intenta de que tu tío no se de cuenta de esto ¿de acuerdo?-Harry asintió consternado, su tía de daba permiso para utlizar la magia, bueno sin que su tío lo viera (y por tanto su primo tan poco..) pero podía usar magia- Anda pon la mesa

Hoy me iré tía Petunia, mañana será la boda de Fleur y de Bill y después no me volverás a ver- Fue lo único que pensó Harry

La mañana pasó tranquila, Dudley se había ido con unos amigos, su tío a trabajar y su tía se pasó toda la mañana en la cocina.

Realizó las tareas que su tía le había mandado hacer (había vuelto a su semblante de toda la vida, al menos delante de Vernon) y estaba dando un paseo por los parques cercanos, hasta que se sentó en su parque preferido, el de la calle de la Mangolia, había un niño y una niña jugando, una mujer, la que Harry supuso que sería su madre, sentada bajo el árbol leyendo un libro.

Los niños tendrían unos 3 o 4 años pero había una pqueña diferencia entre el niño y la niña, el niño era un poco más alto y daba a ver que era poco más mayor que su hermana.

Eran muy parecidos, el niño con cara de pillo, el pelo negro azabache e indomable, igual que el de Harry aunque a los rallos del sol el pelo tomaba reflejos más claros y castaños, la niña con una carita dulce paro a la vez traviesa y el cabello también oscuro pero más tirando más castaño que a azabache y haciendo ondas. Ambos jugaban y se reían cerca de su madre, parecían tranquilos y alegres, sin embargo su madre (como es lógico) levantaba la cabeza de su lectura cada 5 minutos para ver a sus hijos, después más tranquila, se centraba en su lectura, Harry estaba insismado obsevando a la mujer, con gafas, el pero oscuro como el de su hijo, pero con las ondas parecidas a las de su hija, vestía de claro, y llevaba un colgante en forma de cisne colgado del cuello.

Tan tranquilo y atento estaba observando la delicadeza, belleza y dulzura de la mujer, que no se dio ni cuenta de que la niña se había acercado a él y le obsevaba con una sonrisa.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, la niña, la niña sonrió aún más dejando a ver unos pequeñines dientecitos blancos, sin saber porqué Harry, sonrió también abiertamente:

-Parece un ángel ¿verdad?

-¿Un angel?

-Sí, un ángel, un angel de la guarda

-Si, es cierto, parece vuestro ángel de la guarda, sólo le faltan las alas

-No, las tiene, solo que las tiene escondidas

-¿A sí?

-Sí, cuando mi mamá se transforma, le salen las alas

-Vale, me lo creo- después de todo, pensó Harry, para un niño, su madre siempre es su angel de la guarda

-Me llamo Edith- La niña le estendió su manita para que Harry se la estrechara

-Harry

-Ya lo sé

-¿si?

-Sí, por ….hizo un ademán para que Harry se agachara y la niña le toco suave la cicatiz-…esto

-Eres….

-Sip, además mamá…

-EDITH ! – La madre se había levantado y mostraba un aspecto muy severo, se acercó a Harry y con una dulce sonrisa dijo-perdone a mí hija señor Potter

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, me ha alegrado el día

-Bueno al menos no le ha dado dolor de cabeza, encantada señor Potter, pero Edith, despídete, nos vamos

-Ya?

-Sí Ya, Matt!

-Adiós Harry

-Adiós Edith

Tras esa despedida y una pequeña sonrisa de su madre y de Matt, los tres desaparecieron tras tomar el autobús noctámbulo

Harry pensó que era muy arriesgado que una madre estuviera sola con sus dos hijos jugando libremente en medio de un batalla, Harry observó los alrededores y se dio cuenta de una cosa, en el parque habían al menos 3 aurores, cosa que en parte tranquilizaba a las familias pero seguía siendo extraño que sacara a sus hijos a dar un paseo, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos eran dos niños y a los niños no se les puede tener encerrado y eso Harry lo sabía por propia experiencia

Gracias a Hermy y a todas las de mi clase, mis niñas sin vosotras no podrías, un millón de gracias

bss


	2. Capitulo 2: El silencio del miedo

**Hello people, q tal? Weno 2 puntos:**

**Punto 1. Declaimer: todos los personajes son obra y gracia de Rowling, los demás son míos (XD) y hago esto sólo por diversión**

**Punto 2. Se que soy una escritora horrible pero…. Por favor, mandadme un Review please **

**Gracias. Besukis a todos**

**Cap.2 El silencio del miedo**

Harry volvía a la casa de sus tíos pasadas las 12:30 por lo tanto Dudley ya habría comido y podría preguntarle a su tía si podía practicar hechizos ya que Harry necesitaba experimentar con más hechizos para el día que se fueran él, Ron y Hermione en busca de los Horcruxes y quería aprovechar los libros que le había regalado Herm y el profesor.

Cuando llegó solo estaba su tía y decidió que era un buen momento – Aunque, pensándolo mejor……. Y si comienzo a practicar y si me la lía pues le digo que lo siento-

Y eso hizo, cogió el libro de Herm, se fue al salón, cerró las cortinas y comenzó a practicar, el primero fue bastante fácil y los demás no eran excesivamente difíciles además intentó hacerlo sin hablar y algunos todavía le costaban pero por lo general le salían bien

Siguió haciendo hechizos hasta que un jarrón se calló y se hizo añicos, eso asustó a su tía que rápidamente, llegó al salón:

-¿Pero se puede saber que haces?

-Practicando

-¿Practicando? Pero si me has roto mi jarrón preferido (para tía Petunia, todos sus arrones eran sus preferidos)

-Lo siento, Reparo- Un rallito blanco salió de la punta de su varita y rápidamente el jarrón estaba intacto, eso había dejado a su tía con la boca abierta- Ya, como nuevo

-Está bien puedes seguir, pero…. ¿q practicas?

-Hechizos de ataque

-¿Ataque?-Preguntó temerosa

-Sí de ataque, como creo que sabes Voldemort ha vuelto y yo……

-Tu que?

-Nada

-Harry dímelo!

-De verdad tía Petunia, no es nada

-Entonces es cierto…

-¿Qué es cierto?

-Corrías peligro, mucho…- el rostro de Petunia se había tornado de un color blanquecino

-¿Tía que te ocurre?

-Harry..yo…lo siento

-¿El que?

-Creí que…creí que corrías peligro pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Harry escúchame y contéstame la verdad – Harry asintió temeroso- ¿Te has enfrentado a el? ¿A…a-quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – Harry se sobresaltó ni esperaba esa pregunta ni tampoco que nombrara a Voldemort como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Tía..yo…

-Por favor Harry contéstame

-Sí..me… he enfrentado a él

Su tía tragó saliva y con el rostro deformado

-¿Cuántas? ¿Cuántas veces? – preguntó

-4 veces, bueno 5 contando la primera vez- dijo agachando el rostro

-Te..te.refieres a la vez que muri – Harry asintió y Petunia ahogó un grito

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Harry estaba asimilando la extraña conversación que estaba teniendo con su tía, parecía como si se hubiera levantado y hubiera dicho "Hoy voy a hablar con Harry después de 16 años de estar en mi casa", pero se sentía bien, hablar con su tía no era tan malo pero el tema no acompañaba, y los demás días no hablaban sólo discutían o emitían sonidos que se supondrían significarían palabras.

-Me…me voy a la cocina, ten cuidado de que nadie te vea, si tu primo te ve… si tu primo te ve arréglatelas por ti.

Harry asintió, si le veía su primo no era malo, lo único que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de que le dejara en paz.

Siguió practicando hechizos, cuando pasó una hora de que comenzara decidió subir a su cuarto, dejar el libro de Herm y quizás pensar un rato, últimamente, era lo que mejor se le daba, pensar.

Cuando subió se dio cuenta de que no había almorzado nada, así que decidió probar la tarta de Hagrid, cogió un trozo y se acercó a la ventana, se acordó de la niña del parque, de Edith, esa chiquilla tendría que ser todo un torbellino, seguro que a su madre le causaba dolores de cabeza, recordó vagamente el rostro de la niña y del niño y luego pensó en aquella mujer, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de una cosa, la mujer no le había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento y eso se le había hecho extraño porque sí le había regalado un hermosa sonrisa pero ni siquiera había visto el color de los ojos de la mujer.

Estaba pensando en esa mañana cuando escuchó unos leves picotazos en el cristal de la ventana, se asomó y vió que era la pequeña lechuza de Ron. Al abrirlo vió una letra rápida y con trazos largos

_Harry_

_No podremos recogerte hoy porque ha surgido algo imprevisto, mañana nos pasaremos por ti. Te mandaremos una carta con la hora_

_Saludos_

_Arthur Weasley_

Cuando dieron las 6 menos cuarto bajó a poner la mesa, su tío ya había llegado y como siempre estaba enfrente del televisor con aquella mayúscula barriga y su absurda sonrisa de superioridad.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Harry quitó la mesa y lo recogió todo, cuando llegó a la sala su primo ya se había ido "a tomar el té a casa de sus amiguitos" y él se sentó en una silla, lo más alegado de sus tíos pero lo suficiente para ver las noticias tranquilo. Las noticias comenzaron y Harry prestó atención:

_Buenas noches, la noticia del día es el atentado que ha ocurrido hoy en un pueblo del norte Inglaterra, miles de heridos..-_A Harry se le iba destorsionando el rostro, su color pasó a blanco como la cera y suplicó que no era lo que pensaba- _y decenas de muertos cubrían hoy las calles de este pueblo inglés de apenas 15.000 habitantes, las causas del atentado son en este momento desconocidas ni tampoco como se realizaron las numerosas explosiones se oyeron desde lo pueblos cercanos .Misteriosamente nadie recuerda absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido…._

Harry, que se había levantado y había caminado poco a poco hacia el televisor se agarró a un sillón orejero para no flaquear ese había sido el imprevisto

-Que no se acuerdan de nada dicen, lo que pasa es que esos son listos y sin dinero no dicen n…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE VERNON!

Harry miró a su tía, en su rostro se mostraba terror

-No… no tienes ni idea de la razón por la cual esas personas no recuerdan nada, así que haz el favor de callarte – Petunia había terminado su discurso nerviosa pero más pausada.

Pasaron unos segundos en el que se veían grabaciones de los cámaras sobre el estado del lugar, la hora, los heridos….

-¡Ron, Hermione, Ginny!

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que puedo decir Harry, había habido ataques, muchos, pero ninguno de esa magnitud, y Harry estaba muy preocupado por ellos, no sabái seguro si era ese pueblo pero… ¿y si era? Harry no había dejado de amar a Ginny ni un solo segundo, sabía que eso era lo mejor, que se terminara, pero le dolía, le olía no poder besarla, ni acariciarla, ni saber que el corazón de Ginny era para él y le dolía y luego sus mejores amigos ¿y si les había pasado algo? Su tío lo miró con curiosidad y su tía con tristeza, con esos ojos que ocultaba siempre cuando su esposo estaba delante, pero ya nada servía.

Harry subió a su cuarto, el profeta vendría mañana y todos los detalles del ataque de ese día a las 2 de la tarde, vendrían explicados allí.

Se sentó en su escritorio, con la mirada perdida en el abismo, si al menos pudiera escribir a sus amigos, si.. pero Harry sabía que no era conveniente que escribiera cartas ero tenía que saber…

-No, no les pondré nada, sólo les daré las gracias a todos en una carta, seguro que están todos juntos así que no habrá problema- y así se tiró 2 horas escribiendo un par de palabras y tirándose 15 minutos mirando el abismo y luego vuelta a la carta.

Hasta que terminó su carta que no ocupaba más de 4 líneas. Harry se acotó, cerró su mente y durmió

Al día siguiente el correo llegó pronto, Harry se despertó justo cuando la lechuza del profeta entraba, pagó al ave, cogió el periódico, cogió el periódico y cerrando los ojos lo abrió; su corazón latía fuertemente, abrió los ojos y en primera plana venía escrito:

"_El ataque más grave desde la caída en 1981_

_Ayer por la tarde se produjo un ataque en un pequeño pueblo del norte de Inglaterra, en el ataque fallecieron 198 personas de las cuales 20 eran magos, 12 de ellos de procedencia muggle y más de mil heridos._

_El ataque se frenó gracias a la intervención de más de 50 aurores y varias decenas de voluntarios que lucharon con valor (_La orden- pensó Harry)_. El trabajo de éstas personas fue muy costoso y aunque no se pudieron capturar más de 2 mortrífragos consiguieron frenar el ataque y así evitar más muertes_

_A continuación le mostramos la lista de heridos y fallecidos:…"_

Harry leyó cada nombre de esos casi 2000 que mostraba el periódico entre heridos y fallecidos.

Había personas graves, fuera de peligro, heridos leves y fallecidos.

Entre los heridos estaba Remus y aunque ponía que estaba fuera de peligro a Harry eso no lo animó mucho, también estaban los nombres de Tonks, Kingsley y Moody pero solo heridos leves– fuera de peligro. También había nombres de compañeros suyos de Hogwarts, gente que no conocía más que de vista pero allí estaban bien como heridos de gravedad, como fuera de peligro, como leves, en total Harry contó 49 y nombres de familiares de esas personas tanto heridas como fallecidas. 1 chico de familia muggle cuyo padre y madre había fallecido y su hermana pequeña que se encontraba fuera de peligro, el chico también se encontraba fuera de peligro y otra chica que había perdido a una hermano.

Harry cerró el periódico abatido, melancólico y con pequeñas lágrimas intentando escaparse por delgado rostro, sabía perfectamente como se estarían sintiendo esas personas y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el momento en el que Voldemort fuera vencido, pero sabía perfectamente que él era el único que podía remediarlo y eso lo enfurecía y lo hundía más en su miseria .

Se llevó las manos a la cara, ese día se casaban Fleur Y Bill y ni siquiera ese día en que se suponía tenía que disfrutar podrían tener alegría pues si duda muchos faltarían a la ansiada ceremonia

-Si yo pudiera hacer algo, maldita sea!- Golpeó con el puño el escritorio e hizo que el tarro de tinta se derramara y manchara toda la mesa, pero le daba igual, absolutamente igual no tenía el cuerpo para ponerse a limpiar.

Bajó a desayunar, la verdad es que no tenía ganas, sólo quería beber un poco de agua para que el nudo de la garganta se rebajara un poco.

Entró en la cocina, su tío estaba con una taza de café frente a la televisión de la cocina. Su tía preparaba huevos y bacon pero la verdad es que le prestaba poca atención. Harry se sentó con el profeta en la mano y escuchó las noticias, hablaban del ataque del día anterior, así que Harry dejó de prestarle atención, se acercó al muble sacó un vaso y fue al frigorífico a sacar agua fresca, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz grave de su tío dando voces lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

Ni seguramente se sabrá lo que pasó en ese pueblo, los peces gordos del gobierno lo..

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUIERES SABER LA VERDAD!¡¡¡Aquí la tienes!- Harry le extendió la mano para que cogiera el periódico pero su tía fue mas hábil que su marido y se lo arrebató a Harry de las manos

Dios santo…….¿co-conocías a alguien?

Si…a varios heridos y a compañeros que han perdido a sus familias

El silencio entró en la cocina, sólo interrumpido por el aceite y la televisión.

En ese momento una lechuza entró en la cocina, era Hedwig, traía la respuesta de la carta que Harry escribió la noche anterior. Tomó la carta con cuidado y leyó…

_Querido Harry _

_Todo está bien. Recuerdos de todos, Besos de mamá. Cuídate mucho. Estate preparado para las 11, a esa hora se pasarán para recogerte_

_Ron_

Harry dejó la carta sobre la mesa y su primo la leyó por encima dudoso

-Amigos de pocas palabras ¿eh? – dijo Dudley con sorna

-Cierra la boca Dud

Su primo obedeció, sencillamente no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un Harry furioso y tenía la intuición de que su primo podría sacar su varita cuando le diera en gana y lanzarle algo.

Harry subió e hizo el baúl, no lo iba a necesitar pero no querían que los demás sospecharan que ellos se iban a ir para luchar por su cuenta, metió también 3 mochilas muggle, que las hechizó para que pudieran meter todo lo necesario sin que les pesara, metió un resumen de hechizos que podrían servirles, Harry estaba tranquilo porque sabía perfectamente que Ron había estado entrenado mu6y duro, no lo sabía porque se lo hubiera escrito ni nada sino porque Hermione estaba con él desde hacía 2 semanas.

Hedwig estaba dormitando en su jaula y los periódicos del profeta, Hary había recortado algunas fotos y las había guardado, no quería verlas pero no querían que fueran tiradas por todo el suelo como si las persona que salía en esas fotos un fuera el mago más poderosos que Harry conoció nunca ni el mejor director de Hogwarts .

Cogió su escoba, la arregló un poco y la preparó para el viaje, aún eran las 10 y le quedaba una hora para salir, Harry miró la foto de sus padres que tenía en la mesita d enoche, la quitó del marco y la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

El día era soleado, la boda sería por la tarde, seguramente no haría mucho calor, ese verano estaba siendo fresco y la niebla de las calles hacía que el clima se refescara más, Harry no había visto a ningún dementor, pero sabía de sobra que paseaban tranquilamente por las noches sin ningún problema.

Se sentó en su cama y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a recogerlo

A las 11 en punto tocaron la puerta y Harry se levantó para bajar las escaleras, Tía Petunia abrió la puerta, allí se encontraban Tonks con mirada de preocupación y tristeza, su pelo era otra vez de un color ratonil y tenía el brazo vendado, el profesor Slugorm, Podmore, Moody, la profesora Macgonall y un hombre con el pelo castaño al que Harry no conocía

Tía Petunia los miraba con horror y antes de cerrar la puerta giró su cara por toda la calle para ver si algún vecino había visto algo

-Harry, mi niño, baja aquí muchacho- saludó Slugorm con una sonrisa

-Buenos días

-Harry te presento al señor Jonh Adams

Harry hizo una inclinación de cabeza para saludar a todos

-Bueno chico, coge tus cosas, nos vamos

-Yo te ayudo Harry- Tonks se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Ambos subieron las escaleras en silencio, abajo se oían las voces de Slugorm y Tía Petunia hablando. Entraron en el cuarto y Harry sacó su barita para coger sus cosas, pero antes de eso se arrodeó miró a Tonks

-¿Cómo está?

Tonks lo miró un segundo sorprendida, pero luego volvió a su rostro taciturno

-Los medimagos dicen que está bien pero yo.. nose…

-Tranquila, el profesor es muy fuerte, seguro que para la boda está con nosotros

-Eso espero…

Harry se arrodeó pero la mano de Tonks le hizo volverse

-Te gustaría verlo…¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Si quieres no podemos pasar

-¿En serio?

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa, quizás la primera sonrisa sincera de los últimos días

-Me encantaría

Bajaron y allí se encontraban todos esperándolos. Tía Petunia tenía los ojos tristes y hundidos. Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, ella acercó su mano a la cara de él y le acarició su pelo negro

-Eres tan parecido a ella… tienes los ojos de tu madre,… verdes esmeralda…los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida, siempre los envidié- Una lágrima asomaba por el lagrimal de Petunia esperando ser soltada- Ella era muy valiente,.. Harry lamento.. lo siento tanto, siento no haberte tratado como te merecías- Todo estaba en silencio, Harry escuchaba ensismado a su tía, nunca le había demostrado amor, ni tan siquiera cariño. Mientras las lágrimas de Tía Petunia recorrían tranquilas su triste rostro- Lily era la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, era mi hermana, Harry, mi única hermana…- Su voz se trasformó poco a poco en un susurro que apenas se escuchaba, Harry se acercó un poco más ella y tía Petunia lo abrazó, él le devolvíó el abrazo- espero que algún día me perdones, cuídate Harry, por favor hazlo por ella.

Harry solo asintió tristemente con la cabeza. El rostro de tía Petunia estaba mojado en lágrimas y sus ojos rojos.

-Potter, tenemos que irnos- Harry asintió y se dispuso a salir por la puerta delantera, antes de salir se giró, allí seguía su tía y le dijo casi en un susurro

-Gracias- se giró, Tonks y Moddy hablaban, parecía que a Ojoloco no le hacía gracia que se tuvieran que pasar por San Mungo

-¿Nos vamos?- Fue esta vez Jonh Adams quien hablaba, -ven dejame- fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuneta de que toda la iluminación había sido apagada, Harry sabía a que se debía eso, a un pequeño aparto de Dumbeldore

Aparecieron a los pocos segundos en San Mungo

-Vamos Harry, tú vendrás conmigo y con John, los demás quedaron aquí, es por aquií

Harry pensó porque solo les acompañaba Jonh y no Moody, o Podmore

-Oh! Doctor Adams, gracias a Merlín, verá le necesitamos abajo, es para

-Señorita Spenser, ahora mismo estoy ocupado, tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente, bajo en unos minutos

-De acuerdo

-¿Es usted medimago? – preguntó Harry

-Se intenta, ya hemos llegado

Era una puerta blanca donde ponía el número 601, Tonks abrió la puerta….

Weno este es el 2º Capitulo, veréis este es un trabajo de equipo, Lils escribe y Herm los sube,(yo soy muy torpe en eso) así que tengo que agradecerle de todo corazón a Herm que saque tiempo para subirlos: MUXAS ASIAS NIÑA

Enga ahora a todo el mundo muxas asais al que lo esté leyendo por sacar tempo para leerlo, gracias de verdad, pero antes…………… REVIEW!

Anda sube una notita que no te cuesta muxo trabajo

Muxos bss


	3. Capitulo 3: La suplica de San Mungo

Hola a todo el mundo aquí toy ota vez, spero k os guste este capi mxos bss

Ah weno y si vale no soy JK pero soy Fcm q tamben vale (aunq sin ser famosa ni tener millones) y de acuerdo todos los personajes k reconozcais no son míos, los demás son de mi propia cosecha

bss

Cap. 3 La súplica de San Mungo

Era una puerta blanca donde ponía el número 601, Tonks abrió la puerta….

y pasó, acto seguido pasó Harry, en esa habitación había numerosas camas y en la última estaba acostado un hombre de unos trentitantos años que dormía placidamente, tenía los brazos llenos de vendas y de su brazo izquierdo salía un tubito hasta un botecito que estaba colgado en una especie de percha sobre la cama, ese hombre era Remus Lupin y sentada en la cama, a su lado, una mujer morena con un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, el resto del cabello caía por su espalda y una parte de éste se encontraba oculto por un sombrerito de color blanco, vestía una túnica tupida y juvenil de color claro.

Hablaba sola mirando a Remus, la habitación estaba en profundo silencio, todos los pacientes estaban dormidos, y tan solo se escuchaba los leves murmullos de la mujer y que estaban ahogados por sus lagrimas: _no me dejes Remus, por favor, tu también no_

Harry observaba la escena, esa mujer debía de querer mucho a Remus pero ¿quiénes eran las otras personas que la habría dejado sola?

Jonh se acercó a ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, esto sobresaltó a la mujer

-Jonh…

-Vamos, Remus tiene visita, voy a mirar una cosa y nos vamos de acuerdo

Harry miró a Tonks, en su mirada veía tristeza, Tonks se fue acercando a la mujer

-Hola

-Tonks, ¡Hola! Yo me voy ya, se pondrá bien, ya lo verás

-Eso espero…

La mujer se arrodeó y miró a Harry asombrada incluso asustada

-Se-señor Potter

Harry la vió ahora, era la mujer del parque, estaba seguro

-Señor Potter, le presento a mi esposa Brigit

-Ya nos conocemos

-Si, encantada de volver a verlo

-Igualmente

-Bueno, esto ya está, tendremos a Remus para rato, vamos, Macgonagall está ahí a fuera y como no salgamos pronto entra ella, adiós Tonks, señor Potter

-Adiós chicos- se despidió Tonks

-Adiós

Y dicho esto salieron de la habitación, Harry los siguió con la mirada y se giró para la cama del profesor

Tonks estaba al lado del profesor, estaba sentada en una silla con una mano entrelazada con la del profesor y la otra acariciando su cara

Harry se acercó y empezó a hablar al profesor para sí mismo

"Profesor Lupin, por favor profesor despierte, sé que está fuera de peligro, o eso ponía el profeta pero por favor profesor tiene que seguir, tiene que ver acabar todo esto, tiene que seguir luchando, tiene que… tiene que hacer montones de cosas, abra los ojos profesor, hágalo por ella- Harry levantó la mirada hacia Tonks, la cual tenía la mirada perdiada en los parpados bajado del profesor, esperando a que los abriera- Por favor profesor

El silencio de la habitación se vió roto por un puchero débil, Harry miró a Tonks y vió que estaba llorando , se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro

-No llores Tonks, pronto abrirá los ojos,

-Si pero… ahora que todo estaba tan bien…

-Vamos Tonks, alegra esa cara…

-Tonks…- Fue casi un suspiro en el silencio, Harry y Tonks se giraron rápidamente al profesor

-Remus. ...Remus….¡Remus!

Tonks besó al profesor

-Dios mío, pensé pensé..

-Hey! no llores

Tonks sonrió suavemente. Un poco más atrás estaba Harry se había separado un poco de la pareja

-¡Harry! Acércate, ¿Qué tal estás?

-Yo muy bien profesor, pero es usted quien está enfermo-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien, gracias Harry

-Voy a bajar a buscar al señor Addams, le diré que usted ha despertado

-Está bien

Harry salió del cuarto y empezó a caminar despacio ¿Dónde encontrará ahora a ese hombre?. Al fondo del pasillo divisó s Moody, mejor saber a donde tenía que ir antes de que se encontrara con él

-Perdone- le dijo a la primera persona con bata blanca- sabe donde puedo encontrar al medimago Jonh Addams

-Señor Potter… sí, sí claro, estaba en la planta quinta pero creo que ya habrá terminado, puede buscarlo en su consulta, en la planta primera, pone un cartel donde indica la dirección de consultas y pones su nombre en la puerta

-Gracias

-Potter, ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Moddy en cuanto vió aparecer a Harry

-Voy a buscar a Jonh Addams, el profesor Lupin ha despertado

-Pero eso son excelentes noticias- Había hablado Slugorm que acababa de llegar y estaba tras Harry

-De acuerdo, vamos a buscarlo

Harry volvió al cabo de un rato seguido de Jonh, Podmore, Macgonagall, Slugorm y Moody. Para sorpresa de todos el pelo de Tokns había vuelto a ser rosa chicle

-Me alegro de que estés bien Remus

-Gracias profesora

-Sabía que este chico despertaría, siempre fue muy fuerte- dijo Slugorm con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Sencillamente Remus, es asombroso, ni un solo día para despertar, ¡ni uno solo! Tendré que mandarle una lechuza a la Cenicienta para decirle que has despertado

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien ha estado hace un rato aquí pero la he mandado a dormir, no quería pero le dí una poción y le dije que sino se la tomaba no le dejaría ir mañana al cuartel de aurores ni esta noche a la boda

-¿y que dijo?- preguntó el profesor Lupin con una risotada en la boca

-Me llamó idiota chantajista y se fue echando chispas, nada que un ramo de flores no pueda arreglar- Todos sonrieron

Al cabo de un rato la profesora Macgonagall anunció que ya era hora de que Harry fuera a casa de los Weasley.

Harry llegó apareciéndose ayudado por Podmore al patio de los Weasley, la señora Weasley fue la primera en verlos y rápidamente salió para abrazar a Harry.

Acto seguido salieron Ron y Hermione, ésta última abrazó a Harry con tanta fuerza que casi se cae

-Bue..nos.. días Her..mio..ne

-Por Merlín Mione deja respirar a Harry, ¿Qué tal amigo?

-Bien y …

-¿Ginny?- preguntó Ron

-Si…- dijo casi en un susurro

-Dentro

-ya, pero

-Tranquilo Harry, está bien

Ginny quizás lo estuviera pero Harry no, había pasado las últimas semanas pensando solo en ella, en su cabello rojo fuego, en sus ojos chocolate,… le dolía pero era lo mejor, así no había peligro.

Las pocas horas para la boda pasaron volando, Harry tenía que probarse una nueva túnica de gala que la señora Weasley le había comprado y la casa era un auténtico hervidero de gente que iba y venía de un lugar a otro sin parar

Harry y Ginny apenas habían estado juntos y cuando estaban Ginny casi lo ignoraba

La boda llegó esa misma tarde y la gente empezó a llegar, Bill estaba que se moría de los nervios, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación donde estaban los 5 hermanos varones Weasley, Arthur Weasley y Harry para ayudar a vestirse a Bill pero sinceramente estaba costando trabajo, no paraba de moverse y cuando intentaba peinarse el peine resbalaba de las manos de los nervios contenidos en el cuerpo además a las chicas se le habia ocurrido que podrían echarle algo de polvos en la cara para disimular un poco las heridas, Fleur había dicho que no era necesario pero Bill aceptó la idea con mucha alegría, así que además tenían que ocultarle un poco las heridas, cosa que complicaba todo un poco .

A las 5 de la tarde los chicos y el señor Weasley bajaron al salón, allí se encontraban la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny. Harry al verla se quedó asombrado

"Está increíble, el vestido le queda precioso" – fue lo que Harry pensó

Salieron al jardín, allí se encontraban muchas personas esperando al novio, muchos le felicitaban estrechándole la mano, algunos sonreían, otros hablaban con el señor Weasley…

Harry observó alrededor a ver si veía a alguien que conociera, muchos sólo los conocía de vista, vió a a Moody, a Macgonagall, a Kingsley , varios más de la orden que solo conocía de vista, casi todos los profesores…

-¡Harry, mi niño!- Harry no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién era

-Buenas noches profesor Slugorm

-Sí, señor, buenas y toquemos madera para que lo sean Harry- dijo inflando su enorme barriga y haciendo que los botones se vieran más presionados

-Esperemos profesor

-Bueno Harry voy a saludar a un viejo amigo, ahora nos veremos

-De acuerdo, adiós profesor

El profesor se fue hacia un corrillo donde un grupo de hombres charlaban alegremente sobre algo. Harry se dirigió al lado de Ron y Hermione que hablaban cerca de Bill y la señora Weasley

-¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Acaba de marcharse con Fred y George a casa de Fleur, tiene que llegar con ella para la ceremonia

-Ah

-¡¡¡William Weasley! ¡Menudo cambio con la túnica de gala! ¡Estás muy guapo! –Bill se giró con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios

-Brigit, Brigit, Brigit… Tu sabes que yo siempre estoy guapo

Allí se encontraba Brigit Addams con su marido, ambos sonreían alegremente a Bill, la señora Addams iba vestida con una preciosa túnica en color claro, era tupida y dejaba ver un cuerpo muy bello.

Bill y la señora Addams se abrazaron efusivamente ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos invitados

-Es la mejor amiga de Bill, estaban juntos en el colegio

-¿Cómo se llama?

Pero no fue Ron quién contestó, sino Harry

-Brigit Addams, la conocí ayer y hoy me la presentó su marido

-Hola Harry

Los tres miraron al suelo, allí se encontraba una niña pequeña con cara de pilla y pelo oscuro

-¡Edith! ¿Qué tal estás, oye vas muy guapa

-Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo- dijo la pequeña sonriendo abiertamente

-Gracias ¿Y tu hermano?

-Con Bill

-¡Oye enana es que no vas a saludar!- sonó la voz alegre de Bill

-¡Ya voy, adiós Harry – la niña salió disparada a los brazos de Bill que la subió hacia arriba, esto provocó la risa de la niña y la sonrisa de muchos

-¿La conocías?- preguntó un risueña Hermione

-Si, ayer estaban en el parque cerca de la casa de mis tíos- al decir eso sintió un pequeño pinchacillo en el estómago y recordó la cara de tía con lágrimas en los ojos

Aún faltaba unos 15 minutos para que empezara la ceremonia y algunos de los invitados se fueron sentando, los murmullos de los asistentes fueron rotos por un fuerte grito de parte de la señora Weasley

-¡¡¡¡REMUS! Gracias a Merlín, me dijeron que hoy habías despertado pero no pensé que podrías venir

Entrando por la puerta echándose en un bastón y del brazo de una Tonks sonriente y con un pelo rosa chicle largo recogido en un moño estaba el profesor Lupin alegre sonriendo a todos

-Por supuesto Molly. No podría perderme la boda por nada del mundo

Muchas manos ayudaron al profesor Lupin a sentarse en su sitio junto a Tonks. Harry se acercó y los saludó

-Tonks, podrías ir a por un vaso de agua por favor

-Claro, ahora mismo te lo traigo

-Bueno Harry ¿Qué tal estás?

-Muy bien profesor ¿y usted?

-Bastante mejor Harry, he podido venir, solo que me he tenido que escapar un poco del hospital

-Pero como ha conseguido

-Bueno Harry creo que eso será más conveniente que te lo cuente Jonh ¿o no?

Harry se giró y vió al señor Addams acercándose hacia ellos

-Bueno señor Potter, eso es un pequeño secreto, se puede decir que ha sido una recomendación del medimago del señor Lupin- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Harry a modo de complicidad

Harry sonrió, pensó que Voldemort no había podido estropear ese día y quizás eso significaría que siempre quedaría esperanza y ganas de sonreír en los corazones de las personas

Holissssss a tods! Muxas asias por los review, de verdad me han exo muxa ilusión y a Hermy también

Muxos bss a Zandra (asias chica de verdad, me alegro mucho que te guste, subiré todo lo frecuente que pueda, ahora estoy aprovechando en subir los capis tan pronto como los termino de escribir y cuando empieze el cole subiré al menos uno a la semana (depende muxo de cómo ste de agobia así que puede que en una semana suba varios capis) de verdad niña que muxisimas asias y que spero q la sigas y que sigas mndando reviews k me suben la moral!  ) y a Elementh (gracias de verdad y no te preocupes que ya está para aceptar reviews anonimos (Hermy se encarga de eso) y espero que la sigas y que te guste mxos bss)

Weno y darle las gracias a Hermy que sin ella no podría hacer esto (entre otras cosas xq no lo podría subir XD) y saludar a todas mis niñas del cole y a mi niño (Pke te kro un montón!)

Bueno muxisimos bss a tods

Hermlils

PD.: EL REVIEW! K se os olvidaba!


	4. Capitulo 4: La esperanza de continuar

**Hola a todo el mundo, gracias por vuestros Review que me suben el ánimo ¡gracias!  **

**Bueno este es un pokito más largo tampoco mucho, pero algo es algo XD**

**Y bueno el disclaimer: Bueno los personajes no son míos, son todos de Rowling, excepto los que no reconozcáis**

**Ahora sí, el capi**

**Bss y espero que os guste**

**Hermlils**

**Cap 4: La esperanza del continuar**

La boda pasó más rápido de lo que los invitados hubieran deseado, Harry estuvo hablando con el profesor Lupin y con otros invitados y jugueteó un poco con Edith y Matt que se encontraban aburridos sentados en un sofá mirando como sus padres bailaban.

Ginny y Harry apenas habían cruzado palabra alguna, ella sonreía a todo el mundo que viera y parecía feliz por la boda de su hermano mayor pero sus ojos no mostraban mucha felicidad, denegó a varios muchachos que le pidieron que bailara con ellos y sólo se levantó de la silla cuando su padre, Charley o Bill le pidieron que bailara con ellos

-¿Por qué no le pides bailar?- le preguntó Hermione cuando observó que Harry llevaba 5 minutos observando a Ginny casi sin pestañear

-No, es… es mejor así

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron y Bill y Fleur ya se habían marchado a la casa que se habían comprado, los chicos y la familia de Fleur ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger un poco todo, la fiesta había sido bonita y todo estaba muy revuelto.

Al día siguiente fue Hermione quién despertó a los chicos, su pelo aún estaba muy despeinado y tenía pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos

-Hermione… déjame dormir… anda fue lo poco que se escuchó de debajo del almohadón de Ron el cual volvió a dormirse acto seguido

-¿Pero que hora es?- preguntó un Harry con ojos soñolientos

-Las 10, y como todo el mundo está durmiendo es una buena hora para hablar, así nadie nos escuchará ni sospechará de nuestras conversaciones

-Hermione tiene razón, venga Ron despierta, Ron ¡RON!

-¡¿Qué!

-¡Que te levantes que tenemos que hablar!

-¿Para qué?

-Mira Won Won, levántate ahora mismo o tu no vienes

-De acuerdo Mione tampoco es para ponerse así, está bien Harry, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-¿Estáis seguros de que queréis acompañarme? Puede ser peligroso y…

-¡Claro que te vamos a acompañar!- gritaron ambos al unisono

-Bajaz la voz, nos van a oir!

-Tranquilo Harry le eché un silenciador a la puerta cuando entré, no se van a enterar de nada

-Bueno está bien amigo, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Bueno.. cuando antes mejor, o eso creo que será lo más conveniente, he estado investigando varias cosas y he descubierto algunas cosas interesantes, pero que sirven de poco, necesitaríamos muchísima información que no tenemos.

-Pero que quizás se pueda conseguir- interrumpió Hermione

-Tal vez

-¿En que tipo de información has pensado Harry?- preguntó un ansioso Ron y con una de las caras más serias que Harry había visto en el rostro de su amigo desd eque se conocieron

-En una lista de todas las reliquias que queden sobre Ravenclaw o Griffindor o que se sospechen que existen

-¿Pero no dijo Dumbeldore que de Griffindor sólo quedaba la espada y que no podía ser porque Harry la había sacado del sombrero y la había tocado y estaba a salvo?

-Sí, pero eso es lo que nosotros sabemos Hermione, yo estoy con Harry quizás haya más reliquias de Griffindor escondidas por ahí y con un Holcrux de quién-no, bueno de Vol-Voldemort

-Exacto por eso creo que deberíamos empezar por ahí y por…

-R.A.B.- contestaron pensativos Ron y Hermione

-Sí…

El silencio inundó la habitación, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry estaba pensando en miles de reliquias posibles de los fundadores de Hogwarts y los otros dos parecían pensar más o menos igual

-¿Y si nos buscan?- preguntó casi en un susurro Hermione

-Bueno podríamos dejarles una nota o algo así ¿no? No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien Mione- le dijo Ron mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo, esto produjo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente

-Tranquila Hermione, les mandaremos cartas de vez en cuando diciendo que estamos bien y nosotros estaremos informados por el profeta, la radio, en fin, no nos vamos a esconder vamos a seguir las pistas de Dumbeldore para destruir a Voldemort, tranquila… nos informaremos de ellos a menudo o incluso a diario ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, si no es por mí, si yo estoy totalmente decidida a que voy a ir, pero no quiero que ellos se preocupen

-Hermione, ellos se preocuparan pero deben entenderlo, somos mayores de edad y necesitamos hacer esto ¿o no?- dijo Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Si-contestó con media sonrisa

-¿Cuándo nos iremos Harry? –preguntó Ron girándose hacia el reloj que había encima de la mesita- Por mí podría ser mañana mismo

-Por mí también- dijo Hermione con decisión

-De acuerdo pues, nos podemos ir mañana, antes de que amanezca

-De acuerdo Harry, voy a mi cuarto antes de que Ginny despierte

-Espera, toma esto, las compré en una tienda de deportes muggle, pensé que si íbamos vestidos de forma muggle sería mejor y por eso compré las mochilas, están hechizadas para poder meter todo lo necesario y que pesen poco- dijo mientras sacaba las tres mochilas azul marino de su baúl

-Vaya amigo has pensado en todo

-Si es cierto Harry

-Gracias, por cierto Hermione, Ron podría dejarte una escoba y cuando compráramos una mandarla otra vez para la madriguera ¿no?

-O podríamos ir al callejo Dragón esta tarde con la excusa de ir a visitar a Fred y a George y comprarla en la tienda de escobas- sugirió Hermione- así luego no tendríamos que mandarla

-Es una buena pero ¿creéis que nos dejaran?

-Bueno, podemos hacer como hicimos el año pasado, vamos todos a la tienda y luego nos escapamos en la capa- dijo Ron

-De acuerdo, por mí no hay problema- dijo Harry

-Pues entonces, voy a ver que es lo necesario para llevarnos y luego bajamos a ordenar, si cuando bajen está casi todo ordenado creo que no pondrán pegas en ir

Hermione salió del cuarto y Harry y Ron se miraron, pronto empezaría su viaje y ninguno dejaría que les pasara a ninguno nada, eran tres y lucharían juntos los tres.

Los chicos ordenaron su cuarto y empezaron a ver que era lo que necesitaban, algo de ropa fresca y ropa de invierno, las cosas de aseo, la capa, las escobas que iban hechizadas y encogidas, el mapa, pocas cosas más eran las que necesitarían, Harry guardó también el falso medallón, cada día que pasaba Harry lo miraba y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón para recordarse así mismo que Dumbeldore había muerto por algo completamente inútil.

Llamaron a la puerta y al abrir se encontraron con Hermione que iba ya vestida y peinada

-Venga, vamos abajo a recoger un poco

-Hermione ¿no crees que será un poco sospechoso?- preguntó Ron con las dos manos en los bolsillos

-No, ayer le dije a la señora Weasley que se acostar que mañana nos encargaríamos nosotros y así tendríamos una excusa para estar despiertos los tres

-Mujer muchas gracias, ahora nosotros tendremos que limpiarlo todo solos

-¿Ron olvidas un pequeño detalle? Somos mayores de edad, con unos cuantos hechizos la casa quedará limpia

Ron refunfuñó por lo bajo, aún así no le agradaba mucho que ellos tuvieran que estar despiertos limpiando y los demás estuvieran en sus camas tan tranquilos

Bajaron al salón y cada uno se lió por una parte, los chicos se encargaron del patio, solo había que recoger un poco el desorden y barrer con un rastrillos los papeles del suelo, de limpiar el salón se encargó Hermione la cual cogió todos los cepillos y las fregonas y las dirigía sentada en el sofá con la varita

-Oye Hermione, las escobas pueden hacer eso solas ¿Por qué no preparas algo para desayunar los tres?- preguntó Ron con carita de cachorrillo abandonado

-Porque tú tienes manos y no te vas a quebrar si coges y cocinas un poco Ronald

-Pero si es que eso que estás haciendo no hace falta, las escobas son por sí solas

-Lo sé

-Entonces, ¿por qué no cocinas?

-Porque no me gusta cocinar

-Está bien tranquilizaros, Hermy anda encárate de esto, ya veré yo que preparo- Harry soltó todo y se fue rumbo a la cocina

Al cabo de media hora los tres estaban desayunando en la cocina, el salón ya se había limpiado y el patio estaba ordenado, las mesas y las sillas habían sido colocadas por Ron en la parte trasera de la casa y ahora los tres desayunaban jugo de calabaza, huevos y tostadas, reían y hablaban alegremente haciendo demasiado jaleo, pero todo fue roto cuando entró la señor Weasley con un pañuelo en la cabeza, ojeras y la bata sobre su camisón

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué hacéis despiertos? Todos están aún durmiendo

-Buenos días señora Weasley, los he despertado para limpiar esto- dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vaya, pues habéis hecho un gran trabajo ¿Qué queda por hacer?

-La cocina, los baños y… poco más- dijo Ron enumerando con los dedos y con una expresión en la cara de "menudo fastidio"

Al poco rato bajó Ginny y Charley a los cuales la señora Weasley reprimió por dormilones diciéndoles que los "tres pobres chicos se han tenido que levantar y hacerlo ellos tres solos"

-Pero mamá, si tú tampoco estabas levantada- contestó Ginny restregándose los ojos

La señora Weasley se giró molesta hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los demás. Al cabo de un rato Charley, Ginny, y el señor y la señora Weasley estaban terminando de limpiar todo mientras los tres chicos estaban en el patio alejados de los demás descansando y hablando tranquilamente sobre la salida del día siguiente

Cuando los chicos le pidieron a la señora Weasley ir al Callejón Dragón, ella se mostró totalmente en desacuerdo

-No, corren tiempos muy malos y además ¿para qué quieren ir al callejón Dragón? Y la excusa de ver a Fred y a George no funciona porque los visteis hace unas horas

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos ¿Qué le podrían decir sin que se diera cuenta de que estaban mintiendo?

-Es que mis padres me han dado dinero y he decidido comprarme una escoba- respondió presurosa Hermione, eso no era mentira, al fin y al cabo

-¿Una escoba? Pero Hermione, ¡sino te gusta el quiddith!

-Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría volar más a menudo, como no tengo escoba a penas vuelo y me gustaría empezar a mejorar mi mala técnica de vuelo antes de terminar 7º

Ron y Harry se miraron con cara sorprendida, sencillamente Hermione era la mejor metiendo excusas

-Venga Molly, podríamos ir todos y que Hermione se compre una escoba, al fin y al cabo ellos se han levantado los primeros para limpiar todo esto, creo que una visita al callejón Dragón no les afectará

Después de meditarlo mucho, la señora Weasley aceptó ir, así que se pusieron rumbo al Caldero Chorreante par salir desde allí a las tiendas del callejón.

El callejón estaba casi vacío, los comerciantes tenían que abrir incluso el domingo para poder vender algo, la gente tenía miedo y las mujeres esperaban a que llegara el día de descanso de su marido para ir a hacer sus compras.

Fueron primero a sacar algo de dinero, Harry cogió una buena cantidad de dinero sin que los señores Weasley se cercioraran de ello y Hermione cambió dinero muggle al mágico.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de escobas Ginny, Ron y Harry ayudaron a Hermione a escoger una buena escoba. Harry observó a Ginny y pensó que le gustaría que ella también pudiera ir pero Harry no quería mete a más gente en el asunto, porque para meter a Ginny tenía que meter también a Neville y Luna y Harry jamás se perdonaría que algo le sucediera a alguno de ellos, mucho menos a Ginny, su Ginny.

Después fueron a la tienda de Fred y George "Sortilegios Weasley" que parecía la única tienda llena a rebosar de todo el callejón, los chicos entraron junto con Charley que se perdió en cuanto entró en la tienda por los estante, y los señores Weasley se pusieron a observar los carteles que había por toda la tienda y por los que sus hijos podrían meterse en problemas

-Madre mía, ¡Están locos! ¡Locos!

-Vamos mujer, no te alteres

Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la sección de las pociones de amor donde un grupo de chicas estaban leyendo los efectos de todas las pociones de la estantería

-Buenas damiselas ¿En que os puedo ayudar?

-Hola Fred, por cierto deberías tener cuidado a quien se las vendes y la cantidad, el año pasado muchas chicas volvían a sus amores en obsesionados por ellas y producía varios problemas con las novias de sus amados.-comentó Hermione mientras observaba a 2 chicas de 5º año de Ravenclaw

-Tranquila Hermione, a partir de hoy pondremos etiquetas diciendo que solo las utilicen sin su amado está libre- dijo en tono burlón George

-Ja ja ja muy simpático George- respondió Ginny a su hermano en un tono sarcástico

-Fred, George, ¿podríais venir un momento?- Harry estaba detrás de ellos con el rostro intentando que fuera lo menos serio posible, pero no conseguía mucho efecto

-Si Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos ir donde me enseñasteis eso el año pasado?

-Si vamos- dijo Fred serio

Los tres se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la tienda y los gemelos esperaron a que Harry empezara a hablar

-Quiero compraros objetos de los que me enseñasteis, si es, claro está, que funcionan- dijo con media sonrisa

-Harry nos ofendes

-Además señor Potter hemos adelantado mucho respecto al año anterior

-Nuestra gama es más efectiva y variada

-¿Que necesitas?

-Capas y guantes ¿y tenéis algo para hacerte invisible mientras vuelas?

-Si, bueno, lo de la invisibilidad podría solucionarse pero no ahora mismo, eso necesita un poco de investigación, aunque es una muy buena idea

-Y lo otro ahora mismo te lo doy ¿Cuántas quieres?

-¿Cuento con su palabra?

-Claro

-Por supuesto Harry, tú nos ayudaste a montar esto, te debemos muchas

-Yo sólo me conformo con que pase lo que pase no le digáis nada a nadie sobre lo que voy a comprar hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron con un mirada seria

-Esta bien, necesito 3 capas y tres pares de guantes, que sean los más eficaces

Los gemelos se miraron y luego miraron muy serios a Harry

-¿Qué…?

-No les puedo decir

-De acuerdo Harry

-Espera y las traigo

-¿Qué repela? – preguntó Harry cuando tubo en sus manos las capas y los guantes

-Encantamientos, hechizos, maldiciones,… son los mejores que tenemos, esos son los que se lleva el ministerio para sus aurores

-Perfecto y …¿Qué más tienen que me pueda servir?

Los gemelos se miraron y sacaron cosas que Harry vió como beneficiosas, cosas como el Polvo de Oscuridad Inmediato que Harry aceptó gustoso en sus brazos

-Muy bien, díganme cuánto es todo esto, pero sin salir ahí afuera

-No Harry, tu no pagas aquí

-George, dime cuanto es todo esto, estas son cosas caras y yo voy a pagarlas todas, quieran o no

-Harry, en serio que..

-Fred, dejémoslo así y díganme cuánto es… por favor

Los gemelos se miraron, el ambiente estaba tenso, los tres sabían que lo que Harry estaba comprando no era precisamente para hacerle una broma a Filch, y el cargo de conciencia que tenía los gemelos por dentro hacía que todo fuera mucho menos chistoso, no querían venderle todo eso pero Harry les ayudó en una ocasión y ahora era su turno

Fred hizo la cuenta y se la pasó a Harry, éste sacó dinero de su bolsa y lo pagó todo, luego metió todo en una bolsa que escondió en su mochila

-¿Puedo contar con su discreción?

-Harry, tú nos enseñastes a defendernos mejor que nadie, a hacer un protego bien hecho o un patronus- dijo Fred terriblemente serio

-Y nos diste el dinero para montar ésta tienda- continuó George

-Podrás contar con nuestra discreción siempre que…

-Volváis los tres salvos de donde quiera que vayáis

-Cuidaros Harry

Harry los miró, estaban preocupados y serios eso era algo extraño en ellos, Harry los miró y asintió

-Tranquilos, no nos pasará nada

Harry salió seguido de Fred y George, Harry los miró pidiendo complicidad con la mirada y los gemelos volvieron al trabajo intentando mostrarse alegres y despreocupados

Esa noche cuando volvieron a casa los tres subieron al cuarto de los chicos, cerraron con llave y echaron un silenciador en la puerta para que nadie oyera nada

-Bueno Harry, ¿nos vas a decir que has comprado en la tienda de sortilegios Weasley?–preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Esperad y os lo enseño- Harry sacó todo de su mochila y lo extendió sobre la cama

-¡Vaya! A mí nunca me enseñaron todo eso- Comentó Ron con la boca abierta- ¡Y soy su hermano! Tendrían que habérmelos enseñado

-Harry esto es fabuloso pero….¿Y si dicen algo?

-No Mione, no lo dirán, si la señora Weasley se entera de que ellos sospecharon algo y no nos detuvieron los mataría y además… me dieron su palabra

-Si, ya verás, la palabra de los gemelos

-Ron te aseguro que no dirán nada

-Harry ¿cómo sabías que ellos vendían éstas cosas?-preguntó Hermione con una mirada pícara

-Bueno… ellos me las mostraron una vez

-¡¿QUÉ! ¿Te las mostraron? ¿Y a mí ni siquiera me dijeron nada?- Ron tenía las orejas coloradas de la irritación.

-Ron cálmate, los chico se las mostraron a Harry porque sintieron que les debían un favor, ¿o no Harry?

Harry escondió su cara en la etiqueta de una especie de brújula que te decía por donde tenías que ir con solo decirle el sitio donde deseabas llegar

-No se, quizás sólo es que, no se….

-Harry ¿les dejaste el dinero? ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hermione acercándo la cara a los ojos verdes de Harry

Harry dijo algo ininteligible pero Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Lo sabía!

-Un momento Hermione, ¡pero si no se ha oído su respuesta!

-Pero si no hubiera sido el hubiera protestado, además- dijo meditando un poco- en momentos como éste me alegro enormemente de que Fred y George montaran esa tienda

Harry suspiró y Ron lo miró asombrado. Al cabo de un rato bajaron a cenar y luego se acostaron, era en realidad una suerte que Ginny no quisiera hablar con Harry porque así luego no los atormentaba a preguntas y ninguno quería que Ginny se enterara ya que por un aparte no querían dejarla sola, pero por otra, no querían que fuera con ellos, sería demasiado doloroso para Harry y para ella.

Esa noche se despidieron de todos y escribieron los tres una carta diciendo que no se preocuparan por ellos, que estarían bien y que escribirían de seguido, quedaron en estar a las 5 en el salón para marcharse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Harry se acostó pensando en lo que vería al día siguiente, El valle de Godric, las tumbas de sus padres, su pasado más lejano… sabía que dolería mucho, pero quería verlo, quería volver a sus raíces y visitar por primera vez a los padres que Voldemort le quitó.

**Hola muxos bss a todos! Bueno el de hoy ha sido + largo, me lo he currado jajaj**

**Bueno muxos bss a Zandra, Alkas y a Elemento, de verdad que subiré pronto y que me alegro que os guste, tranquilas que subiré capis lo mas rápido posible**

**Muxos bss a Hermy que a la pobre la tengo de secretaria XD y a todas mis amigas k sn ls mejores (nñas ya tengo ganas de vers!)**

**Bueno muxisismos bss a todo el mundo**

**Hermlils**

**Pd: Anda poned un review, please!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Las raices del presente

Hola a todo el mundo!

En primer lugar tengo que dar las gracias por todos vuestro reviews, de verdad gracias,

En segundo lugar tengo que decir que con éste capítulo ha sido con el que más he disfrutado y espero que os guste

Y en tercer lugar el disclaimer: todos los personajes que conozcáis, no son míos (jope) los demás sí

Y ahora que disfruteis de este cpi y me mandeis review

Cap5: Las raíces del presente

Harry apenas consiguió dormir en toda la noche por los nervios y las ganas de empezar su viaje al día siguiente y cuando sonó el despertador de la mesita de noche lo apagó rápidamente con la mano, aunque la habitación tenía un hechizo tenía miedo de que alguien los oyera y si los veían, ni los iban a dejar ni les iban a quitar ojo de encima, encendió la luz y vió a Ron despierto

-¿Te has despertado?

-Sí.. creo que ha sido la primera vez que oigo el despertador

Harry sonrió un poco y se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha, sólo necesitó unos segundos y estuvo listo, así que Ron pudiera entrar a ducharse.

Cuando Ron salió todo lo de Harry estaba ordenado y el se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban preparados para partir así que bajaron al salón a esperar a Hermione.

Aún faltaban unos cinco minutos para las cinco y tanto Harry como Ron se encontraban a oscuras y en completo silencio en el salón cuando una pequeña luz producida por una varita, el reflejo de Hermione le dio una sonrisa silenciosa a la que ambos en la oscuridad contestaron con otra, llevaba su mochila colgada y su escoba en la mano izquierda.

Los chicos se levantaron y Ron sacó la carta de su chaqueta y le dio un tierno beso, despidiéndose así de su madre, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, antes de pasar los tres miraron al salón y dijeron un silencioso "hasta pronto"

Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche y se alejaron de la vista de las ventanas para que no les pudieran ver ni oir

-Aún estáis a tiempo para echaros atrás, yo no os culparé- dijo Harry bajando la voz a un nivel casi inaudible

Ron y Hermione se miraron dos segundos antes de contestar

-Harry, queremos continuar, vamos a estar contigo por que nosotros queremos

-Si amigo, Hermy tiene razón, vamos voluntariamente contigo y queremos hacerlo

Harry asintió con una sonrisa

-Bien, primero vamos a ponernos las capas y los guantes- los chicos scaron sus cpas y sus guantes y se los pusieron- y bueno.. pues si vamos a volar debemos echarnos un hechizo para que nuestro cuerpo no se vea, Hermione ¿sabes hacer un encantamiento desilusionador?

Hermione le contestó a la pregunta con una sonrisa vacilante, se dirigió por detrás de Harry e hizo igual que hizo Moody cuando él estaba en quinto, volvió a sentir como si un huevo se rompiera, luego repitió el proceso con Ron, el cual, al no estar prevenido dio un pequeño respingo y luego lo hizo sobre ella misma.

-Bien tened a mano las varitas y volad con cuidado, será mejor que no volemos cerca de las ciudades

-Está bien ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ron con impaciencia y melancolía en la voz

-Si.. vamos

Los tres se alzaron al vuelo hasta una altura considerable

-Harry, puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿por dónde tenemos que ir?

-Hacia el sur Hermione, aún pequeño pueblo llamado "El valle de Godric"

-¿Llegaremos hoy?- preguntó Ron

-Si vamos a una velocidad considerable sí, cuando sea de día tomaremos un tren muggle y así adelantaremos el camino que nos quede

El vuelo fue largo y pesado, sobre todo cuando apenas se vislumbraba nada y el sueño hacía señas, además hacía frío y aunque iban abrigados con las capas y pesados jerséis el frío se calaba y hacía que el cuerpo tiritara. En más de una ocasión Harry dijo de parar para descansar un poco si ellos lo necesitaban, en todos los momentos fué las misma respuesta "Hay que seguir Harry, debemos llegar cuanto antes"

Continuaron volando hasta que eran aproximadamente las 8 y había mucha claridad, así que bajaron de las escobas en un campo cerca de un pequeña ciudad, Hermione realizó otro encantamiento y los tres estaban visibles otra vez, se quitaron las capas y los guantes y hechizaron las escobas para que su tamaño disminuyera hasta poder meterlas en sus bolsillo, los chicos se pusieron unas gorras para ocultar su cabello y Hermione se hizo un pequeño cogido sobre el que se colocó un pañuelo, Ron y Hermione se pusieron unas gafas de sol y Harry sacó otras

-No son graduadas pero…

-Trae- dijo Hermione- póntelas- Hermione pronunció unas palabras y la vista de Harry mejoró un poco, no veía muy bien de lejos pero al menos veía algo más

-Vaya, gracias Hermione

-De nada

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó un Ron con cara de pocos amigos, Harry sonrió por dentro

-Venga vamos, tenemos que coger un tren

Los tres entraron en el pueblo y preguntaron por la estación de trenes a una señora que agradablemente les indicó el camino, los chicos le dieron las gracias y fueron al lugar indicado por la señora.

Llegaron a la estación y rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventanilla para coger los billetes

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo servirles?- la oficinista encargada de vender los billetes le mostró una sonrisa alegre

-Bien necesitamos tres billetes de tren

-Muy bien, ¿a que destino señor?

-Necesitamos un lugar hacia el sur, cerca de Hastings

-Bien, el primer tren que sale hacia Hastings sale a las 10

-¿y a que hora llega?

-Bien, hora de llegada… a las 3 y media más o menos

Harry se giró hacia sus amigos que le asintieron en forma de respuesta

-De acuerdo de me sus nombres

-Jane, Billius y James Evans

-De acuerdo son 120 libras

Harry sacó una cartera con dinero muggle y pagó a la oficinista

-Muy bien, aquí tiene señor Evans, que disfruten del viaje

Harry se giró y guardó repartió los billetes

-¿Por qué has puesto nuestros segundos nombres y el apellido de tu madre?

-Si amigo, podrías haberte inventado un nombre que no fuera el 2º nombre que mi madre me puso

-No quería dar nuestros nombres verdaderos

-De acuerdo- asintió Hermione- venga os invito a desayunar algo, aún nos queda una hora

Los chicos se acercaron a la cafetería de la estación y pidieron unos cafés para despertarse un poco y algo de dulces

-A éstas horas ya estarán despiertos- dijo Ron muy bajo

-Si… no te preocupes Ron, les escribiremos en cuanto lleguemos- Dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo un poco

Harry miró el infinito, Ron tenía razón, estarían preocupados, pero debían continuar

A las 10 cogieron el tren y buscaron sus asientos en el vagón, había poca gente en el tren pero aún así no podrían hablar a no ser que…

-Harry ¿no podríamos usar el encantamiento de…

Harry sabía al encantamiento que Ron se refería pero sólo el pensar quién se lo había inventado le revolvía las tripas

-Harry, podríamos usarlo, así nadie se enterará- ésta vez fue Hermione quién lo opinó

-Pero Hermoine, quién lo

-Si Harry lo sé –le interrumpió Hermoine- pero sino no podremos hablar

-Hazlo si quieres- contestó de mala gana

Hermione le miró y realizó el encantamiento en voz muy bajita y apenas mostrando la varita

-Bien, esto ya está

En el camino a penas hablaron, Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione miraba por la ventana y Ron dormitaba en su asiento

-¿Cuándo pasa el carrito de la comida?

-Ron es la 3ª vez que lo preguntas y la 3ª que te la voy a responder, aún no es la hora, normalmente pasan sobre las 12, haz el favor de aguantar un poco

Harry los miró, eran buenos amigos, los mejores, discutían, chillaban y se enfadaban, pero sencillamente no había más como ellos dos.

-¿Qué haremos cuándo lleguemos a Hastings?- preguntó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla

-Cómo tenemos tiempo podríamos coger un autobús o ir dando un paseo

-¿Tan cerca está de Hastings?-preguntó Ron

-No lo sé, lo único que sé es que está cerca, pero no se muy bien dónde

Hermione y Ron se miraron, era lógico que Harry no supiera la situación exacta del lugar, él sólo había estado viviendo unos días allí y era muy pequeño

A las 12 pasó el carrito de la comida y Hermione pidió para los tres, aún faltaban unas horas de viaje y cuando terminaron de comer Hermione y Ron se durmieron, Harry los observaba, Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron y Ron a su vez tenía la cabeza apoyada en la coronilla de Hermione, sencillamente ese par de dos nunca se daría cuenta de nada, siempre queriéndose meter celos de una forma algo tonta y ni siquiera se daban cuenta del porqué lo hacían.

Harry pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, en la guerra, las muertes, los Holcruxes, todo… se acordó de todo lo que le dijo Dumbledore, de las memorias de Slugorm y se juró a sí mismo que encontraría todos los Holcruxes y los rompería, los destruiría…

La gente bajaba y subía del tren, Harry los observaba, muchos hablaban del ministro muggle, unos le criticaban y otros le defendían, hablaban de las catástrofes que habían asolado el país durante éste último año, puentes rotos, muertes misteriosas, bombas, gente enmascarada, etc.. Harry sabía que todas esas catástrofes eran por causa de Voldemort así que quitó su atención de la conversación para centrar la vista en el paisaje.

Al cabo de un rato la voz de una mujer resonó por todo el tren

-Próxima parada, Hastings

-Chicos despertad, estamos llegando-Harry zarandeó a Ron y a Hermione, los chicos abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con un Harry despierto y sonriente

-¿Qué.. qué pasa?- preguntó Ron mientras bostezaba

-Venga Ron, estamos llegando a Hastings y no podemos perder tiempo dijo Hermione con un deje de entusiasmo en su voz

El tren paró y la puertas se abrieron, los chicos bajaron y empezaron a andar, Hastings era una ciudad muy grande y encontrar la parada de autobuses o información de cómo llegar al valle de Godric iba a ser complicado

-Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Ron

-Bueno aquí parados no hacemos mucho ¿no? –dijo Hermione mirando alrededor cómo buscando

-Sí pero Hermione

-Ya sé.- Hermione interrumpió a Harry y cogió a ambos por las muñecas hasta llevarlos a una oficina con una gran "i" colgada

-Hola buenas días- dijo un señor que rondaba los 40 y algo

-Hola buenos días, me gustaría saber a cuántos kilómetros está de aquí un pueblo llamado el "Valle de Godric"- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-El valle de Godric, es un bonito pueblo, no tiene mucha historia, pero es muy encantador , con casitas bonitas y calles por las que da gusto pasear, bien aquí está- dijo mirando la pantalla del ordenador- Valle de Godric, está a unos 30 kilómetros de aquí

-30 kilómetros… y podría decirme dónde está la estación de autobuses o una parada que valla a ese pueblo

-Sí, bueno, si ustedes cogen el autobús de la línea 17 les dejará directamente en la estación al cabo de 4 paradas, creo… y luego de allí pueden sacar unos billetes para ir al Valle

-Muchas gracias- Hermione se giró a los chicos- ¿Vamos?

Los chicos se pusieron en camino y tomaron el autobús que el hombre les dijo, al poco rato los tres estaban sacando tres billetes para ir al Valle de Godric.

Los chicos se montaron en el autobús rumbo al Valle, en él habían mujeres con sus hijos, hombres trajeados, un par de mujeres mayores… personas que sonreían alegremente rumbo a sus casas

Cuando llegaron al Valle los tres quedaron impresionados, era un pueblo bonito, con casas pintorescas, típicas de finales del XIX que se encontraban cerca de una plaza con una gran fuente en el centro, había varios cafés y gente en las terrazas, en la plaza por una parte no había casas, había una gran barandilla donde la gente se asomaba para ver como un precioso valle se extendía bajo sus piés y desde el cual se podía divisar a lo lejos el mar azulado, hacía un día precioso y soleado, lo que hacía más bello el pequeño pueblo, las demás casitas eran todas con jardines alrededor, de un par de plantas y con ventanitas en los tejados, Harry observó el pueblo con melancolía, era un pueblo precioso, las calles empedradas, las casas, la gente, era un sitio maravilloso

Harry se arrodeó a sus amigos que se acercaron a él

-Vamos Harry- dijo Hermione bajito

-Si, vamos amigo

Harry asintió con la cabeza y caminó entre sus dos mejores amigos, caminó hacia delante, sin saber muy bien dónde, simplemente sabía que llegaría al lugar correcto, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que le apretaba fuertemente.

Pasaron por varias casas, todas parecidas, bonitas, pequeñas y grandes, todas muy acogedoras y distintas, no como en Privet Drive, que eran iguales, cuadradas, oscuras y tristes, éstas no, estas eran distintas…..

Hasta que Harry la divisó, principio de la siguiente calle, haciendo esquina, se levantaba una casa grande casi destruida, Harry corrió hasta ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cruzó un semáforo en rojo y un coche que tuvo que frenar y le dio una gran pitorrada, pero Harry pareció no escucharla, ni eso, ni las voces de sus amigos que le pedían que parara.

Al fin llegó a la casa, sintió como la primera lágrima salía de sus ojos, tocó donde debería poner el nombre de las personas que vivían en esa casa y la miró, miró y vió una casa casi destruida, con un gran agujero en una esquina dónde se podía ver una habitación de color azulada casi destruida, pero en la que se podía ver una cuna que se había mantenido perfectamente en pié, sintió como el nudo se hacía más grande y cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos

-Nunca llegaron a ponerlo- Harry se giró y miró a la persona que le estaba hablando, era una señora mayor, con cara bonita y ojos tristes y melancólicos que le observaba con media sonrisa- el nombre- dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Harry- a penas los conocí, eran una pareja joven, con un niño pequeño, creo que no estarían más de una semana

-Murieron…-dijo Harry casi en un susurro

-Sí… hace casi 16 años…por una explosión o eso dijeron, pero el niño vivió, no sé cómo, no me lo pregunte, quizás el niño estuviera en la planta de abajo y ellos en la habitación del pequeño dónde fue la explosión, la verdad, no lo sé, nunca nadie dijo nada….

-Harry…- Hermione venía con Ron a su lado, ambos jadeaban por la gran carrera que se habían pegado

-¿Los conocía usted?- preguntó la señora a Harry ignorando a Hermione y a Ron completamente

-Sí…

-Vaya, lo siento, habré metido la pata, soy vieja y a veces hablo demasiado, pero qué tonta soy

-No se preocupe- dijo Harry

-¡Oh1 hijo cómo no me voy a preocupar, ¿ustedes no son de aquí verdad?

Los tres le dieron una negativa con la cabeza

-¿Y piensan quedarse unos días?

-Sí – contestó Hermione

-¡oh! Ya sé que haré, ésta noche ustedes tres vendrán a cenar a mi casa

-no señora no se preocupe- dijo Harry

-¡oh claro que sí! Y he metido la pata y además hago un pollo delicioso

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y al final Harry aceptó

-Estupendo, pues vengan a la hora que deseen, yo siempre ceno en el jardín y a veces hace un poco de frío, es para que vengan abrigados

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señora, pero de verdad si molestamos nosotros noso..

-¡De eso nada! ¡Molestia! Pero si estoy sola, ¿Qué molestia jovenes?- interrumpió la señora- vivo en esa casa de enfrente, para que no os perdáis

-Gracias

-Entonces ya está hecho, os esperaré, hasta luego

-Adiós- dijeron los tres

Harry miró la casa otra vez y con un suspiro empujó la verja, Ron y Hermione le siguieron mirándose entre ellos, Harry no estaba bien y ellos dos lo sabían.

Harry cruzó el jardín y se paró frente la puerta, sacó su varita disimuladamente, contó tres, tomó aire y dijo bajo _alohomora_, la puerta con un leve "click" se abrió la puerta de la casa.

Los primero que Harry vio fue un pasillo llego de polvo, el suelo era blanco y en él se podían ver rayas negras, allí fue donde murió James Potter, Harry se agachó y tocó el suelo con ternura, las lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos, ni siquiera se molestó es secárselas, dejó que gotearan en el suelo

"_¡Lily, es él, coge a Harry y vete!"_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció su padre, Harry sintió como el nudo de su garganta le ahogaba y la sangre hervir en sus venas - "Te vengaré papá, lo juro, juro que lo haré"- pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa

Harry giró su mirada a su izquierda, allí había dos puertas blancas correderas, tenías unos cristales, por los que, incluso con el polvo acumulado, se veía un comedor

Harry abrió las puertas y sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo, se imaginó a su padre jugando con él alzándolo al aire y a su madre a su la do sonriendo, ambos sentados en el sofá que Harry veía, _"quizás – _pensó_ - esté recordando algo". _Harry se acercó a la chimenea, allí había un marco de fotos en el cual no se veía la foto por la suciedad, Harry cuidadosamente con la yema de sus dedos quitó el polvo y vió una foto preciosa, eran sus padres sonriendo alegremente ante la cámara y miraban a un bultito con pelo azabache y durmiendo placidamente en brazos de su madre. Harry sonrió melancólicamente y sintió un mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, se giró y vió a Ron y a Hermione que les miraba con cara preocupada

-Estoy bien, sólo que… esto es muy duro

Harry sonrió un poco y ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa, eran sonrisas forzadas pero al menos necesitaban eso.

Harry siguió inspeccionado la casa, era increíble que todo estuviera en tan perfecto estado, estaba perfecta, nadie había entrado a robar nada, todo estaba en su sitio. Harry entró en la cocina, los baños, el salón, recordando todo lo que veía, grabando cada centímetro de esa casa en su memoria.

Llegó al pié de la escalera y rozó con sus dedos la baranda, puso su pié en el primer escalón y subió despacio, sintiendo el nudo de la garganta que le apretaba.

El primer dormitorio que te encontrabas estaba a mano derecha justo al lado de otro más grande, este dormitorio era pequeño, pintado de azul, desde el que entraba claridad y brisa, Harry entró en el cuarto y se quedó en el umbral, miró hacia dentro, el dormitorio tenía una cuna pintada de azul que estaba en perfecto estado, sobre ella había un gran agujero que se extendía desde el techo a las paredes, Harry sintió como su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes y se sintió mareado, se echó en el umbral para no caer hasta que llegó el recuerdo que le atormentaba siempre que un dementor estaba cerca

"_A Harry no, a Harry mo… por favor, mátame a mí, peor a Harry no"_

Recordó con mucha claridad los ojos rojos, la risa atronadora y la mirada de su madre al morir, lo recordó con tanta fuerza que gritó, se arrodilló, se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró, lloró a lágrima viva, su madre había muerto por él, en ese mismo sitio, hizo un trato con Voldemort que él no quiso cumplir, ella ofreció su muerte por salvar la de su hijo, pero Voldemort se burló de ella, le dijo que se quitara y ella le dijo que moriría ella para que Harry viviera, ella, Lily Potter, su madre murió por darle una oportunidad y Harry no la iba a desaprovechar.

Os ha gustado? Bueno eso me lo contaréis en los reviews, jajaja eso es una forma diferente de pediros reviews, bueno tengo que aclarar una cosa como creo que ya he dixo esto es un equipo, quién escribe (yo) es Lils y quién sube los capis (yo no me entero con las explicaciones en inglés) es Hermy por eso somos Hermlils  por eso tengo que darle las gracias a Herm cada día, por aguantar a esta amiga tan pesá k tiene (muxas asias loka) tamben kero mandar bstos a mis niñas del cole, a mi hermana (k se k no va a leer esto pero bueno) y a mis lokos del teatro (k tampoco lo van a leer, bueno quizás lo lea Isa o mi niño pero los demás creo k no)

Y por supuesto a vosotrs (cómo me enrollo) a Alkas (mxas asias, me alegra k te guste) a giova Slytherin(tranqui q habrá HyG lo k pasa sq falta un pokitin pa eso pero todo llegará) y a todos los demás k me han enviado reviews (pro q ya tengo contestados)

y de verdad muxas asias y k me mandéis reivews please k me animan a escribir que sino no me sle nada xq pienso k no le gusta a nadie

Muxos bss Lils

Hermlils


	6. Capitulo 6: Las huellas del pasado

**Hola a todo el mundo, sí lo sé esta vez he tardado un poco más, xro esq quiero q esté bien para seguir la trama y le he dado unas cuantas vueltas, en este capi los chicos empiezan a trabajar, este capi es un poco de intermedio, en los próximos habrá más acción, de verdad**

**Disclaimer: bueno, como ya todos sabéis no soy Jk, sólo soy una adolescente con ganas de escribir y pasar el rato, y no, no lo hago con animo de lucro.**

**Y ahora el capi, espero que os guste**

**Mxos bss**

**Hermlils**

Capítulo 6: Las huellas del pasado

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba de rodillas, llorando como un niño pequeño, con la mirada de horror de su madre grabada en la memoria, Harry no se movió de su posición hasta que Hermione se le acercó y lo abrazó por los hombros, Harry levantó la mirada y vió que tenía los ojos rojos, se giró hacia su derecha y su amigo se encontraba igual, con los ojos enrojecidos, ambos tenían lágrimas en el rostro y una mirada triste, Harry casi nunca había mostrado sus sentimientos, sólo lloraba cuando su corazón no aguantaba más, cuando alguien muy importante para él se había ido, como Sirius o Dumbeldore, y ver a su amigo en esa situación había sido muy doloroso.

-Harry… -Hermione le susurró su nombre y le miró esperando una respuesta

-Hermy…Ron…yo… gracias

-Somos tus amigos Harry, no te vamos a dejar- le dijo Ron mirándolo fijamente

-Lo sé, muchas gracias- respondió con media sonrisa en el rostro

Los chicos sonrieron a Harry y le ayudaron a levantarse, cuando estuvieron de pié se abrazaron, cuando se separaron, Harry miró alrededor y dijo

-Vamos a tener que arreglar esto

-Si…el agujero es bastante grande- dijo Hermione acercándose con cuidado a la abertura

-Pero si la arreglamos los muggles verán el cambio- observó Ron

-Bueno, traigo una lista que hice con hechizos útiles, creo que hay uno que consigue que las cosas parezcan por fuera lo que no son por dentro

-¿crees que funcionará?- dijo Harry

-eso espero…-susurró Hermione

Terminaron de ver la casa, Hermione y Ron estaban atentos a cada movimiento extraño que Harry podría hacer, no querían ver como su mejor amigo se volvía a derrumbar.

Harry entró en el dormitorio de matrimonio, en el dormitorio de sus padres, vió la coqueta de su madre, había un cepillo con finos cabellos rojos como el fuego, una lágrima volvió a salir del ojo izquierdo de Harry y éste la secó rápidamente, no iba a derrumbarse más.

Abrió el primer cajón que tenía una pequeña llave en la cerradura y Harry suavemente la giró, escuchó un leve click. Dentro había joyas sencillas pero muy bonitas, de oro y oro blanco, en el centro había una caja más grande, Harry la sacó y la abrió cuidadosamente, dentro había un colgante precioso, era en oro blanco, con forma de lágrima, y la lágrima era una gran esmeralda.

-Es.. precioso…-Hermione lo miraba asombrada, igual que Ron y él, ese colgante era realmente precisos y tendría que haber costado una fortuna- a tú padre le tuvo que costar mucho dinero

Harry giró el colgante, tendría que haber una inscripción

"Sed felices, Matthew Potter"

-No fue mi padre quién se lo regaló, fue alguien llamado Matthew-susurró

-¿Tu abuelo?- preguntó Ron

-No lo sé, no sé los nombres de mis abuelos y si fuera sí ¿por qué no sale el nombre de mi abuela?

Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros y Harry volvió a guardar el colgante en su sitio y cerró el cajón con llave, tal como estaba.

El armario estaba repleto de ropa muggle, Harry la curioseó, su padre debía de tener su talla más o menos, alto, delgado… Harry se fijó que el armario era más profundo de lo que parecía, retiró la ropa muggle y observó como varias túnicas se encontraban perfectamente colocadas, eran túnicas de gala y de diario. Harry cerró la puerta del armario y se sentó en la cama

-¿Os gusta?- preguntó a Ron y Hermione de reojo

-Sí….¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Hermione acercándose al espejo y quitándole polvo con las manos

-Para saber si os molestaría quedaros aquí o no

-A mí no me molestará amigo, eso debes verlo tú, ver si a ti te molesta o no- dijo Ron echado en la pared

-No.. bueno.. sobreviviré

-Bien pues…podríamos empezar a limpiar esto un poco y arreglar la pared ¿no?- dijo Hermione frotándose las manos por el nerviosismo

Cuando bajaron a la planta de abajo una bella lechuza blanca los esperaba en el sofá

-¿cómo sabía dónde estábamos?- preguntó Hermione mientras le masajeaba el plumaje a la lechuza

-Escribí en un sobre tu nombre y le dije que se escondiera y que saliera a volar al medio día y que procurara de que nadie le viera

Poco a poco los tres fueron arreglando la casa, había momentos en los que Harry tenía que agarrarse a cualquier mueble que tuviera a mano para no volver a caer. Ron y Hermione que se daban cuenta de esto le decía que se sentara pero el negaba en rotundo y seguía trabajando. Se preocuparon de echar el encantamiento para que la casa pareciera tan en ruinas como había estado todos esos años aunque en realidad volviera a ser una encantadora casa.

Cuando llegaron las 5 y media la cocina, un baño, el salón y un dormitorio que tenía dos camas estaban limpios y los chicos decidieron sentarse un poco a descansar y escribir la carta a los señores Weasley dentro de la cuál incluían una nota para los señores Granger, cuando la echaron a través de Hedwig que volvió a salir contenta después de haberse comido un par de ratones que, para desgracia de Hermione, habían encontrado.

-¡Dios mío! – Hermione miraba su reloj con horror

-¿Qué pasa?- Ron se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a ella

-La cena, la señora,… nos … nos espera- dijo con el rostro distorsionado

-¿Qué? ¿y para eso tanto?

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón son casi las 6 menos cuarto y tenemos que ir a ver a esa mujer

-¿Pero por qué quieres verla?- le preguntó Ron a su amigo

-Porque ella puede contarme cosas que no me pueden contar nadie

A las 6 y media los tres se encontraban en la casa de enfrente esperando a que la anciana les abriera, llevaba gafas de sol aunque sabían que muy pronto tendrían que quitárselas para poder ver mejor a causa de la oscuridad y las manos en los bolsillos agarrando fuertemente la varita.

A los pocos segundos les abrió la misma señora de antes con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y el chal sobre los hombros

-Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí jóvenes, sabéis de lo que me había acordado.. ¡de que no sabía vuestros nombres!

Harry iba a hablar pero Hermione fue más rápida

-Nos llamamos James, Bilius y Jane Granger

-Oh vaya ¿sois hermanos?- preguntó la señora extrañada al ver que uno tenía el pelo azabache, la otra castaño y el último pelirrojo

-Primos- se aventuró Ron

-oh…Está bien, venga pasad que se enfría la cena, por cierto me llamo Angeline Elliot

Los chicos pasaron, la casa era pequeña y cubierta de porta fotos con fotos muggle dónde salían varios de diferentes edades, algunas se veían que eran actuales pero otras eran más antiguas.

-Son mis hijos y mis nietos, tengo 4 hijos y 10 nietos y ¡ninguno se digna a venir a verme, claro ellos están ocupados con sus trabajos y todo eso ¿pero si no hubiera sido por mí dónde estarían ahora? ¿eh? Bueno ahora eso da igual, anda acabo de poner la mesa en el jardín

La señora hablaba mucho de sus nietos, de sus hijos, de su difunto esposo…

Pero fue Harry quién rompió esa conversación:

-Y señora Elliot, siento sacar éste tema pero, verá…¿qué pasó cuando la pareja de la casa de enfrente murió? –la señora se puso algo lívida y puso los ojos tristes- lo siento sólo es que… necesito saber- dijo Harry en tono de súplica

-¿Por qué, si puedo preguntarlo?

-Sí, verá señora Elliot, la pareja que vivía en esa casa- Harry sintió como el nudo de la garganta volvía a hacerse y su voz menguaba poco a poco- es apareja, eran…, eran mis…-tenía que decirlo, tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que saber que fue lo que pasó en el mundo muggle, quizás no lo necesitara para las investigaciones, pero si lo necesitaba personalmente hablando- mis… padres

La señora ahogó un grito y dejó caer el tenedor, su cara se puso blanca y sus ojos llorosos

-Dios mío… Díos mío…..

-Por favor señora, dígame

-Ellos, ellos…- suspiró para tranquilizarse y volvió a tomar aire- como le he dicho vivieron muy poco aquí, murieron en la explosión, una semana quizás, dos a lo mucho, además apenas salían de su casa, les visitaba un par de muchachos de su edad más o menos, uno tenía el pelo muy oscuro, era alto y delgado, el otro era bajo, gordote y con el pelo color marrón ratonil- a Harry se le contrajo el estómago, la señora Elliot estaba hablando de su padrino y de esa rata- Dios mío muchacho, eres tan apuesto como tu padre, y fíjese que lo ví poco pero, tengo dos hijas y tendrían 16 o 17 y 19 más o menos cuando tus padres llegaron a la ciudad y cómo creo que se imaginará…unas chicas de esa edad están algo…alocadas –Harry echó media sonrisa y Ron miró a Hermione, a la cual parecía haberle hecho gracias el comentario porque tenía una gran sonrisa

-¿Y qué paso después? –preguntó Ron intentando desviar el tema

-¿La verdad? No me acuerdo muchacho, no sé porqué pero sólo recuerdo lo que salió en las noticias de la televisión y en los periódicos… poco más

-¿Los guardo? ¿Los periódicos? ¿Los guardó? –preguntó Harry con el rostro contraído

-Sí muchacho los guardé, pero… ¿estás seguro de querer verlos?

-Ellos eran mis padres…sí quiero verlos

La señora asintió y se levantó torpemente agarrándose a la silla

-Sabía que algún día vendrías, al menos…eso esperaba- dio refiriéndose a Harry

Harry asintió taciturno y junto con Ron y Hermione siguieron a la señora Elliot dentro de la casa, la mujer se acercó al mueble del comedor y abrió una pequeña puerta, de allí sacó una caja de galletas de metal antigua y se sentó con ella en el sofá, con la mano indicó a los chicos que se acercaran y ellos lo hicieron rápidamente

-Al día siguiente de esa noche la calle estaba llena de periodistas, vinieron de golpe y a eso de las 10, algo por lo que sé por mi hijo Christofer que es periodista, extraño porque ellos suelen ir al poco de la catástrofe y la explosión de tus padres fue a las 1 y media más o menos y desde esa hora hasta la hora en la que llegaron los periodistas no recuerdo nada, ni yo, ni ningún vecino, muchos de ellos estaban durmiendo entre esas horas porque era el día de Hallowen y al día siguiente los niños no tenían clases ni los padres trabajaban, pero yo no soy una persona de dormir y sé que yo cuando era joven me dormía cerca de las 2 leyendo mis libros y sólo recuerdo una explosión y todo se vuelve nubloso – los chicos se miraron, a esa señora le habían borrado la memoria los del ministerio y ahora le habían dejado más dudas de las que podría haber tenido sino lo hubieran hecho- quizás sea porque sea vieja pero cuando era más joven tampoco lo recordaba- la señora suspiró y con manos temblorosas abrió la caja y sacó unas hojas de periódico arrugadas y se las tendió a Harry- las guardé los días que siguieron a ese día

Harry las miró despacio y leyó los títulos "Explosión en Hallowen", "Misteriosa explosión en el Valle de Godric", "Una pareja víctima de una explosión", "La explosión del Valle ¿una bomba?" y así seguían varios artículos de diferentes periódicos que se encontraban perfectamente doblados

-Puede quedárselos si quiere, ella no los quiso, dijo que si a alguien tendría que dárselos era a usted, aunque ella no me dijo el nombre de usted, me dijo que se las diera al hijo de la pareja

Harry la miró asombrado

-¿Ella? ¿Quién?

-No lo sé, joven, sólo me dijo que era familia de uno de los dos pero ni siquiera me dijo si de ella o de él

-¿No le dijo su nombre?- preguntó Ron

-No, no me dijo nada, simplemente la encontré en la misma posición en la que le encontré a usted James- dijo señalando con un dedo a Harry- por eso me acerqué a usted, porque pensé que al igual que ella, usted necesitaba respuestas, aunque cómo ha podido comprobar han sido pocas- dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro- por eso les invité a cenar, para saber si era usted el hijo de la pareja que vivió en esa casa

-¿Y qué le dijo ella?- preguntó Hermione

-Poca cosa, sólo habló de usted, James, cómo el hijo de alguien muy querido para ella, dijo que apenas le había podido ver, que vivía con sus tíos, poco más, cómo les he dicho, no dijo nada, sólo que…me impresionó los ojos que puso al hablar de usted… tenía los ojos tan tristes…

La señora se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos y luego volvió a la realidad y les ofreció una taza de chocolate a cada uno, Harry iba a darle los periódicos pero ella los denegó

-No James, si usted los quiere son para usted, no sé porqué los guardé, quizás será porque sabía que algún día tendría que dárselos a usted, quizás sea… el destino

Harry pensó en las últimas palabras de la mujer mientras tomaban la taza de chocolate "el destino"

Las horas pasaron y la señora no paraba de hablar

-¿Y dónde van a vivir mientras están en el Valle?- preguntó la mujer mientras recogía las tazas

Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry, a eso no sabían que contestar, no sabía si debían decir la verdad o mentir una vez, el fin y al cabo, la señora los vería a diario

-En casa de mis padres- respondió Harry con la voz ahogada

-Pero...pero esa casa está en ruinas- dijo con cara de asombro

-No, bueno sólo el cuarto, los demás está en perfecto estado, hemos limpiado todo por dentro y se ha quedado bien, de todas formas, quizás sólo estemos unos días

-Pero ¿por qué no se quedan aquí?

-No, no señora Elliot, mi primo tiene razón, la casa está en perfecto estado y nosotros sólo necesitamos un sitio dónde dormir – dijo Ron

Cuando dieron las 9 y media los chicos se despidieron de la señora Elliot y se fueron hasta la casa de los padres de Harry, que aunque por fuera estuviera en ruinas, por dentro estaba igual que hacía 16 años.

Los tres se acostaron en un mismo dormitorio, habían cambiado una cama a la habitación de dos camas y así podrían dormir tranquilos ya que Hermione no puso muy buena cara de acostarse sola en un dormitorio

-No es por nada Harry, sólo que, dormir sola en una casa que ha estado vacía durante csi 16 años, pues…

-No te preocupes Hermione, no pasa nada- dijo Harry intentando calmarla

Esa noche ninguno puedo dormir, estaban preocupados por que estarían todos como locos buscándolos por cielos y tierra y también pensaban en lo que les había dicho la mujer, la muchacha, que no recodara nada…

Cuando dieron las 4 de la mañana Harry se percató de que sus amigos estaban dormidos y aprovechó para levantarse y leer los periódicos, en ellos no decían gran cosa, cogió un cuaderno de notas dónde había apuntado lo poco que había sacado de sus investigaciones y apuntó algunos detalles sin importancia, allí, sentado sobre su cama, con toda la colcha repleta de papeles amaneció en día siguiente.

Cuando se levantó ni Ron, ni Hermione estaban en sus respectivas camas así que recogió todo y bajó a la planta de abajo haciendo el menos ruido posible.

Ron y Hermione estaban en la cocina, Ron leía "El profeta" y Hermione el periódico muggle, hablaban a la misma vez que leían de cosas si importancia, Harry los miró, a veces ese par de dos no se daban cuneta de nada.

Harry entró en la cocina y los dos bajaron sus periódicos y le echaron una sonrisa

-Buenos días bello durmiente- dio Ron alegremente

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Harry revolviéndose el cabello

-Las 11- sonó una voz de detrás del periódico muggle- ¿Quieres café? Ésta mañana Ron y yo fuimos a comprar algo para desayunar, no había nada de comer

Harry se dirigió a un termo y vió que aún estaba caliente, se sirvió una taza y se sentó junto a ellos, los chicos le mostraron los periódicos y decidieron empezar a trabajar.

Bajaron el cuaderno de Harry, algunos libros de Hermione y una caja y un paquete de Ron que ninguno de los otros dos sabía que era.

Pusieron todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y Ron abrió su caja, los otros dos miraron dentro y vieron cómo varios artículos de periódicos antiguos estaban doblados con cuidado

-Mi madre tenía guardados muchos periódicos de la antigua guerra, durante las semanas anteriores a que Hermione llegara a mi casa me dediqué a buscar los artículos más importantes y que nos podrían servir

-Esto es estupendo Ron- dijo Hermione asombrada

-Sí Ron, tuviste una gran idea

-¿Y que es el paquete?- preguntó una Hermione ansiosa

Ron sonrió misteriosamente y desenvolvió el papel marrón que lo envolvía, allí había varios libros, el primero ponía "Los fundadores de Hogwarts". Harry y Hermione levantaron la cabeza y vieron como Ron sonreía

-¿De dónde…? –preguntó Hermione

-Un par de ellos de la mujer de uno de los hermanos de mi padre, ellos no tienen hijos y siempre que vienen a visitarnos nos dicen que para todo lo que necesitemos ellos estarán ahí y cuando volvimos de Hogwarts me acordé de ellos y de la gran biblioteca de mi tía, así que le escribí diciendo que necesitaba algunos libros sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts para los deberes de verano y que si me podía dejar algunos, ella encantada me mandó un par de ellos y me dijo que lo sentía pero que los demás los había dado a la beneficiencia pero me dió la dirección de una antigua papelería dónde seguro encontraría más y bueno, tenía algunos ahorros más trabajos que les he hecho a mi madre para la boda y a mis hermanos pues saqué una suma de dinero con la que compré los libros y guardé para este viaje.

Los otros dos le miraron anonadados, ambos habían trabajado duro pero Ron no había tenido descanso.

-Vaya…- dijo Hermione al fin

-Sí amigo, has hecho un gran trabajo- dijo Harry

-Bueno, ni tú ni Hermione habéis parado así que no digáis nada

Se pusieron a trabajar y no pararon en todo el día, cada uno se encargaba de una cosa, Hermione de leer libros, Ron de los periódicos y Harry buscaba en las notas de Hermione y suyas algo que les pudiera servir

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- el bostezo de Ron rompió el silencio- sabéis son las 3 de la tarde, sólo hemos comido unas galletas y no hemos tenido descanso creo que deberíamos parar un poco, al menos a mí se me nubla hasta la vista

-Tienes razón Ron, Harry creo que sería mejor parar por un rato

-Sí, está bien

Harry se levantó en busca de algo que echarse a la boca pero las bolsas estaban vacías

-Um… ¿qué os parece si vamos a comprar algo para comer? –sugirió Harry

-Está bien, la señora Elliot me dijo que había un pequeño centro comercial a unos 20 minutos dando un paseo, voy a arreglarme un poco- dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando Hermione bajó llevaba un moño hecho y un sobrero, así que cuando se lo ponía a penas se le veía pelo, los chicos se pusieron sus gorras, sus gafas de sol y sus mochilas para traer después la comida y salieron a la calle. Iban los tres andando tranquilos, disfrutando de sus minutos de descanso antes de volver al trabajo, viendo a la gente que caminaba tranquila, sin problemas y que reían alegremente.

Cogieron un autobús muggle para llegar antes al centro comercial y en pocos minutos llegaron a los grandes almacenes que la señora Elliot recomendó a Hermione.

Allí había muchas tiendas de moda y complementos y también había una tienda dónde vendían pelucas, cuando los chicos vieron esto, se miraron y sonrieron, entraron en la tienda y se cogieron cada uno una peluca pero procurando que el color de pelo fuera parecido, si ya habían dicho dos veces que eran familiares, al menos que se parecieran en algo.

-¿Y para qué necesitáis vosotros unas pelucas? Si sois muy jóvenes- preguntó la dependienta

-Es para una fiesta de disfraces- contestó rápidamente Hermione

Los chicos compraron un par de gorras y entraron en las tienda de comestibles, allí compraron todo lo necesario para no tener que comprar en más de una semana y cuando llegó el momento de pagar Harry sacó mucha cantidad de dinero muggle para pagarlo todo y salieron del centro comercial cargados de bolsas, se escondieron detrás de unos coches y metieron todo en las mochilas y sintieron rápidamente como el peso aminoraba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Harry, la señora Elliot salió de su casa rápidamente

-¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos! Esperad un momento

Los tres se giraron y vieron como la señora Elliot se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa y el chal medio colgar

-Venid un momento que os he preparado un pastel

-Pero señora Elliot no tenía…

-Eso ni lo menciones señorita Granger, no, no, anda ven muchacha que te lo dé, si de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer ésta tarde

Los chicos fueron entrando en la casa mientras Hermione iba a la casa de la señora Elliot.

Cuando Hermione llegó Harry y Ron estaban en silencio ordenado todo

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó asombrada por el comportamiento de sus amigos

-¿Eh? –preguntaron los dos a la vez mientras se giraban

-Nada, sólo que… estabais muy silenciosos

-Ah, pues estábamos ordenando esto- dijo Ron mostrando unas latas de atún

Hermione sonrió y los ayudó, cuando terminaron de ordenar todo, los chicos se cortaron grandes trozos de pastel y se fueron al salón a comérselos

-¿Qué creéis que estará pasando? Me refiero con nuestras familias ¿Qué estará pasando? –soltó Hermione, los demás entraron en un gran silencio al que se unió Hermione

Harry se levantó y abrió los cajones y las puertas de los muebles, allí encontró un álbum de fotografías, Harry lo abrió sentado en el suelo y observó todas las fotos, eran de sus padres desde cuando eran pequeños hasta Harry siendo un bebé

-¡Oh! Eras adorable- dijo una voz a las espaldas, Harry se sobresaltó y vió a Hermione observando la foto

Harry pasó otra página y se encontró una foto a él siendo un bebé desnudo después de un baño, tenía un albornoz pequeño en color azul sobre el cuerpo pero no estaba cerrado

-Sí totalmente adorable- dijo Ron entre carcajadas

-¡OH Ron! ¡Cállate!

Hermione y Ron reían a carcajada limpia y Harry les echó un hechizo de cosquillas y se divertía al ver las caras de casi ahogo que ponían los dos con tantas cosquillas

-Ohh…Ha…Ha…Harry…por Merlin…para…jajajajaja..yaaaaaa- dijo Ron entre risas

-Um… de acuerdo- Harry hizo el contra hechizo y los otros dos respiraron tranquilos

Hermione cogió un cojín y los estrelló en toda la cara de Harry

-¡Ehy!- se quejó

-Eso es para que la próxima vez te estés quieto

Los tres se pusieron a reir y por unos minutos se olvidaron de todo lo que sucedía fuera, sólo pensaron en ellos tres y en no parar de reir.

Al cabo de media hora de risas Harry se dirigió a la cocina y se lió con el trabajo

-¿Encuentras algo? –preguntó Ron desde la puerta

-No…-dio rendido-si al menos pudiera saber de algún objeto de los otros dos fundadores pues…

-Tranquilo Harry, ahora estamos tres, y 6 ojos ven más que 2, lo lograremos

Se pusieron a trabajar otra vez los tres sin descanso, no podían parar, tenían que encontrar más pistas a las cuales seguir.

A las 11 de la noche sólo habían encontrado unas cuantas cosas que estaban marcadas como posibles, algunos objetos de los fundadores pero no sabían a ciencia cierta si aún existían

-Vamos, Harry, vamos a la cama, mañana seguiremos

-Sí estoy de acuerdo Ron, Hermione… ¿Herm?

-¡Lo encontré!

Olis a todo el mndo, este es ya el capítulo número 6 y estoy muy emocionada x ver que la gente sigue apoyandom, gracias de verdad!

Bueno tengo que agradecer a SabrinaEvans (muchas gracias, me alegro k te guste  pd:las hermanas siempre son así, se creen que los ordenadores son sólo suyos (mi hermana es igual)) y a Alkas (gracias niña por tus reviews, no te preocupes que habrá muchas acciones de este tipo, habrá más aventurillas y esas cosas) y a todas las demás personas que los han leído, de verdad que no me lo creo, muxs asias 

A Herm, que la pobre me va a mandar un día adonde yo me sé, a mis amigas (sois las mejores, muxísimos bss) y otros se los he dedicao a mi hermana, xro cmo no para de ajarse xra k le de el ordenador, este se va a kdar con las ganas 

Muxos bss y por favor no os olvidéis del review

Bss

Hermlils


	7. Capitulo 7: La guerra por continuar

**Hola ya estoy aquí!**

**Herm dice que me ibais a matar xq después de tardar tanto os dejé en el capi pasado con intriga, pero es que tenía que para ahí . Este es un poco más largo y en él las cosas empiezan a tomar forma, poco a poco la aventura llega a nuestros héroes XD**

**Weno el disclaimer: todas las personas que conozcáis, aunque sea porque habéis leído una historia llamada Harry Potter, no son mías, son de JK, las que no conozcáis son de mi invención.**

**Nota importante: Lo siento Alkas!**

**Weno y ahora a todo el mundo: espero que disfrutéis de este capi cómo yo he disfrutado**

Capitulo 7:La guerra por continuar

A las 11 de la noche sólo habían encontrado unas cuantas cosas que estaban marcadas como posibles, algunos objetos de los fundadores pero no sabían a ciencia cierta si aún existían

-Vamos, Harry, vamos a la cama, mañana seguiremos

-Sí estoy de acuerdo Ron, Hermione… ¿Herm?

-¡Lo encontré!

Los chicos se giraron con cara de asombro

-¿Qué encontraste Hermione? ¡¡Dilo por Merlín! –preguntó Ron mirándola a los ojos, Harry le había quitado el libro de las manos y estaba leyendo la página por la que estaba Hermione

-El objeto de… de… Ravenclaw Ron, ¡el objeto!- dijo Hermione alterada

-¿El objeto?- preguntó con cara confusa Ron

-Sí.. ahí…ahí dice que Ravenclaw era aficionado a la música y que siempre llevaba una flauta de pan de metal con su apellido gravado, dice que es uno de los pocos objetos de los que se tenía constancia de su existencia, pero que fue robado hace unos 29 años- Hermione lo había dicho todo sin respirar, Harry y Ron la miraron unos segundos y después la abrazaron

-Te quiero Herm, eres la mejor- dijo Ron, Hermione se sonrojó

-Que va… sólo he tenido suerte –dijo Hermione con las mejillas rosadas

-Hermione, Ron tiene razón, eres la mejor- afirmó Harry con una sonrisa

Los chicos decidieron que irse a dormir en ese momento no valdría la pena y se pusieron a revisar notas de Harry dónde tenía escrito lugares dónde Voldemort habría podido esconder el siguiente Holcrux.

En la lista había varios nombres, algunos de ellos que ni si quiera sabían dónde estaban

-Harry, esto será interminable, si vamos buscando a todos estos sitios ¡no acabaremos nunca!- dijo Ron mientras se llevaba la manos a la cabeza y se sentaba en una silla

-Ron si pensamos un poco todos los Holcruxes posibles y luego concretamos lugares puede ser incluso que encontremos alguno sin ni siquiera pensar que Holcrux estará en cada lugar- dijo Hermione mientras rebuscaba en los papeles

Harry leía y leía esa hoja buscando una luz que le indicara en que lugar concreto estaría cada Holcrux, porque la verdad Ron tenía razón, eso iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Al cabo de una hora se fueron a la cama, aunque poco durmieron, los nervios, los relicarios y montones de papeles y caminos sin sentido llenaban sus sueños.

Al día siguiente Harry fue el primero en levantarse, no serían las 6 y media pero ya no aguantaba estar más en la cama, sentía como si el estar tumbado allí le estuviera quitando tiempo muy valioso para la investigación.

Bajó a la cocina y vio a Hedwig apoyada en el brazo de una silla

-¿Ya as vuelto? Me alegro amiga- dijo mientras le acariciaba el plumaje- espero que nadie te viera…

Preparó algo para desayunar para los tres, sabía que esos dos no tardarían mucho en levantarse por eso decidió esperarlos para desayunar.

A los pocos segundos una lechuza gris entró en la cocina, llevaba un periódico atado en las patas y Harry se acercó cogió el periódico y pagó a la lechuza.

Cuando se fue la lechuza Harry desenvolvió el periódico y en la portada estaba un titular que hizo temblar a Harry

"_Harry Potter ¿desaparecido?_

_Ayer por la mañana el joven Harry Potter y sus dos mejores amigos Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger desaparecieron de la casa en la que se encontraban pasando la temporada de verano._

_La señora Weasley, madre del joven Weasley afirma que los jóvenes se acostaron como cada día y que cuando su hija pequeña se despertó al día siguiente, la señorita Granger no se encontraba en la cama de al lado y cuando fueron al dormitorio del señor Weasley dónde se encontraban durmiendo el señor Harry Potter y el señor Weasley los dos habían desaparecido._

_A las 6 de la tarde de ayer recibieron una nota a nombre de los señores Weasley y los señores Granger diciendo que los tres se encontraban perfectamente, los tres juntos y en perfectas condiciones de salud, que no habían sufrido ningún percance en su camino y que no se preocuparan._

_Aún así el Ministerio los está buscando, sin descanso; varios aurores están encargados de la búsqueda de estos jóvenes pues se teme por ellos y por su estado ya que no se sabe si se han ido voluntariamente o no._

_El Primer Ministro se muestra optimista ante la desaparición y dice que "No debe correr el pánico ya que el despliegue para buscar a estos tres jóvenes ha sido inmenso y varios aurores se están encargando de buscarlos intensamente y llevarlos a casa sanos y salvos (Continúa en la página 10)"_

Cuando Ron y Hermione entraron en la cocina se encontraron a Harry en la misma posición, de pie y con el periódico en las manos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione alarmada y cogiendo el periódico de las manos de Harry y se pusieron a leerlo ella y Ron- Bueno era de esperar ¿no?

-¿Devolverlos a casa sanos y salvos? ¿Pero qué tenemos 3 años o qué?

-Ya Ron tranquilízate, lo que me preocupa no es eso, es que están malgastando aurores en buscarnos cuando lo que tenían que estar haciendo era preocuparse por los ataques- dijo Harry acercándose a la cocina para freír unos huevos y algo de bacon

-En eso tienes razón, no es bueno que nos estén buscando como locos y que haya ataques a diario- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en una silla

-De eso quería yo hablar- dijo Ron- verás Harry he estado pensando mucho las primeras semanas de las vacaciones y… ¿Por qué no luchamos en la guerra? Quiero decir que… mientras que hacemos esto, podemos ayudar también ¿o no? Y ya que tenemos a Fred y George medio enterados del asunto pues…

Los otros dos le miraron con cara de asombro e interés

-¿Qué… qué? ¡Vamos Ronald suéltalo!- exclamó Hermione

-Qué podrían comunicarse con nosotros cada vez que hubiera un ataque e ir a ayudar

Cuando Ron terminó, él y Hermione miraron a Harry esperando una respuesta

-¿Qué?- dijo al verla mirada de sus dos mejores amigos puestos sobre sí

-Que contestes a eso Harry- dijo Hermione

-Es que… eso sería ponerlos en mucho peligro, a mí me encantaría ir pero…

-¡Pero nada!¡No lo digas amigo porque tanto Mione como yo somos mayores que tú, haz el favor de no tratarnos tú también como si fuéramos unos críos!

-Oh vamos Ron, a ti te a causado mucho efecto lo de "Devolverlos a casa sanos y salvos" ¿Eh?- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Ron solo maldijo por lo bajo- Harry, escúchame, nosotros también queremos ir, tenemos edad y creo que podríamos decirlo, incluso experiencia para poder empezar a ir a luchar, no tienes porqué preocuparte, nosotros decidimos venir aquí voluntariamente Harry, ¿lo recuerdas?

Harry pensó en todo, él necesitaba ir, tenía que impedir que Voldemort siguiera su paso y matando a todo el mundo a su antojo, eso tenían que impedirlo, ¡e iban a hacerlo!

-Hermione ¿Puedes ayudarnos a perfeccionar el poder hacer hechizos mentalmente por favor?

Tanto Ron como Hermione sonrieron ampliamente y Hermione abrazó efusivamente a Harry

-Por su puesto que sí, voy a bajar todos los libros ahora mismo

-Mira en mi mochila- dijeron a la vez Ron y Harry

Hermione sonrió como una niña pequeña y subió apresuradamente las escaleras

-Es como una cría- dijo Ron casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa en los labios

"Y eso te gusta" pensó Harry, no quería decirle nada a Ron porque sabía que en cuanto el metiera mano en la relación de Hermione y Ron, ellos meterían las suyas en la de Ginny y él y mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo, él no podría estar con Ginny

A los pocos minutos bajaba Hermione con una gran torre de libros dirigida por la varita y los colocó sobre la mesa del salón, cerró las cortinas y echó hechizos silenciador para impedir que se escuchara cualquier ruido.

Ron puso la mesa y exprimió un poco de zumo y Harry puso los huevos con bacon en unas bandejas ovaladas con pequeñas florecitas azules alrededor, si hacía memoria incluso podía recordar o imaginar, porque a ciencia cierta no lo sabía, a su madre colocando huevos y bacon en esas mismas bandejas.

Desayunaron y después movieron los muebles y se pusieron a realizar hechizos, Hermione les ayudó a Harry y a Ron a realizar hechizos sin hablar y cuando Harry lo consiguió la abrazó fuertemente y cuando fue Ron quién lo consiguió, éste se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un gran beso en la frente mientras decía

-Te quiero Mione- y cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho otra vez se le pusieron coloradas las orejas

Comieron algo a las 12 y no pararon de trabajar muy duro todo el día, aprendiendo nuevos hechizos muy eficaces en momentos difíciles.

A las 5 Ron bajó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir la carta a sus hermanos

-¿Y qué les ponemos? –preguntó Ron

-No sé supongo que lo que dijimos… que cada vez que hubiera un ataque que nos avisaran, por cierto… ¿cómo nos van a avisar?- dijo Hermione

-Hermione eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pensaste una vez en cómo comunicarnos los miembros del ED y ahora ¿no sabes cómo vamos a comunicarnos? – le preguntó Ron con cara de asombro

-¿Vamos a utilizar knuts? –preguntó Harry

-Sí ¿por qué no? Es perfecto, ellos tienen uno y nosotros otro y cada vez que haya un ataque se comunican con nosotros mediante las monedas- dijo Ron

Los otros dos se miraron unos segundos y volvieron la vista a Ron

-¿Dónde está el Ron que yo conozco? ¿El despistado, despreocupado…?- pregunto Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pilla

-Ja ja ja muy simpática Mione, muy simpática- dijo Ron utilizando un tono sarcástico

-Voy a por un par de monedas- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba, salió a la entrada a coger las monedas y cuando volvió Ron y Hermione estaban jugando haciéndose cosquillas- Vamos chicos… no seáis críos

Los dos pararon de hacerse cosquillas y se pusieron serios y empezaron a escribir la carta a Fred y George que quedó más o menos así

"_Queridos Fred y George:_

_Os necesitamos, por favor cada vez que haya un ataque escribid el lugar rayando la moneda, por favor confiamos en vosotros._

_P.d. intentad tranquilizar a todos, nosotros estamos bien_

_Saludos HRH"_

Mandaron la carta junto con una moneda hechizada y siguieron haciendo hechizos hasta las 6 y media o sí que se pusieron a cenar y luego siguieron con las investigaciones

-Está bien, veamos, tenemos el diario, el anillo, la copa, el colgante, la serpiente y la flauta de pan y si quitamos el diario y el anillo, nos quedan aún 4 holcruxes sin destruir

-5 Hermione, 5 recuerda lo que dijo Dumbeldore

-Sí Harry, pero puede ser que Voldemort sólo hiciera 6- dijo Ron

-Dumbeldore dijo que…

-Sí pero también dijo que él también se equivocaba Harry, puede ser… no se que.. guardara uno- dijo Hermione

-¿Uno?¿Para qué? Puede que simplemente no lo hiciera- dijo Ron

-Sí Hermione se lo guardó, pero después lo utilizó con la serpiente, se lo guardó para mí, iba a hacer su último Holcrux con mi muerte pero no puedo hacerlo, por eso utilizó a Nagini con la muerte de aquél viejo

Los tres se quedaron pensativos, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones

-Bueno chicos, creo que podríamos ir a los sitios que están aquí marcados como posibles, podíamos ir al viejo orfanato de Voldemort e investigar allí- Dijo Hermione aún pensativa

Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera contestarle a Hermione una lechuza blanca picoteó el cristal asustando a los jóvenes. Harry inmediatamente se levantó y le abrió.

Cogieron la carta y Hedwig se puso a descansar en el palo de una silla

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa

"_Queridos chicos:_

_Mamá está muy preocupada por vosotros, nosotros intentaremos tranquilizarla, esperamos que estéis bien._

_Respecto a eso… hemos estado discutiendo un poco el asunto y al final hemos llegado al acuerdo de que aceptamos, pero que tengáis mucho cuidado._

_Atentamente FGW"_

-¿Alguna vez los habéis visto tan serios?- preguntó Harry

-Nunca… y los conozco desde hace 17 años- dijo Ron

La moneda se la guardaría Harry en el bolsillo del pijama y cada vez que Fred o George escribieran en ella, Harry sentiría el calor del Knut

A las 11 o así, se fueron a la cama, estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar.

Colocaron las capas, los guantes y las escobas cerca de sus camas por si tenían que salir por un ataque, tardar lo menos posible.

Se durmieron pronto, aunque sus sueños seguían llenos de pesadillas y a las 5 de las mañana Harry sintió calor cerca de su pecho, al principio esa sensación le reconfortó, pero luego se levantó bruscamente y sacó la moneda de su bolsillo

-¡Chicos!¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡Levantaos!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron mientras lanzaba un bostezo

-¡La moneda!- ante esta mención los dos se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a Harry

-¿Qué pone?- preguntó Hermione ansiosa

-Oxford- susurró Harry, los otros dos le miraron y rápidamente se pusieron de pié y se vistieron, Harry hizo lo mismo

-No podemos utilizar escobas, habrá que aparecerse- dijo Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos ya vestidos con las capas y los guantes

-Está bien- dio Hermione decidida- dará igual si alguien se aparece sin el carnet, aunque yo lo tenga vosotros no, pero no creo que se pongan a ver quién se ha saltado eso en vez de ir a luchar a una guerra

-Muy bien ¿nos vamos?- dijo Ron

Harry asintió y los tres salieron a la oscura noche que se cernía sobre el patio trasero. Pensaron firmemente el lugar de destino y la sensación extraña y molesta volvió a ser percibida por los chicos, en un par de segundos, la tranquilidad y apacibilidad del Valle de Godric fue cambiada por los gritos de dolor y de miles de maldiciones que se escuchaban por todo Oxford.

Los chicos se miraron, eso ya no era un juego, ya no existían las aventurillas de cuando estaban en Hogwarts, ahora todo era distinto, ahora estaban en una verdadera guerra.

Sus estómagos se comprimieron del nerviosismo, pero el grito de una niña muggle que no tendría ni 8 años les llegó a los oídos y les despertó de su sueño.

La niña estaba siendo torturada por un mortífrago que se reía escandalosamente, Harry sintió como le hervía la sangre, se puso la capucha dejando a ver solo la nariz y la boca, pero permitiéndole a él ver perfectamente, Ron y Hermione hicieron igual y se dirigieron junto con Harry hacia el mortífrago pero ellos se quedaron atrás de este sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió Harry, los tres permanecían con las varitas en alto apuntando al enmascarado, Ron y Hermione sin que el mortifrago se diera cuenta

-Jajajaja, ¡no!- respondió él apuntándolo con la varita

-¡Desmaius!- un rayo salió de la varita de Harry que rápidamente fue esquivado por el hombre

-Jajaja nada más

-Si…- dijo Harry

-¡Desmaius!- gritaron a la vez Ron y Hermione, eso le pilló desprevenido y cayó al suelo desmayado. Harry realizó un movimiento de varita y una cuerda ató al mortifrago del cuello a los pies, le cogieron la varita y se la partieron.

Se acercaron a la niña, estaba inconsciente, la apoyaron en una pared y se giraron a la batalla, apenas se veía a los aurores y los miembros de la orden, necesitaban ayuda y ellos habían ido a eso.

Los tres juntos se acercaron a la batalla y sin separase se cubrían las espaldas, juntos brindaban más y al cabo de media hora ya habían desmayado y atado a unos cuantos mortífragos, alguno aurores creían que eran mortífragos pero luego al verlos luchar contra los aliados de Voldemort daban gracias mentalmente y seguían luchando.

Después de cerca de una hora la batalla había terminado, muchos mortífragos habían huido, pero los cuerpos sin vida de miles de brujos y muggles llenaban las calles de esa bella ciudad. Harry se acercó a un hombre de unos 40 años con el pelo castaño que se encontraba inconsciente

-Profesor…. ¿Por qué vino usted? ¿Por qué luchó?

-Remus… - una mujer joven se había arrodillado a su lado

-Tonks- susurró Harry, la mujer se percató del muchacho que aún estaba con la capa sobre la cabeza

-¿Le has herido tú?- pregunto furiosa

-No… Tonks soy yo- La muchacha le miró extrañada pero luego su rostro se trasformó en una mezcla entre alegría y enfado

-¿Harry?

Harry asintió y se acercaron a ellos Ron y Hermione

-Hola Tonks- dijo Hermione

-Dios mío chicos.. ¿Sabéis como está todo el mundo de preocupado por vosotros?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí

-No podíamos estarnos quietos Tonks- dijo Ron

Ante esto la muchacha sonrió

-No… eso es cierto- dijo con la voz baja

Entre Harry y Ron levantaron a Remus que aún seguía inconsciente

-¿Harry?- preguntó cuando abrió un poco los ojos y vió como un par de muchachos le llevaban apoyado en los hombros y como uno tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda, ninguno de ellos llevaban ya capucha pero sí las gorras que le tapaban el pelo

-Buenos días profesor- sonrió Harry

-¿Dónde..dónde te has metido?- pregunto el profesor Lupin

-Por ahí… -respondió Harry

-¿Has luchado? –preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, Hermione, Ron y yo vinimos sobre las 5 y poco, pero estamos perfectamente profesor

-Si pudiera… te mataba- le dijo el profesor entre el dolor y broma

-No usted no lo haría aunque pudiera- sonrió Harry

-Llevas razón, sí.. la llevas- dijo con media sonrisa

Se acercaron a un grupo de medimagos que estaban atendiendo a los heridos y tumbaron al profesor en una camilla

-¿Se encuentran ustedes bien?- preguntó un joven que llevaba la túnica de San Mungo

-Sí nosotros estamos bien, pero el profesor Lupin necesita atención médica- dijo Hermione, el joven se acercó al profesor que estaba en la camilla junto con Tonks y le curó un poco las heridas y lo mandó al hospital

Harry se acercó a un medimago y le pidió que si podía acompañarlo un momento, el hombre aceptó y cuando estuvieron solos en un callejón Harry se quitó la gorra

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Si usted es Harry Potter!-exclamó

-Sí… y necesito un favor

-Lo que sea si está en mi mano señor Potter

-Necesito que alguien vaya a decirle al Primer Ministro que tanto yo como mis amigos estamos en perfectas condiciones y que no pongan a aurores en nuestra búsqueda, los aurores deben estar ayudando no buscándonos y pensé que quizás usted podría decírselo- el hombre le miró extrañado

-No se preocupe, yo se lo diré pero.. ¿por qué no se lo pide usted a un auror?

-Porque ellos tiene que estar buscándome y si se entera de que un auror me ha visto y no me ha llevado con él, ese auror se meterá en líos, en cambio usted no tiene órdenes de llevarme a casita

El medimago sonrió gustoso

-Está bien señor Potter, yo se lo diré al ministro

-Muchas gracias y ahora mismo por favor no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí, no hasta que no se lo haya dicho al ministro y si me puede hacer otra cosa….

-Diga…- respondió el hombre

-Dígale también al ministro que le diga a los señores Wesley y Granger que estamos perfectamente, por favor

-Tranquilo, se lo diré

-Gracias otra vez

Harry se puso la gorra y salió del callejón, se acercó a los chicos y les asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Tonks se acercó a ellos tenía la mirada un tanto triste

-Se lo tienen que llevar a San Mungo- susurró

-Tranquila Tonks, pronto saldrá, lo sabes- dijo Hermione mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro

-Sí…

-Tonks ¿puedes decirle a mi madre que estamos bien por favor?- preguntó Ron

-Sí si, tranquilos se lo diré

-Gracias – dijo Harry- Chicos creo que es hora de irnos- los otros dos asintieron y los tres se despidieron de Tonks, ella intentó que se quedaran pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso sería imposible

-Adiós Tonks, hasta pronto- dio Harry mientras se acercaba a ella, Tonks abrazó a Harry ante la cara sorprendida de los tres jóvenes

-Prométeme que volveréis

-Volveremos Tonks, cuida del profesor por favor

-Lo haré- dijo mientras se separaba

Los tres sonrieron a la metamórfaga y desaparecieron en un "plop"

Cuando llegaron al Valle eran casi las 7, así que se aseguraron de aparecer en la cocina para que ningún vecino madrugador les viera, subieron al dormitorio y se tumbaron en la cama y cayeron profundamente dormidos

-Harry…Harry…

-Umm….

-Harry despierta, vamos- Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con una maraña de pelo castaño que lo miraban fijamente- Ha llegado el profeta

Harry se desperezó y vió a Hermione sentada de rodillas en su cama y a Ron en la cama de al lado aún durmiendo. Harry vio celosamente como su amigo dormía y aceptó el periódico que le ofrecía Hermione.

"_Ataque en Oxford:_

_Hoy en la madrugada la ciudad de Oxford fue atacada por los seguidores de-quienes-ustedes-saben. Miles de heridos y fallecidos (muggles y pertenecientes a la comunidad mágica)tumbados en las calles fue lo que se encontraron el servicio sanitario cuando llegó a la ciudad. Muchos testigos han hablado con nosotros, dicen cómo vieron venir a los seguidores de quienes-ustedes-saben y como atacaron sin piedad, y cómo minutos más tarde aparecían los aurores y voluntarios que quisieron luchar contra estos enmascarados_

_-Yo vi como mataron a una familia completa- decía una señora muggle entre sollozos- menos a la niña pequeña, a ella…a ella no la mataron porque llegaron tres jóvenes con capas y la salvaron, era la pequeña de la familia Clarke, mis vecinos…._

_Los aurores afirman que no saben los nombres de estos encapuchados pero sí se han mostrado gustosos en hablar con nosotros_

_-Yo vi como tres jóvenes con capas oscuras o negras nos ayudaban, eran los únicos que llevaban ese tipo de capas e iban encapuchados, los aurores también llevamos esas capas pero ninguno se pone la capucha para no ser confundido con seguidores de quienes-ustedes-saben- nos comentó un auror que ha preferido mantener su nombre en el anonimato-_

_(Sigue en la página 2)"_

-Esto es increíble…nos han hecho monos de feria- comentó en voz baja Harry.

Los dos se miraron, ¿cómo los periodistas habían quitado texto de un ataque por poner el misterio de tres encapuchados que no llevaban máscaras?

-¿Qué pone?- preguntó una voz soñolienta desde la cama de al lado, Hermione le acercó el periódico y Ron lo leyó

-No sé de qué os sorprendéis- comentó aún con el periódico en las manos y dejando a los otros dos confundidos- a fin de cuentas…. Unos enmascarados que ayudaron a los aurores suben más la moral que los heridos de un ataque ¿no?

Harry y Hermione se miraron, Ron llevaba razón.

-Quizás….lo que me preocupa será que cuando aquel medimago diga que somos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley no haya otro tema en el profeta en mucho tiempo- dijo Harry

-Quizás… pero si queremos que los aurores no nos busquen….. nos tiene que buscar la prensa- dijo Ron- anda vamos a desayunar, necesito un café

Los tres bajaron a la cocina y las imágenes de todos los heridos y fallecidos asolaron en su mente, se sentían hundidos, humillados, rastreados por el suelo, pataleados… necesitaban ayuda, la necesitaban…..

-Necesitaríamos una radio mágica- comentó Hermione- para saber las noticias con mayor rapidez

-¿Y de dónde la sacamos?- preguntó Ron

-Aún no hemos mirado en muchos cajones, ni muebles, ni tan siquiera armarios, podríamos buscar alguna, no creo que mis padres estuvieran aquí encerrados sin ningún tipo de información- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba

-Bien…así entretenemos la mente en algo- dijo Ron mientras también se levantaba

Los tres se pusieron a buscar en la gran cantidad de cajones, armarios y muebles que allí se encontraban, en muchos de ellos no había nada, al fin y al cabo, los Potters estuvieron muy poco tiempo en esa casa.

Harry abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche del cuarto de sus padres y allí se encontraba una pequeña radio, tenía unas iniciales escritas en él:

J.M.P

- Supongo que serás Prongs ¿verdad? –Harry acarició las letras y se acercó al segundo de los 4 dormitorios de la casa, dónde sólo se encontraba una butaca mecedora y una estantería con cajas que era dónde estaba Hermione

-Hermione creo que ya tengo una- comentó mientras su amiga se retiraba de las cajas de las cuáles estaba mirando las etiquetas dónde indicaban su contenido- ¿Qué

hay dentro?- preguntó mirando las cajas

-No he mirado lo que había dentro… pero la de arriba del todo ponía "L. Evans"

Harry se acercó a la caja que Hermione le había indicado, soltó la radio en la mecedora y cogió la caja entre sus manos, la acarició con la yema de los dedos y la abrió con cuidado, era una caja pequeña y antigua, seguramente de cuando su madre aún estaba en la escuela, dentro había fotos, la primera era de ella, su madre y una señora anciana con cara sonriente y mirada dulce, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esa foto era que las dos mujeres tenían los ojos de un verde esmeralda increíble. Harry giró la foto y observó lo que ponía.

"_Para mi bisnieta Lily, la única descendiente mía que ha heredado la magia que llevo en mis venas, te quiere siempre Evelyn"_

-¿Esa mujer…?- preguntó Hermione

-Es mi tatarabuela… encontré una foto suya en unas cajas de mis tíos mientras limpiaba el desván este verano, al ver la túnica le pregunté a mi tía quién era y me dijo que era su bisabuela, al ver las demás fotos ví que sólo mi madre y ella tenían los ojos verdes, así que supuse que la magia iría ligada a eso, quizás como un rasgo distintivo y al casarse con un muggle pues…

-Sus descendientes perdieron la magia- interrumpió Ron desde la puerta- eso se llama herencia mágica o algo sí, si un brujo hijo de muggle se casa con un muggle, sus primeros descendientes brujos tienen que tener algún rasgo igual y poco común a este y la magia va ligado a eso

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- preguntó curiosa Hermione

-De un libro que tú me dejaste en 5º para hacer un trabajo- dijo Ron en un susurro y Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja

Harry cerró la caja y se la puso bajo el brazo y cogió la radio

-Vamos a ver si se escucha algo…- dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras

Bajaron al salón, dónde cómo siempre, las cortinas estaban echadas y lleno de silenciadores y conectaron la vieja radio, al principio no se oía nada pero luego se sintonizó algo, era música moderna y acto seguido de esa canción sonó la música publicitaria de "Los 40Magistrales"

-Creo que hay habrá poca información…- susurró Ron y Harry siguió sintonizando, pronto se volvió a escuchar algo, era la voz de un hombre

"_Y les hablamos desde "Onda Mágica" con la noticia del ataque de hoy y el revuelo que se ha liado cuando han salido unas declaraciones de una mujer muggle hablando sobre tres encapuchados pero que no llevaban la máscara y que ayudaron a la pequeña Allison Clarke, los aurores afirmaron que no sabían nada de su identidad, pero horas más tarde se hizo un comunicado por parte del Primer Ministro dónde se explicaba que uno de los encapuchados habló con un medimago y le dijo sus nombres, eran los señores Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger y le dijo que los tres se encontraban perfectamente y a salvo y también le pidió que le diera un recado al Ministro, las palabras textuales según el medimago son estas"que no pongan a aurores en nuestra búsqueda, los aurores deben estar ayudando no buscándonos",yo sinceramente creo que éstas palabras las encuentro muy acertadas, en estos tiempos los aurores deben estar trabajando muy duro y no ponerlos en busca de unos jóvenes, que son ya adultos, y devolverlos a casita, sobre todo cuando, recordemos y culpémonos, toda la comunidad mágica le dio la espalda cuando dijo Que-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto._

_Cuando este comunicado salió a la luz, muchos testigos recordaron después tres jóvenes con gorras y capas cerca de dónde se encontraban los heridos ya que habían llevado a un herido que había luchado voluntariamente en la batalla, los tres, según sus palabras, parecían en perfecto estado y desaparecieron al poco rato…."_

-Bueno…somos noticia- dijo Ron

-Sí..pero al menos no nos buscan y están criticando al Ministro por malgastar la energía de sus aurores en buscarnos… – dijo Harry- ¿Qué os parece si seguimos con el trabajo?

Los tres se levantaron y se fueron a la cocina, ese había sido un duro día, pero aún tenían mucho trabajo por delante y muchas aventuras por vivir.

Hola a todo el mundo!

En primer lugar tengo que pedir perdón a una persona… LO SIENTO ALKAS, sencillamente no sé porqué asumí que eras una chica, de verdad, mira que soy mete-patas, pero esta se lleva el record, de verdad lo siento muchísimo cuando se lo conté a Herm se iba a partir de risa porque ella si lo sabía y había asumido que yo también, de verdad, lo siento y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, como tu dices las "aventurillas" ya están empezando aunque esto es sólo la base para lo que vendrá después, todo está empezando…..

Y a todos los demás que lo leen, muchas gracias de verdad y por favor mandarme algún **Review, **¡Que lo necesito para subir la moral!

Muxas asias harem que está siempre al pié del cañón, lista para subir los capis en cuanto los escribo, de verdad, asias mi loka k eres la mejor! Mxos bss

Y ya que estoy aquí quiero decirle a mi prima Elena que si está leyendo la historia que le recomendé como una muy interesante (que es está, k morro tengo) que me diga que qué le parece, que me llame que siempre que llama es para que mi hermana hable con ella y de mi pasa olímpicamente jejeje, muxos bss wevo

Y a todos: Mxas asias por estar ahí!

El Review please!

Bss

Hermlils


	8. Capitulo 8: Quiero luchar

Hola a todo el mundo! Siento haber tardado tanto, de verdd lo sento

Weno punto 1- Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, si me pertenecieran seguro que no tendría este ordenador, ni esta casa, tendría coche… en fin nos hacemos una idea

Punto 2: Jajajaja weno aquí las cosas se van encauzando para lo que será la historia en sí

Bss Hermlils

**Cap8: "Quiero luchar"**

Volvieron a sacar sus notas y sus libros y empezaron a trabajar, los tres no paraban, tenían que trabajar lo más rápido posible pero sin dejarse nada, estaban cansados y se sentían hundidos, tenían la moral por los suelos y la mente pensando sólo en los que se encontraban tirados en las calles de Oxford

-Voy a por la radio- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba, ninguno se lo impidió, necesitaban información y tenían que escucharla por muy hundidos que se encontraran

Hermione sintonizó la radio y la puso bajita, así sólo pondrían atención si era algo realmente interesante

-¡No puedo! Lo siento pero no puedo, no puedo concentrarme, lo siento- dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pié y se pasaba las manos por la cara

-Ron, tranquilízate- intentó calmarlo Hermione

-¿Cómo?- preguntó

Los tres volvieron al silencio, ese molestoso silencio que les estaba atormentando todo el día y que era sólo roto por las voces de la vieja radio de James Potter

-Tenemos que superarlo….-susurró Harry, los otros dos le miraron- los de la Orden ven esto a diario, igual que los aurores, tenemos que seguir a delante e intentar olvidar lo que hemos visto hasta ahora…..

Hermione y Ron se miraron un momento y luego Ron volvió asentarse

-Dame el libro de los fundadores, por favor Mione- dijo Ron

Hermione se lo dio y los tres volvieron al trabajo. Al cabo de una hora el silencio volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez fue por Harry

-Creo que el primer sitio que deberíamos ver es la cámara de los secretos…pero si hay allí algún Holcrux…. es alguno que hiciera con la muerte de los Riddle….cuando era adolescente…..-los otros dos remiraron, parecía que Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta, estaba tan sumido en su pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso

Pronto Harry notó como sus dos amigos le miraba sorprendidos

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –dijeron los dos a la vez y volvieron a sus asuntos. Harry apuntó lo que había estado pensando y siguió meditando, pensar últimamente era lo que mejor se le daba

A los quince minutos el timbre sonó y Harry se levantó a abrir, los otros dos le siguieron pero se escondieron en la puerta de al lado para estar precavidos, Harry se colocó la gorra y miró por la mirilla, aún en la verja estaba la señora Elliot con su característico chal

-Es la señora Elliot- susurró y abrió la puerta y salió a saludarla

-Buenas noches señor Granger

-Buenas noches señora Elliot- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para que la anciana no viera la casa por dentro- ¿qué desea? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-Saber si les gustó el pastel

-¡Oh! Sí señora estaba delicioso, muchísimas gracias

-Me alegro joven...bueno..si algún día les apetece cenar ya saben dónde está mi casa, estaré encantada de recibirlos- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia su casa

-Gracias señora Elliot

-Hasta otro día joven

-Adiós

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Ron cuando Harry entró por la puerta

-Saber si nos había gustado su –pero Harry no terminó la frase, porque su bolsillo estaba otra vez caliente

-Harry ¿que pasa?- preguntó Hermione

-Coged las capas- los otros se miraron

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Ron

Harry sacó la moneda

-Brighton

Los tres rápidamente se pusieron sus capas y guantes y en pocos minutos aparecieron en la costera ciudad de Brighton. Allí volvieron a ver el mismo panorama de Oxford, miles de heridos y fallecidos tirados por las calles, casas ardiendo, chillidos de dolor y miles de maldiciones.

Los chicos se colocaron bien las capuchas

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó Hermione después de tomar aire

Los otros dos asintieron y juntos avanzaron hacia la batalla, algunos aurores se quedaban sorprendidos al verlos y después sonreían y seguían luchando

Juntos los tres se hacían más poderosos y fuertes pero tres mortifragos se acercaron a ellos riéndose

-Vaya, vaya, mira hermanita, fíjate, tenemos tres críos jugando a las aventuras- esa voz heló la sangre de los tres jóvenes, sobretodo la del muchacho del centro, la de un joven con ojos verdes- deberían saber que los niños pequeños no pueden jugar a estas cosas ¿o no Narcisa?

Pero Narcisa no contestó, sólo veía a las tres personas con odio, las tres personas que habían metido a su marido en la cárcel y su hijo casi muere por eso

-No somos unos críos Lestrange- respondió Harry

-¡Oh! Pero si Potter sabe quién soy, quizás es que la muerte de mi primito te hizo recordar mi voz

-¿Y quién es el otro? –preguntó con odio Harry- Porque tu eres Lestrange, ella es Narcisa ¿pero él?

-¡JA! ¿No lo reconoces?- pregunto Bellatrix. Entonces Harry lo vio, vio un destello y vio los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy a través de la máscara

-Malfoy-escupió Harry

-¡Vaya no eras tan tonto Potter! –respondió con sorna

-No y yo no pensé que tú fueras tan cobarde cómo para venir a una guerra acompañado de tu tita y tu mamá

-Yo al menos tengo familia que me acompañe, familia noble y de buena sangre, no..como tú- dijo esto pronunciando las palabras lentamente y con gran retintín, haciendo que cada palabra se marcara fuertemente

-Pero al menos el tiene amigos que le acompañan no gorilas que hacen el trabajo sucio por él- dijo Hermione antes de que ninguno de los chicos pudiera contestar

-Vaya, pero si es Granger la sangre Sucia

-Vuélvela a llamar así y te mato- dijo Ron apuntando a Malfoy.

Cuando Ron sacó la varita y apuntó a Malfoy, tanto Belllatrix como Narcisa también sacaron las suyas y apuntaron a Ron.

Y a partir de ahí los hechizos salieron de las varitas de unos y otros, ninguno paraba, cada mortífrago se había ido con un joven.

Bellatrix no paraba de mandar hechizos a Harry, éste los esquivaba y mandaba otros a ella que igualmente, eran esquivados. Al poco rato varios mortífragos más se añadieron a la lucha, eran tres contra al menos 10. Harry y Ron escucharon la voz de un mortífrago pronunciado el Avada Kedavra y giraron con horror al ver como un rayo verde se dirigía hacia Hermione

-¡¡PROTEGO! –gritaron los dos a la vez y el rayo rebotó en la gran capa protectora y se dispersó en el aire

-¡Basta!- gritó una voz de mujer, detrás de los mortifragos habían 5 aurores con las varitas en alto, llevaban las capas oscuras pero su cara no iba oculta por las capuchas, una mujer, la que había gritado el basta, era Tonks, tenía el rostro crispado de rabia, a su lado otra mujer tenía la misma expresión, era Brigit Addams.

Los mortífragos se giraron, aún era mayoría y se burlaron de eso

-¡Vaya Nimphadora! ¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Expeliarmus! –contestó Tonks, rayo que fue fácilmente esquivado por Lestrange

Los chicos ya se habían recuperado, los mortífragos estaban girados hacia los 5 aurores y apenas les mostraban atención.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione que comprendieron a lo que se refería Harry.

"Accio varitas" –pensaron los tres a la vez y al instante 10 varitas salieron disparadas hacia las manos de los tres jóvenes, este gesto pilló a los demás por sorpresa y al verse desprotegidos desaparecieron con un gesto de crispación en el rostro

Los chicos partieron las varitas y se les acercaron los aurores

-¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Tonks

-Sí ¿y vosotros?- contestó Harry

-Algunos rasguños nada importante- respondió Tonks

La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre sus cabezas pero gracias a las farolas muggles se veían perfectamente, un señor mayor estaba tumbado boca abajo y gemía de dolor, los chicos le miraron

-Vamos a ayudar mientras vienen los medimagos- dijo Harry

-Venga, necesitan ayuda- dijo Hermione mientras se bajaba la capucha

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los heridos más cercanos ante la mirada sorprendida de los aurores que luego hicieron lo mismo que ellos, a los pocos minutos llegaron desmemorizadores y medimagos y se pusieron a trabajar

-Odio que hagan eso- dijo Harry mientras señalaba con la cabeza a los desmemorizadores- cuando les borran la memoria les dejan lagunas que les marean aún más

-Si..igual que a la señora Elliot- susurró Ron

-¡Chicos! –dijo la voz de Tonks -Tengo algo que os gustará, pero… ella está mal…ella ha .. mejor que se lo cuente ella

Los chicos las siguieron y les llevó hasta donde estaban los heridos leves, allí estaba una chica rubia y mirada ausente a la cual le estaban vendando el brazo izquierdo, el derecho aún sujetaba la varita firmemente

-¡Luna! –dijo Hermione alegremente cuando la vio. El medimago se fue para dar un poco más de intimidad a los jóvenes

-Chicos…-dijo Luna con la voz apagada

-¿Luna que te pasa?- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella, aunque ya se imaginaban lo que estaría pasando

-Luna… - dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba

Luna rompió a llorar en brazos de Hermione

-Lo…lo mataron Hermione….lo mataron

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron tristemente, Luna lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal.

-¿Y ahora que hago? Hogwarts lo más seguro es que no se abra este año la carta llegó esta mañana..y …yo… ¿qué voy a hacer?

Ver a Luna llorar era muy duro para los chicos, Luna siempre había sido la más ausente de todos, la más pensativa, la que apenas hablaba y mucho menos…mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Tengo que vengarle- dijo Luna con voz firme, los demás la miraron esa chica no parecía Luna, estaba seria y firme, madura-Levadme con vosotros- pidió

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron

-Por favor chicos llevadme, por favor Harry, por favor, necesito luchar….-dijo con voz suplicante y mirando fijamente a Harry- hazme ese favor Harry, por favor…lo necesito

-Luna esto es algo muy distinto al E.D., incluso distinto a lo que pasó en el Ministerio o a..a…-dijo Harry

-A lo que pasó en Hogwarts- terminó Hermione

-He perdido a la única familia que tenía delante de mis ojos, he visto como mataban mi padre y luego como querían reírse de mí un rato mandándome cruiciatus para luego matarme, pero me he defendido, estoy viva después de luchar en una batalla, sí Harry, esto es distinto pero…. ya estoy dentro- dijo Luna con un tono de voz firme y seguro

Los chicos se miraron entre sí

-Creo que Luna tiene razón Harry, ella ha venido con nosotros ya en otras ocasiones y nos a ayudado en todo, y si ella lo desea…. No veo inconvenientes algunos para que no nos ayude ahora- dijo Ron seriamente, Luna al escuchar esto se sintió un poco más aliviada

Harry miró a Hermione

-Por mí no hay problema, si ella lo desea creo que…no tiene porqué haber problema alguno, cada más voluntarios haya para terminar esta guerra, mejor- dijo Hermione con rotundidad

Harry suspiró- Bien…¿sabes alo que te enfrentas?

-Claro…-susurró Luna

-¿Y lo aceptas?

Luna sintió

-Pues….habrá que comprar otra capa y otro par de guantes

-Si no te importa Harry…que sean dos pares- los cuatro se giraron, allí estaba Neville, sucio, con cortes en la cara y el pantalón roto, le sangraba el labio y se agarraba el brazo izquierdo

-Neville ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Harry

-Dos mortífragos me han estado mandando cruciatus… por intentar proteger aun niño y a una anciana muggle- hablaba con madurez, la misma que con la que había hablado Luna, o con la madurez que Ron había demostrado esos días, estaba serio, firme y parecía no importarle en absoluto el dolor que sentía por el cuerpo

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron, ambos estaban de acuerdo, Harry lo veía en sus ojos y también veía la decisión en los ojos de Neville o Luna.

-Sí ese es vuestro deseo…yo no puedo impediros que luchéis…porque vosotros también tenéis motivos para luchar en esta guerra- dijo Harry

Luna y Neville sonrieron un poco y musitaron un "Gracias"

-Señor Lombotton, venga un momento por favor, hay que curarle ese labio y ese brazo- dijo un medimago- señorita Lovergood….usted no es mayor de edad y necesita un tutor

-Tranquilo señor, me queda poco más de un mes para ser mayor de edad…creo que no es necesario un tutor para sólo un mes

-No es recomendable dejar aun menor sin tutor señorita… pero….eso es demasiado papeleo y…aunque sea sólo un mes…deberá ir a hablar al ministerio señorita- dijo el medimago- señor Lombotton acompáñeme por favor

Antes de que Neville se fuera, éste se giró hacia sus amigos y en casi en un susurro dijo

-Esperadme

Los cuatro se mantenían alejados de los demás, apenas nadie les veía y eso les hacía más tranquila su espera

-Señor Potter- Harry se giró y allí estaba Brigit Addams con una ligera sonrisa

-Sí

-Señor Potter, Tonks me ha dicho que les mandara recuerdos, ella se ha ido rápidamente a San Mungo

-¿Cómo está el profesor Lupin señora Addams?- preguntó Harry

-Tranquilos, Remus es demasiado fuerte como para que un par de hechizos mal echados le hagan daño- dijo con una sonrisa un poco más amplia

Los chicos sonrieron

-Bueno, señores creo que yo me tengo que ir ya…hasta pronto ¡Ah! Excelente coordinación, deberían estudiar para auror –los chicos sonrieron- bien, hasta otro día señores

-Adiós Brigit- dijo Ron

-Adiós- dijo Hermione

-¡Señora Addams!– dijo Harry cuando Brigit Addams ya estaba un poco alejada, ésta se giró y con una sonrisa dijo:

-La 528 señor Potter- Harry sonrió y antes de esperar respuesta la señora siguió su camino

A los pocos minutos Neville llegó con el brazo vendado y el labio curado

-¿Podríamos pasarnos un momento por casa de mi abuela?- preguntó Neville- es para recoger unas cosas

Los chicos asintieron

-Luna si quieres podemos pasarnos también por tu casa- dijo Hermione

-O lo que queda de ella…- corrigió en voz baja

Llegaron primero a casa de Neville, era bajita y con un pequeño jardín con flores lilas.

Neville abrió la puerta e invitó a los chicos a pasar

-Mi abuela está acostada, cuando escuché ruidos y gritos y me desperté y fui a ver si se había despertado, no me abría dejado ir, le eché unos cuantos silenciadores al cuarto y salí, así que ahora estará aún durmiendo, mi cuarto está arriba, voy a coger algunas cosas, subid

Los chicos subieron las escaleras despacio siguiendo a Neville, el cuarto de Neville era pequeño… con posters y unos cuantos libros, muchos de ellos de herbología, tenía una foto de una pareja joven y sonriente con un niño de más o menos un año en la mesita de noche.

"Los padres de Neville"- pensó Harry

Neville sacó un macuto y echó algo de ropa, una túnica, un libro y fue al cuarto de baño a coger algunas cosas. Antes de salir, Neville se giró, fue hasta la foto de sus padres y la quitó del marco. Cogió un pergamino y escribió unas cuantas líneas para su abuela, metió la carta en un sobre y lo dejó sobre su cama, se dirigió aun dormitorio que se encontraba al lado y quitó los silenciadores.

-Ya podemos irnos- dijo Neville

Después de esto se dirigieron hacia la casa de Luna, estaba más a las afueras de la ciudad, casi en el campo, la casa estaba casi destruida, Luna tragó saliva y entró a lo que quedaba de esa casa, los chicos la siguieron, era una casa extraña, llena de utensilios innecesarios y extraños, Luna subió despacio las escaleras y los chicos la siguieron, llegaron a un cuarto grande, pintada de tonos pastel, adornada con muchas fotos, dónde salía una Luna muy pequeña con una mujer muy bella rubia y de ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente ante la cámara, en otras salía la misma mujer junto con un hombre de aspecto algo alocado, con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones que también sonreía, en otras salían los tres juntos, es todas las fotos, Luna era pequeña, sólo una había donde salía Luna y el hombre solos con una Luna adolescente.

Luna cogió algo de ropa, una escoba que Harry empequeñeció y al igual que Neville cogió una foto de sus padres y de ella cuando era pequeña y se la guardó y escribió una pequeña nota en un pergamino

-Yo ya estoy- dijo tristemente- pero necesito dejarle esto a un señor mayor que vive al otro lado de la calle, el es squib y era amigo de mi padre…es para…bueno…-las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer la cara de Luna

-Tranquila Luna, podemos ir..- dijo Hermione intentado tranquilizarla

Luna se giró a su casa y susurró un "Adiós"

Los 5 fueron guiados por Luna hasta la casa de aquel señor mayor, era una casa pequeña y poco cuidada, dentro se oía a un hombre lamentarse por no haber tenido magia para ayudar. Luna se acercó a la puerta y pasó el papel por debajo.

-Bien…vamos…-dijo Harry

Los 5 salieron se escondieron en la oscuridad de la noche para aparecerse

-Chicos…yo…no he empezado las clases de aparición- dijo Luna en voz baja

-Sujétate a mi brazo fuertemente- dijo Harry- Neville, cómo no sabes dónde vamos sujétate del brazo de Hermione o de Ron

Hermione se acercó a Neville y éste se sujetó

-Más fuerte Neville, tranquilo, no ve voy a partir- dijo Hermione

En un plop los 5 aparecieron en la cocina de la casa del valle de Godric

-¿Dónde…dónde estamos?- preguntó Neville

-En casa de mis padres- dijo Harry

Neville y Luna se miraron brevemente

-Harry creo que lo mejor será que Luna y yo durmamos en el cuarto de la mecedora y vosotros en nuestro cuarto- dijo Hermione

-Sí, de acuerdo, vamos a poneros unas camas- susurró Harry mientras s edirigía a las escaleras

Subieron al segundo piso y Hermione hizo aparecer dos camas en el cuarto de la mecedora para ellas dos y fue a coger sus cosas del otro cuarto

-¿Por qué os vinisteis aquí?- preguntó Luna con aspecto taciturno mientras miraba por la ventana

-Porque necesitaba estar aquí…-susurró Harry

A los pocos segundos apareció Hermione con sus cosas y las colocó sobre una cama

-Voy a preparar café ¿os apetece?- preguntó Ron

Neville y Hermione asintieron y siguieron a Ron hacia la cocina; en el cuarto se quedaron Luna y Harry cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Podré ir a verle?-susurró Luna, sobresaltando a Harry

-¿A quién?

-A mi padre…me gustaría ver su entierro- dijo con melancolía

Harry lo meditó un poco, a él le habría gustado ir a ver el entierro de Sirius, le habría ayudado, pero…no había con que hacerlo, quizás eso a Luna le sirviera de mucho para superarlo.

-Sí, tranquila, iremos contigo

Luna sonrió un poco y murmuró un leve "gracias"

-Vamos, te sentará bien un café- dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía la mano, la chica la aceptó y bajaron a la cocina, allí el silencio reinaba la habitación y los tres chicos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al verlos entrar los miraron un poco, Ron se levantó y les sirvió un par de tazas de café, los chicos se sentaron en la mesa junto a los otros y el silencio volvió a reinar la cocina, nadie hablaba, nadie se levantó en toda la noche para irse a la cama, nadie se movió, nadie se durmió, el alba llegó y los 5 estaban sentados en el mismo sitio, bebiendo café y pensando,….nadie tenía ánimos para ni tan siquiera sonreír.

A las 6 y media de la mañana y después de haberse bebido 5 cafés Hermione se durmió apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de Ron y éste la subió a su cuarto

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir- dijo Neville-debemos descansar

-Sí..- susurró Harry mientras se levantaba, pero Luna no contestó, Harry y Neville la miraron y vieron como dos silenciosas lágrimas surcaban despacio sus mejillas, Neville se acercó silenciosamente a ella y se hincó de rodillas ante ella y con los dedos le alzó la barbilla para que le mirara

-No llores… -dijo Neville suavemente, Luna se abrazó a él y lloró con más fuerza, Neville cerró los ojos con tristeza y Harry se fue silenciosamente de la cocina hacia su cuarto

-¿Dónde está Neville y Luna?- preguntó Ron cuando subió

-Abajo…Luna está mal y Neville está consolándola- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron rompió el silencio

-¿Crees que será para bien que ellos estén aquí?- susurró

-Han perdido a sus familias, nos han ayudado siempre y han salido a luchar en una batalla en vez de hacer como haría cualquier otra persona y esconderse…sí, creo que sí- contestó mirando a la pared Harry y con voz suave

-Yo también lo creo- murmuró Ron

Al cabo de un rato y viendo que ni Neville ni Luna subían los chicos se durmieron aún vestidos.

Cuando Harry despertó eran las 12 y Ron aún dormía en su cama pero Neville no estaba en la suya, Harry salió del cuarto en silencio y se fue al baño, tenía un aspecto de probable, las ojeras estaban marcadas en su pálida cara y el pelo lo tenía más revuelto que de costumbre, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, al cabo de un rato de estar debajo de la ducha salió y se vistió.

Bajó a la cocina y vio las tazas de café de la noche anterior sobre la mesa pero ni rastro de Neville ni de Luna, fue a la sala de estar y se los encontró abrazados durmiendo en el sofá, cerró la puerta y se fue a hacer algo para comer.

Mientras cocinaba pensó en cómo harían ahora para seguir investigando sobre los Holcruxes sin que Neville o Luna se sintiera desplazados, quizás podrían pedirles ayuda pero no podría decirles para que eran, quizás ellos aceptaran.

Escuchó pasos bajando las escaleras y se giró para ver quien era, la mojada melena castaña de Hermione apareció tras la puerta

-Buenos días ¿dónde están los nuevos inquilinos?- preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa a lo que Harry estaba cocinando

-En la sala de estar y ¿tú por qué estás tan alegre?

-Porque he tenido un sueño muy bonito y sencillamente lo necesitaba para subir la moral

-Buenos días- dijo una voz cansada desde el marco de la puerta, los chicos se giraron y vieron a Ron bostezando- ¿y Neville y Luna?

-En la sala- contestó Harry, Ron se asomó a la sala y volvió con una expresión de asombro en el rostro

-Parece que Neville sabe como consolar- dijo burlonamente Ron

-Déjalos Ron- dijo Harry, al ver la cara de Hermione le explicó- esta mañana Luna estaba muy mal y Neville se quedó con ella, al parecer se quedaron dormidos en el sofá

-Ahh…- dijo Hermione comprendiendo

Los tres empezaron a comer unas tostadas y zumo

-¿Cómo lo haremos para investigar?- preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé…..no puedo decirles para que es la investigación pero…si nos ayudan sería más rápido todo el trabajo y…–dijo Harry

-No tienes por qué explicarnos nada Harry –dijo una voz taciturna desde el marco de la puerta- si necesitas nuestra ayuda, y hablo creo también por Neville, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites- medio sonrió Luna

-Gracias…de verdad que me gustaría contarles todo pero le di mi palabra al profesor Dumbeldore y la tengo que cumplir- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

-No te preocupes…no te voy a preguntar más de lo que tú no puedas contestar –dijo con voz lejana Luna- "El profeta" llegó sobre las 8 y media, no lo he leído, ni Neville tampoco, no teníamos muchas ganas, esperad y lo traigo

A los pocos segundos Luna apareció con el periódico en las manos, ni siquiera había sido desliado

"_¡Dos desapariciones más de los amigos de Harry Potter:_

_Después de una dura batalla en la ciudad de Brighton dónde se vieron luchando a Harry Potter y sus dos amigos, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger; los señores Neville Lombotton y Luna Lovergood desaparecieron tras encontrarse en la zona de heridos con los señores Potter, Weasley y Granger._

_Al no aparecer los dos jóvenes, dos representantes del ministerio fueron a casa de la señora Alice Lombotton para ver si el joven estaba allí, pero cuando llegaron la señora no se había dado cuenta de nada y al entrar al cuarto de su nieto encontraron una carta sobre la cama en la cual había una frase dónde explicaba el porqué de su escapada, decía así:_

"_Voy a luchar por mi futuro y por el futuro de los demás, mis padres lucharon por el mío y yo no me puedo estar como si nada hubiera pasado"_

_En cambio la señorita Lovergood, al fallecer su padre (Dueño de la revista "El Quisquilloso") y huérfana de madre como era, no dejó notas a sus familiares pero sí pasó una pequeña nota por debajo de la puerta a un vecino squib, en la cual ponía dónde y cuando quería que fuera el entierro de su padre según los deseos de este. Por seguridad el hombre no dijo a este periódico el lugar, ni la fecha de dicho entierro; éstas fueron sus palabras:_

_-La señorita Luna me dejó una nota dónde ponía dónde y cuando quería que fuera el entierro de su padre, pero que por favor no dijera nada a nadie sobre estos datos, que ella se encargaría de decírselo a sus familiares._

_También nos pidió que escribiéramos en el periódico que la señorita Luna no se preocupara de nada, que él haría todo, tal cómo ponía en la nota. (Sigue en la página 4)"_

-Luna creo que deberías leer esto, te tranquilizará un poco- dijo Ron pasándoselo a Luna

-Sabía que podía confiar en él- susurró Luna- desde que mi padre lo salvó cuando se estaba ahogando siempre nos ha ayudado- dijo Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

El silencio volvió a la habitación, hasta que Neville lo rompió:

-Harry…verás…yo…nosotros…nos preguntábamos si…

-Nos preguntábamos si nos podrías ayudar a Neville y a mí para mejorar para cuando haya que ir a luchar- interrumpió Luna con su típica voz lejana y soñadora

-Sí… claro, no os preocupéis pero sencillamente no creo que haya mucho más que enseñaros- dijo Harry, Luna sonrió un poco y Neville suspiró

-¿Pues a qué esperamos?- dijo Ron- yo también necesito aprender señor Potter- decía mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, los demás lo miraron, Ron tenía esa capacidad, de hacer sonreír hasta en los momentos más difíciles

Y empezaron a practicar diferentes hechizos, Hermione enseñó a Luna a hacer hechizos sin varita pero no lo controlaba mucho y ayudó a Neville a perfeccionarlos, al final del día los dos habían avanzado mucho pero ninguno conseguía hacer hechizos sin varita

-No os preocupéis…- dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ron a poner la mesa para la cena-ya os saldrá

-Eso espero..-susurró Neville mientras echaba agua en una jarra

Cuando terminaron de cenar decidieron seguir con la investigación un rato. Harry no les contó ni a Neville ni a Luna nada y cuando intentó excusarse Nevillle se lo impidió

-No Harry, no tienes que preocuparte, ayer Luna y yo estuvimos hablando y sabemos que estáis investigando sobre algo, pero nosotros no somos quienes para preguntaros sobre qué, sólo que si podemos ayudar…dadnos trabajo y ya está

Así empezaron a investigar, Luna y Neville al principio estaban un poco perdidos pero luego empezaron a leer libro tras libro sin parar para poder ayudar en lo que fuera a los que le brindaban la oportunidad de luchar

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo sento sí… me retrasé un poco, pero esk el colegio es sí.. ¡no te deja ni apenas respirar! Werno tengo k dar las gracias a todos los k lo leen, sobre todo a Alkas y a Zandra (gracias por vuestros reviews me suben muchísimo la moral XD ).

Y gracias a Hermy que es al mejor, un besote loka!

A mi niño (tk)

A mi prima Elena que nunca lo lee pero q espero k algún día se digne (como no lo leas no te digo después nada que mira que te gusta saber sobre HP pero q pokito k te curras esa información jajjaja mxos bss)

Y a todo el mundo k soir los mejores

Bss

Hermlils

P.D: Review! Please


	9. Capitulo 9: Rosas y Liliums

Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí sek he tardado un poko pero el cole me mata, además este capi lleva su tiempo

Disclaimer: Nada nada, mío no es nada excepto aquellas personas k no conozcáis de nada salvo por leer esto

Y ahora el capi

Cap9. Rosas y lilums

-¿Crees que encontraremos algo más?- dijo Ron mirando un punto indefinido en la pared

-No lo sé…por más que busco no encuentro más- dijo Hermione cansada

-Acostaros..estáis cansados- susurró Harry sumido en sus pensamientos. Sólo estaban ellos tres despiertos, Nevillle y Luna estaban durmiendo en el sofá de la sala dónde estaban los cinco

-Harry..¿por dónde empezaremos?- preguntó Hermione

-Tengo varios lugares….posibles…pero…no sé a ciencia cierta su colocación exacta- susurró

-Pero podríamos aparecernos- dijo en voz baja Hermione- tú los has visto ¿no?

-Sí pero no puedo apareceros a todos

-Pues vas tú con alguno de nosotros y vemos el lugar dónde está- dijo Ron mirando a otro punto, ante el silencio de sus amigos siguió- yo iré

-Ron eso es peligroso- dijo Hermione

-Pero no hay otra posibilidad-dijo Harry

-¿No pensaréis…- dijo Hermione con rostro de terror- ir solos?

Ninguno contestó, simplemente se miraban mutuamente contestándose con la mirada a todas las preguntas

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo Hermione al fin

-Cuando sepamos el lugar volveremos a por vosotros- dijo Ron con mirada firme

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que vaya? – gritó exasperada Hermione mirando a Ron –déjame…déjame..que vaya yo…- terminó en voz muy baja , Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros

-Tú tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que estar con ellos- dijo en voz baja mirando de reojo a Luna y a Neville

Hermione aceptó con la cabeza

-Venga..vamos a la cama- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y despertaba a Luna y a Neville

Se acostaron y se durmieron rápidamente, todos menos Harry, que miraba el techo, no podía dormir, tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, se levantó despacio y se dirigió al dormitorio de sus padres, acarició la puerta con ternura y entró despacio, paseó por la habitación observando cada milímetro de ese cuarto, se tumbó en la cama, y una lágrima silenciosa escapó de sus ojos, llevaba muchos días sin pararse a pensar en él, en los que quería, en los echaba de menos… ahora…pensaba en Ginny, en su Ginny….

-Cómo te quiero…-susurró al olvido

Era necesario…su mente le decía que era necesario, pero su corazón no pensaba eso, no podía olvidarla, sabía que nunca lo lograría, sólo esperaba que ella sí lo consiguiera, que fuera feliz….

-Sí tanto la quieres….¿por qué la dejas escapar?- dijo una voz entre las penumbras del pasillo, Luna entró en la habitación y su rostro fue bañado por la luna creciente de la noche

Harry no contestó y Luna, sin esperar más respuesta, giró sobre sus talones hacia el pasillo

-Porque moriría si le pasara algo…-susurró cuando Luna ya se había ido hacia su cuarto y no podía escucharle

Al día siguiente despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol bañaron su rostro, despierto se quedó sobre la cama, mirara dónde mirara veía a sus padres, sonriendo, alegres, preocupados, se los imaginaba por todas partes….

Bajó a la sala, era demasiado temprano, y todos estaban acostados, ese día sería el entierro del padre de Luna, luego irían al Callejón Diagón para comprar capas y guantes para Luna y Neville, se asomó al ventanal de la sala, y vio a Angeline Elliot barriendo la acera que se encontraba delante de su casa, Harry sonrió tristemente, cogió su chaqueta y sus gafas oscuras y salió a la calle

-Buenos días señora Elliot- dijo mientras se acercaba

-¡Oh! Buenos días señor Granger ¿Qué tal está?

-Bien..verá señora…me preguntaba si…

-Pregunte joven pregunte- sonrió alentando para que Harry hablara

-Si recordaba algo más de lo que le dijera la señora aquella que me comentó, sobre dónde fueron enterrados o algo…

-No lo siento joven, no al menos que yo recuerde- dijo ante la cara de decepción del muchacho- lo lamento, si recuerdo algo no dude que se lo diré- dijo la anciana con media sonrisa

-Gracias..adiós señora Elliot, que pase un buen día- dijo Harry mientras giraba hacia su casa

-Joven- Harry se giró- lea los periódicos

-Gracias

Entró en la casa y encontró a Luna y a Hermione en la cocina hablando en voz baja

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Hermione

Pero Harry no contestó, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto dónde dormía con Neville y Ron, los dos roncaban ampliamente, y Harry ignorándolos rebuscó entre sus cosas la caja de galletas antigua de la señora Elliot, cuando la encontró bajó rápidamente a la sala, quitó todo de la mesa y sacó los periódicos

-Harry ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una asustada Hermione

-Ayudadme, por favor leed los periódicos

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Luna, que esa mañana tenía grandes ojeras en el rostro

-Para saber dónde están mis padres- dijo Harry con tristeza en la voz

Harry empezó a leer un periódico de dos días después del ataque y cuando encontró algo leyó el artículo en voz alta

"…_.la joven pareja fallecida en el Valle de Godric será enterrada, según allegados a la familia, en Londres aunque no se ha dicho en que cementerio, según los familiares por motivos personales…"_

_-_Bueno..al menos sabemos que es en Londres- susurró Hermione

Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta los despertó del silencio

-Es muy temprano…-susurró Luna- para visitas- dijo mientras sacaba la varita

-Estad alerta escondidas en la puerta del salón..yo abriré- dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pié.

Las chicas hicieron lo que Harry había dicho y este se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y suspiró, al otro lado de la puerta estaba una angustiada pero alegre señora Elliot

-James…ahí Dios mío señor Granger...que me he acordado de algo…jajaja- dijo alegre- al fin y al cabo no estoy tan vieja

-Eso es estupendo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿Puedo..pasar?- dijo con timidez

Harry no esperaba eso y con el rabillo del ojo vio a las chicas recoger todo aquello que la señora Elliot no podía ver, fotos, papeles, notas…

-Euhh…sí..um…bueno..pase a la sala por favor- dijo con timidez

La señora Elliot entró y se quedó asombrada

-Vaya…es preciosa señor Granger, además está en perfecto estado…tal como usted dijo…

-Buenos días señora Elliot- dijo tímidamente Hermione

-¡Ay! Buenos días preciosa ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla! ¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó al ver a Luna

-Me llamo Helia, soy una amiga

-¡Oh! Encantada jovencita, me llamo Angeline Elliot

-Señora Elliot- dijo Harry intentando ir al grano- ¿Qué era eso que recordó?

-Ah sí, verá cuando ésta mañana fue a mi casa empecé a pensar en la conversación que tuve con esa muchacha hace algunos años y hace poco me acordé de algo…. Voy a sentarme, las piernas- dijo mientras me sentaba- bien pues el caso es que cuando les pregunté que dónde habían sido enterrados ella se levantó del sofá se despidió de mí, me dio las gracias y antes de salir dijo algo así como Nine o así, sólo eso… no pensé que eso tuviera importancia, pensé que simplemente no había querido decírmelo pero hoy ya he caído en la cuenta de que…

-¡El cementerio!- interrumpió Luna- Señora Elliot ¿podría ser Nicte?

-Sí, eso era Nicte, los años no pasan en balde, en fin….me marcho- dijo mientras se levantaba- tengo mucho que hacer, dos de mis nietas vienen mañana a casa a pasar unos días

-Entonces estará contenta ¿no?- preguntó Hermione

-¡Oh sí! ¡Estoy encantada! Bueno me marcho, os dejo jóvenes, encantada de conocerla señorita Helia

-¿Helia?- preguntó Harry cuando la señora Elliot se fue

Luna sonrió un poco

-Sí.. mi nombre es Luna y el contrario Sol, como no me iba a poner Sol, pues opte por tomar el nombre de la divinidad del sol "Helio" pero…en femenino, eso lo pensé cuando era pequeña por sí alguna vez tenía que cambiar de nombre- Luna sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa sincera

-¿Y que es Nicte?- preguntó Hermione

-Um… es el cementerio dónde será enterrado mi padre hoy… es uno de los cementerios más bonitos del mundo mágico, mi madre fue enterrada allí y la ilusión de mi padre era ser enterrado a su lado- dijo con voz melancólica

-¿Qué ha sido ese alboroto?- preguntó una voz desde lo alto de la escalera, la cabeza pelirroja de Ron, totalmente despeinada asomaba por la baranda

-Baja Ron, vamos a desayunar- dijo Harry con media sonrisa

Al poco rato bajó Neville y todos se arreglaron, se pusieron las pelucas y las gorras, Neville y Luna se pusieron pelucas de Harry y de Hermione que habían comprado un par de ellas. A las 10 y media sería el entierro del padre de Luna y a las 10 menos cuarto todos estaban en el salón para aparecerse en el cementerio

-Antes de aparecernos en el cementerio…¿podemos pasarnos por una floristería a comprar flores?- preguntó Luna

-Sí…yo también necesito comprar- dijo Harry en voz baja

-Bien…podríamos aparecernos en el callejón dragón- dijo Ron

A los pocos minutos los cinco estaban en el callejón, en dirección a la floristería, todo estaba solitario, no había nadie en las tiendas, sólo los vendedores en sus negocios, nadie se atrevía a salir de compras en tiempos como aquellos.

Fueron a la floristería "Flowers and Sunflowers". En cuanto entraron la señora salió a recibirlos

-Bienvenidos a "Flowers and Sunflowers" ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Buenas, necesito un ramo de rosas rojas y callas- dijo Luna

-Muy bien señorita ¿cuántas quiere?

-15 y 15 por favor

La señora se marchó por detrás del mostrador a una sala y al poco rato apareció con un ramo precioso rojo y blanco

-Tiene mucho gusto señorita, el ramo ha quedado precioso- dijo la señora con un sonrisa

Luna pagó con una sonrisa triste

-Bien y póngame a mí un ramo de "Lilus amarillos"

-¿Lilus?- preguntó extrañada la dependienta

-Lilium- dijo Hermione- se refiere a los Liliums

-Am… ¿y desea con alguna flor más en el ramo?

-Azucenas blancas- dijo Harry

-¿y cuantas quiere señor?

Harry titubeó un poco

-Um….15 liliums y 9 azucenas

-Menuda exactitud, bien, ya se lo preparo- dijo con una sonrisa, a los pocos minutos salió la señora con el ramo para Harry

-3 galeones y dos sickles, señor

Harry pagó todo y salieron al callejón para aparecerse

-¿Cómo nos apareceremos?- preguntó Hermione, los demás la miraron extrañados- yo no sé dónde está y Harry tampoco

-Podíamos coger el autobús noctámbulo- dijo Neville en voz baja

-Buena idea Neville- dijo Ron mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

Salieron a las calles de Londres y esperaron a que el autobús pasara, a los pocos segundos un autobús casi desierto de tres plantas apareció delante de ellos:

-Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia…

-Sí, si, si de acuerdo, danos 5 tickets, tenemos prisa- interrumpió Neville, los demás le miraron extrañado, Neville apenas hablaba y menos aún protestar.

Stan lo miró con mala cara y le dio los 5 tickets a Neville. Neville pagó con 55 sickles y entraron al autobús

-¿Dónde van?- preguntó Stan de mala gana

-Al cementerio Nicte, por favor- contestó Luna con voz triste y distante, el rostro de Stan cambió, su mirada antes molesta, era ahora triste.

-Diré a Ernie que os lleve primero, ese viejo puede esperar- dijo señalando a un anciano que roncaba profundamente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al cementerio, estaba en una colina, con árboles antiguos, era como había dicho Luna, un sitio precioso.

Varios entierros eran celebrados allí ese día, aquello era traumático, niños que se habían quedado huérfanos abrazaban a sus familiares llorando, madres que preguntaban al cielo porqué se habían llevado a su niño, gente destrozada que lloraba sin parar ante una tumba

-Voldemort no mata a personas- susurró Hermione- Voldemort mata corazones

Los demás asintieron taciturnos, Hermione llevaba razón, Voldemort mataba a los que se quedan.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar el rostro de Luna y Harry sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, nunca había estado en el lugar dónde estaban sus padres y aquello le causaba una gran conmoción.

Neville colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Luna y Hermione le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Harry para que despertara un poco del "shock".

Luna les guió hacia el lugar, estaba bajo un árbol, allí había una tumba ya, Luna se arrodilló ante la tumba y acarició las letras que ponía _"Anna Roxanne. Loovergod"_

-Hola mamá- susurró Luna a la tumba

Al otro lado de la tumba había un hueco, con una lápida aún sin poner al lado con el nombre de _"Michael Antonhy Loovergod"_, Luna acarició las letras de esta lápida mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

-La misa será en la capilla, está detrás de aquellos árboles- dijo Luna mientras empezaba a andar

Llegaron a la capilla, varios ataúdes se encontraban en la capilla, sobre cada uno de ellos, un cartel con el nombre y el día del fallecido, los chicos se acercaron a la de padre de Luna, allí se encontraba un señor mayor que lloraba silenciosamente

-Hola señor Ripley- dijo en un murmullo Luna

El señor la miro unos instantes extrañado, Luna llevaba el color de su pelo negro, cuando ella era rubia y llevaba gafas oscuras, cuando la reconoció la abrazó

-Lo lamento señorita, lo lamento

La misa no duró mucho y los chicos junto al señor Ripley siguieron al sacerdote hasta la tumba del señor Loovergod, Luna depositó sus flores y se despidió del anciano que le pidió que se cuidara y que fuera fuerte.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Luna?- preguntó Harry

-Si..- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y tocaba la lápida de su padre- volveré papá…vamos- dijo mientras se levantaba y se secaba las lágrimas

Empezaron a caminar por el cementerio, Harry miraba cada lápida con un nudo en la garganta, esperando encontrarse el nombre de sus padres. Había muchas tumbas con fechas parecidas, familias enteras enterradas el mismo día, todas rondando los años en los que Voldemort había empezado la guerra.

-Dios mío…-susurró Hermione- es…horrible

Harry seguía caminando y observando las lápidas, haciéndose paso entre una y otra, en un destello vislumbró el apellido Potter en dos tumbas a la lejanía, se acercó corriendo pero cuando vio los nombres sintió como el nudo de la garganta se apretaba más. En las lápidas no ponían los nombres de sus padres, si no otros con fechas distintas.

En la primera ponía:

"_Sarah Margorie Potter_

_murió el 8 de Mayo de 1978_

_Duerme ángel, que nadie te olvida"_

Y en la segunda:

"_Matthew Charles Potter_

_murió el 24 de Septiembre de 1980_

"_Descansa papá, ve con tú cisne""_

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Neville

-Creo que…mis abuelos- dijo Harry con voz pausada

Harry observó que las lápidas estaban limpias y que tenían flores frescas, concretamente rosas blancas

-¿Quién habrá sido?- preguntó Harry al ver las flores, pero fue una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta. Levantó la mirada y vio como en la segunda línea de lápidas por detrás había una lápida grande, unida, por así decirlo con dos nombres que Harry conocía muy bien. Se levantó despacio, sin quitar ojo de las tumbas y dejando a sus amigos en mutismo.

Se dirigió hacia ellas sin mirar a nadie más, sin pensar en nada más, sólo observando aquellas dos tumbas con una sola lápida

"_James Matthew y Lilian Marie Potter_

_murieron el 1 de Noviembre de 1981_

_Siempre juntos, hasta el final"_

Harry observó la lápida y calló de rodillas en el césped verde, fluidas lágrimas corrían por sus verdes ojos, pero él no se molestó que quitárselas, dejó que corrieran por su rostro y con prudencia e incluso temor tocó con sus dedos los nombres de sus padres

-Hola….estoy aquí…por fin… estoy aquí…papá…mamá….

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas…Harry no lo sabía, sólo sabía que estaba ante sus padres, sólo eso.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al girar el rostro se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su mejor amigo

-Vamos amigo….

-Venga Harry, tranquilízate…-ésta vez era la voz de Hermione quién hablaba, odiaba eso, odiaba hacerse ver tan vulnerable, peor no podía hacer otra cosa

-No os preocupéis…estoy bien- los otros 4 no dijeron nada más, Harry cogió el ramo y lo colocó delante de la lápida, observó como ahí también había flores frescas, rosas blancas habían sido dejadas cuidadosamente sobre el césped. Harry las tocó con las yemas de los dedos y se levantó- vamos al callejón Diagón

Luna y Neville se sujetaron a Harry y a Hermione y en tres"plops"aparecieron frente a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Harry

En la tienda había numerosos niños comprando bromas y trastadas, en cuanto Fred los vio, salió del mostrador

-Venid por aquí- dijo casi en un susurro- George, George, ven aquí

-Pero menuda sorpresa… ¿Qué tal estáis chicos?

-Bien….gracias por lo de las monedas, sois de mucha ayuda – dijo Harry

-Bueno sí y…¿Qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó Fred con ojo inquisidor

-Sí porque para darnos las gracias valía con una carta- dijo George

-Necesitamos 2 más- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

-¿No os referiréis a dos capas más verdad? – preguntó Fred

-Sabéis que sí- dijo Ron- por cierto…gracias por decir lo de las capas

-Vamos Ronnie

-No te pongas celoso

-Dejadlo ya- dijo Hermione

-Por favor…Fred, George- dijo la vocecita de Luna

Fred y George miraron a Luna, se miraron mutuamente y asintieron

-Trae un par de capas y un par de guantes, Fred

Fred desapareció para aparecer a los pocos segundos con un paquete liado

-Aquí las tenéis

-Tened cuidado- dijo George

-Mamá os quiere devuelta y Ginny no para de criticaros en voz baja por no avisarla- dijo Fred

Harry iba a pagar pero Neville y Luna se lo impidieron

-No Harry, esto es porque nosotros queremos, no vas a pagarlo tú

-Cuidaros ¿de acuerdo?- dijo George

-No os preocupéis y decidle a mamá y a papá que no se preocupen – dijo Ron a sus hermanos

Salieron a la calle cada uno metido en sus pensamientos

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Os importa si vamos a ver al profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry

Todos los chicos negaron con la cabeza dando a entender a Harry que no había problema, estaban preparados para aparecerse cuando un grito de dolor los hizo ponerse alerta

-Sacad vuestras capas y poneros los guantes- susurró Harry al resto

En pocos segundos lo que era un tranquilo barrio comercial se convirtió en un nido de terror, dolor, gritos y angustia. Harry lanzaba hechizos a todo aquel que se encontrara con una capa negra y máscara blanca, sentía arder su sangre, ir a ver la tumba de sus padres había sido como echar leña a un fuego, y las ganas de venganza que sentía desde que fue a casa de sus padres se había acrecentado.

Luchaban los cinco juntos, cuidándose las espaldas, esa batalla estaba siendo terriblemente dura, no porque los mortífragos fueran más y peores, sino porque apenas había nadie para ayudar.

La gente corría y se escondían por todas partes, era horrible, los mortífragos se burlaban de ellos mientras los atacaban, ellos eran cinco y gente valiente que intentaba salvar a su familia, la mayoría de ellos morían casi en el acto, otros como los gemelos Weasley luchaban por salvar a las personas que encontraran a su paso.

Harry se giró un instante y se encontró con 4 miradas penetrantes, llenas de rabia y de ganas de luchar y al mismo tiempo…terror.

-Vamos, no os preocupéis, vamos…- dijo Harry, los otros cuatro volvieron a tomar aire y siguieron peleando.

Llegó un momento en el que se separaron, Harry no supo en cual fue exactamente pero al poco rato sus 4 amigos se encontraban en otras partes del callejón intentando ayudar.

Harry se encontraba luchando con un mortífrago novato que no había conseguido mandarle ni un cruciatus aceptable

-No sabes hacer nada más- dijo Harry con sorna

-Maldito Potter mi señor te…

Pero Harry dejó de escuchar al mortífrago porque un grito de terror le erizó el pelo de la nuca, Harry se giró y vio con horror como el cuerpo de su mejor amigo caía inerte al suelo, Harry no podía distinguir si estaba simplemente inconsciente o estaba…muerto

-¡¡¡¡RON!- el grito de Hermione se escuchó en todo el callejón, la muchacha se acercó corriendo y Harry observó como un mortífrago le apuntaba

-¡Hermione apártate! –gritó Harry dijo mientras le mandaba un desmaius al mortífrago que quería atacar a Hermione.

Pero el mortifrago novato con el que luchaba Harry aprovechó este momento para atacar a Harry por la espalda.

Todo se volvió borroso para Harry, sólo llegó a escuchar el grito del mortífrago que le había atacado y la voz preocupada de una mujer llamándole por su nombre, después…oscuridad

"Me duele la cabeza…."- pensó Harry como si despertara de un sueño

Harry abrió pesadamente los ojos y la luz de la habitación le hizo volver a cerrarlos, los abrió otra vez y al ver todo borroso cayó en la conclusión de que no tenía las gafas puestas, observó como al lado de la cama donde estaba tumbado había una mesa y lo que, al menos Harry creía, eran sus gafas, al lado de la ventana una figura delgada y pelirroja se definía entre la niebla que veía, tenía el pelo largo, así que supuso que sería Ginny.

Cogió las gafas con cuidado y se las colocó, ya veía bien y se giró para observa a la chica que inmune a todo observaba taciturna por la ventana, ¿pero que hacía Ginny ahí? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía Harry mientras pensaba en sus dos amigos y en la forma de llamar la atención de Ginny sin asustarla.

-Ginny…..-susurró con voz baja y cansada

La aludida se giró y vio como una lágrima de alegría escapaba de su ojo izquierdo

-Ginny- volvió a repetir

-Harry…¿es..estás bien?

-Sí ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En San Mungo?

-Sí…-respondió taciturna mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-No llores Gin…- susurró- ¿Qué…qué pasó?- preguntó girando su rostro a la pared y con un nudo el la garganta

-Los aurores y la orden estaban muy ocupados en otra batalla cuando recibieron la alarma de que el callejón estaba siendo atacado, tardaron una hora en enterarse de lo del ataque del callejón y cuando llegaron había pasado sobre otra hora….llegaron cuando tu caías…

Harry guardó silencio

-¿Y Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville….?

-Ellos….- Harry la miró aterrorizado

-No, Harry no te preocupes- el rostro de Ginny suavizó un poco y echó media sonrisa- Hermione, Luna y Neville sólo pasaron unos días ingresados, Ron despertó ayer

-¿Días?- preguntó Harry anonadado ¿Había dicho Ginny días?- ¿Cuánto…?

-Casi dos semanas- dijo mirándolo- el hechizo que ese mortífrago te echó no se sabe ni cual es…es desconocido, muy antiguo o… es que no supo hacer bien un hechizo….

-Va a ser lo último- interrumpió Harry

-El caso es que ese hechizo no hizo poco más sino que desmayarte durante días, los medimagos estaban preocupados porque no sabían a ciencia cierta que podía pasar cuando despertaras, sí despertabas como si fuera de un sueño o…

-o…- la alentó Harry

-O te daban ataques de epilepsia, ataques de ansiedad…cosas así- terminó con media sonrisa

Ginny sacó unas cartas del cajón de la mesilla de noche

-¿Qué es eso?

Ginny sonrió alegre, Harry la vio anonadado, era demasiado bella y la quería demasiado

-Cartas….de gente que quiere…- Harry abría los ojos con curiosidad- luchar

Eso era lo último que se esperaba , abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Pero…está la orden..

-Harry sabes perfectamente que la orden es secreta y además esas cartas son de gente joven, tienen nuestra edad aproximadamente…

Harry frunció el entrecejo

-Harry….la gente quiere que el viejo grupo se establezca, la gente quiere luchar por un futuro, Harry…y si gana Voldemort….no hay futuro

Harry quedó en silencio

-Harry……

-Dámelas…tengo que pensarlo- dijo con voz pausada

Ginny se las dio

-Voy a ver a Ron mientras tú las lees, le gustará saber que despertaste

Ginny se fue y Harry acarició el montón de cartas, serían sobre 40 o 50 cartas, muchas, varias, quizás…demasiadas.

La primera ponía "Hermanas Patil"

"Querido Harry, venimos para pedirte que reanudes el E.D, tanto mi hermana como yo queremos tener una oportunidades esta guerra y sin Hogwarts tu dirás.

Estamos dispuestas a luchar y a defendernos, ya no tenemos nadie quién nos lo impidaporque nos hemos quedado sin nadie…

Saludos Parvati y Pansi Patil"

Todas lasque continuaban eran así. Todas redecían que querían luchar, pero no todo eran de alumnos de Hogwarts, muchas eran de personas que Harry no conocía, gente de otros países….

Una de ellas era de Ginny, la última carta del montón, en ella sólo ponía unas cuantas palabras

"Quiero un futuro"

Vio como la puerta se abría ,habían mas personas en esa habitación, así que no miró quién era

-¡Harry! ¡Estás bien!- Harry sonrió, Hermione siempre hacía eso, no veía nada con tanto pelo.

-Vamos Hermione que me ahogas

-¿Qué tal amigo?-preguntó Ron mientras se acercaba con una bata del hospital puesta

-¿Y tú? ¡Menudo susto nos diste!- contestó Harry

-¿Las has leído?- preguntó señalando con la cabeza a las cartas

-Sí…..son demasiadas

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- preguntó Ron

Harry le miró desafiante

-No, ¿que voy a hacer? No ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-De acuerdo Harry,¿Qué vamos a hacer? La gente se agolpa, todos esos se han escapado de sus casas o van a hacerlo- dijo Hermione

-¿Vosotros que pensáis?- preguntó Harry

-Si es para restituir el E.D. ….yo ya estoy ahí- dijo Ron

-Sí pero…la gente quiere luchar…yo..yo no puedo poner en peligro sus vidas

-Harry si no les ayudas, si que pones sus vidas en peligro- dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a Harry- han mandado cartas preguntando quién querría ir a Hogwarts en caso de que se abriera y, aunque los alumnos quieren ir…sus padres no les dejan, no se dan cuenta de que sus hijos necesitan a prender a defenderse…y eso es lo que esos chicos quieren

-Si Hermione pero…¿y los extranjeros?-preguntó con cara de intriga

-Esos..quieren aprender a luchar y saben que tú eres el único que les puede ayudar, además los ataques de Voldemort están empezando a abarcar otros países

Los chicos se marcharon a los pocos minutos cuando el medimago entró, era el señor Addams y se mostró muy contento de que estuviera recuperado.

Harry pasó casi toda la noche en vela. Eran muchas vidas…pero Hermione tenía razón…sin aprender a defenderse estaban aún más perdidos. Pero tenía en la mente a Ginny…..ella también iría y eso sí que le preocupaba.

Despertó sobresaltado, a su lado estaba Tonks que dormía en un sillón a lado de la cama con la varita sujeta firmemente en la mano y su típico de pelo rosa chicle.

Al poco rato entraron Hermione, Neville y Luna con la señora Weasley, la señora Wealsey abrazó fuerte a Harry produciendo alboroto y haciendo que Tonks se levantara sobresaltada y empuñara la varita

-¡¡Harry! ¡¡Oh Harry! Menos mal que están bien todos

-Encantado de verla de nuevo señora Weasley

-¡¡¿¿Pero cómo estaba para hacer eso! ¡¡Escaparse! ¡¡ En busca de aventuras!

-Molly, Molly tranquilízate, deja a los chicos, anda vamos quiero ver como despertó Remus, Ahora vuelvo Harry…tenemos que hablar- dijo Tonks mientras cogía a la señora Weasley y la dirigía hacia la salida.

Cuando se marcharon Hermione se levantó y echó hechizos silenciadores por toda la parte donde descansaba Harry para que nadie pudiera escucharles

-¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?- preguntó Luna con su típica voz taciturna y dispersa

-Mucho mejor muchas gracias Luna

-Nos asustaste ¿sabes? Menos mal que te pudieron traer pronto por que sino…- dijo Neville

-No os preocupéis, me tocó un mortífrago un poco novato, la verdad. Hermione ¿Puedes ir a por Ron?

-Sí claro espera un poco

En pocos minutos los 4 chicos se encontraban en torno a la cama de Harry hablando sobre el tema de las cartas

-Nosotros no podemos opinar mucho, somos los últimos que llegamos –dijo Neville

-Sí, pero vosotros sabéis como se sienten, no sé, lo que desean hacer- dijo Harry

-Harry ¿cómo te sentirías tú?- preguntó Luna, ante la cara de asombro y duda de Harry continuó- pues así se sienten ellos, perdidos….

-Es tu decisión Harry, sabes nuestras opiniones y todas son que sí, ahora tú decides- dijo Ron

Harry titubeó un poco

-¿Y dónde se supone que nos meteremos?- preguntó, ante esto los 4 echaron media sonrisa, eso significaba un gran sí

Hola a todo el mundo! La verdd esq pensaba dejarlo en la parte enq Harry caía pero me parecía q si lo hacía m ibais a matar y soy demasiado joven para morir jajajajaja

Weno muxísimas gracias a Alkas (jajaja sí es verdd, se está volviendo a formar el E.D. y abarcando a más personas y ya lo has visto XD, me encanta que te guste los capis, me hacen muxísima ilusión k te gusten, cuando leí tu review me subió la moral muxísimo, de verdd mil gracias y sigue leyéndolo please, pd:espero k sta batallita te haya gustado, stá un poco más descrita jajaja mil bss) a mi crítico personal (enano te kro muxo y lo sabes, ya k te dao permiso para k lo leas aprovecha jajaja, luego me cuentas si te gusta o no, tk) a Hermy que es la primera k se lee los capis y como solo dice "manda el siguiente" pues no se si le gustan o sino jajaja loka k a ti tamben te kero muxo ¡K sería de las peluchinas sin ti! Jajajaja y a todas las demás personas k la leen, mil gracias a todos.

Weno tamben voy a despedirme de mi prima: Elenita cariño, si lees esto antes de k me haga vieja pues me llams y me dices si te gusta o sino, el otro te gustó, espero k este tamben y de mi hermana, aunk sencillamente no se para que me despido de mi hermana si en la vida va a leer esto, pero weno por si acaso

Ahora sí, montones d bss

Hermlils

PD: Review please!

PD 2: Las flores de Harry tienen su sentido, los liliums son por el nombre de Lily y el número de flores significa el tiempo que lleva Harry sin sus padres, es decir, si Harry tiene 17 años menos 1 año y 2 meses (k era lo ke tenía Harry cuando murieron sus padres) dan casi 15 años y 9, y ya k stamos a mediados de agosto cuando Harry lleva las flores a sus padres pues….. y sobre las rosas blancas…jajaja…… eso tiene su explicación, pero ahora no lo diré jajaja

Xao a todos

­­

­


	10. Capitulo 10: Teniendo oportunidades

Hola a todo el mundo!

Siento muxísimo el retraso, de verdd, pero esq entre los exámenes y el ordenador q se ha roto pues como k ha sido un poco difícil, pero en fin….ya está aki

Antes de nada, este capi tiene poka por decir casi ninguna acción pero es un paso muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia

Weno mil bss a todo el mundo

Cap 10. Teniendo oportunidades

El último día de Agosto los 6 se encontraban en la cama de Harry, al día siguiente le daban el alta y se les planteaba un serio problema ante ellos, tendría que volver a irse y esta vez llevaban varias personas detrás….

Más jóvenes se habían pasado por el hospital y cada uno le habían dejado una carta, poniendo todos, aproximadamente el mismo texto…..

No sabían dónde iban a ir….. la casa del Valle sólo tenía 4 dormitorios y no cogían las casi 60 personas que habían ido al hospital y ellos 6…..

-¿Y si vamos a….? – Ron cerró la boca justo en el momento en el que había caído en lo que estaba diciendo

Hermione le dirigió una mirada dura, pero Harry hizo como si eso no le afectara

-No podemos…."ella" sabe que sabemos de esa casa y que yo soy el…propietario- susurró

-¿Ella? – preguntó Luna

-Lestrange…. – murmuró Harry con odio y Neville apretó fuertemente los puños clavándose las auñas en la carne

El silencio inundó la parte del dormitorio dónde se encontraban los 6 jóvenes

-Hogwarts….-susurró al aire Luna con su típica voz dispersa

Los demás la miraron

-¿Qué?- preguntó Neville

-¿Qué has dicho Luna?- dijo Hermione

-¿Eh? No, sólo..pensaba…mañana empezarían las clases en Hogwarts, pero….ningún padre acepta que su hijo vaya a la escuela……

-Entonces…al final…¿nadie aceptó?- preguntó Ron

-No….los alumnos que quisieran ir y podrían hacer más presión con sus padres son los que han mandado esas cartas- terminó Ginny

-Harry…sé que esto es….absurdo pero…nadie debería ir a las batallas sin haber recibido clases- dijo Hermione tímidamente

-Hermione tú fundaste el E.D. sabes de sobra que deben darse clases- dijo Ron

-Sí..si eso lo sé, pero…son demasiados alumnos para una sola persona, además…verás he pensado que deberías dividirlos en grupos según los conocimientos que tengan, la práctica..cosas así y tú les darías una clase al día, de una hora o así…

-Hermione ¡No tenemos sitio ni para un solo grupo!- dijo Harry

-¿Quién daría esas clases? –preguntó Ginny casi ignorando a Harry

-Eh…. Ese es la cuestión..veréis…eh…- Hermione estaba nerviosa, parecía que fuera a soltar un bomba

-Nosotros…..- dijo la voz de Ron- ¿es eso Hermione?

Hermione asintió

-Un momento…- dijo Neville- me he perdido algo

Los 5 tenían la mirada puesta en ella, tenía las mejillas rosadas y le costaba trabajo hablar, aspiró aire y levantó la cabeza

-Sí, veréis Harry no puede con todo, él sólo daría unas cuantas clases, una por grupo…nosotros daríamos a grupos diferentes, de menor a mayor grado en 5 grados distintos

Todos guardaron silencio

-Me parece bien- dijo la voz lejana de Luna, Hermione sonrió

-¿Nosotros no recibiríamos clases?- preguntó Neville con mirada preocupada

-Sí claro, nosotros entrenaríamos a diario- dijo Hermione

-Yo acepto- dijo Ginny

-y yo- dijo Ron

Quedaban Harry y Neville, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, la sala en silencio, los 4 esperando una respuesta de alguno de ellos

-de acuerdo…acepto- dijo la voz de Harry

Miraron a Neville, parecía estar en un debate interno, Luna se acercó a él y le puso una mano en la cara

-Lo harás genial- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- no te preocupes

Neville sonrió un poco y susurró:

-Vale….pero yo me encargo de los que tengan menos nivel- dijo con media sonrisa en el rostro, los demás también sonrieron

-Ahora sólo falta saber el lugar- dijo Hermione haciendo nota mental

-Si tuviéramos la sala de los Menesteres…...- susurró Ron

-¡Eso es! – dijo Harry- ¡Necesito hablar con el profesor Lupin!

-Bueno…Ojoloco está en el pasillo, lo llamo y le digo que lo llame- dijo Hermione

-No dadme pergamino del que se utiliza para las cartas que dejan- Luna le tendió un pergamino y tinta

Harry garabateó

"_Necesitamos su ayuda, venga esta noche por favor_

_Atentamente HP"_

-Ron ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Sí dime- dijo su amigo con mirada confusa

-¿Hedwig está en tu casa?

-Sí, sí está con Pig

-Bien, aparécete en tu casa y dale esta carta a Hedwig, dile que se la lleve con urgencia al profesor Lupin- dijo mientras metía la carta en el sobre y se la tendía a Ron

Ron aceptó la carta y desapareció en un "plop"

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó Hermione

-Algo, espero, muy bueno….

Los chicos se marcharon al poco de Ron volver y a los pocos minutos llegó el señor Addams a revisar a los enfermos

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, ¿Qué tal hoy?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Harto de estar aquí- soltó Harry con cansancio

El medimago rió

-Sí yo también lo estaría, desabróchese la camisa para ver la herida, suerte de que llevara esas capas señor Pottter, mi mujer también las usa, ella es auror

-Sí, la ví

-Por cierto señor Potter me manda recuerdos para usted, bueno ella y los otros dos, Edith dice que no te de a tomar pociones "sueños bonitos" que saben asquerosas y luego no tienes sueños bonitos

-¿Pociones sueños bonitos?- preguntó Harry

El hombre sonrió

-Edith se marea mucho desde que era pequeña, lo que toma son vitaminas para tomar nutrientes para que los mareos no se produzcan, pero eso a una niña de 4 años y medio no se lo puedes explicar, así que Bri le dice eso

"Bri" Harry recordó eso, no sabía de dónde pero por unos instantes creyó haber oído "Bri" en alguna otra parte

-Muy bien señor Potter, mañana podrá marcharse de aquí, le traeré unas pociones

-Adiós señor Addams

-Buenas noches

Harry se quedó solo en su parte del dormitorio, sabía que fuera estarían un par de miembros de la orden y eso en parte le molestaba, quizás en ese momento hubiera un ataque y tendrían que estar ahí.

Pensó en el ataque, sintió miedo al ver caer a Ron, Ron para el era su, mejor amigo, su hermano, sabía que había ido voluntariamente pero le dolía pensar que en parte era su culpa

-Hola Harry- la voz de un hombre le despertó de sus pensamientos, Remus Lupin se acercaba a Harry con media sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola profesor

-y bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama- ¿qué ocurre?

-Espere- Harry echo silenciadores en la habitación para que nadie les escuchara

-¿Qué tal va ese pequeño grupo?- preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa

-¿El grupo?- preguntó Harry

-Tonks es tan poco cotilla como cuidadosa- dijo con una sonrisa

Harry sonrió

-Sin sitio

-Um..ya ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?- Harry aceptó con la cabeza- ¿dónde habéis estado? ¿en el a una señora, una vecina, la señora Elliot, me dijo…me dijo que una mujer, una muchacha había ido hacía muchos años a ver la casa y…y le pidió que me diera los recortes de periódico muggle de esos días

El profesor quedó en silencio, Harry pensó que quizás sabía la identidad de la mujer pero que no quería decírselo

-¿Cómo está la casa?

-Perfecta, menos…..el cuarto, parece que apenas hubiera pasado el tiempo

-Le eché un hechizo…no se destruiría, no pude verla cuando fui a los pocos días, dejé la casa tal como estaba, fui por la noche antes de irme de viaje

El silencio los inundó

-Los he visto…he visto sus tumbas- el profesor sonrió melancólicamente con los ojos cerrados- ¿quién eran Matthew y Sarah Potter? ¿Mis abuelos?

-Sí…tu abuela murió el mayo anterior a cuando nosotros salir de Hogwarts y tu abuelo…murió al poco de tu nacer

Harry sintió como el conocido nudo de la garganta volvía a formársele

-¿Cuántos sois?- preguntó de pronto el profesor Lupin

-¿Qué?

-El grupo, el E.D. ¿cuántos sois?

-64

-Grimmauld Place no es muy recomendable, los Lestrange y los Malfoy saben que tu eres el propietario

-Profesor y……

-¿Hogwarts? –preguntó el profesor Lupin abriendo un ojo

-Si….

-Es un buen sitio, este año no se abrirá, sólo hay un pequeño problema…..

-Macgonagall- dijo Harry

-Podríamos hablar con ella ¿quieres clases?

-No, nosotros nos encargaremos de los entrenamientos

El profesor le miró preocupado

-Harry, ten muchísimo cuidado por favor

-Lo tengo profesor

-¿y por eso estás en esa cama?- Harry miró hacia la ventana- Harry…. Hazlo por ellos, no des tu vida cuando ellos pagaron tanto por ella, cuídala- Harry miró al profesor- mañana cuando salgas del hospital vendré a recogerte yo y alguien más….iremos con McGonagall, buenas noches Harry

-Buenas noches profesor

-Harry, no merece la pena dejarla ir, no merece la pena sufrir si se puede ser feliz, merece la pena el luchar

Harry sabía que el profesor no se refería a la guerra, ni a su vida, no, se refería a algo muy distinto, se refería a Ginny

Harry pasó casi todo el resto de la noche despierto, pensando qué le diría a Macgonagall al día siguiente

Despertó y vio a las chicas con la señora Weasley, ésta última dormitando

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Harry- dijo Luna

-¿Has dormido bien hijo?- preguntó la señora Weasley ocultando un bostezo

-Sí señora Weasley

Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa a las chicas

-Señora Weasley, ¿Ron y Neville vendrán ahora?

-Sí han ido a por algo de café, no sé que le ha dado a Ron ahora con el café –dijo la señora Weasley

-Mamá ¿por qué no vamos a por ellos?- dijo Ginny, había visto la mirada de Harry y le había entendido

-Hija ya vendrán

-Mamáaaa, vamos –dijo mientras tiraba de la camisa

-¿Pero qué es lo que no puedo escuchar? ¿no pensaréis …?

-¡Molly! ¡Qué alegría! – el señor Addams apareció por detrás

-Jonh ¿qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, verás Molly porqué no vienes conmigo un momento y te doy las pociones que deber tomar el señor Potter

La señora Weasley salió de la habitación a regañadientes dejando así a las chicas y a Harry solos

-Bueno….¿y…?-preguntó ansiosa Hermione

-Ayer, tuve una idea, no os la comenté porque antes debería averiguar si teníamos apoyo, por decirlo así o no

-Bueno sí…¿qué es esa noticia?- preguntó Ginny

-Veréis, le pregunté al profesor Lupin si….- las tres acercaban su cabeza a la cama de Harry prestando atención- si podríamos ir el E.D. a Hogwarts

Las tres abrieron los ojos de par en par y se miraron entre sí

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó Hermione

-Bueno, no teníamos sitio para ir ¿no?- intentó alegar Harry- es un sitio grande, dónde podríamos vivir seguros, bien y podríamos entrenar sin problemas de espacio, está adaptado para muchas personas, en fin…¿Qué decís?- Harry se estaba impacientando, ninguna de las tres hablaban, simplemente se miraban entre sí y a Harry y luego volvían a sumirse en sus pensamientos

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo al fin Luna

-Tiene sus ventajas, el único inconveniente es McGonagall- dijo Ginny

-Sí…..si mejor sitio no hay…-susurró Hermione

A los pocos segundos llegaron Ron y Neville y Ginny les contó lo de Hogwarts

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Es un sitio estupendo!- dijo Ron entusiasmado

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Neville contento

-Ahora voy a ir con el profesor Lupin a hablar con McGonagall para ver si nos dejaría-dijo Harry

-Es difícil, muy difícil, pero…no imposible- murmuró Luna

-Iremos contigo- dijo Neville decidido- nosotros te apoyaremos, 6 hacen mas fuerza que 1

En esos momentos entró la señora Weasley acompañada de un muy cargado señor Addams

-Bien señor Potter, tome estas pociones, deberá tomárselas antes de acostarse- dijo el señor Addams mientras le entregaba a Harry todas las pociones- dentro de media hora pasarán a recogerles- el señor Addams bajó la voz para que la señora Weasley no se enterara- espero que tengan suerte y que vengan por aquí lo menos posible, pero…si tienen que venir….pregunten por mí, estaré encantado de poder ayudar cuándo sea- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Gracias señor Addams

El medimago sonrió y se despidió de todos, diciendo que tenía muchos enfermos a los que visitar.

-Bien Harry ¿tienes todo preparado?- dijo la señora Weasley cuando el medimago salió

-Sí no se preocupe señora Weasley

El profesor Lupin y Tonks entraron por la puerta cogidos de la mano

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Harry estás preparado?- preguntó el profesor Lupin

-Sí, con ganas de salir de aquí

-Pues vamos, la sombrero-picudo nos espera- dijo Tonks y poniendo cara de McGonagall haciendo que todos se rieran

-¿La sombrero-picudo? ¿Qué tiene que ver McGonagall en todo esto?- preguntó la señora Weasley

Todos callaron rápidamente

-Ronald…¡explícame!- exigió su madre

-Mamá, vamos a hablar con McGonagall –dijo Ron nervioso-para…..para….Hogwarts

-¿Hogwarts?

-Sí mamá, queremos ir a Hogwarts este año, por eso- dijo Ginny acudiendo en ayuda de su hermano

-Bueno eso se hablará con Arthur

-Mamá, es nuestra decisión- dijo Ginny con firmeza, pero con cara de no haber roto un plato

La señora Weasley meditó unos segundos y luego se ofreció para ir con ellos pero Harry le dijo que irían con el profesor Lupin y con Tonks, cosa que no gustó a ella en exceso.

-¿Dónde está McGonagall?- preguntó Harry

-En su despacho, le dije que tenía que decirle una cosa muy importante del ministerio- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

-Vamos rápido, deberemos coger el autobús noctámbulo, Kingsley y Moddy vendrán con nosotros, señora Weasley ¿cogerá el autobús con nosotros para ir a su casa?´- preguntó Lupin

-No, creo que me pasaré a ver a Fred y George, chicos- dijo girándose a los 6 jóvenes- no hagáis nada de lo que os podáis arrepentir, si queréis mañana os enviaré libros

-No mamá no te preocupes, cogeremos libros de los que haya allí- dijo Ginny

-¡Pero Ginny! ¿y los uniformes?

-Señora Weasley hemos pensado que si vamos a ir solo nosotros que le vamos a pedir a McGonagall si podemos ir normal a clases- dijo Hermione

-Bien….escribidme a diario desde Hogwarts, me entere de que estáis en Hogwarts para otra de vuestras aventuritas- empezó a decir en tono peligroso- iré allí y vendréis a la Madriguera conmigo ¿entendido?

Los seis asintieron temerosos

-Vamos Molly, los chicos sólo van a estudiar- dijo Tonks

-¡Cuando seas madre me entenderás Nimphadora!- Tonks se quedó un poco en estado de sock

-Molly, cálmate, los chicos estarán bien, ¡estarán en Hogwarts!- dijo el profesor Lupin mientras reconfortaba a Tonks, que se había quedado como muda

La señora Weasley relajó un poco el rostro y Ginny la abrazó

-Estaremos bien- le susurró- no te preocupes mamá

-¿cómo no me voy a preocupar, eh?- dijo con un tono de voz suave

Ron se acercó a su madre y le puso la mano en el hombro

-Mamá, ya no somos unos niños, que seamos los pequeños no quiere decir que nunca vayamos a crecer- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé, pero…es que sois mis hijos, me tengo que preocupar- dijo con una sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos se unieron con Kingsley y Moody que esperaban en la puerta

-Buenos días señor Potter ¿Se encuentra mejor?- dijo Kingsley

-Sí mucho mejor

-Bien, bien Potter, vamos, el día se pasa y cuando más rápidos y precavidos seamos mejor- dijo Alastor

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya- dijo la señora Weasley con tristeza- cuidaros por Dios, cuidaros

-Te escribiremos a diario mamá- dijo Ron

-Volveremos pronto- dijo Ginny

-Bueno, de acuerdo, no hagáis tonterías por ahí ¿de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, estaremos bien

-Mamá, si nos quedamos en Hogwarts….¿podrías mandarme algo de ropa?- preguntó Ginny con cautela

-Sí cariño, no te preocupes, yo te enviaré ropa

La señora Weasley se despidió de los 6 con un fuerte abrazo y les dijo a Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley que se pasaran a cenar por su casa. Salieron a la calle y tomaron el autobús noctámbulo

-Buenos días, bienvenidos..-pero el joven se paró cuando vio a Neville y a Tonks- oh…si son 10 son 110 sikles

Harry sacó su bolsa y fue a pagar todo

-No Potter, usted no debe pagarlo todo

-Profesor Moody, esto es por algo nuestro, yo lo pagaré todo- extendió Harry la cantidad de dinero exacta y todos pasaron dentro, apenas habían un par de personas en el autobús, los chicos se sentaron y el profesor dio las indicaciones al joven

-Le he dicho que nos lleve a Hogmade, desde allí iremos andando hasta Hogwarts- susurró el profesor

A los pocos minutos habían llegado a Hogmade, se bajaron y tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo, se veía triste, solitario, embrujado, puede que incluso tenebroso

-Parece otro…-susurró Neville

-Sin alumnos, el castillo es otro, además está la guerra…- dijo Tonks, que apretó fuerte la mano del profesor Lupin

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo, estaban cerradas, Tonks realizó su patronus, un ser grande que se alzó y desapareció dentro del castillo, a los pocos minutos, McGonagall abría las puertas del castillo

-Buenos días Tonks, pensé que era una reunión privada- dijo mirando a los demás

-Y lo es profesora, ellos son parte de la reunión

La profesora asintió y les dejó pasó, cuando pasaron cerró las puertas otra vez

-Seguidme

Los 10 siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta su despacho, se sentó en la silla y esperó a que le dijeran porqué una reunión entre dos personas, se había convertido en una de 11

-Bien, pues….vosotros diréis

El profesor Lupin miró hacia Harry y este se adelantó un poco

-Profesora, esta reunión es porque queremos pedirle algo, muchos jóvenes han mandado cartas pidiendo hacer un grupo para poder luchar contra Voldemort, pidiendo ayuda, gente huérfana que sólo quiere vengar a sus padres o gente que

-Quiere un futuro- Ginny continuó hablando- somos jóvenes pero eso no significa que no podamos luchar, nosotros 6 nos hemos enfrentado a mortífragos al menos 2 veces, y Harry se ha enfrentado a Voldemort muchas veces y en todas esas veces hemos salido airosos

-No podemos estarnos quietos profesora, mataron o torturaron a nuestras familias- dijo Luna- y no podemos permitirles que maten a más padres de otros

-No pedimos mucho profesora- continuó Ron- pedimos una oportunidad para poder luchar, y aunque nosotros ya lo hayamos hecho, ahí fuera hay mucha gente en nuestra misma posición

-Sí no es con nosotros saldrán a luchar por sí solos, sin experiencia, ayuda, trabajo…-interrumpió Hermione

-Y entonces, sin entrenamiento, sí pueden estar en problemas- dijo Neville

Los seis se habían acercado al escritorio de la profesora y formaban un semicírculo delante del escritorio

-Voldemort cometió un error, profesora- dijo Harry en tono suave y firme- no pensó que llegaríamos los que quedamos

La profesora los miró a todos, en su rostro se mostraba que estaba sorprendida

-¿y que puedo hacer yo por ese grupo de jóvenes?

Los seis se miraron y Hermione se decidió a hablar

-No tenemos un sitio para poder entrenar y….

-Habíamos pensado en….-continuó Ron

-Hogwarts- terminó Luna

La profesora se quedó muda, abrió le boca para decir algo y luego la volvió a cerrar

-Donde estamos ahora no cogemos profesora- dijo Hermione

-¿Dónde..dónde estáis viviendo? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-En casa de mis padres…-susurró Harry

La profesora bajó la mirada a los pergaminos que tenía en la mesa, volvió a subir la mirada

-Hoy tendrían que empezar las clases en este colegio- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana- pero….no hay alumnos- el silencio inundó la sala- supongo que su interés en el colegio es sólo para residir y no para dar clases ¿o me equivoco?

-En realidad profesora.-empezó Hermione- se equivoca usted en parte- la profesora le miró interrogante- habíamos pensado que las clases las daríamos nosotros, sólo se daría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

-¿Algo así a la asociación esa que hicisteis, el E.D?- preguntó McGonagall

-Es, el E.D.- dijo Harry, remarcando el "es"

Nadie habló, sólo se escuchaba las respiraciones de los que allí se encontraban. Los adultos miraban a los 6 jóvenes que se encontraban delante de, la ahora, directora de Hogwarts. La anciana se sentía cohibida, podía ver de reojo como 6 jóvenes le miraban atentamente esperando una respuesta.

-Señores- empezó a decir la directora-creo que las personas que hayan enviado esas cartas, que supongo serán de esta escuela, deberían recibir su año escolar normal, con todas las asignaturas y profesores profesionales

-Profesora- esta vez era Neville quién hablaba desde una esquina del semicírculo- las personas que han enviado esas cartas tienen entre 15 y 19 años, algunos han acabado sus estudios

-Pues entonces estarán preparados señor Lombotton

-No profesora- reclamó Neville- nunca se está preparado, he tenido la suerte de salir ileso las veces que me enfrentado a mortífragos y si eso es así no es solo por la escuela, es porque hace casi 2 años entre en un grupo clandestino llamado E.D. y en el cual Harry nos daba clases sobre, no teoría profesora, sino sobre lo que hacer si tuviéramos al-que..a Voldemort delante – dijo con firmeza

-Está insinuando señor Lombotton que las materias dadas en esta escuela son inútiles

-No creo que se refiera a eso profesora,- dijo Ginny, saliendo a la defensiva de Neville- sino a que el colegio te enseña a buscar un futuro profesora, pero el E.D. enseña a las personas a luchar para poder crear ese futuro

La profesora quedó en silencio

-No pedimos mucho profesora, quizás solo la sala de los menesteres, con eso tendríamos para todos- dijo Ron

-Profesora,- continuó Luna- esas personas lucharan tanto si les ayudamos como sino, pero si les ayudamos tendrán más posibilidades de salir vivos

-Profesora- empezó Harry- esas personas quieren luchar por lo que muchas personas perdieron

-¿Y qué es eso señor Potter?- preguntó interesada por la contestación que le daría

-La vida, profesora, un futuro…..-En el rostro de la profesora de dibujó una expresión extraña, quizás…orgullo

Tras largos minutos de silencio la profesora McGonagall al fin habló

-¿Cuántos son señor Potter?- preguntó con su mirada aguileña

-58 profesora, 64 contándonos a nosotros

-¿64?¿De dónde han sacado tanta gente?- preguntó intrigada e incluso casi escandalizada

-La mayoría son del Reino Unido, pero…hay muchos extranjeros- dijo Hermione

-¿Cómo se pusieron en contacto con ustedes?- preguntó McGonagall intrigada y perdida

-Los periódicos y la radio nos sacaron,- empezó a contar Ron-cuando Harry entró en el hospital mucha gente vino a visitarle y buscar ayuda y más personas que enviaban cartas vía lechuza, aunque a los pocos días se presentaban en el hospital para ver si habían llegado las cartas, la grandísima mayoría eran personas que habían perdido a sus familias en esta o en la anterior guerra contra..Voldmeort o personas que quieren un futuro en paz

-Bueno…pues…antes de decidir nada quiero saber cómo se van a organizar y luego acepto o no

Los chicos se tiraron media hora contándole todo a la profesora, resolviendo sus dudas y las de los acompañantes que llevaban

-Aún creo que es muy peligroso señores, según ustedes sólo irían a luchar las personas del grado 5, es decir, los de nivel superior pero aún así son sólo unos adolescentes

-Igual que nosotros profesora- dijo la voz de Ginny

La profesora se giró hacia el cuadro del profesor Dumbeldore que se había hecho el dormido durante casi toda la reunión, pero que ahora estaba atento a todo

-Eres tú Minerva la que tiene que decidir, ahora la directora de Hogwarts eres tú- dijo desde la pared y con su típica sonrisa Albus Dumbeldore, que miraba la escena atento desde su cuadro

La profesora suspiró y los chicos prestaron atención a cada susurro que decía, McGonagall iba a decirles si podrían quedarse en Hogwarts o no

-No deberéis entorpecer el trabajo de las personas que trabajamos aquí, por seguridad apenas podréis salir a los terrenos, sólo en los lugares cercanos al castillo, nadie puede enterarse de que estáis tanta gente aquí, los demás miembros de vuestro grupo que no hayan estado en Hogwarts o que ya hayan salido no podrán decirles a sus familias el lugar dónde se encuentran, podréis dormir en los dormitorios de la torre de Griffindor

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que oían, parecía un sueño, habían conseguido convencer a la profesora McGonagall para poder estar en Hogwarts

-Profesora de verdad, no sabemos como agradecérselo- dijo Hermione

-Usted sólo agradézcamelo haciendo que sus alumnos cumplan las normas del colegio- Hermione ante la mención de las palabras "sus alumnos" se puso un poco colorada pero intentó disimularlo- y ahora…¿qué día vendrán?

-Supongo que lo mejor será cuanto antes mejor- dijo Ginny

-Sí, la gente tiene ganas de empezar, y últimamente con tanto ataque aún más- Harry ante el comentario de Luna sintió el nudo de la garganta apretarle, era cierto, los ataque aumentaban día a día y Harry no había podido acudir a ninguno de los últimos

-¿Dentro de una semana?- preguntó McGonagall. Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron

-Perfecto profesora- dijo Harry

-Bien pues….espero que les vaya bien señores y nos vemos dentro de una semana

Los chicos y los adultos se despidieron de la directora y se marcharon entusiasmados

-Deberemos comprar más capas Harry- dijo Hermione

-¡Sí! Pero podríamos crear unas capas únicas para el E.D.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

-Podríamos decirles a Fred y George que nos hicieran unas capas de esas pero especiales- dijo Ginny

-Sí pero, hablando económicamente, creo que deberíamos pedirles el dinero de las capas, guantes y demás por adelantado, es decir, decirles a Fred y George que nos dijeran cuánto nos costaría y pedirles ese dinero a las personas que han mandado las cartas- dijo Luna con su típica voz ausente. Los demás la miraron sorprendidos y los adultos miraron a los jóvenes con una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, la juventud se pasa y ellos estaban aprovechándola incluso cuando el mundo que les rodeaba fuera terrible

Weno k tal?

Espero k os haya gustado, se k no es muy emocionante pero como ya he dicho este cpi es muy importante y dice cosas importants para la historia y para próximos capítulos.

A partir de este capi el…jejeje lo sento pro no puedo decir nada jajaja

Mil bss a todos aqullas personas sobretodo a las personas q lo leen: **Marips** (muxas gracias de verdd, me encantan tus historias, cundo leí tu review m kdé un poko pillada pero luego ya lo entendí, espero k continúes pronto tus historias k me encantan), **Karlyta **(no te preocupes k se entenderá el título pero claro a su debido tiempo, es decir, casi al final  jajaja me alegra muxísimo k te guste, please sigue leyendo y mandando review, bss) a** Alkas** (muxas gracias niño, tus review suben la moral, de vrdd, no te preocupes k tengo una batalla por ahí escondida k estará muy muy pero k muy detallada y k seguro k te gustará jajajaja weno espero k este capi te haya gustado, bss), a **mi niño** (tk, asias por leer esto y por decirme k no tenga faltas de ortografía cundo pones en ts sms k no "veva" muxo jajajaja tk enano) y a **Hermy** (eres la mejor, eres una amiga de esas k sólo encuentras una vez en la vida, sabes l k m pasa con solo hablar por teléfono, espero k x mxo k pasen los años no perdamos nunca la amistad ).

Y ahora mil bss a todos.

Gracias a todo el mundo

Y ahora…..EL REVIEW!

Xao a todos 


	11. Capitulo 11: Capas blancas

Bueno antes de anda, Disclaimer, todo aquel personaje que os suene no es mío, los que no hayáis escuchado nunca, don´t worry que son míos 

hOlA a ToDs! Bueno este capi está dedicado a los que querían un pokito más d amr…jejeje y a mi peke ya que gracias a él éste capi ha terminado así, sobre todo en cierto detalle que luego explicaré 

Bss a todos y espero k os guste

Hermlils

Cap 11. Capas blancas

-Iremos al valle a recoger las cosas y a organizarlo todo- dijo Harry al profesor Lupin antes de despedirse

-Bien, cuidaros ¿de acuerdo?- los 6 asintieron- Harry….verás ¿tienes aún el mapa?

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Verás, es para la orden, no recuerdo muy bien como lo hicimos y necesitamos hacer uno parecido- dijo el profesor

-Oh…vale no se preocupe profesor, cuando quiera

-Cuanto antes, por favor Harry, es para algo muy importante y es muy urgente- dijo ahora Tonks con mirada seria -podríamos pasarnos ahora, vosotros os quedáis en el valle, Alastor y Kingsley seguirán en el autobús y Remus y yo cogemos eso y nos marchamos- terminó con una sonrisa de niña pequeña

Harry meditó un poco, eso era bastante extraño, era bastante absurdo que el profesor Lupin no se acordara de los pasos que tenía que seguir para crear un mapa que creó en sus años adolescentes, pero tenía que confiar en él, el profesor le había ayudado en todo, igual que Tonks, no podía negarles algo tan simple como dejarles el mapa unos días

-¿Lo necesitarán hasta dentro de una semana?- preguntó Hermione- es porque dentro de una semana o menos empezaremos, por eso….

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa-solo lo necesitaré poco más de un día

-Profesor pero es que es extraño- dijo Ron- ese mapa lo creó usted y que no recuerde como lo hizo pues…suena raro

-Bien, pues hacedme una pregunta, eso es lo que dice el ministerio que hay que hacer ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa cansada

Harry se acercó a él y preguntó

-¿Con que conseguí mi primer patronus?

-Con un recuerdo de tus padres mientras hablaban- dijo sin ni siquiera pensar

-Bien- Harry sonrió- pues iremos al valle

Los 10 cogieron el autobús, cuando pararon en el Valle, Remus cogió la mano de Tonks y respiró hondo, se veía claramente le costaba trabajo ir a ese lugar.

-Bueno..vamos…-susurró Harry

-Esto es precioso- dijo Ginny con los ojos abiertos- es….

-Vamos Ginny, mañana tendrás tiempo de verlo todo, por cierto profesor, ¿podría decirle a mi madre que ya estamos en Hogwarts? Es para que no se preocupe- dijo Ron

-Sí y si no se entera del E.D.- dijo Ginny- como que mejor

El profesor sonrió

-No os preocupéis chicos, por mi parte no se enterará

Llegaron a la casa, Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, igual que Tonks, sobre todo al ver el agujero por donde podría verse esa cuna azul. Al profesor le costaba trabajo estar allí y se aferraba a la mano de Tonks como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Venga…entremos- susurró Luna

Los 8 entraron y Ginny, Tonks y el profesor miraron atónitos la casa

-Está igual….-susurró el profesor mientras entraba en el salón y se paraba mirando una foto de Lily y James con un bebé que había sobre un mueble. Tonks se acercó a él por detrás y lo abrazó

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El profesor solo asintió con la cabeza y echó media sonrisa

-Lo tengo arriba, en seguida lo bajo- dijo Harry mientras subía las escaleras.

Harry buscó en su mochila y cuando lo encontró bajó las escaleras y fue hacia el salón, allí estaban todos y Hermione servía té

-Ya lo he encontrado, tome profesor, aquí está

El profesor lo cogió en sus manos y sonrió

-Gracias Harry, mañana Tonks vendrá hasta aquí y os lo devolverá, sólo necesito ver una cosa

Al cabo de un rato el profesor y Tonks ya se marchaban cuando Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro del profesor Lupin

-¿No quiere subir?- preguntó

-Me encantaría Harry

Subieron arriba y el profesor se fue directo, con pasos tranquilos, hasta la puerta del dormitorio de James y Lily, colocó una mano sobre el manillar y despacio lo giró. Se quedó allí en la puerta, si decir nada, mientras una lágrima escapaba silenciosa de sus ojos, Harry le miraba, sabía lo que al profesor le estaría doliendo

-Remus….-Tonks se acercó al él y le besó en la comisura de los labios y lo abrazó

Pasaron varios minutos así, el profesor y Tonks abrazados y los demás mirando la escena

-Has hecho un trabajo increíble Harry- dijo el profesor aún de espaldas-Tonks, creo que es hora de irse- La chica asintió y se despidieron de todos

-Bueno…-dijo Neville cuando ya se habían marchado-creo que deberíamos empezar a ver lo del E.D.

-Sí venga- dijo Luna- no tenemos mucho tiempo

Los 6 se sentaron en la mesa del salón y cogieron pergaminos, las cartas, plumas y tinta

-Bueno que lo primero sería ver el día que empezaremos ¿no?- dijo Ginny

-Creo que dentro de una semana estaría bien- dijo Hermione

-Yo lo veo excesivo, creo que dentro de 4 días estaría todo ordenado- dijo Luna con su voz ausente

-Sí así no tendrían tiempo de que se les escape algo- dijo Neville mientras miraba con Harry y Ron las cartas que habían enviado

-Bien ¿todos de acuerdo en empezar dentro de 4 días? –dijo Ginny y varios "si" se escucharon- bien pues empezaremos el día 5 de septiembre

-Ron veme dictando los nombres, edades y procedencia de cada persona- dijo Hermione mientras cogía un pergamino grande

-Deberíamos hablar con Fred y George- dijo Harry- necesitaremos un cargamento de capas

-Podríamos pedírselas de un color específico- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Los demás meditaron un momento

-¿Qué color? –preguntó Ron

-Blancas….-susurró Hermione- si las capas de los mortífagos son negras y nosotros somos todo lo contrario deberíamos ir de blanco

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras no sean rosas o azules el que queráis –dijo Neville con una sonrisa y los demás rieron alegres

-Podríamos ponerles algún símbolo, no sé, algo que nos simbolice- dijo Luna ausente y con voz pensativa mientras miraba a un punto indefinido de la pared

-Algo que caracterizara a Dumbledore…-susurró Ron

-¡Fawkes! –dijo Harry y Ginny a la vez

-Sí, no hay nada que simbolice más a Dumbeldore que su fénix- dijo Ginny y ante la aceptación de todos escribió en su pergamino "Fawkes"

Pasaron las horas escribiendo cada detalle a seguir en el E.D., le quedaban unos días duros y tenían que aprovecharlos al máximo, necesitaban escribir las cartas, encargar las capas, preparar las clases, los grupos….

Eran las 8 de la noche y aún seguían escribiendo y anotando cosas

-¿Qué os parece?- dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba a cada uno una carta con el mismo contenido

"_Querido señor/señorita:_

_Hemos escuchado su petición, al igual que la que muchos otros. Hemos encontrado un lugar idóneo para esto. _

_Se empezará el día 5 de Septiembre (lamentamos habérselo comunicado con tan poco tiempo)_

_Se ruega llevar toda la ropa necesaria, mirando siempre que sea cómoda._

_Pedimos toda la discreción posible sobre este tema y suplicamos que esta información no sea rebelada a nadie._

_Si poseen una escoba pueden traerla_

_Nos vemos obligados a recordarle que va usted voluntario y es su decisión ir a la hora y al lugar acordado para unirse a nosotros _

_Ante todo esto, le esperamos el día 5 de Septiembre, a las 9 horas de la mañana delante del reloj muggle·"Big Ben", desde ahí les daremos más indicaciones_

_Un saludo _

_P.D.: Se ruega una contestación lo más rápido posible y, lamentamos pedirlo, 25 Knuts para darle un material específico al entrar"_

-Demasiado…serio ¿no?- preguntó Ron

-Ron tiene que verse que vamos en serio

-Vale por mí está bien- dijo Harry- seria, pero concisa, y eso es lo que importa, que diga mucho en pocas palabras

Ante eso, empezaron a hacer copias de las cartas utilizando magia y escribiendo en un sobre el nombre de cada persona

Eran casi las 11 cuando subieron a acostarse, Harry hizo aparecer una cama para Ginny en el cuarto de las chicas y estas se acostaron pronto, al cabo de un rato no se escuchaba en la casa más que la respiración de los 6 jóvenes.

Pero Harry no dormía, prefería quedarse despierto y tener unos instantes de tranquilidad a dormirse y perderlos.

Pensaba en que en ese día la moneda que llevaba guardada en el bolsillo no había quemado, eso sólo podían significar dos cosas, o bien que Voldemort no había atacado o que, tal como habían hecho mientras Harry estaba en el hospital, los gemelos no habían dicho nada.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el cuarto de sus padres, abrió la puerta y empezó a mirar detenidamente un cajón de la coqueta, las cosas de su madre aún estaban colocadas cuidadosamente en el cajón, lo cerró y fue hasta la mesa de noche que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama, la mesita de noche que, supuso, sería de su padre. Abrió el primer cajón y al no encontrar nada lo volvió a cerrar, al abrir el segundo encontró un libro de un autor mágico que no conocía, dentro de él, Harry encontró una foto en blanco y negro y en movimiento, la foto mostraba a una mujer de tez clara, ojos oscuros y pelo oscuro y recogido por una peina muy bella, la joven, de unos 20 años acariciaba el rostro de un bebé de ojos oscuros y pelo negro y revuelto. Harry giró la foto y leyó lo que ponía detrás

"Mamá"

Harry sonrió, esa tan bella debía haber sido su abuela y el bebé de seguro era su padre, volvió a dejarla en su sitio y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry despertó escuchó ruido abajo, Ron aún dormía pero Neville no estaba, salió del dormitorio y a la misma vez se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, una cabeza pelirroja asomó un poco despeinada mientras daba un bostezo, cuando Ginny vio a Harry, ésta se quedó en estado se shock

-Bue..bueno días Ginny

-Buenos días- contestó la chica en voz baja

El silencio reinó entre ellos, ya no se acordaban de que iban a bajar a la cocina, estar los 6 juntos era una cosa, pero juntarse los dos a solas era otra muy distinta

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Harry para romper el hielo "Idiota, ¿Qué pregunta es esa?" se regañó Harry a sí mismo mentalmente

-¿Qué?

-La casa, que si te gusta la casa

-Es preciosa

-Bien- dijo Harry mientras agachaba la casa

Silencio….

-Harry

-Ginny

Dijeron los dos a la vez, sonrieron y se miraron fijamente, Harry se acercó a ella

-Harry yo…-pero no continuó, Harry le puso un dedo en los labios para que no continuara

-Lo siento Ginny

Ginny agachó la cabeza

-No siempre te esperaré Harry- susurró- llegará el día en el cual me enamore de otro y entonces…

-Lo sé

Ginny se apartó suavemente de él y bajó las escaleras

-¿No vas a bajar? – preguntó cuando llevaba dos escalones bajados. Harry se giró y la miró, mostraba entereza aún cuando Harry sabía que estaba destrozada.

Bajaron juntos y cuando abrieron la puerta Luna y Neville estaban sentados sonrientes en la mesa.

-Buenos días- dijo Harry en voz baja

-Buenos días- dijo Luna sonriente- ¿Hermione y Ron aún duermen?

Tanto Harry como Ginny asintieron

-Hermione se quedó despierta hasta tarde para leer

Los cuatro se pusieron a desayunar, Harry miraba a Ginny y ésta esquivaba sus ojos

-Buenos días- la puerta se abrió y Hermione apareció con un par de libros- Ron ya baja, le he despertado

-Ho…..la- dijo una cabeza roja totalmente despeinada al cruzar la puerta

-Debemos ir al callejón Diagón para pedirles a Fred y George lo de las capas y mandar las cartas en la lechucería- dijo Harry

-¿Qué diremos si preguntan para qué son las cartas?- preguntó Neville

-Que son invitaciones para mi cumpleaños- dijo Hermione mientras preparaba té

Al cabo de una hora los 6 esperaban con las gafas de sol puestas y las pelucas, Neville llevaba puesta una de Harry y Ginny llevaba el pelo oculto bajo un pañuelo

-Vamos a parecernos hasta la puerta de la tienda, Luna y Ginny deberán sujetarse a alguno de nosotros- dijo Harry

Luna se acercó a Neville y Ginny a Hermione, en unos plops aparecieron en la puerta de los sortilegios Weasley.

Ginny empezó a jadear, igual que Luna, pero esta última al haberse aparecido ya antes soportó un poco más, pero Ginny no y jadeaba fuertemente mientras se sujetaba a la pared

-Ginny- empezó a decir su hermano mientras se acercaba a ella

-Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Harry mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro.

Ésta le miró fijamente

-Perfectamente- dijo mientras se enderezaba- ¿entramos?

Los otros 5 la miraron fijamente y empezaron a entrar despacio, Harry se quedó allí unos instantes mirando el lugar donde había estado Ginny

-Vamos Harry- dijo Hermione mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro para despertarlo

Entraron en la tienda y unos cuantos niños miraban las bromas que había en un estante que ponía "Novedades".

Rápidamente la joven que trabajaba para Fred y George se acercó a ellos

-Buenos días ¿en que puedo servirles?

-Buenos días, buscamos a los señores Weasley- dijo Ron

-¿De parte de quién?

-De 6 jóvenes impacientes- dijo Hermione suspicaz

La muchacha frunció el ceño

-Un momento por favor

A los pocos segundos dos pelirrojos idénticos salían de la parte trasera de la tienda y en seguida reconocieron al grupo

-Buenos días chicos- dijeron al unísono

-Hola - dijo Luna con su voz soñadora

-¿Podemos entrar dentro?- preguntó Harry

-Sí…-empezó a decir Fred

-Pero si nos decís….-continuó George

-Toda la verdad- terminaron a la vez

Los 6 asintieron y en cuanto entraron Ginny y Ron abrazaron a sus hermanos

-¿No se supone que estáis en Hogwarts para terminar vuestros estudios?- dijo Fred con interés y sonriendo con malicia

-Sí…es cierto hermanito, además mamá está muy pesadita con eso, ayer vino a vernos y nos lió una de arrea porque según ella nosotros fuimos unos irresponsables por no haber terminado 7º y mira donde están ahora- siguió George

-Si y muy monos por cierto, con esos pelos baratos y esas gafas no dais la nota- dijo Fred en tono sarcástico

-Muy simpáticos chicos pero tenemos que hablar- dijo Hermione un tanto asqueada pero aguantándose, como todos, las ganas de reír ante la verdad tan cierta que Fred había dicho, tenían unas pintas horribles

-Vale vale prefecta ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?- dijo George

-Necesitamos un gran favor- dijo Neville

El rostro de los gemelos se puso serio

-¿Cuál es? – preguntó Fred

-Vamos a formar el E.D. otra vez- dijo Harry- por eso vamos a ir a Hogwarts, pero no para estudiar 7º o 6º sino para entrenar nosotros y los demás

-¿Los demás?

-58 personas más que al vernos en el periódico quieren que formemos un grupo para luchar contra…Voldemort- termino Ron con trabajo

-Es grupo será el E.D., hemos ido a hablar con McGonagall para que nos dejen el castillo y ha aceptado

-¿Qué McGonagall ha aceptado volver a formar el E.D.?- preguntaron los dos a la vez- ¿cómo?

-Bueno…le dimos nuestras opiniones- dijo Neville

-Vaya….eso es estupendo ¿no?- preguntó Fred

-Sí, pero necesitamos material, por ejemplo, capas- dijo Luna

-Y si no es mucha un color y unas características concretas- dijo Ginny

Los gemelos se miraron unos instantes

-¿Qué características?- preguntó George con cara de curiosidad

-Que sean blancas – empezó Harry- y que en el lado izquierdo haya dibujado un fénix, concretamente…fawkes

-¿Un uniforme?

-Algo así

-Bueno….¿qué opinas Fred?- preguntó George

-Que tenemos mucho trabajo- contestó a su hermano

Los 6 sonrieron abiertamente y las chicas fueron a la lechucería para enviar las cartas y dar la excusita de la fiesta

Fred y George dejaron la tienda a manos de la joven dependienta y salieron junto con los chicos a comprar la tela que necesitaban para las capas a donde ellos compraban todo el material

-Buenos días señores Weasley ¿en que puedo servirles hoy?- preguntó una señora regordeta con cara sonriente desde detrás del mostrador

-Buenos días señora Grin, necesitamos tela de la que acostumbramos a llevarnos pero con una pequeña variante- dijo George con tono amable

-Bueno señor Weasley usted sabe de sobra que aquí encontrará todo lo que ustedes deseen, ¿de qué se trata?

-De que tienen que ser blanca

-¿Blanca? ¿Una nueva variedad?

-Sí, hemos pensado en variar los tonos para poder vender más, el negro es demasiado aburrido- dijo Fred

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo la traigo

Al cabo de unos segundos la señora volvió con un gran rollo de tela blanca bastante recia

-¿Cuánta deseaban?

-Bueno, para unas 70 capas, primero vamos a sacar solo unas cuántas y luego vemos que tal va- dijo George con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien- la señora tocó la tela con la varita y poco a poco la tela empezó a desenrollarse y doblarse sola

-Muy bien, aquí está, son- pero no continuó porque Fred ya había colocado una buena bolsa de dinero sobre el mostrador- oh de acuerdo, tomen, espero que les funcione bien lo de las capas blancas

Los gemelos se despidieron de ella y el resto les siguió hasta la puerta

-Bueno, esto ya está, Harry- dijo George

-¿Para cuando estarán? –preguntó Neville

-Si nos damos prisa….para dentro de dos o tres días, son muchas capas y somos rápidos pero no máquinas, además hay que añadirle ese detalle- dijo Fred

Llegaron a la tienda y las chicas ya les estaban esperando dentro impacientes

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Hemrione mientras miraba los paquetes

-No Hermione, falta hacerlas- dijo Ron- ¿y lo vuestro?

Hermione sonrió satisfecha

-Ahora mismo 58 jóvenes tendrán una carta entre sus manos- dijo Luna

-Deberíamos irnos, tenemos que hablar con McGonagall – dijo Harry mientras miraba su reloj- dentro de tres días vendremos a por las capas, ahora nosotros nos vamos

-Pero antes…hermanitos- empezó a decir Ginny con cara de buena- ¿me podéis dar una de esas capas? ¡Soy vuestra única hermana!- los gemelos suspiraron y le dieron una con una sonrisa y un "ten cuidado"

Media hora después, los 6 estaban delante del castillo de Hogwarts

-¿Cómo le avisaremos de que estamos aquí?- preguntó Ginny mientras acariciaba la madera de la puerta

-Tonks utilizó su patronus…-susurró Harry pensativo, sacó la varita y susurró un patronus, en poco segundos, un ciervo plateado le miraba con dulzura, cruzó la puerta y desapareció

-¿Le reconocerá?- preguntó Neville

-Eso espero

A 10 minutos se escuchó ruido tras la puerta y al abrirla se vió a dos personas

-Buenos días señores, pasen, imaginaba que vendrían

-Buenos días profesora, quisiéramos hablar con usted, buenos días Filch- éste último sólo murmuró algo sin sentido y sin despedirse se giró y se fue por el pasillo

-Vayamos a mi despacho- dijo la profesora mientras cerraba la puerta

Caminaron los pasillos del castillo siguiendo a la profesora en silencio, nadie comentaba nada, la profesora entró en su despacho y se sentó en la butaca que un día ocupó Dumbledore

-¿y bien?

-profesora, hemos pensado el día que vendremos- dijo Hermione- será el próximo días 5

-es demasiado temprano ¿no? Verán ante todo quiero que sepan el por qué acepto que ustedes y su grupo vengan aquí- los seis miraron a la profesora con gran interés- les permito esto…porque…Hogwarts, no es nada sin alumnos, además ustedes…luchan, por decirlo así, en nombre de un gran amigo mío y aunque yo creo que sería más recomendable que esos alumnos recibieran todas las clases adecuadas….si han decidido el E.D. antes que el colegio supongo que debe ser por alguna razón, así que bueno, empecemos a hablar sobre como será nuestra convivencia durante el tiempo que están ustedes aquí

McGonagall indicó con una mano que tomaran asiento y con un movimiento de varita de la profesora aparecieron 4 sillas para que hubiera 6 sitios

-Bien, ahora..debo aclararles que si por algún casual, el año próximo Hogwarts se abriera, ustedes deberían marcharse, espero que lo entiendan

-No se preocupe profesora- dijo Harry

-Bien- suspiró la profesora- pues…tendrán a su servicio a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, y por supuesto el elfo del señor Potter, Kreacher,- Harry asintió complacido- he mandado al ministerio una carta diciendo que unos alumnos se han decidido a venir, alumnos sobre todo de 6º y 7º, así que necesito una lista de aquellos alumnos de Hogwarts que vayan a venir que pudieran cursar, es para el dinero que el ministerio manda para la comida, etc…por lo que el dinero para la comida será escaso, espero que lo entiendan

-No se preocupe profesora, si en algún momento falta dinero yo lo pondré- dijo Harry

-Todos-rectificó Hermione –lo pondremos

-Bien, los profesores seguiremos viviendo aquí, ya están informados y la verdad lo han tomado bastante bien y dicen sentirse contentos de que Hogwarts no se quede sin alumnos; podrán utilizar las aulas vacías que deseen, sin embargo no pueden utilizar las aulas ocupadas por profesores, además si alguno de sus compañeros no tiene un comportamiento adecuado las responsabilidades serán para ustedes ¿entendido?

-Por su puesto profesora- dijo Hermione y los demás asintieron

-Bien, pues creo que por mi parte no hay nada más que decir, pero supongo que ustedes sí- dijo la profesora con media sonrisa

Ginny sacó sus papeles y Harry empezó a comentar todo lo que habían planeado, le contaron a la profesora, que como al principio el numero de alumnos de nivel 1 sería elevado, Neville, Luna y Ginny, que serían los encargados de los niveles 1, 2 y 3 se unirían para poder dirigir esa clase. Al cabo de media hora los chicos habían terminado de hablar y miraban a la profesora esperando una respuesta

-Bien…pues pueden si lo desean ir a decidir las aulas que elegirán para sus clases, pueden hacerlo libremente por el castillo

Se despidieron de la profesora y empezaron a caminar por el castillo, Harry recordaba cada minuto caminado por esos pasillos, sonrió con melancolía, ahora no estaría a Hogwarts para recibir clases sino para dar

-Creo, si no os importa, que elegiré la antigua clase de McGonagall, ahora está vacía y aunque no sea muy grande, al yo encargarme del nivel 5 pues…

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Ron- no creo que haya problema alguno en que tu des en esa clase- dijo con una sonrisa, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bueno, pues supongo que la nuestra tiene que ser una clase grande, muy grande- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora

Esa tarde volvieron al valle y se tiraron toda la tarde practicando multitud de hechizos, Neville aprendió a realizar hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta y Ginny y Luna lo pillaban poco a poco, además decidieron poner un numero de hechizos para cada nivel, así una persona no podría subir de un nivel a otro sin controlar perfectamente esos hechizos.

Cuando llegaron las 11 se fueron a la cama

-Chicos…Harry..Ron…-susurró Neville

-¿Qué pasa Neville?- preguntó Harry

-Tengo un problema

Ron se levantó y encendió la luz

-¿Cuál?

-Luna

Los dos se miraron extrañados

-¿Qué pasa con Luna?- preguntó Ron

-Pues….-Neville miraba hacia el suelo, suspiró y tomó fuerzas- que quiero pedirle que salga conmigo

-¿Y…?- preguntó Ron

-¿Y si dice que no?

-Neville tu inténtalo, yo con Ginny fui muy lanzado y resultó ¿no?

-Sí pero ahora actúan como si apenas se conocieran- dijo Ron exasperado

-Eso es por otras razones…-murmuró

-Si pero Ginny te quiere- dijo Neville- y tu ella también

-Bueno estábamos hablando de ti ¿no?- cortó Harry

Los chicos siguieron hablando por bastante rato, hablando de las chicas que estaban durmiendo en la otra habitación, olvidándose así de que una guerra se batía en el exterior

Harry notó un calor en el pecho, se despertó de golpe y palpó la moneda que guardaba en el bolsillo y vio escritas la palabra "Londres"

-¡Ron!¡Neville!¡Chicas!¡Arriba!

A los 10 minutos 6 jóvenes con capas oscuras y varitas en mano estaban preparados en la cocina

-Vamos- dijo Harry, y en unos segundos la cocina de la casa se convirtió en una calle de Londres llena de muertos y sangre

-Esto es un barrio muggle, han venido solo para matar…-susurró Hermione y Harry apretó los puños

-Vamos…-susurró con rabia aún contenida

Caminaron con las varitas en alto, observando cualquier movimiento que se distinguiera o cualquier ruido que se produjera

-Esto está muy silencioso, no hay nadie

Al cabo de mas de 15 minutos vieron una sombra negra de pie, observando a un cuerpo de una niña pequeña, no reía, no hablaba, solo la miraba en silencio, la sombra levantó la cabeza y miró a los seis jóvenes y desapareció

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Luna

-No lo sé, pero no parecía muy contento….-susurró Harry

Siguieron caminando, sólo se veían muertos y más muertos, nada. De repente Ginny se frenó de golpe y paró con una mano a Hermione

-¿Ginny?¿Te encuentras bien?

-Hermione mira- los demás miraron hacia donde Ginny señalaba y vieron a un niño pequeño que lloraba atemorizado mirando a su alrededor

Luna se empezó a acercar al niño y los demás le siguieron. El niño era moreno y de ojos oscuros, llevaba puesto un pijama que estaba sucio por la suciedad de la calle y encima un abrigo.

-No, por favor…no me hagas nada- murmuraba el pequeño cuando vió acercarse a Luna vestida de negro

-No te preocupes pequeño, yo soy de los buenos, no llevo máscara ¿ves?- el niño le miró temeroso y Luna sonrió y el niño le respondió la sonrisa, Luna le extendió la mano y el niño aún temeroso fue acerando su pequeña mano hasta la de Luna, Luna lo cogió en brazos- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Cinco…-murmuró bajito el pequeño

-¿y tus padres?-preguntó Ron

-No sé, todo el mundo corría y chillaba y los perdí

-¿Qué pasó ?- preguntó Ginny

-Se escuchó un ruido fuerte- empezó a decir el niño- y todos nos asomamos….había hombres con capas negras y capuchas altas y…y.. máscaras blancas y feas, tenían ramas y de ellas salían rayos…y…y…la gente gritaba, mi mamá me dijo que corriera pero me caí y…y…no recuerdo más

-No te preocupes pequeño….-murmuró Luna- deberíamos continuar

Los seis siguieron caminando, Neville llevaba al pequeño en brazos, de pronto empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor y el pequeño empezó a temblar

-Son ellos señora…- dijo mirando a Luna-son ellos

Unos metros más adelante decenas de mortifagos lanzaban maldiciones a montones de muggle

-¿Dónde está el ministerio, la orden…?¿Dónde?- preguntó Ginny aterrada

-Están luchando con ellos- dijo Harry- no los ves, necesitan ayuda, pequeño, -dijo refiriéndose al niño- tienes que quedarte un ratito aquí, no te preocupes todo estará bien, volveremos a por ti, pero ahora tienes que esconderte muy bien e intentar hacer el mínimo ruido ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño asintió y Neville le dejó en el suelo, el pequeño se escondió en un rincón y se tapó los oídos con las manos

-Vamos….-murmuró Harry- tenemos que empezar

Algunos mortifagos tenían las máscaras caídas y lanzaban maldiciones sin parar, los miembros de la orden estaban en apuros, se encontraban cansados, mientras que los seguidores del lado oscuro parecían como si nada.

Harry vio a Tonks y a varios aurores luchando sin descanso, ellos se agruparon los seis para empezar a luchar, Harry miro de reojo a Ginny, su mirada estaba llena de odio, pero mostraba también algo de temor, el mismo que todos tenían.

Miles de maldiciones fueron hacia ellos, las esquivaban como podían, pronto vieron a más miembros de la orden, luchaban al otro lado de la batalla y por esa parte iban ganando ellos, Harry sonrió y siguió luchando con más fuerza, vio a los gemelos Weasley, esa era la primera vez que los veía luchar, provocaban a los mortífagos y después les lanzaban maldiciones, era una forma un tanto peculiar.

De repente se escuchó un ruido y la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en el cielo se iluminó aún más, se escucharon varios plops y todos los mortíragos desaparecieron

-Ninguno- decía un auror mayor al que le estaban vendando el brazo- ¡maldita sea, no hemos capturado a ninguno

-Vamos jefe, tranquilícese- decía un auror joven

Harry los observaba desde un rincón donde estaban los 6 juntos, un medimago joven les estaba curando las heridas y estaba atendiendo al pequeño

-Bueno pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡BILLY!- el niño no pudo contestar porque la voz del grito de una mujer joven hizo que todos se giraran

-¡Mamá!

-Dios mío Billy, pensé que ya no te vería

-Ellos me ayudaron mamá

-Gracias- dijo la mujer mirando a los chicos

-Mamá ¿y papá? ¿y Tommy?- la mujer empezó a llorar y abrazó fuerte al niño

-Los encontraremos mi vida, no te preocupes

Harry miró alrededor, centenares de personas miraban a cada persona que se cruzara en su camino, esperando encontrar a alguien a quién conocieran. Harry se fijó en un hombre que llevaba el cuerpo de una joven en brazos, pedía auxilio, pero ya nadie le podía ayudar, porque los ojos abiertos de terror indicaban que esa joven había sido asesinada.

Esa noche había sido horrible, todos los muertos eran muggle exceptuando a 2 magos, todos eran personas que no podían hacer nada, sólo podían intentar escapar de una pesadilla que no quitaría un simple obliviate

Al cabo de unas horas los chicos estaban en el salón de la casa del valle, mirando cada uno un punto indefinido de la habitación, nadie hablaba, pero es que tampoco a nadie le apetecía hablar.

Pasó bastante rato hasta que el timbre de la puerta rompió el silencio, Harry se levantó a abrir y los otros 5 se pusieron alerta. Harry miró por la mirilla y vio el rostro triste y apagado de Tonks

-Hola Harry- dijo cuándo éste abrió la puerta

-Hola

-Te traigo el mapa, no pude traerlo ayer, lo lamento

-No te preocupes ¿te apetece pasar?

-No…no te preocupes, me voy a casa a ver si descanso algo…adiós Harry

-Adiós Tonks

Tonks desapareció calle abajo y Harry cerró la puerta, se volvieron a sentar en los sillones y poco a poco todos se fueron consumiendo en un sueño lleno de pesadillas.

Hola! K tal! Espero que os haya gustado este capi, pensaba ponerlo más largo pero he decidido que mejor se queda aquí, lo siento y mientras escribo esto me lo estoy pensando así que quizás cuando leáis esto lo leáis más largo de lo que pensaba jajajajaja

Bueno espero, y esto sobretodo va por Alkas, que nos haya defraudado mucho la batalla, sé que era corta y sosa pero al fin….

Bueno el detalle que había dicho mi niño era el color de las capas, estaba en duda y él me solucionó el problema (tk)

Darle las gracias a todos aquellos que leen esto día a día, tengo que deciros que a partir del próximo capi las cosas se ponen complicadas para ellos y para mí que soy la que escribo jajaja

También pediros perdón por le retraso, las evaluaciones son odiosas  y nos tienen a Mione (también Herm) y a mí matadas pero bueno, esperar que esto pase pronto y que no salgan muy mal del todo

Ahora que no se os olvide ¡EL REVIEW!

Bss a tods

HeRmLiLs


	12. Capitulo 12: Todos tenemos motivos

Hola! Sento el retraso xro este año tngo muxos exámns y no respiro apenas, spero k ste capi os guste, es un poko más larguito, en parte como recmpensa y en part xk tenía kl cortarlo ahí 

Bss y disfrutad!

Hermlils

Cap. 12: Todos tenemos motivos

"Niños llorando…abrazando a sus familias…sangre…corría…no podía ver eso…corría…una voz que le llamaba…una voz conocida…una voz de niña…se gira…

Edith estaba en medio del caos…sola... "Ayudame Harry"…Harry se quedó allí… atrapado…bloqueado por unos instantes…en esos momentos…la niña cayó muerta al suelo…"

-Harry…Harry despierta

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró la mirada de Ginny, miró alrededor, Luna y Neville dormían placidamente en un sofá, Hermione estaba durmiendo en el mismo sofá dónde estaba Harry y Ron roncaba en un sillón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny- estabas hablando y estás sudando

-Sí..si Ginny, tranquilízate, estoy bien, ha sido una simple pesadilla

Los dos quedaron en silencio, miraban algún punto de la habitación, pero de reojo de vez en cuando se miraban

-¿Te apetece un té?- preguntó Harry

-Vale…

Harry se levantó y fue a la cocina y empezó a prepararlo. Ginny se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Harry le sirviera la taza

-Yo también he tenido una pesadilla…-murmuró Ginny

-¿Quieres hablar?

Ginny sonrió melancólicamente.

-Era sobre la batalla, nunca había ido a una y..

-Lo hiciste muy bien Ginny

La muchacha le miró y sonrió tristemente, la cocina quedó en silencio

-Parece que fuera inmortal….

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry interesado

-Él…-susurró mirando un punto del suelo- no murió esa noche, el hechizo adava-kedavra rebotó hacia él y…no murió- terminó con voz melancólica, casi un susurro y mirando a Harry

-Lo es…pero no lo será para siempre- Ginny no entendió el significado de esas palabras, pero comprendió que sería mejor no preguntar nada

Al poco rato la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a Neville

-Harry, verás,- empezó dubitativo- Luna y yo nos preguntábamos si podríamos dar una vuelta por el pueblo y comprar algo de comida, por lo menos para los días que nos quedan

-No te preocupes Neville, esto no es una cárcel- dijo con media sonrisa

Neville sonrió y se dispuso a salir otra vez pero la voz de Harry se lo impidió, Neville se giró y vio como Hary movía los labios dándole suerte, sonrió y subió a prepararse para irse

A los 15 minutos Neville y Luna se fueron a pasear por el pueblo, y los dos se volvieron a quedar solos y en silencio. A Harry se le pasaron por la cabeza todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el profesor Lupin, con Ron y Neville y las palabras que le dijo Ginny cuando le dijo que debían dejarlo, todas esas conversaciones que trataban de lo mismo y que él había intentado esquivarlas a toda costa

-Bueno supongo que deberíamos empezar a investigar eso que habéis estado haciendo todo el verano ¿no?

Harry levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada castaña de Ginny

-¿Cómo…

-Es sencillo, no creo que hayáis estado todo el mes de agosto sin hacer nada

Harry pensó un poco y sopesó una cosa, al final se atrevió a preguntar

-Ginny…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La chica asintió

-Verás esto, aunque parezca extraño, es necesario

-Harry pregunta, sea lo que sea

Harry la miró y suspiró

-¿Qué te decía…Tom?- Ginny lo miró y agachó la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó en un susurro

-A algo que para él fuera importante, un objeto…no se…algo

Ginny empezó a meditar, cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano bajo la barbilla

-Recuerdo muy poco, para mí los momentos en los que me poseía quedaban en blanco, pero…recuerdo cuando empecé a hablar con el mediante el diario que…dijo que había algo en la cámara que era muy importante para él…supongo que sería el basilisco no sé

-Puede que no fuera sólo el basilisco Ginny- dijo Harry cortándola- puede que sea algo más…

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-Algo gordo… algo que nos de una oportunidad ¿recuerdas algo más?

-No se…dijo algo sobre los fundadores, sobre Hogwarts, sobre la cámara…pero nada en concreto, o al menos, nada de lo que recuerde

Harry se levantó y fue a por todos sus papeles y los bajó a la cocina, le tendió la lista con los lugares y objetos que habían estado estudiando

-No puedo decirte qué son pero…quisiera que vieras a ver si te dicen algo

Ginny cogió el trozo de pergamino y empezó a leerlo, durante más de cinco minutos que estuvo releyendo la lista, Ginny levantó la vista

-Recuerdo algo…-mumuró

-¿El qué?

-Recuerdo que empezamos a hablar un día, le dije que tenía un trabajo sobre los fundadores y…y cuando le dije que del que menos sabía era de Ravenclaw, él…él me dijo que amaba la música y que aún existía una reliquia suya, una…una flauta de pan de metal…le pregunté si él la había visto y me dijo que no pero que sabía dónde estaba

Harry sonrió y extendió la mano para que le devolviera el pergamino

-Gracias…ha sido de mucha importancia, por favor Ginny, no digas nada de esto a nadie, por favor…

-No te preocupes

Las horas pasaron rápidas y cuando Neville y Luna aparecieron cargados de bolsas y de la mano ya estaban los cuatro despiertos, tenían todos los libros abiertos e investigaban sin parar

-Aquí no queda nada que no hayamos visto antes- dijo Hermione mientras rebuscaba en los papeles- quizás en Hogwarts encontremos algo nuevo…aquí la verdad es que queda bastante poco

-Bueno pues entonces podríamos aprovechar estas horas para entrenar y realizar hechizos y cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts liarnos con la tarea- dijo Ron mientras se estiraba en la silla

Comieron algo y empezaron a entrenar, trabajaron duro sin descanso durante horas, a todos les salía los hechizos, a todos, menos a Neville

-¡Qué no!¡No valgo para esto!

-Neville por favor- empezó Hermione- tienes que tranquilizarte, no te salen porque estás pensando en el grupo

-Eso no es bueno Neville- dijo Luna con su ya añorada voz ausente y dispersa- los golphs huelen los nervios y te hacen fallar, es por eso que no te salen los hechizos

Los chicos sonrieron y Hermione suspiró exasperada

-¿Dónde estaba esa Luna?- preguntó Ron

-¿Qué Luna?- preguntó ella

-La que sueña- dijo Neville con una mirada dulce

Luna se quedó en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Creo que esa Luna sale cuando es feliz, y ahora…es feliz- dijo Ginny con una pícara sonrisa

-Inténtalo- dijo mirando a Neville- los golphs ya se habrán rendido

Neville suspiró, alzó la varita y pronunció un patronus, pero no ocurrió nada

-Vuelve a intentarlo- le murmuró Luna y Neville sonrió y murmuró el hechizo otra vez, ésta vez una gata de color claro salió corriendo de la varita de Neville y desapareció a los pocos minutos

-Vaya…era un gato muy bonito- murmuró Ginny

Neville se tranquilizó y los hechizos empezaron a salirle bastante rápido

-Esto es increíble Neville- dijo Harry- cuando te tranquilizas te salen los hechizos

-Sí Neville- dijo Hermione- y en las batallas también te salen

-Lo que temo es que en las reuniones del E.D. no me salgan- murmuró con pesadumbre

-No te preocupes- dijo Luna- sin nervios, no hay golphs y sin golphs seguro que te salen todos- terminó con media sonrisa

Las últimas horas del día pasaron pronto y después de comer algo se sentaron en los sillones para descansar y ver las tareas que tenían que hacer al día siguiente para las reuniones del E.D.

-Pasado mañana por la mañana hay que ir a por las capas- dijo Ginny- el pequeño problemas es que ese día es día 5 y hemos quedado a las 9 con las demás ¿cómo lo hacemos?

-Bueno…-meditó Harry- mañana podríamos ir a ver si las tienen todas terminadas, antes de que cierren la tienda, así las tenemos preparadas

-Harry creo que lo mejor sería que mañana durmiéramos en Hogwarts- dijo Hermione –para prepararlo todo

-Sí, supongo que sí, bueno pues mañana en cuanto os despertéis preparad la ropa, luego organizaremos todo, nos despediremos de la señora Elliot, iremos a por las capas y dormiremos en Hogwarts- enumeró Harry- supongo que debería mandarle una carta a McGonagall diciéndole que mañana iremos por la noche, el día cinco nos despertaremos para las 7 y media, desayunaremos, prepararemos todo para cuando vengan los demás y a las 9 iremos al Big Ben para darles a cada persona la indicación adecuada

-Bien podríamos recordar las indicaciones de cada miembro- dijo Ginny- por seguridad

-Primero las personas que aún podrían cursar Hogwarts deberán ir en el tren con Luna y Neville, los que exceden de la edad irán con Ron y Ginny y los extranjeros con Harry y conmigo- dijo Hermione revisando una lista- bien Luna y Neville saben que tienen que irse en los taxis

-Eh…¿Hermione?- le llamó Neville

-Sí Neville

-Ni Luna ni yo hemos vivido en el mundo muggle, es decir que apenas entendemos de esos medios

-Oh…bueno no pasa nada yo iré con Luna y tú con Harry

Los chicos asintieron y Hermione siguió con su charla

-Bueno la excusa de los que vayan por tren para los del taxi es que somos un grupo de jóvenes que vamos de excursión, nos dividiremos en dos grupos y pasaran la valla alternándose, bien el grupo de Neville y Harry, que son los extranjeros en los autobuses de líneas muggle hasta un pueblo llamado um…, un momento ¿dónde están…? ¡ah sí! ¡ya está! llamado eh…bueno aquí lo pone desde ahí cogeréis el autobús noctámbulo hasta Hogmade, para esa hora Ron y Ginny ya habrán llegado, así que no hay problema y vuestra excusa es que sois guías voluntarios que enseñan Londres a estudiantes de intercambio para la zona muggle y para la zona mágica es que sois, va igual… y bien y Ron y Ginny irán en el autobús noctámbulo y pararán en Hogsmade y bueno vuestra excusa es que estáis mirando de cambiar unas tiendas desde el callejón Diagón hasta Hogsmade, y si os preguntan pues decís que sois los hijos de los dueños ¿Algo más?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a Hermione, estaba eufórica, todo eso lo había dicho con mucha claridad pero con muchísima impaciencia y rapidez.

Así siguieron bastante rato hasta que Harry miró su reloj y vio asombrado como su reloj indicaba las 12 y media pasadas Harry escribió la carta a McGonagall y su blanca lechuza emprendió el vuelo con ella en la pata.

-Vamos a acostarnos- dijo Harry- chicas poned el despertador a las 8 y media

-¿y si hay una ataque? –preguntó Ron

-No creo que haya ninguno esta noche Ron- dijo Hermione- el ataque del otro día fue muy superior a los que hayamos visto hasta el momento, los mortífagos también son humanos y estarán cansados

-Puede ser- dijo Luna- aún así es conveniente estar alerta

Los chicos se fueron a la cama, Harry sentía como sus nervios le impedían dormir, estaba ansioso por empezar el E.D., recordaba las palabras de apoyo de su padrino, Harry sonrió entre las penumbras y se durmió

El despertador despertó a Harry y a los chicos y se pusieron a ordenarlo todo, se ducharon y se vistieron.

En la cocina una nerviosa Hermione se paseaba de un lado para otro sin descanso y murmuraba cosas sin sentido

-¡Hermione para por Dios!- dijo Ginny exasperada, Luna estaba sentada en la mesa con la mirada de lunática y una sonrisa en los labios- Así sólo conseguirás ponernos nerviosos al resto de personas

-Sí..-murmuró- lo sé Gin, lo sé pero es que….¡estoy que me subo por las paredes!

-Vamos Hermione relájate- dijo Harry entrando a la cocina seguido de Ron y Neville

-¿Tenéis todo preparado?- preguntó Neville mientras se sentaba en la mesa y cogía el periódico

-Sí – dijo Ginny- ya está todo listo

-Bien pues…saldremos para las 3 hacia el callejón Diagón

-De acuerdo Harry, mientras ¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Ron

-Descansad un poco, yo iré a ver algunas cosas

Harry fue al salón y buscó el album de fotos de sus padres, buscó una foto dónde salieran sus padres, al pasar las hojas se fijó en una cosa, todas las fotos estaban perfectamente ordenadas y pegadas pero en algunos sitios faltaban unas cuantas fotos, de ese pequeño detalle no se percató la vez anterior, pero Harry no le dio importancia al asunto, siguió buscando la foto y en el último apartado del álbum Harry encontró una foto de sus padres antes de salir de Hogwarts, la cogió y guardó el álbum en su sitio, subió a su cuarto y metió la foto de sus padres con las demás fotos y bajó a ver a los demás.

Cuando entró en la cocina una gran torre de cartas pesadas se encontraban sobre la mesa de la cocina, los cinco sonreían entusiasmados mientras miraban el montón de cartas

-¡Harry ven!- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- son las respuestas ¡mira!

-Escuchad- dijo Neville- ésta es de las hermanas Patil:

"_Hola:_

_Estamos encantadas de que todo esto se vaya a llevar a cabo, os mandamos el dinero de las dos _

_Saludos y hasta el día elegido_

_P.D.: Esperamos que la fiesta sea tan buena como antiguamente"_

Y acto seguido sacó 50 knuts del sobre

-Madre mía- exclamó Ron- ¡han aceptado todos!

Pasaron la mañana en la sala charlando animadamente, la casa estaba recogida y todo ordenado y se dedicaron a descansar, comieron algo y el resto de comida la guardaron en las mochilas y antes de marcharse Ron, Harry y Hermione fueron a despedirse de la señora Elliot

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó la señora Elliot tristemente

-Si señora Elliot, tenemos que marcharnos ya- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-¿Es que van a estudiar o algo así?

-Bueno…empezaremos el colegio dentro de poco

-Bueno pues señorita Granger, estudie mucho y sea una mujer de provecho- dijo con una sonrisa- y cuide de estos caballeros tan guapos

-Lo haré señora

-Y usted James…-dijo mirando a Harry- espero que visite ésta casa de vez en cuando

-No se preocupe señora Elliot

-Y a ti pelirrojo…cuando vayáis a venir me avisáis y te preparo un pastel como el otro que se te gustó

-Si señora Elliot, estaba delicioso

-¿Y bueno a qué hora se van?

-Dentro de un rato- dijo Hermione- Helia ya está preparada y nos marcharemos pronto

-Bueno, pues espero verlos pronto

-Igualmente señora

-Y pasad a visitadme

Los chicos se despidieron con la mano y se dirigieron a su casa, a los 10 minutos Harry estaba echando hechizos protectores por toda la casa para que cuando volviera, si volvía, todo estuviera tal y como sus padres lo pusieron todo.

Se juntaron en la cocina con las mochilas sobre las espaldas y en 3 plops la cocina de la casa del Valle de Godric se quedó, otra vez, desértica….

6 jóvenes con gorras y gafas oscuras aparecieron en la puerta de Gringots

-Vamos a entrar y cogemos algo de dinero para los gastos- dijo Harry

-Lo mejor será que nos dividamos- dijo Neville- yo también quiero coger dinero

-Y yo- murmuró Luna como si nada fuera con ella

-Está bien, Neville irá con Ron, Luna con Ginny y Hermione conmigo, nos veremos aquí en 15 minutos

Por parejas se fueron acercando a diferentes gnomos que los acompañaron a sus respectivas cámaras, a los 15 minutos se volvieron a juntar para poder ir a la tienda de sortilegios Weasley.

Entraron y la joven dependienta salió a recibirles

-Bienvenidos a Sortilegios Weasley ¿son ustedes los chicos de la otra vez?-preguntó con interés

-Sí- dijo Ron con tono se suficiencia-por favor dígales a los señores Weasley que sus mejores clientes han llegado

La joven se giró sobre sus talones murmurando un "y éste que se cree…el ministro"

-Te has pasado- murmuró Hermione

-Bah- contestó mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia

Dos cabezas pelirrojas y despeinadas aparecieron detrás del mostrador y con la mano les indicaron que pasaran dentro

-Buenas chicos ¿venís a por vuestro pedido?

-¿Está listo?- preguntó Hermione con impaciencia

-Tranquila Hermione, todo a sus debido tiempo ¿verdad Fred?

-Por supuesto George, antes tenéis que ver el resultado

Los gemelos les guiaron hasta una pequeña habitación que había tras la tienda

-Pruébatela- dijo Fred tendiéndole una capa doblada a sus hermana. Ginny desdobló la tela blanca y se la colocó sobre sus hombros, la capa tenía un broche plateado en vez de un cordel y en el lado izquierdo se dibujaba un fénix rojo y dorado con las alas extendidas, justo debajo las iniciales en verde esmeralda del E.D. y una capucha que colgaba tranquilamente por la espalda.

-Vaya….-murmuró Ron boquiabierto- han quedado genial

-Gracias Ron- dijo George con una gran sonrisa de orgullo

-Bueno ¿están todas?

-Sí Harry, todas las capas especiales están preparadas

-Bien pues…haced las cuentas y os pagamos- dijo Harry mientras abría su mochila y enseñaba la gran cantidad de monedas

-Vaya Potter…¿de dónde has sacado eso?- exclamó Fred mientras miraba la gran cantidad de monedas que había en la mochila.

-De todas aquellas personas que van a venir- dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Bueno…-comenzó Fred pensativo- cómo os dijimos las capas costarían de 22 a 25 Knuts cada una pero…

-Hemos pensado en dejároslas en 20- terminó Fred

-Pero chicos…los broches no estaban incluidos, en todo caso deberían ser más caras

-Sí Hermione pero…consideradlo nuestra… ayuda hacia el E.D.- dijo George satisfecho

-Gracias- fue lo que atinó a salir de los labios de Harry y Ginny se abalanzó sobre sus hermanos para darles abrazos dándoles las gracias

Los chicos pagaron y se repartieron las capas entre las mochilas que Harry había hechizado

-Harry, antes de irte queremos decirte que por cualquier problema sobre las capas que nos aviséis y que si necesitáis más tenemos guardada un poco de tela

-Gracias Fred

Los gemelos sonrieron y les dijeron varias veces que tuvieran cuidado

-Cada día que pasa se parecen más a mi padre- murmuró Ron cuando ya habían salido de la tienda- nos ayudan pero que dejan cargo de conciencia

Los demás sonrieron y decidieron aparecerse en Hogsmade, así que a los pocos minutos las prominentes verjas de Hogwarts les daban la bienvenida en los límites del pueblo

-Bueno- suspiró Hermione con nervioso contenidos- llegó la hora

-Vamos a empezar- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Harry miró a sus amigos, todos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y el también sonrió, no podía salir mal, si estaban juntos no podía pasar nada, juntos ganarían esa guerra, aunque el que dijera la última palabra fuera el joven de la cicatriz.

Harry mandó un patronus en cuanto llegaron a las puertas del castillo y en pocos minutos la profesora McGonagall abrió las puertas

-Buenas noches señores- dijo con una mirada seria- pasen, recibí su carta señor Potter, les estaba esperando ¿han cenado? Supongo que no- dijo antes de que alguno pudiera contestar- no se preocupen, les han llevado comida a la sala común de Griffindor

-Gracias profesora- dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué señorita Granger?

-Por permitirnos estar aquí- dijo Luna con una seriedad y firmeza inusuales en ella antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo

-Ustedes saben, como ya les explique, el porqué de mi decisión- dijo casi con dulzura- ahora será mejor que se acuesten, según creo recordar ustedes habían quedado con los…componentes de su grupo, mañana temprano en el Londres muggle, así que mejor váyanse a dormir- y después de un gesto con la cabeza se giró sobre sus talones hacia su despacho pero se frenó a los pocos pasos y sin girarse dijo- señores, la contraseña es "Fénix"

-Gracias profesora- dijo Harry

Caminaron hacia la sala común y al entrar vieron una gran cantidad de comida sobre una de las mesas de la sala circular, cogieron algo de comida y se sentaron frente el fuego, apenas probaron bocado, los nervios no les dejaban comer y al poco rato se fueron a la cama, los nervios apenas le dejaron dormir y a las 7 de la mañana los seis estaban ya despiertos, no había hecho falta para despertarlos, estaban ansiosos y preocupados por lo que tenían por delante

A las 8 y media los seis se encontraban en Hogsmade vistiendo de forma muggle y con las gorras y las gafas puestas para aparecerse en el Big Ben, sintieron mareo y cuando aterrizaron lo hicieron en un oscuro callejón cerca del famoso reloj, empezaron a caminar y se sentaron en un banco a observar a las demás personas que había en la zona, aún no eran las 9 pero muchos jóvenes cargados con mochilas se encontraban por toda la zona, poco a poco se fueron formando grupillos y los chicos miraban descaradamente a estos y les guiñaban un ojo, haciéndoles entender que eran ellos, Hermione sacó un cigarrillo muggle y con una carpeta y un bolígrafo muggle se fue acercando a los jóvenes, simulando que pedía fuego y así escribía simuladamente los nombres de las personas y les decía el lugar dónde debía juntarse con cada grupo para dirigirse hasta el lugar dónde residirían.

Hacia las 9 y media todos los nombres estaban cogidos y Hermione se dirigió a los otros 5 y éstos se dividieron en los grupos acordados y se dirigieron disimuladamente hasta el punto de encuentro que Hermione había asignado a cada uno.

Harry se dirigió con Neville hasta una estatua de una dama mitológica y poco a poco varios jóvenes extranjeros se dirigieron hacia ellos, eran 11 chicos y chicas, de diferentes países, casi todos hablaban más o menos el inglés pero a algunos les costaba trabajo entenderlos así que algunos compañeros de sus mismos países les servían de intérpretes

-Hola, me llamo Harry y él es Neville, nosotros nos dirigiremos en autobús muggle hasta un pueblo determinado, desde allí cogeremos el autobús noctámbulo para dirigirnos hacia el lugar indicado

-Un momento ¿has dicho Harry?- preguntó un chico moreno, de tez bronceada y ojos verdosos con acento italiano, a su lado tenía otro chico y una chica de aproximadamente de la misma edad y muy parecidos a él

-Sí

-¿Tú eres…?

-Por favor, después hablaremos de eso ¿de acuerdo?- los demás asintieron- bien, por favor decidme de qué país sois cada uno por favor

-Ellos y yo somos italianos- dijo el chico moreno

-Nosotros 3 franceses- dijo una chica de unos 18 años de tez clara y pelo oscuro hablando por ella y por dos chicos, uno de pelo rubio-anaranjado y el otro castaño claro

-Nosotras españolas- dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ondas de tez clarita, la otra chica tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos oscuros y la piel también clara

-Yo y mi hermano somos de procedencia inglesa pero vivimos en Alemania- dijo un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos claros señalando a un chico rubio y ojos oscuros

-Y yo soy española y mis padres escoceses pero yo no he estudiado en Hogwarts ni en España sino que he estudiado en casa- terminó una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y no muy liso, ojos claros y tez bronceada

-¿y eso?- preguntó Harry intrigado

-Mis padres van siempre de un sitio para otro, así que estudié en casa para poder estar con ellos

Los 13 se dirigieron hacia la estación de autobuses de Londres y se subieron en un autobús que se dirigía hacia un pequeño pueblo en el norte.

Se sentaron por parejas en el autobús, menos la chica última que se había sentado en un asiento al lado de la chica italiana y la francesa y hablaban animadamente, el autobús hizo unas cuantas paradas pero los chicos no se bajaron, sólo Harry que se bajó para comprar bocadillos y bebida en un par de paradas.

-¿Cuándo crees que llegaremos? –preguntó Neville que dormitaba al lado de la ventanilla

-Creo que dentro de una hora y media más o menos

-Vale, pues Harry yo me duermo, avísame cuando lleguemos ¿vale?

Harry asintió y cuando vió que se había dormido se levantó para ver como iban los demás, las dos chicas españolas dormían placidamente, el chico italiano leía un libro, mientras su hermano pequeño miraba por la ventana, los dos chicos alemanes jugaban al póquer muggle sobre una carpeta y las 3 chicas hablaban animadamente, Harry se acercó a la chica española

-¿Puedo sentarme?- la chica sonrió nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza y se fue al asiento que pegaba a la ventana- ¿cómo os llamáis?

-Nicole señor…Potter ¿si no me equivoco?- preguntó la chica francesa suspicaz mientras le sonreía

-No se equivoca Nicole, pero prefiero sólo Harry

-Yo me llamo Dafne- dijo la chica italiana sonriente

-Y yo Bamasit- murmuró la chica española con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Puedo preguntaros por qué me escribisteis?

La mirada de las chicas se ensombreció

-Lo lamento…no quería

-No tiene porqué preocuparse Harry- dijo Bamasit- creo que la respuesta de todos será porque todos hemos sufrido en esta guerra- Harry asintió- y puedo hacerle yo una pregunta- preguntó con una sonrisa y Harry aceptó- ¿dónde vamos?- terminó con una sonrisa alegre, Harry sonrió

-No os lo puedo decir, sino…¿dónde está lo interesante?

Siguieron hablando hasta que la noche se les echó encima, los demás ocupantes del autobús les miraban molestos porque reían y hacían bromas todos los jóvenes juntos, una hora después el conductor les informó que estaban llegando al pueblo dónde debían de coger el otro autobús, los chicos bajaron y al poco rato de que el autobús muggle desapareciera el autobús noctámbulo apareció ante ellos

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo…

-Buenas noches Stan, por favor cóbreme para 13 pasajeros- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Harry pagó y los demás subieron al autobús

-¿A dónde van?

-A Hogsmade- contestó Harry, ante esto los dos chicos alemanes y Bamasit se giraron

-¡Vaya! Hace poco más de una hora que llevamos a un grupo de personas de vuestra edad allí, pero no dijeron para qué- Harry se encogió de hombros

-No sé, nosotros simplemente enseñamos las ciudades más importantes a unos alumnos de intercambio- dijo Harry como si nada fuera con él, Stan lo examinó con la mirada y asintió. Al poco rato llegaron al pueblo y los 13 bajaron rápidamente y se encaminaron hacia el castillo

-¿Hogwarts?- preguntó la chica francesa entusiasmada- ¿vamos a Hogwarts? Las chicas que vinieron al torneo dijeron que era un castillo precioso, y no se equivocaron

Harry sonrió melancólicamente y los 13 entraron en las fronteras del castillo, caminaban a paso ligero, tenían que llegar antes de las 6 y ya eran menos cuarto

-Al llegar- empezó Harry agotado- deberéis dejar las cosas a la entrada

-Luego- continuó Neville- iremos al gran comedor, cenaremos algo y después haremos las presentaciones

Llegaron al castillo y en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts tocaron a la puerta y acto seguido abrió una nerviosa Hermione que en cuanto le vio dio una gran sonrisa

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Estábamos preocupados!

-Tranquila Hermione, aún no son las 6- dijo Harry con voz tranquilizadora y una sonrisa

-Bueno, escuchadme por favor- dijo Ginny desde lo alto de las escaleras- ya que el último grupo ha llegado pasaremos al Gran Comedor, dejad vuestras cosas aquí, después de cenar iremos a otro lugar para poder hablar y después recogeremos la ropa

Pasaron al Gran Comedor allí estaban ya todos los profesores que cuando vieron entrar a todos sonrieron y la profesora McGonagall se levantó en cuanto todos se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Hogwarts, este año Hogwarts no será una escuela como lo ha sido todos los años, este año los alumnos de Hogwarts han decidido no venir para estudiar las materias comunes, sino que han decidido pasar a formar parte de toda esta guerra, tengo que decirles que los que se les avecina, me temo, no será fácil, pero ya que han decidido no asistir a la escuela este año, le pido que aprovechen la oportunidad que estos jóvenes les ofrecen, ellos se han esforzado para que no hubiera problemas cuando todos ustedes llegaran- la profesora miró a todos los jóvenes, le miraban impactantes y atentos a cada palabra que decía- por eso le pido que respeten sus decisiones y lo que ellos les digan, además debo advertirles que aquí, ante todo, vivimos profesores, que trabajamos e investigamos aquí y por eso espero que sepan comportarse, tengo también que decirles que Filch, el conserje de Hogwarts, no ha admitido ni admitirá ninguna tontería, por ello todos los componentes deberán irse a sus dormitorios a la hora que les sea indicada y, como muchos ya saben, el bosque prohibido, está, como su nombre mismo indica, prohibido, así que espero que no tengamos que repetirlo.

Dormirán en la sala común de Griffindor, que ya ha sido preparada para ustedes e irán a las aulas que sus organizadores les indicarán y deberán respetar los horarios que ellos les digan, y ahora jóvenes ¡a cenar!

-Bueno pues hagamos lo que ha dicho ¿no? –dijo Ron mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

Siguieron comiendo, muchos se presentaban entre ellos y sonreían, quizás sus primeras sonrisas después de mucho tiempo

-¿Quién viene conmigo para preparar la sala de los Menesteres?- preguntó Harry mirando a los 5

-Ya voy yo- dijo Luna mientras se levantaba

Caminaron ligeros hasta llegar a la sala de los Menesteres y en cuanto llegaron Harry caminó de un lado para otro del pasillo "Necesito la sala del E.D., necesito la sala del E.D., necesito la sala del E.D." en pocos minutos una puerta de madera apareció ante ellos y Harry se giró para ver a Luna, que mostraba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y gran impaciencia

-¡Vamos Harry! ¡Abre!

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró la misma sala que hacía casi dos años había aparecido ante los ojos de Hermione, Ron y de él para formar el Ejército de Dumbeldore

-Tiene que ser más grande- "Necesito que sea más grande" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos vio como la sala había aumentado de tamaño y más libros aún se repartían por las paredes, muchos cojines se repartían por toda la habitación

-Así está mejor- dijo Luna con una sonrisa alegre

A los pocos minutos llegaron los demás y muchos, con miradas sorprendidas se sentaban, los que conocían a Harry lo saludaban con la mano al entrar y se sentaban en sus lugares correspondientes.

Los 6 se colocaron al frente, separados entre sí y mirando a los demás, Harry se colocó en medio y miró a Hermione que le indicó con la mirada que empezara

-Buenas noches, me llamo Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger- dijo señalando a su derecha- él- señaló ahora a la izquierda- es Ronald Weasley y la chica que se encuentra a su izquierda es Ginebra Weasley, la chica que se encuentra a la derecha de Hermione es Luna Loovegood y el chico es Neville Lombotton , antes que nada me gustaría darles las gracias por escribidme cuando estuve en San Mungo para pedirme que este grupo se volviera a reunir, debo aclararles que éste grupo seguirá llamándose como en esos momentos se pensó, es decir, Ejército de Dumbeldore, o como se conoce, E.D., entonces se formó con 27 personas, muchas de ellas están hoy aquí y me alegro- dijo mientras paseaba su mirada por los rostros que conocía, tanto de Griffindor, como de las otras casas, de las otras, excepto, claro está Slytehrin- ahora este grupo se ha vuelto a reunir gracias a vosotros, las normas más o menos las ha dicho la profesora McGonagall pero no ha dicho cómo nos organizaremos, bueno nos dividiremos en 5 grupos que irán del 5º al 1º desde menor a mayor nivel, los profesores serán Neville del 1º, Luna del 2º, Ginny del 3º, Ron del 4º y Hermione del 5º - Seamos levantó la mano

-Hola Seamus ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola Harry ¿Tú no nos vas a dar clases? –preguntó con cara se asombro

-Sí, eso lo iba a explicar ahora- Seamus cerró los labios y escuchó- tendréis 4 horas con ellos y una diaria conmigo- muchos se alegraron y Padma Parvati levantó la mano- dime Padma

-Hola, verás me preguntaba…¿por qué ellos son los que van a dar las clases? Ron, Hermione y Neville tienen nuestra edad y Luna y Ginny una año menos- ante esto Neville escondió un poco la cabeza entre sus hombros y Harry desde el rabo del ojo lo vió

-Verás Padma…um…quizás porque ellos tienen más experiencia

-¿Experiencia?- preguntó Dean

-Sí Dean, ellos, espero que recordéis que cuando estábamos en 5º curso me acompañaron al Ministerio y salieron airosos, el año pasado yo pedí a Hermione, Ron y Ginny que volvieran a llamar a los componentes del E.D. porque me temía, tal como ocurrió, que habría un ataque de mortífagos, pero sólo acudieron Luna y Neville y otra vez- aquí Neville desenterró su cabeza de sus hombros- los 5 salieron airosos y, quiero que recordéis dónde nos visteis a Ron, a Hermione y a mí, bien pues ellos dos salieron otra vez airosos y luego se nos añadieron, primero Luna y Neville, y luego, Ginny y como veréis, creo que eso es más experiencia

Harry paseó su mirada por el rostro de todos, muchos le miraban con sonrisas, asombrados y muchos de ellos, como Bamasit, mostraban sonrisas de incluso…orgullo

-Si no hay más preguntas….Hermione

Hermione dio un paso hacia delante nerviosa

-Buenas noches, como Harry ha dicho me llamo Hermione Granger, y estoy encantada de ser componente de este grupo, bien creo que hoy deberíamos presentarnos todos decir el motivo por el que estamos aquí, así que creo que lo mejor será que poco a poco os vayáis levantado, digáis vuestro nombre y el motivo por el que mandasteis la carta

Al principio nadie se movió del sitio hasta que Susan Bones se levantó temblorosa, Harry sonrió y la chica algo nerviosa empezó a hablar

-Hola, me llamo Susan Bones y bueno yo formé parte del anterior E.D. creo que por lo que decidí entrar ésta vez son…más…maduras quizás que la vez anterior, la vez anterior entré porqué…quería comerme el mundo y que nada se me interpusiera en mi camino, pensaba que vengaría a mi padre sin problemas, pero…eso fue hace dos años, ese verano mi tía, Amelia Bones, fue asesinada- una lágrima silenciosa escapó y ella rápidamente se la limpió- y entonces caí en la cuenta de que en verdad estábamos en guerra y fue cuando empezaron todos esos ataques y bueno, lo que pasó el año pasado, mi madre está mal pero, sé que esto no me lo va a perdonar, pero…necesito hacerlo- dijo levantado la cabeza por primera vez y mirando directamente a Harry con ojos acuosos, se sentó y se levantó Seamus

-Hola me llamo Seamus, yo gracias a Dios no he perdido a nadie, por ahora- murmuró más bajo- pero no puedo quedarme quieto viendo como Voldemort mata a todo el mundo, yo soy hijo de muggles y…quiero tener una oportunidad para poder defenderme y luchar por mi vida- acto seguido se sentó y Parvati se puso en pié

-Buenas…,me llamo Parvati Patil y ella es mi hermana Padma, nosotras hemos escrito porque…-se limpió las lágrimas y miró a un punto indefinido de la pared- el día…27 de Junio mis…-respiró hondo, mientras Padma escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas- padres…murieron en un ataque- "¡A eso se referían en la carta!" pensó Harry y rápidamente se sentó

Siguieron levantándose uno a uno y contando su historia, desgraciadamente, pocas, eran como la de Seamus, todas eran como las de Parvati o Susan, incluso los extranjeros tenían historias parecidas, hasta que llegó a la última persona, Bamasit se levantó nerviosa y temblorosa comenzó su relato

-Hola…me llamo Bamasit Gridd, mi madre biológica era española y mi padre inglés- ante la mención de madre biológica todos prestaron más atención y esto lo notó ella pero hizo como sino se diera cuenta- Voldemort, según él, por ser traidores a la sangre- dijo con rabia- los mató, igual que a mi hermano y al resto de mi familia, cuando murió mi única tía y pariente al poco tiempo pues…fui adoptada por una pareja de escoceses y he vivido todos estos años con ellos de un sitio para otro, viajando a causa de su trabajo, pero hace poco volvimos para poder luchar contra Voldemort y dar una oportunidad de vivir a los que, ahora, son sólo unos niños

Cuando terminó su pequeña historia los demás le miraban con lástima, esa chica también había sufrido mucho, Harry la miró y vió en sus ojos lo mismo que había en los suyos y los que habían perdido a sus familias y tenían el suficiente valor como para levantarse y protestar, sed de…venganza

Hola! K tal? Lo lamento de verdd xro esk con tdos los exámens….

Este capi me ha costado un poko más de trabajo xk no veía el fin  pero esk tenía que hacerlo perfecto jajaja

Weno ya ¡por fín! Todo está en su sitio, este capi tiene cosas muy importants para el futuro, sobre todo los prsonjes nuevos. Kreo k ya os esperabais este capi (y tenía muxisims ganas de ponrlo) lo k pasa esk tenía k unir muxos cabos xk cada frase de estos últimos capis han sido de vital importncia para este a si k no se m podía scapar nada, a prtir de el capi numero 14 el tiempo pasará más rápido pero no os puedo adelntr nada xk sino no habría historia jajaja

Weno ml bss a todos akllos k leen esta historia, como Alkas, k me alegro un montonazo k te gustara esa batalla, mil gracias por tus review y a todos los demás, muxísimas gracias a todos xk subis la moral, y tamben a mi lunático tk enano

Y weno a Hermy k se lo merece

Bss a todos, Lils

Hermlils


	13. Capitulo 13: Los que vendrán conmigo

**Hola! SENTO EL RETRASO! Pero, por fín, aki está, miles d bss**

_Para Chibi_

**Cap.13. Los que vendrán conmigo**

-Bien…-murmuró Harry frente todos los componentes del E.D.- ya que todos habéis dicho el por qué estáis aquí pues….

-No todos- dijo un chico italiano, el más pequeño de los tres hermanos italianos, sus padres eran aurores italianos enviados por el ministerio de Magia de su país para ayudar a Inglaterra y que, tras un ataque, habían quedado gravemente heridos y hospitalizados en un hospital de su país

-Perdona ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

-Héctor, señor Potter

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Héctor?

-15- dijo seguro y firme

-¿Por qué dices que todos no?- preguntó Harry mirándolo fijamente

-Porque ustedes no nos han dicho sus motivos- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Harry meditó un poco, miró a sus amigos y ellos afirmaron, Harry suspiró y se enderezó

-Bien, Héctor, llevas razón- el chico sonrió- verás, los motivos por los que yo quise luchar en esta guerra creo que todos los sabéis- Héctor se sentó en su sitio y los demás prestaron atención a la historia- cuando tenía poco más de un año Voldemort- algunos sintieron escalofríos- mató a mis padres, pero en mí el hechizo Avada Kedavra no surgió efecto, gracias a que mi madre…murió por salvarme- muchas chicas sonrieron maternalmente y decían con la mirada "yo haría lo mismo"- cuando entré en Hogwarts…mis amigos, Ron y Hermione, y yo entramos en una sala prohibida e impedimos que Voldemort tomara la piedra Filosofal que lo llevaría a la vida, en segundo Voldemort soltó a un Basilisco por el colegio y produjo terror y además secuestró a Ginny, en cuarto presencié su regreso y la muerte de un amigo- algunos, ante ésta mención de éstas palabras, notaron como sus ojos se aguaron- en quinto…-Harry miró hacia sus zapatos y suspiró, notaba como decenas de miradas se posaban en su cabeza- murió alguien importante para mí y…bueno el año pasado, presencié el asesinato del director de este colegio, del profesor Dumbeldore- levantó su cabeza y miró a todos, la sala se encontraba en profundo silencio, algunas chicas tenían los ojos aguados y tímidamente se secaban las lágrimas

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí-dijo Hermione- soy hija de muggles y..bueno creo que, si en esta guerra lo que quieren es matar a todos los que tengan alguna relación con los que son iguales que yo pues…creo que puedo estarme quieta

-Mi padre fue atacado hace un año y medio- dijo Ron- y el año pasado, mi hermano mayor, Bill, fue atacado con secuelas permanentes, además creo que, igual que Hermione, estoy en esto desde primero- terminó con media sonrisa

-Voldemort Me poseyó cuando yo estaba en primero y casi me mata- hablaba Ginny tranquila- y bueno lo de las demás personas de mi familia creo que Ron ya lo ha comentado

-Mi padre murió hace un mes- murmuró la voz de Luna dispersa- y bueno, yo, al igual que Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Neville fui también al departamento de Misterios

Sólo quedaba Neville por hablar y todos sabían que a él le costaba trabajo hablar de sus padres

-Mis padres….-hablaba nervioso y frotándose las manos- fueron atacados cuando yo tenía un año, recibieron innumerables cruciatus para obtener información, ellos eran aurores, y bueno…tenían un buen puesto en su trabajo- dijo con orgullo, pero ahora su voz bajó el tono- llevan más de16 años en un ala especial de San Mungo

La sala entera quedó en silencio, nadie habló hasta que Harry volvió a romper el silencio

-Bueno…ahora, que ya sí todos hemos contado nuestras historias…vamos a comentaros unas cosillas- a esto Hermione se enderezó y continuó ella

-Bien, lo primero es recordaros que esto es totalmente voluntario y que si lo hacen sea con toda la seguridad posible, lo primero que deben jurar es no delatar este grupo en ninguna de las circunstancias, ya que eso lo pondría en peligro

-Algunos de vosotros recordareis- continuó Ron- como la vez anterior que este grupo se llevó a cabo, una integrante de nuestro propio grupo nos delató y a causa de eso tuvimos que terminar con las reuniones y dejar de juntarnos y entrenar

-Por ello- siguió Ginny – insistimos tanto en que cuando firmen, firmen voluntariamente para que ese suceso no vuelva a suceder, además creo que recordaréis que cuando pasó lo de la persona que delató a este grupo, fue descubierto rápidamente, bien, pues ésta vez no será diferente, y pensamos que esta vez será mejor que se lo avisemos antes, además cuando sea descubierto, si es que por supuesto ese momento llega, su memoria será borrada inmediatamente a través de un obliate- Ginny paró y Luna continuó con su típica voz distante

-Además para aquellas personas que deseen salir del grupo en algún momento, también se les realizará el obliate para que no puedan revelarle a nadie nada de lo que aquí se ha comentado, por supuesto, creemos que comprenden que no será lo mismo unas horas de memoria en blanco, que días, semanas o incluso meses

-Con esto no queremos animarlos a que no firmen, simplemente, que estén completamente seguros de lo que hacen- Neville paró un momento para que todos pensaran un poco y continuó- ahora, todos aquellos que sigan en su posición de firmar que se levanten de uno a uno, se acerquen a la mesa del centro, al lado de Harry y escriban su nombre y firmen

Los 6 se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que empezaran a firmar, esperando a que se levantaran a firmar. La primera persona que se levantó fue Colin Creevy, que se dirigió hacia el pergamino, tomó la pluma y puso su nombre y su firma, acto seguido se levantó su hermano, después Parvaty, Seamos, Padma…y así poco a poco todos los que habían pertenecido a Hogwarts se levantaron y firmaron, después se levantó el chico francés de pelo anaranjado, Alexis; el chico se acercó al pergamino, tomó la pluma y con un suspiro y una gran sonrisa firmó, poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y firmando. A los pocos minutos todos habían firmado y Harry puso su nombre y también firmó, luego les pasó el pergamino a los demás que hicieron lo mismo.

-Bien….-dijo Harry mirando hacia todos los miembros- ahora, Neville, Ron ¿podéis ir a por las mochilas?

-Sí ya vamos nosotros- dijo Neville y acto seguido los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta

-Ahora cuando Ron y Neville vengan os llamaremos por orden de lista y si son familia por orden de edad, yendo de menor a mayor- empezó Hermione mientras tocaba con la varita el pergamino y los nombres se ordenaban solos

A los pocos minutos aparecieron Ron y Neville con las mochilas dónde se encontraban las capas

-Ahora, tal como os ha dicho Hermione os iremos llamando y deberéis levantaros – dijo Harry mientras con las ayuda de los demás fue sacando las capas y colocándolas sobre la mesa

-Jacques Boutégege- pronunció Luna con un poco de dificultad, el chico francés se levantó y se acercó a Harry que sostenía una capa en las manos. Jacques tenía 16 años y era primo de Alexis y Nicole, de 17 y 18 años respectivamente, sus padres eran tres hermanos aurores muy importantes franceses de la antigua guerra, que fueron a Inglaterra para luchar contra Voldmeort junto al Ministerio, fueron acompañadas de sus esposas (una auror y una medimaga) dejando así en Francia a sus hijos y la esposa del menor de los hermanos que estaba embarazada, de, precisamente, Jacques. Los 4 aurores murieron y la medimaga enfermó con el contagio y falleció, así que la madre de Jacques, se encargó de su hijo, y a los hijos de los 2 hermanos de su marido. Harry le colocó la capa y el chico sonrió y fue a sentarse

-Alexis Boutégege….Nicole Boutégege….- poco a poco todos se fueron levantando y sus capas eran colocadas por Harry, el cual simplemente, les sonreía.

Tras eso los chicos les acompañaron a la sala común y Ginny les explicó a los que no conocían ese lugar dónde dormirían cada uno y Neville anunció que al día siguiente a las 10 tendrían que estar todos en las puertas del Gran Comedor, ya desayunados , para poder hacer las pruebas de nivel.

Acto seguido todos se fueron directamente a la cama, pero…fueron muy pocos los que consiguieron dormir

Harry abrió los ojos, las 4 de la mañana, los nervios no le dejaban dormir, pero él sabía que no era solamente eso, sabía que la causa de su insomnio era que estaba muy cerca de uno de los Holcruxes, al día siguiente empezaría, iría con los 5 a la cámara de los secretos para buscar el primero, sabía que si había un Holcrux en la cámara, Dumbeldore no podía haber entrado porque para entrar había que hablar parsel, y al menos eso creía, Dumbeldore no hablaba parsel.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, grandes ojeras reposaban bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto cenizo y triste, suspiró y se volvió a acostar.

A las 7 se levantó sobresaltado y sudoroso, había soñado con Ginny, él estaba atado e inmovilizado mientras que Voldemort se dirigía a Ginny y con una horrible sonrisa disparaba varios crucios mientras ella gemía y lloraba, Harry pataleaba y chillaba implorándole a Voldemort que parara. Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más y un rayo verde se dirigía a Ginny rápidamente mientras ésta le dirigía a Harry una mirada de tristeza, una última mirada.

-Sólo ha sido un sueño- murmuró frotándose el pelo

Se duchó y se vistió y bajó a la sala común a esperar a que los demás poco a poco bajaran.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- Harry se giró y vió a Karl London, el chico alemán que bajaba ya con la capa puesta y frotándose el pelo

-Buenos días señor London, pero por favor llámeme Harry- dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-De acuerrdo Harry-dijo sin poder reprimir su acento alemán-pero llámame Karl –dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Vale- le contestó Harry mientras sonreía-¿No podías dormir?

-No soy de mucho dormir-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se sentaba junto a Harry en el sofá

-¿Y los demás?

-Mi hermano podría dormir hasta las 6 de la tarde, levantarse para cenar y volverse a acostar sin molestarse- le contestó soltando casi una carcajada- y los demás…me parece que Alexis y Jacques no son muy dormilones pero Héctor y Angello…-sonrió un poco maléficamente-creo que como su hermana no suba a despertarlos esos no se levantarán de la cama

Siguieron hablando animadamente hasta que a las 8 bajaron por las escaleras de las chicas una Hermione muy sonriente, una Luna bastante soñolienta y una Ginny molesta

-Hermione por favor- suplicaba Ginny-no hay nadie aquí abajo

-¿Y Harry y Karl que son?¿Visiones?-preguntó con una ceja alzada. Ginny bufó y se sentó en el sofá. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a bajar gente que se iba quedando en la sala común charlando animadamente y comentando entre ellos que sería lo que harían

ese día.

Ron y Neville bajaron junto con Seamos y Dean que ya llevaban sus capas puestas

-Buenos días chicos-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días- dijo Neville sentándose en el brazo del sillón dónde estaba Luna aún soñolienta pero con una gran sonrisa-¿Nadie ha ido nadie a desayunar aún?

-No- dijo Harry- será mejor que los esperemos a todos, sobre todo por los extranjeros

Justo cuando Harry terminó de decir eso las 5 chicas extranjeras: Nicole Boutégege, Dafne Giovanni, Bamasit Gridd, Delia Siloé y Carla Ruiz, bajaban riendo, al parecer, por algo que contaba Carla, la española de pelo rubio.

-Buenos días-dijeron todas

-Buenos días Nicole- le dijo su primo Jacques mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras seguido de su primo, con cara de sueño pero sonriente y de Patrick, el hermano mayor de Karl

-¿Y mis hermanos?-le preguntó Dafne a Jacques

-Durmiendo- dijo en voz baja, ante esa mención Dafne apretó levemente los puños

-¿Están todos aquí abajo ya?-preguntó y los demás, después de echar una ojeada a la repleta sala común, le asintieron con la cabeza-¡Yo los mato!

-Vaya con la buenecita-dijo Nicole mirando como la italiana se perdía por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos

-Hermione, llevaros vosotros a todos al Gran Comedor- dijo Harry- yo los espero-Hermione asintió y entre ella, Neville y Ron les dijeron a los demás de irse a desayunar, a lo que ninguno puso pegas. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos la voz de Dafne se volvió a escuchar por las escaleras mientras le regañaba a sus hermanos

-¡Idiotas!¿y ahora que haremos si no sabemos cómo demonios se va al comedor ese, eh pedazo de imbéciles?

-Daf por favor- decía Angello mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras- que tampoco es para ponerse así, además Harry está aquí, por cierto, buenos días Harry-le dijo éste con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos

-Buenos días Angello, buenos días Héctor- a lo que éste sólo contestó levantando un poco la mano y soltando un gran bostezo y después una sonrisa- será mejor que vayamos a desayunar-los otros tres aceptaron y le siguieron hasta le Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban ya desayunando y hablando tranquilamente, y los profesores miraban a los alumnos con grandes sonrisas.

Cuando todos habían desayunado ya y Harry y los demás guiaron a todos a la sala de los Menesteres. Harry se colocó delante de todos y empezó a hablar

-Bien, antes de nada, vamos a explicar lo que haremos hoy, os iréis colocando y yo iré diciendo una serie de hechizos y los iréis realizando por parejas, nosotros iremos viendo en que nivel debe estar cada uno, esto no es algo decisivo, sino que el objetivo será llegar al nivel 1 y allí ir mejorando aún más para poder luchar frente a Voldemort. No debéis preocuparos por los hechizos, los primeros serán sencillos, pero no os debéis preocupar si no os salen, porque el E.D. se ha formado para aprender a luchar y aquí todos tenemos que aprender- tras eso la sala quedó en absoluto silencio- bien, colocaros por parejas, empezaremos ahora mismo, relajaros, empezaremos con un "Expeliarmus".

Miles de hechizos fueron lanzados a sus contrincantes, así poco a poco Harry junto a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna iban designando a cada persona poco a poco a un grupo, desde los niveles más bajos y poco a poco ascendiendo de nivel. Cuando sólo quedaban los dos últimos niveles sólo quedaban 12 personas: Héctor Giovanni (que ante la sorprendida mirada de sus hermanos mayores les derrotó con bastante facilidad), Bamasit Gridd, Dean Thommas, Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet (que aunque ya había terminado había decidido mandarle la carta a Harry, según ella, para luchar de verdad), Susan Bones, Nicole Boutégege, Patrick y Karl London, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein (un chico de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso) y una chica también de Ravenclaw de su curso llamada Rouse McCourny

-Vaya…-murmuró Harry- 6 chicas y 6 chicos, bien ahora uno a uno iréis enfrentándoos a cada uno de nosotros, por favor los demás pegaros a la pared- Harry se giró hacia Neville que tenía la varita ya preparada y cómo Luna se acercaba a él y le sonreía dándole ánimos- Bien, Alicia Spinnet- los otros 11 se colocaron junto a la pared- Neville será tu contrincante, tienes que atacarle ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, piensa que no es él- Alicia llegó confiada al centro de la sala y Neville un tanto nervioso, pero de repente se puso serio y seguro. Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de pronunciar una sola palabra Neville ya había despedido la varita de Alicia, ésta le miro anonadada, al igual que el resto de la sala –Coge la varita Alicia- dijo Harry suavemente.

A partir de ahí Alicia atacaba y Neville se defendía sin atacar, hasta que al 4º ataque el hechizo de defensa de Neville quedó bloqueado y con un accio se hizo con la varita de él- Bien has pasado el ataque, ahora defensa- ante esa mención Hermione se preparó-Hermione será quien te ataque, toma algo de agua si lo necesitas- Alicia asintió y tomó el vaso que Harry le ofrecía y tras eso Hermione lanzaba hechizos a una Alicia, que tras haberse dado cuenta que el nivel de ellos era muy alto estaba dando el máximo posible en ello, al cabo de 5 ataques de Hermione bloqueados por Alicia, Harry volvió a hablar-Muy bien, descansa, Dean, te toca

Poco a poco fueron pasando los que quedaban mientras se alternaban entre ataque y defensa, todos pasaron la prueba, algunos con un poco más de dificultad pero Harry consideró que todos la habían pasado.

-Ahora que todos habéis hecho esto y todos lo habéis pasado-empezó Hermione- todos estáis definitivamente en el grupo 2 -los 12 se miraron extrañados ¿cómo era eso?¿no se suponía que ya lo habían pasado?- esto ha sido para comprobar más de cerca el nivel que tiene cada uno de aquellos que estarán en los grupos uno y dos, ahora para llegar al 1, los doce os debatiréis en un duelo durante 1 minuto

-¿Un duelo?-preguntó Alica-¿Con quién?

-Con el único de los 6 que no ha luchado con nosotros-dijo Nicole con una gran sonrisa.

Todos miraron a Harry que se dirigió al centro de la sala con la varita en la mano

-Al mismo tiempo que hagamos el duelo- dijo Harry-que no será de un ataque fuerte sino flojo vosotros deberéis decirme que hechizo utilizaríais en un determinado caso que yo os describa

-¿A la vez?- preguntó Héctor con los ojos como platos

-Sí Héctor, a la vez, cuando estás delante de Voldemort o de sus mortífragos debes de pensar con muchísima rapidez, pero no os preocupéis

Harry empezó uno a uno, Harry lanzaba hechizos sencillos y ellos le devolvían otros al mismo tiempo que le contestaban a una pregunta que Harry tenía preparada.

Harry se fijó en Héctor, él era, según recordaba, el menor de todo el grupo y había llegado a ese nivel aún ni cuando sus hermanos lo habían conseguido, al luchar con él, Héctor quiso decir la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry (qué era que había que hacer para defendesr de un dementor) y lanzarle un hechizo, por lo que consiguió que saliera un patronus casi corpóreo en vez del hechizo. Harry le felicitó y le dijo que debía de quedarse en el dos, pero que en cuanto consiguiera hacer hechizos sin decirlos subiría al 1. Harry luchó con todos y al final quedaron así:

Bamasit, Patrick, Nicole y Susan en el 1º y Anthony, Karl, Héctor, Rouse, Dean, Seamus, Alicia y Padma en el 2º.

Tras eso descansaron todo el día a causa del agotamiento y les dijeron a cada uno a qué clase debería ir, sobre todo a los del 3er, 4º y 5º grupo que, aunque separados entre sí por nivel, darían las primeras clases juntos en una misma aula.

Harry fue al cuarto de baño de Mirtle la Llorona, tocó la serpiente del lavabo, "Mañana" dijo en un suspiro y se marchó a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo.

Por la noche se acostaron temprano. Harry se revolvía en su cama, escuchaba las respiraciones o ronquidos, depende de cómo se quieran nombrar, de sus amigos, así que decidió bajar a la sala común. Al bajar se dio cuenta de que el fuego estaba encendido

"Seguramente será Karl, que tampoco tiene sueño" se acercó al sofá y se encontró con una Bamasit tumbada en el sofá, que miraba al fuego cómo si fuera la cosa más bella del mundo

-Buenas noches Harry- murmuró sin quitar su mirada del fuego

-Pensé que no me habías visto- ella sonrió

-¿No tienes sueño?- Harry negó con la cabeza

-Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar y no me dejan dormir

-Entonces ya somos dos- dijo sonriendo abiertamente- pensé que todo el mundo dormía así que me decidí a bajar-añadió sentándose bien en el sofá y dejando sitio a Harry para que se sentara, en ese momento Harry se fijó que llevaba un bello diario con una "B" en mayúscula de plata sobre un fondo verde

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando al libro-¿un diario?- ella sonrió otra vez

-Si…me gusta escribirlo todo, es una manía que tengo, siempre escribo a alguien que quiero- dijo dirigiendo su mirada otra vez al fuego-me relaja y me ayuda a poner cosas en orden

-¿Y qué pones en los diarios?- Harry no preguntó por cotillear, usó un tono de paciencia, simplemente esa chica le agradaba, era dulce y sonriente y le daba confianza-Perdón no quise parecer cotilla, ni grosero, simplemente…no se-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-No te preocupes, yo los hago para que esas personas lo lean, aunque algunos nunca podrán ser leídos por nadie pero…bueno…no te preocupes, no se, a ver, escribo mis preocupaciones, mis recuerdos, mis temores, cosas así…-sonrió otra vez mirando a Harry y apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y mostrando una pequeña alianza de plata

-¿Tienes novio?- ante esa pregunta Bamasit se quedó un poco pillada pero luego reaccionó dando una carcajada lo que hizo que Harry no se sintiera mucho mejor

-Sí tengo ¿y tú? ¿tienes novia?

-No-contestó mirando al fuego, pero sentía la mirada de Bamasit clavada en su cabeza

-¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, un chico con esos ojos, no tiene novia?- Harry sonrió un poco pero no contestó y se sintió un poco abrumado, pareció que ella se dio cuenta porque rápidamente se disculpó- lo siento, quizás te haya molestado, no era mi intención….-murmuró mientras agachaba la cabeza

-No te preocupes Bamasit, no hay problema, es que simplemente no me esperaba esa pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno yo tampoco la esperaba- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa

Siguieron unos minutos en silencio mirando el fuego, Harry pensaba en Ginny al ver el fuego, la verdad…todo lo que veía le recordaba a ella, cada cosa que viera, él veía alguna cosa, por muy diminuta que fuera de ella, cada conversación él la convertía en algo que tuviera que ver con ella, todo…

-¿La quieres mucho?-Harry se sobresaltó y giró hacia Bamasit que lo miraba con la espalda reclinada en el sofá y una expresión seria pero a la vez dulce

-¿Cómo…-atinó a decir Harry. Ella sonrió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-Tu mirada, querido Harry, te delata, no sé quién es esa chica pero la quieres…además…

-¿Además qué?-preguntó intrigado

-Que si no hubieras estado pensando en ella en vez de abrir los ojos como platos al hacerte esa pregunta y preguntar "cómo" me habrías puesto una cara rara- sonrió dulcemente. Harry se fijó un poco en ella, ojos claros, pelo liso pero no muy lacio y castaño, mirada dulce y protectora, guapa, no muy alta, atractiva.

-De acuerdo... tienes razón, estaba pensando en ella- Ella sonrió y miró hacia el fuego- Pero no puede ser

-¿Por qué no puede ser?¿No se supone que el amor puede romper todas las barreras y mover montañas?

-Si- dijo Harry seguro, al fin de cuentas ese era el único poder que poseía contra Voldemort- pero…ella tiene que ser feliz con alguien y conmigo no lo será, no mientras Voldemort sigua con vida

-Eso creo que debería decidirlo ella ¿no?- Harry se molestó, odiaba que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer- déjame terminar y luego si quieres me juzgas Harry, pero al menos deja que termine la frase- Harry se sorprendió

-¿Sabes Oclumacia?

-¿Yo?- dijo señalándose con el dedo y sonando un poco irónica- no, lo más cercano que sé es detectar cuando la están utilizando conmigo pero no tengo el arma para poder luchar contra ello, y déjame terminar la frase por favor- Harry accedió con la cabeza un poco más tranquilo- bien…eso debería decidirlo ella, aunque, y te doy mi opinión, yo también alejaría a las personas que más quiero del sufrimiento aunque eso no les gustara y fuera una auténtica estupidez, aunque no sea lo mejor

-Los demás no dicen eso- dijo en un murmuro un tanto sorprendido con una expresión seria y atenta

-Los demás no han visto con sus propios ojos como mataban a las personas que más querían en este mundo siendo sólo unos niños

Esa noche no hablaron más y al cabo de una hora y algo pudo ver cómo Bamasit se adormecía en el sofá. La despertó un poco y le dijo que se fuera a dormir, ella con una sonrisa aceptó gustosa y Harry se quedó frente al fuego hasta que empezó a sentir cómo se le caían los párpados y se fue a la cama.

-Harry….Harry levántate…vamos Harry…¡Harry!- pero Harry no le hacía caso a la persona que le llamaba, así que se giró y tapó su cabeza con la almohada- muy bien pues tú lo has querido- de repente notó como lo destapaban y le quitaban a la fuerza el almohadón con el que cubría y tres risas desde la otra punta de la habitación-¡¡¡Levántate!

Harry ahora si se levantó pero del susto que se llevó se cayó de la cama y las tres risas se intensificaron, vió entre la neblina como alguien de pelo rojo le acercaba las gafas, él se las puso y vió a Dean, Seamus y Neville partiéndose de risa en la puerta de la habitación y a Ron delante de él con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Lo siento amigo pero si no lo hacía subiría Hermione y sería aún peor

-Muy amable won-won

-Ja ja ja-rió de una forma muy irónica Ron- anda vístete que está casi todo el mundo desayunando

-De acuerdo, por cierto Ron y Neville os puedo ver antes de comer en la Sala de los Menesteres

-Uy….¿qué habéis hecho para que el director os castigue en su despacho?- dijo Seamus entre carcajadas. Harry le tiró un cojín a la cabeza mientras reía

-¡Anda iros ya!-dijo Harry riendo mientras se metía en el baño

Después bajó a desayunar aunque la mayoría habían terminado y estaban buscando las aulas que les habían indicado, sólo algunos quedaban desayunando entre ellos Alicia que desayunaba junto a Susan, Seamus, Dean, y Anthony Goldstein

-Buenos días- dijo sentándose al lado de Seamus- ¿Dónde están Ron y Neville?

-Dijeron que se iban a coger unas cosas, se fueron con Hermione, Luna y Ginny- contestó Susan

-Oh…

-Oye Harry- empezó Alicia- ¿crees que serán buenos ayudándonos? Quiero decir que si explicarán bien y eso

-Los e visto en las batallas y si os enseñan a salir de ellas como ellos lo hacen, entonces sí, serán muy buenos- contestó sirviéndose una tostada- confiad en ellos, al principio estarán nerviosos pero poco a poco se abrirán más en las clases, no seáis muy duros hoy, es el primer día

-¿Tan buenos son en las batallas para que tengas esa confianza en ellos de que aprenderemos mucho? –preguntó Susan

-¿Creéis que yo os enseñaré bastante como para ir a una guerra, no? – los demás asintieron- bien, pues…pensad ahora en esto, yo me tiré unas semanas este verano en San Mungo y el que estuvo más tiempo de ellos fue Ron y fueron sólo unos días, los demás sólo sufrieron magulladuras

Los demás no dijeron ningún comentario y cambiaron de tema rápidamente. A los pocos minutos cada uno se fueron hacia su aula, Harry se dirigió junto con Susan hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que a primera hora tenía clases con los del primer grupo.

Al llegar allí encontraron a los tres extranjeros (Nicole, Patrick y Bamasit) y a Hermione esperándolos

-Buenos días ¿por qué no habéis entrado?

-Porque eres tú el que piensa cómo es el lugar, Harry

-Hola a ti también Hermione- dijo sarcástico, la chica le sonrió y Harry paseó tres veces delante del tapiz y la puerta apareció ante ellos. Al entrar Harry cerró otra vez los ojos y pensó que necesitaría escritorios para los 4 y dos sillas tras las mesas de Hermione y la suya y cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba allí y vió la cara de asombro de los 4- sentaros por favor- los 4 lo hicieron y Hermione se sentó en el suyo. Harry, en cambio, permaneció de pié frente a Bamasit, Nicole, Patrick y Susan

-Bien, antes de nada quiero hablar con vosotros, ya que seréis los que vengáis con nosotros a las batallas. Los 4 recibiréis unas monedas, que Susan ya conocerá, y que se os darán mañana, para poder comunicarnos, para así, a cualquier hora que se nos necesite estar ahí y marcharnos. Esas monedas las debéis de llevar siempre encima, incluso cuando dormís.

Vosotros seréis quiénes os encargaréis de proteger, junto con los profesores de este colegio, a todos los miembros del E.D. cuando nosotros tengamos que salir para otros temas. ¿Sí Patrick?- dijo al ver la mano del único chico del grupo 1 levantada

-¿Nosotros no iremos con vosotros a esos sitios?

-No, vosotros vendréis con nosotros sólo y exclusivamente para las batallas o algo excepcional ¿más preguntas?- pero al no ver ninguna mano alzada siguió- de acuerdo, pues os la hago yo ¿habéis terminado el colegio? Sé que Susan no, me refiero a vosotros tres, o ¿tendríais que ir este año el último?

-Yo terminé el año pasado-dijo Nicole

-Y yo, este año empezaría Aurología- dijo Patrick

-Yo también he terminado- dijo Bamasit

-De acuerdo, no nada, era sólo por saberlo, bien pues entonces quizás controléis bastante bien los hechizos y también tú Susan, auque no hayas terminado también te saldrán. Ahora tengo que deciros una cosa, en la batalla no basta con soltar los hechizos más peligrosos, cuando estéis allí cada uno será consciente de que está a un paso de la muerte y de ello sólo te separa lo que hagas en esos instantes, tú valor es lo que realmente ayuda en esos momentos, ahora, empecemos a trabajar

Harry siguió enseñándoles hechizos avanzados hasta que llegaron las 10, sólo pudieron ensayar uno y un poco el segundo, pero nada más.

-Hermione- la llamó antes de salir- ¿podrías venir después de las clases, por favor?

-¿Es para "eso"?

-Sí

-Vale Harry - Hermione se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Adiós

-Adiós

Siguió con el grupo de Ron, y les dio clases de menos nivel y les dijo que ellos serían los que se encargarían de la protección de los demás mientras estuvieran en las batallas junto con los del primer grupo. Luego llegó Ginny con un grupo bastante más numeroso. Harry la observó mientras los demás practicaban los hechizos y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Bamasit _"eso debería decidirlo ella, aunque, y te doy mi opinión, yo también alejaría a las personas que más quiero del sufrimiento aunque eso no les gustara y fuera una auténtica estupidez, aunque no sea lo mejor"_

Al pasar la hora llegó Luna con un grupo parecido al de Ginny y por último Neville con un grupo numeroso de personas, pero no tanto como el de Ginny o Luna, de 16 años casi en su mayoría. Harry empezó con los ejercicios más sencillos que se utilizaron el día anterior para la selección de nivel.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido?- le preguntó Harry a Neville cuando todos los miembros se fueron

-Bien…pero creo que deberíamos separar a los tres grupos en clases distintas

-¿Y eso?-Harry pensó que Neville vendría nervioso pero venía bastante seguro de sí mismo para ser Neville

-Cuando hemos empezado, hemos empezado con el mismo hechizo y cuando veían los de mi grupo que a ellos no les salía tan fácilmente como a los del grupo 3 pues…creo que…se deprimían un poco, se ponían nerviosos y ya sí que no les salía, es decir, lo que me pasa a mí muchas veces- Harry permanecía atento sentado en el suelo junto con Neville- sabes Harry, ellos son capaces, es más, la primera vez casi les sale a todos, incluso tres o cuatro lo hicieron bastante bien pero…se venían abajo y ya no les salía

-¿y tú que tal?

-Al principio me puse muy nervioso, pero…al verlos a ellos…creo que confié un poco más en mí y empezó a ir todo bien- Neville sonrió y Harry le respondió el gesto

A los pocos minutos llegaron Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Ron y Harry hizo aparecer una mesa redonda con 6 sillas, una para cada uno con sus nombres en el respaldo

-Parece la mesa del Rey Arturo- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo Harry y cada uno se sentó donde ponía su nombre- bien, cómo sabréis- dijo dirigiéndose a Neville, Ginny y Luna- estamos investigando algo, no sé si más o menos sabéis sobre que es…

-Sobre los fundadores- dijo Ginny

-Si bueno, pues...ésta noche tengo que ir a un sitio y como vosotros habéis estado siempre conmigo desearía que estuvierais cerca

-Siempre contarás con nosotros Harry, eso lo sabes- dijo Neville

-Sí, pero no quiero que entréis

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione

-¿Entrar a dónde?- preguntó Ginny con algo de temor, Harry la miró y permanecieron el contacto visual durante varios segundos- ¿a dónde Harry?¿a dónde?

-A…a la cámara-murmuró

-No…no Harry por favor…por favor…-Ginny le suplicaba con los ojos acuosos mirándolo directamente

-Tengo que hacerlo Gin

-¡No! no… ¡¿Es que no recuerdas que casi mueres la otra vez! ¡Por Dios Harry!- derramando numerosas lágrimas

-Gin…-Harry se levantó y se acercó a ella- no me pasará nada ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Júramelo Harry! Harry júrame que volverás

-Te lo juro Ginny, te lo juro- le decía mientras le daba besos en la frente. Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que los otros 4 aún estaban ahí y sin tan siquiera mirarlos se les puso las mejillas ardiendo y poco a poco se separó de ella y aún colorado se sentó en su sitio y miró a los demás que mantenían una pequeña y pícara sonrisa en el rostro, miró de reojo a Ginny que se limpiaba las múltiples lágrimas con un pañuelo- bueno, entonces…esta noche cuando yo entre entraré solo, vosotros os quedaréis en el cuarto de baño

-No-dijo Luna contundente

-¿Cómo que no?

-Que no, tú no entrarás solo, supongo que será a la Cámara de los Secreto ¿no, nosotros somos un equipo y si uno de nosotros hace algo, todos lo haremos aunque ni Neville, ni Ginny, ni yo sepamos para qué es- habló seria, cómo nunca ninguno de ellos había hablado, rotunda y adulta

-Puede ser peligroso

-¿Peligroso?- preguntó Hermione con ironía- ¿Por qué? El basilisco está muerto, bien…pues no hay excusa, y vamos a ir

-Igual que siempre, Harry- dijo Ron

-Juntos-dijo Neville

-Siempre juntos- dijo Ginny. Luna acercó su mano al centro de la mesa

-En lo bueno y en lo malo-dijo Luna. Hermione colocó su mano sobre la de Luna, luego la colocó Neville, Ron y Ginny.

-Te toca Harry-le dijo Ron

-No lo conseguí en 5º y no lo conseguiré ahora ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo y acercó su mano a la de los demás

-Se siente Potter, pero…- dijo Ron- vamos a ir contigo te guste o no

Bajaron a comer algo y después se fueron a dar un paseo por el lago

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver el campo de quiddich?

-Vamos Won-won respira el aire libre

-Muy graciosa Hermione ¿o no Harry?

-Venga Hermione podemos respirar en- pero no dijo más, notó un calor muy conocido en el bolsillo que tenía en el pecho

-Harry ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ron. Harry sacó la moneda y leyó "Londres"

-Otra vez…mierda…otra vez en Londres…rápido, Neville y Luna ir a buscar las escobas, Hermione y Ginny, avisad a los profesores y Ron y yo iremos a buscar al grupo 1, dentro de 10 minutos en la puerta de roble de la entrada

Rápidamente los 6 estaban cada uno buscando lo necesario, Harry corría con Ron a su lado mirando a todos lados, divisó el pelo de Bamasit y la voz, sobre las risas de las demás chicas, de Nicole.

-¡Bamasit!¡Nicole!¡Bamasit!¡Nicole!- las chicas giraron ante los gritos de Harry y Ron y se acercaron un poco a ellos separándose así del grupo. Se pararon frente a ellas y tomaron un poco el aire antes de poder hablar

-Prepararos…-dijo Harry mientras tomaba aire-nos vamos a Londres, ahora- las chicas se miraron un tanto preocupadas

-De acuerdo- dijo Bamasit- nos vamos

-¿Dónde están Patrick y Susan?- preguntó Harry

-Susan creo que está con…¿cómo eran…?Las gemelas éstas…- dijo Nicole pensativa

-Sí, sí las hermanas Patil- Nicole puso cara de "¡eso era!", pero Ron ignoró eso- ¿Pero dónde?

-En el lago- dijo Bamasit- nosotras iremos por ella

-Y Patrick había ido con los chicos al campo de Quiddich- dijo Nicole

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry mientras empezaba a correr hacia el campo de Quiddich- ¡os quiero dentro de 5 minutos en la puerta de roble de la entrada!

Harry y Ron salieron corriendo hacia el campo y allí se encontraron a todos los chicos extranjeros admirando el gran campo

-¡Patrick!- el chico se giró rápidamente hacia Harry y Ron y cuando se acercaron a unos 4 metros, Harry le dijo- nos vamos

Patrick se giró hacia su hermano y lo abrazó

-Volveré para la cena- le murmuró

-Patrick- le llamó Alexis- cuida de Nicole, por favor

-Tranquilo Alexis, la traeré de vuelta

-Héctor- lo llamó Harry- necesito que reúnas al segundo grupo y hagáis que antes de la cena todo el mundo esté dentro del castillo, después vais a la Sala y ¡que no salga nadie!- el chico asintió serio y nervioso

Juntos corrieron hacia la entrada del colegio y Harry escuchó un "Suerte" de los chicos antes de perderlos de vista. Llegaron a la entrada allí ya se encontraban Neville y Luna cargados con 6 escobas y Bamasit, Nicole y Susan llegaban corriendo, a los pocos segundos llegaron Ginny y Hermione

-Lo siento- decía Ginny mientras intentaba respirar- no paraba de hablar

Juntos se montaron en las escobas y como sólo tenían 6, Neville y Luna tuvieron que compartir una, al igual que Nicole y Hermione

-No Nicole, ve tu delante, yo….me subo detrás de verdad no me importa- Harry sonrió un poco interiormente, Hermione había querido decir "no es que se me de mal pero… no me gusta mucho".

A los pocos minutos llegaron a Hogmade y bajaron de las escobas

-Tenemos que aparecer ¿Susan sabes?- preguntó Hermione, la chica se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza y negó- ¿nunca te has aparecido con alguien?

-Sí, claro

-Bien pues cógete del brazo de alguno de ellos- dijo mientras Ginny se agarraba del suyo.

En unos cuantos "plops" aparecieron justo en el centro de una batalla, una en la cual los del lado de la luz, por lo que se veía, iban perdiendo…

Hola! PERDONAZME!

Por favor, sé que no merezco vuestro perdón pero anda no me matéis, sk Hermy y yo tenemos unas profesoras a las k les gusta reírse a nuestra costa así que no nos kda otro remedio más k estudiar.

En este capi han pasado muchas cosas de golpe, sk kiero amenizar un pokito la historia y k no se me haga eterna pork kro jubilarme antes jejeje

Weno os debo miles y miles de bss para k me perdonéis

Tengo k dar las gracias a **Alkas, Lunático (XD), Coranamenta, Lore y Camill** por todo vuestro apoyo, de vrdad me anima muxísimo darle a los correos y encontrar bottfanfiction, en serio, me alegra y me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo

Y a todos los demás **¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO!**

Espero k me mandéis algún **Review** please

Bss

Hermlils

**p.d.:Nota importante! Hubo un pekño error en el anterior capi, los grupos van del 5º al 1º de menor a mayor nivel**

**Asias y besotes**


	14. Capitulo 14: De vuelta a la camara

Hola! Siento muxisimo el retraso pero esk no paro con los exámens, además dk intento k los capis sean lo más perfecto posible , os dejo con el capi, k weno, todo gira en torno a una sola cosa y k ya todos os imaginabais, os dejo con el capitulo

Muxisimos bss Hermlils

_Para Esther….._

Cap14. De vuelta a la cámara

Los 10 acababan de llegar a una calle de Londres justo en medio de la batalla, en un callejón oscuro al lado de la calle dónde todo estaba sucediendo, Harry miró el tétrico espectáculo que se cernía ante sus ojos. Todos los edificios muggles ardían en llamas y a su alrededor, allí donde mirara encontraba mortífragos lanzando maldiciones a miembros de la orden, aurores o simples muggles que habían escogido un mal día para ir de tiendas.

-Harry…-Harry se giró y se encontró con la mirada decidida de Ginny- ¿vamos?- el asintió y añadió

-No os separéis, los nuestros están en apuros

-Creo que deberíamos ir por la espalda e ir eliminando a los mortífragos uno a uno- dijo Patrick-así conseguiríamos ayuda al mismo tiempo

-Es una buena idea pero si nos mantenemos juntos- añadió Bamasit

Harry los miró, estaban en su primera batalla y utilizaban una mente muy fría, Harry miró a Susan y a Nicole y vio algo de terror en sus ojos y decisión

-De acuerdo- dijo Ron- pues vamos

Los 10 se aceraron al primer grupo, había 6 mortífragos que luchaban contra 4 jóvenes voluntarios que rondaría los 20 años, los 4 chicos se veían en apuros y los mortífragos los provocaban y reían a carcajadas de sus hazañas, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de que 10 personas que resaltaba claramente tras ellos estaban preparados a una orden, Harry y los otros cinco se acercaron por detrás a los mortífragos mientras Bamasit, Patrick, Nicole y Susan les cubrían por detrás. Harry inclinó la cabeza y 6 silenciosos desmaius hicieron efecto sobre los mortífragos que cayeron al suelo

-Gracias-logró murmurar uno de los chicos

-De nada-dijo Harry mientras ataba a los mortífragos- pero ayudadnos

En ese momento todo el mundo en la batalla empezó a darse cuenta de los sujetos de color blanco, ellos se veían claramente entre las capas oscuras de los mortífragos y poco a poco se fueron acercando a ellos cerrándolos en un círculo.

Los aurores intentaron aprovecharse de la situación pero sólo consiguieron que la batalla se volviera a reanudar otra vez, esta vez con Harry, Ron, Hermion, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Bamasit, Nicole, Patrick y Susan dentro de ella

Harry miró a todos lados, luchaba contra un mortífrago bastante ágil y experimentado

-¡Crucio!-dijo desde la máscara blanca. Harry alcanzó a agacharse justo a tiempo pero acto seguido notó como otro rayo rojo impactaba contra él retorciéndolo de dolor

Harry miró desde el suelo a sus dos atacantes que le apuntaban con la varita, Harry alzó el brazo

-No podrás con los dos, Potter-dijo una voz con sorna apuntando a Harry, Harry miró a los dos mortífragos con odio, los otros dos sonrieron absurdamente, Harry vió como Bamasit se acercaba a uno de ellos por detrás

-No tal vez yo solo no pueda- En ese momento Bamasit sujetó a uno de los dos por el cuello y le lanzó un hechizo que hizo que el mortífrago cayera de rodillas al mismo tiempo que Harry le lanzaba otro a otro mortífrago.

Bamasit se acercó a él y le dio la mano para que se levantara

-Gracias Bamasit

-De nada, vamos

Todo a su alrededor ardía, los muggles se escondían aterrados y Harry vio como varios cadáveres de magos se repartía por toda la calle, en ese momento recordó varias cosas de su vida, los gritos de su madre, la caída de Sirius, la muerte de Dumbeldore y el falso Holcrux, Harry apretó los puños fuertemente y sintió como el odio le embargaba por todo el cuerpo, la batalla estaba casi perdida, pero sólo era casi…

Harry se dirigió hacia el primer mortífrago que se encontró y le lanzó un expeliarmus y un desmaius antes de que su contrincante a penas se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Harry conjuró unas cuerdas y se lanzó a por el segundo, los otros 9 se acercaron a él, Susan tenía el brazo sangrando, por suerte, era el brazo izquierdo y ella era diestra así que seguía defendiéndose.

Entre todos luchaban con los mortífragos y poco a poco caían, lo mismo que ellos se llevaban algún crucio.

Un mortifrago joven se colocó en frente de Harry y lo miró con desprecio

-Eres un simple niñato- le dijo el mortífrago apuntándolo con la varita

-Igual que tú- le dijo Harry con sorna, eso crispó los nervios al mortífrago

-¡Imperius!- gritó el mortífrago, Harry no se molestó en apartarse ni en intentar defenderse y sonrió interiormente, sintió como el hechizo chocó contra su pecho- ataca a esa niña- dijo señalando a una niña de unos doce años que se encontraba asustada, tirada en el suelo y sangrando. Harry no se movió, le miraba como aturdido- ¡Hazlo!...¡ATÁCALA!

-no-murmuró muy bajo

-¿Qué?- preguntó con cara de absoluto asombro el mortífrago

-No- el rostro aterrado se vio a través de la máscara

-¿Cómo…

-A mí no me afectan esos hechizos- Harry le lanzó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, los ojos del mortífrago mostraba auténtico terror-petrificus totalus- el cuerpo inerte del mortífrago cayó hacia atrás petrificado

Harry se permitió mirar otra vez a la batalla, ahora…iban ganando, los otros 9 lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, muchos magos al verlos luchar habían decidido salir a la calle y ahora peleaban con temor, valentía y coraje a la vez

Harry se giró y vio unos ojos grises mirándolo fijamente desde la lejanía a través de la máscara blanca "Malfoy" pensó Harry, en sus ojos no se mostraba el orgullo que se veía en los ojos de los demás mortífragos, esa alegría al ver a los muggles muertos, esa superioridad…Harry pensó incluso que veía dolor. Malfoy desapareció y poco a poco los demás mortífragos fueron haciendo lo mismo, menos, claro está, aquellos que habían sido apresados, que por los que Harry pudo contar habían sido 15 más o menos, lo malo de eso había sido todas las vidas de gente inocente que habían sido robadas esa noche.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Harry se giró y vio a Nicole con las rodillas en el suelo hablando con la niña

-Harry…-dijo la voz de Ron, él le miraba a su izquierda y Hermione a su derecha- deberíamos irnos, los medimagos están llegando y los aurores se están llevando a los mortífragos a Azkaban para ser juzgados

-Sí supongo que sí

-Harry- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada mirándolo como si el rostro lo tuviera de color azul- ¿te pasa algo? Estás como… distante

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo…algo pensativo- murmuró en voz baja- avisad a los demás y volvamos a Hogwarts, allí podremos hablar los 3 más tranquilamente.

En pocos minutos aparecieron en Hogmade y montaron en las escobas en silencio, nadie hablaba camino al colegio y el silencio que se formó entre ellos era terriblemente molesto

-Ya es bastante tarde y los demás tendrán hambre, si es que no han cenado ya- dijo Harry- ¿os apetece cenar algo?

Ninguno contestaba, Harry se sorprendió al ver que ni tan siquiera Ron había dicho nada

-Vale… Luna¿ te importaría acompañar a Susan a la enfermería?

-No, claro

-De acuerdo- siguió Harry- iré a ver si los demás han cenado, si os apetece algo para comer, decídmelo y yo se lo diré a Dobby o a Kreacher para que os den algo

-Yo que tú me fiaría más de Dobby- dijo Ron usando un tono muy pensativo- no me apetecería tomar gusanos en salsa

-¡Ron!- le recriminó Hermione

-¿Qué?- preguntó este encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione soltó un bufido de desesperación

-Iros a descansar, mañana es domingo por lo que el entrenamiento será sólo de dos horas, me gustaría pediros un favor a los del grupo 1 y es que mañana a partir de las 11 y media reunáis a todos en el Gran Comedor, nosotros 6 tenemos que hacer una cosa

-No pasa nada Harry- dijo Patrick- nosotros nos encargamos

-Vale…y mañana os daremos las monedas, ahora, vamos a dormir

Luna y Susan se fueron hacia le enfermería con Neville que insistió en acompañarlas y los demás se fueron hacia la sala común, al pasar por el retrato se encontraron con muchos platos de comida casi enteros por toda la habitación y a todos el E.D. esperándolos preocupados, en cuanto aparecieron, se tiraron a abrazarlos y arrullarlos

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó un chico rubio llamado Alan

-Susan se fracturó el brazo- dijo Ginny- y Luna y Neville fueron con ella

-Ahora todo el mundo a la cama- dijo Hermione- mañana habrá dos horas de entrenamiento

-¡Pero si es domingo!- gritó Dean por encima de los murmullos de desacuerdo

-¿Queréis ir a luchar, verdad?- preguntó Harry

-Bueno sí-contestó Dean

-Pues entonces hay que entrenar, así sea domingo –concluyó Harry –ahora todo el mundo a dormir, son casi las 9, nos fuimos a la 1 y algo, y estamos bastante cansados, así que si nos os importa ¡ a dormir!

Después de esto se subieron todos a sus respectivos dormitorios, pero antes de que los últimos subieran, Harry los llamó

-Bamasit, Patrick y Nicole- los llamó Harry- si os notáis molestias, id a mi cuarto y yo os acompañaré a la enfemería

-Vale- dijo Nicole mientras daba un gran bostezo- buenas noches chicos- dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia le cuarto de las chicas

-Hermione ¿subes?

-No Ginny, me quedaré un rato a esperar a Luna, acuéstate tú

-Vale pues, buenas noches, vamos a la chicas- dijo dirigiéndose a Bamasit y a Nicole

-Buenas noches- dijeron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Harry

-Bien amigo- dijo Ron- ¿qué era eso que nos querías contar?

-Sentaros anda- dijo éste

Los tres se sentaron mirando el fuego que aún ardía y así estuvieron varios segundos, en auténtico silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió

-He visto a Malfoy- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron-¿y por eso estás así?

-Ron…deja a Harry terminar

-Gracias…veréis, es que estaba como…. Apenado

-¿Apenado? ¿Malfoy?- preguntó extrañado Ron- ¿estás seguro de que era él?

Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Os acordáis del chico que vimos en la batalla anterior? –preguntó Hermione- ¿el mortífrago?- los dos asintieron esperando a que Hemrione dijera que era lo que tenía en la cabeza- bien pues…¿y si hubiera sido Malfoy?- Harry y Ron se miraron un momento- al fin de cuentas…Draco no quería asesinar al profesor ¿no? –preguntó con voz tímida

-¿Draco?- preguntó Ron con las orejas coloradas- ¿desde cuándo Malfoy es Draco?

-Ron no seas infantil

-Tiene su sentido- dijo Harry, los otros le miraron- acordaros de lo que pasó en los baños de Mirtle la Llorona, y que el se mostraba muy dudoso cuando apuntaba al profesor- terminó notando como su, muy conocido, nudo de la garganta le apretaba fuertemente

-¿Me estáis intentado decir que…- preguntó Ron mirando con la boca abierta sus amigos como si estuvieran locos- que Malfoy es…inocente?- Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de hablar

-No es que sea inocente,- dijo Hermione- es que están obligando, estoy segura de que él sólo lo hace porque Voldemort le tiene amenazado con algo muy importante, algo como…

-Matar a sus padres- terminó la frase Harry mientras miraba el fuego- eso fue lo que dijo en los baños, Ron le miró con la boca abierta y luego la cerró

-¿Qué tenéis en mente? –preguntó el pelirrojo, los otros dos le miraron con cara de intriga- es Malfoy, de acuerdo, pero…habrá que hacer algo ¿no?

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Harry

-Bueno- analizaba Hermione- primero deberíamos asegurarnos que él no quiere ser mortífrago, ya que hasta ahora sólo nos basamos en suposiciones

-Sencillamente no me creo lo que estamos diciendo

-Yo tampoco Ron- dijo Harry- yo tampoco

Siguieron en silencio hasta que el retrato de la Dama Gorda se volvió a abrir para dar paso a Luna, Neville y Susan, ésta última con el brazo totalmente curado

-¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía?- preguntó Neville

-Esperaros- dijo Hermione- bueno, yo me voy a la cama, ¿os subís?- los demás asintieron, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando Harry llegó a su cama se tumbó todavía vestido y se durmió de inmediato.

Al abrir los ojos miró el reloj, eran las 8 y cuarto, se levantó apresurado, Dean y Seamus ya no estaban, seguramente no habían querido despertarlos, Ron y Neville roncaban tranquilamente en su cama, Harry se levantó se duchó y después fue hacia la cama de Neville

-Neville- nada- Neville vamos

-Uhhh…

-Vamos Neville, tenemos que estar dentro de media hora en las clases

-Vale- dijo mientras se levantaba

-Ron, Ron- Ron no contestaba así que se acercó a la ojera de su amigo y le chilló- ¡Ron, Hermione se ha ido con Krum!

El pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente

-Muy gracioso Harry- dijo mirándolo con odio, mientras éste sonreía pícara y descaradamente a su amigo

-Te lo debía, ahora ducharos rápido que dentro de media hora tenéis que estar en vuestras clases

Harry bajó al comedor y se sentó al lado de Hermione y Dean a desayunar

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Harry –dijo Hemrione- ¿y Neville y Ron?

-Arriba, me parece que no les dará tiempo a desayunar, nos hemos dormido- dijo mientras se metía en la boca una tostada- Hermione hoy no daré yo clases, pero no les des mucha caña a tu grupo, era su primera batalla

-Vale no te preocupes

-Por cierto, a las 11 y poco manda al grupo 1 a que reúnan a los demás aquí y luego vienes a…bueno, ya sabes- dijo en voz baja, Hermione asintió- vale, pues si ves a Ron, Neville, Ginny o Luna se lo dices ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- Harry la abrazó y se levantó, caminó sin rumbo durante un rato por los alrededores del castillo, el cielo estaba nublo pero no llovía, todos estaban dentro, así que podría pensar tranquilamente, se sentó bajo el roble y miró hacia el lago, sonrió al recordar a su madre subir rápidamente, con su pelo rojo fuego, en dirección a Sirius y a su padre

-Os hecho de menos, a los tres, y también al profesor Dumbeldore- murmuró al viento- todo esto sería más fácil si estuvierais…

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, sentado bajo aquel viejo árbol, mirando al infinito, miró el reloj, las 10 menos cuarto, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, llegó a la gárgola de piedra y la miró unos instantes, no recordaba la contraseña

-Busca algo señor Potter-Harry se giró y se encontró la mirada bonachona del profesor Slurgorm

-Buenos días profesor, ¿cómo está?

-Un poco apenado, porque ninguno de ustedes han venido a visitarme- dijo con una sonrisa echándose hacia atrás e inflando su barrida haciendo que los estirados botones de su chaleco peligraran

-Estamos un poco ocupados- dijo intentándose disculpar

-Ya, ya me lo imagino- dijo mientras le palmeaba a Harry la espalda- supongo que vienes a ver a la directora- Harry asintió- bien, yo también, "Fundadores"- la gárgola se apartó para dejarles paso, el profesor pasó primero y Harry le siguió, sentía extraño no subir esas escaleras sin decir "caramelo de limón" o "grageas de todos los sabores" o cosas así, el profesor tocó a la puerta y la voz de la profesora se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-Pasen

-Buenos días profesora

-¡Oh! Buenos días señor Potter- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza de unos pergaminos- Horace…

-Buenos días Minerva

-Bien, ¿Qué desean?

-Señor Potter, comience usted, yo no tengo prisa- dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

-Bien…-Harry estaba nervioso, no sabía cual sería la respuesta de la directora, si le preguntaba para qué era, que sería lo más común, el no sabría como responder- necesito una cosa de este despacho…

-¿El qué señor Potter?

-La espada de Godric Griffindor- dijo mirándola fijamente, la cara de la profesora pasó de asombro a pensativa

-¿Y para qué?

-Eso no puedo decírselo, profesora

-¿A no?-preguntó irónica- ¿pretende usted sacar un elemento histórico tan valioso de mi despacho así porque sí?

-No es así cómo así- puntualizó Harry- tengo mis razones y le aseguro que son muy buenas

-Pues dígamelas

-Le juré al profesor Dumbeldore que jamás lo contaría a nadie- la cara de la profesora McGonagall se oscureció

-Supongo que tendrá que ver con lo que hicieron juntos el pasado Junio ¿no?- Harry asintió y la directora suspiró

-Profesora, sólo la necesito por precaución

-¿Precaución?

-Sí, pero no me pida más información, por favor

-Sólo una cosa y espero que me la responda ¿saldrá usted del castillo?

-No- la profesora miró por la ventana- la traeré en perfecto estado, igual que la otra vez- la profesora le miró con tristeza y preocupación

-Usted es firme a Dumbeldore y eso lo admiro y respeto totalmente, señor Potter, pero debe entender que me preocupo por usted y por sus compañeros y aunque esa capa que lleva usted le proteja, no le hace invencible

-Lo sé profesora, por eso le digo que llevar la espada es sólo por precaución y las probabilidades de necesitar utilizarla son mínimas- la profesora con un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió hacia la vitrina dónde se encontraba la espada, la tomó delicadamente sobre sus manos y se la dio a Harry

-Tenga cuidado señor Potter

-Gracias profesora, adiós- Harry salió rápidamente del despacho y se dirigió hacia los baños de Mirtle la Llorona, ya eran las 11 y 5 y los demás estarían ya en camino, apresuró su marcha llevando la espada en su mano derecha y con la capa al vuelo, cuando llegó se encontró a Luna y a Ron sentados en el suelo hablando tranquilamente- ¿Y los demás?

-Ginny y Neville ahora vienen y de Hermione no sabemos- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora. A los pocos minutos llegaron los otros tres y entraron en el cuarto de baño

-Harry, Harricito- dijo Mirtle en cuanto los vio entrar- llevabas mucho tiempo si venir a verme

-Sí, si Mirtle lo sé, ahora tenemos trabajo, si te importa dejarnos solos, por favor- el fantasma puso una cara de muy molesta y se metió por un water- Bien pues vamos a la tarea

Harry se acercó al grifo y tocó suavemente la serpiente, "piensa que es real, piensa que es real" se decía mentalmente

-Ábrete- el escuchó eso pero sabía que los demás sólo habían escuchado un silbido agudo, miró como, al igual que 5 años atrás, los lavabos se apartaron para dejar ver un túnel- bien ahora…-dijo mirando a los demás pero Ron le interrumpió

-Harry por favor, háblanos en Inglés- Harry sonrió, el tener la imagen de la serpiente como si fuera real en su mente hacía que siguiera hablando pársel

-¿Ahora?- preguntó, los demás sonrieron y asintieron- bien, pues Ron y Ginny ya saben como es por dentro

-Como unas alcantarillas- dijo Ron

-Si, eso, yo iré primero- dijo Harry y dicho esto saltó dentro, al llegar abajo se levantó y suspiró mirando alrededor, Ron cayó a su lado y Harry le ayudó a levantarse, la siguiente en caer fue Hermione, luego Luna, después Ginny y por último Neville

-Vaaaaaaya…-exclamó este último- así que esto es la Cámara

-La entrada- dijo Harry- preparad las varitas y caminemos, hay que llegar a la sala cuanto antes

Con las varitas en alto los 6 caminaban silenciosos en línea recta, sorteando las diferentes tuberías que se abrían a sus lados, pronto llegaron a una gran cantidad de piedras

-¿Os acordáis de esto?- preguntó Ron a Harry y a Ginny con una sonrisa- el farsante ese se volvió majara aquí, jajaja, la verdad es que se comportaba como un niño pequeño, jajaja

-¡Ron!- le recriminó Hermione-¡No te rías de las desgracias de los demás!

-¡Oh vamos Hermione yo no me río de las desgracias!- se intentó excusar- simplemente es que ese era un farsante de primera que cuando llegó el momento de la verdad quería huir como un cobarde- Hermione bufó y siguió caminado.

Llegaron a una puerta circular y Harry se volvió a concentrar, "Ábrete" dijo y la puerta se abrió

-¡Puaj! ¡Qué olor!- exclamó Ron

-No me extraña, mira- dijo Luna señalando a lo que quedaba del basilisco, lleno de gusanos y de moho

-¡Es asqueroso!- exclamó otra vez el pelirrojo y los demás asintieron. Hermione sacó su varita y a los pocos segundos el mal olor fue cambiado por otro mucho más agradable- ¿Qué has hecho?

-Quitar el olor- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró todo lo que pudo, al principio no notó nada, sólo silencio, pero poco a poco notó algo, una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando llegó con Dumbeldore a la cueva, Harry aún con los ojos cerrados fue caminando hacia de dónde procedía esa sensación, cuando la notó muy cerca abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cuerpo casi podrido del basilisco, Harry hizo una mueca de asco y con la varita apartó al animal de la cabeza de serpiente de piedra, con algo de temor se fue acercando hacia ella, notaba como la sensación aumentaba, venía de allí, estaba seguro, pero no sabía que hacer, se giró y vió a los demás, que se encontraban en profundo silencio mirándolo fijamente

-Es aquí- indicó Harry

-¿En la boca de la serpiente?- preguntó Neville, Harry asintió y los demás se acercaron a él. Harry se hizo un corte leve con la espada y pasó la herida por la piedra de la figura, poco a poco la cabeza de la serpiente de partió en dos trozos, Harry sentía latir su corazón fuertemente, no sabía que encontraría allí, cuando las dos mitades dejaron de moverse se encontraron con una pequeña cajita rojiza, Harry la tomó con mucho cuidado y sintió como su corazón rebosaba de alegría, miró a los demás y vió en sus ojos gran insistencia

-Vamos Harry…-le animó Hermione, Luna se mordía el labio inferior, Neville temblaba levemente, Ron miraba la caja con alegría y Ginny miraba a Harry con algo de preocupación. Harry asintió torpemente y levantó la tapa, dentro había unas gafas muy antiguas de plata vieja con "H.H." en relieve en una de las patillas

-¿H.H.?¿Helga Hufflepuff?-preguntó Harry más para sí que para los demás

-Puede ser….-dijo Luna- Susan es de Hufflepuff, quizás ella reconozca esas gafas

-Sí tal vez- dijo Harry en un murmuro, volvió a colocar las gafas dentro de la caja de madera- volvamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- pero cuando se giraron se encontraron una visión bastante poco agradable, cientos de serpientes les miraban con ojos llenos de deseo, mientras sacaban las lenguas

-Harry…serpientes…-escuchó la voz de Luna, por primera vez, sonando terriblemente Harry escuchaba perfectamente miles de murmullos

-_No somos comida….apartaros_-dijo pidiéndole al cielo que su lengua pársec no le fallara ahora

-_¿Por qué debemos apartarnos?_-dijo la serpiente que se encontraba justo delante de Harry

-_Porque soy mago y si os apartáis todo será mucho más sencillo_

_-Sencillo ¿para quién?_

_-Para vosotras y para nosotros_

_-El descendiente de Salazar Slytherin trajo a nuestros antecesores aquí y sólo escuchamos a él ¿por qué deberíamos hacer lo que dices?_

_-Porque Tom Riddle me pasó los poderes, por ello hablo pársel…_-la serpiente quedó pensativa unos instantes

_-Lo siento señor, pero…sólo obedecemos a nuestro señor_

Harry sabía que no podría salir de allí a no ser que hiciera algo y rápido, ¿peor qué, Harry entonces recordó el hechizo que el profesor realizó cuando fueron a la cueva e hizo aparecer lenguas de fuego, pero pensó que el fuego quizás no asustara a las serpientes, "¿entonces qué hago?" pensó Harry, se concentró en dejar de hablar pársel

-¿Hermione?

-Dime

-¿A qué temen las serpientes?

-Estoy pensando

-Pues hazlo rápido, no se muestran muy cariñosas- miró a las serpientes que les miraban atentos-_¿y quién es vuestro señor?_

_-Voldemort y Slytherin_

_-Yo tengo poderes de ambos_

_-¿Eres su descendiente?_

_-Cómo ya te he dicho, Riddle o Voldemort, como prefieras, me pasó sus poderes_

_-Sé hablar pársel, aparte de otros poderes…¿puedo haceros una pregunta?-_la serpiente asintió-_¿cuándo Voldemort os metió aquí?_

_-Cuando el basilisco mató a esa niña y el guardó eso ahí _

_-¿Te refieres a esto?-_dijo Harry señalando la cajita de madera y pidiéndole a Dios que Hermione encontrara pronto una solución. La serpiente inclinó la cabeza

-Ha…Harry…- Harry giró un momento al escuchar la voz de Neville, en sus brazos yacía Luna inconsciente, totalmente blanca y sin parar de temblar

-Harry- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro- no creo que podamos traer nada a lo que las serpientes teman- Harry inclinó la cabeza- creo que necesitaremos fuego

-¿Y que pasa si no funciona?

-Que estaremos en serios problemas- dijo Ron a su izquierda en un suspiro

-No tenemos otra oportunidad ¿no?-preguntó Hermione

-Lamentablemente no- dijo Ron con terror en la voz

-No funcionará….-dijo Harry casi en un murmullo- en la cueva era necesario el fuego, Voldemort no pondrá 2 soluciones iguales

-_Señor…_-escuchó Harry el siseo de la serpiente con la había estado hablando-_¿quién es usted?_

-_No puedo decírselo_

_-Entonces no le dejaremos pasar, tenemos la misión de proteger esa caja_

_-Y yo la de llevársela_

_-¿A quién?_

_-A tu señor-_ pero pareció que la serpiente no se lo creyó porque no se apartó, todo lo contrario se fue acercando más a Harry-_tenemos que llevársela es una…_

Pero algo hizo que Harry no dijera nada más, se escuchó un ruido bastante grave en todas las tuberías y que hizo que las serpientes se pusieran en alerta , otra vez se repitió el ruido, ésta vez más fuerte, muchas de las serpientes se encaminaron hacia la salida, poco a poco todas fueron saliendo, hasta que sólo quedaron 3, éstas se miraron entre sí, a Harry no le gustó ese movimiento, apretó con fuerza la varita de su mano izquierda y la espada de Godric Griffindor en la derecha, en ese instante pasaron muchas cosas a la vez, las 3 serpientes se tiraron hacia Harry, Hermione chilló, Ron lanzó un hechizo, Harry movió la espada y cerró los ojos y un ruido, mucho más fuerte que los anteriores se volvió a escuchar haciendo que Luna abriera los ojos aterrorizada y volviera a caer desmayada.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, vio y serpiente petrificada y dos partidas por la mitad

-Salgamos ¡rápido! –dijo Harry, Neville cargó a Luna en sus brazos y corrieron hacia la salida, no había rastro de serpientes por ningún lado, Harry escuchaba atento por si oía algún siseo, pero nada, no se oía nada- vamos

Estaban llegando al final del túnel cuando Harry vio una figura cubierta de una sustancia rojiza justo debajo de la salida hacia el baño de las chicas. Los demás se pararon y alistaron sus varitas

-¡Eih!- gritó la figura- ¡por fín!¡Eh vosotras, dejaros el pelo y tirad una cuerda!- gritó el extraño hacia arriba

-¿Patrick?- preguntó en voz baja Ginny, los demás miraron al chico que se encontraba delante y vieron que Ginny tenía razón, sin duda era Patrick

-¿Qué demonios..?- murmuró Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. Empezaron a caminar hacia él

-Dios…¿qué demonios es lo que tienes encima?- preguntó Ron-¿Sangre?

-Sangre de serpiente para ser más exactos-dijo él con una sonrisa

-Patrick, allá va- se escuchó la voz de Susan desde el cuarto de baño tirando unas escaleras de cuerda

-¿Cómo sabíais dónde estábamos?- preguntó Hermione

-Ahora hablamos- contestó con una sonrisa- venga, íd subiendo- Hermione subió la primera, le siguió Ginny, Ron y Patrick

-Luna….Luna, Harry no despierta ¿qué hacemos?

-¡Hermione!- la chica se asomó- Subid a Luna por favor- la chica asintió y se volvió a ocultar, al cabo de unos segundos apareció también la imagen de Bamasit y Ginny, la primera cubierta, al igual que Patrick, por sangre de serpiente

-Hola Harry- dijo Bamasit- hola Neville, a la de tres ¿de acuerdo?-dijo esto refiriéndose a Ginny y a Hermione- una…dos… y tres "guingarbium leviosa"

Cuando subieron a Luna, Neville subió por la cuerda, Harry guardó la cajita de madera en su chaqueta, cogió la espada con la mano izquierda y subió tras de Neville, cuando llegó arriba encontró todas las paredes llenas de sangre

-¿Cómo demonios sabíais que estábamos ahí abajo?- preguntó Harry un poco cabreado e intrigado. Los 4 se miraron con duda y algo de miedo

-McGonagall-respondió al fin Susan- estábamos preocupados, hacía más de dos horas que os habíais marchado y que no veníais y fuimos a hablar con ella, ella dijo que tal vez estaríais aquí y al llegar y ver…eso…abierto pues….

-¿Y ese ruido?- preguntó aún sorprendido

-¡Ah! Bueno- dijo Bamasit con un sonrisa- cuando llegamos, y como no sabíamos como llamar vuestra atención, pues…gritamos E.D. al agujero y el ruido se distorsionó un poquito- dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos algo irónico

-¿Y la sangre?- preguntó ésta vez Ron que veía todas las paredes sucias con curiosidad

-Sólo unas palabras- dijo Patrick con una gran sonrisa- Nunca cabreéis a Nicole- los demás sonrieron con algo de duda

-Es que…-intentó excusarse la francesa- ¡Odio las serpientes!

-Sí- continuó Patrick- y en cuanto empezaron a salir serpientes por el agujero, se volvió loca y empezó a hacer montones de hechizos que, literalmente, las reventaban

-Ha sido asqueroso- decía Susan mientras se quitaba sangre de la cara

-Bueno chicos- dijo Neville con Luna en los brazos y bastante molesto- vosotros podéis seguir aquí hablando tranquilamente pero Luna se encuentra muy mal y yo voy a llevarla a la enfermería

-¿Qué le pasa a Neville? –preguntó Ron cuando el chico ya había salido del baño, los demás se miraron con complicidad y siguieron a Neville. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la enfermería, en todo el camino no habían visto a Neville, seguramente había ido bastante rápido para que Luna fuera atendida lo más pronto posible, al llegar se encontraron con Luna tumbada en la cama aún desmayada y a la señora Pomfrey y a Neville a su lado

-¿Cómo está señora Pomfrey?

-Hola señor Potter, la señorita Lovergood se recuperará pronto, simplemente se desmayó, ya le he dado una poción y dentro de media hora más o menos despertará, pero será mejor que ésta noche se quede aquí- dijo la enfermera en tono autoritario, los demás asintieron por inercia y la enfermera se dirigió a ver el estado del brazo de Susan

-Chicos, yo…-empezó Neville

-No tienes porqué disculparte Neville- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba al chico- debimos haber venido directamente aquí para traer a Luna

-Sí- dijo Ron- lo sentimos amigo- Harry inclinó la cabeza y se acercó a Luna, aún temblaba pero poco y su piel estaba bastante pálida. A los pocos minutos la señora Pomfrey se retiró y los demás juntaron unas sillas alrededor de la cama de Luna

-Tengo que daros las gracias- dijo Harry casi en un murmullo, le costaba trabajo admitirlo, él era orgulloso y bastante cabezota, y aunque le molestara que no hubieran hecho lo que él había indicado, sabía que sin la ayuda de Nicole, Patrick, Susan o Bamasit no hubieran salido de allí tan fácilmente- por lo de la cámara- dijo refiriéndose a ellos

-No merece gracias Harry- dijo Patrick- no veníais y os fuimos a buscar, sentimos no haber hecho lo que dijiste pero…

-No importa- dijo éste- gracias- los cuatro le sonrieron

-Pero yo quiero una recompensa- dijo Nicole con voz irónica y alegre y ante la cara de duda de los demás estalló- ¡¿habéis visto mi pelo!- los demás rieron con ganas y ella hizo lo mismo hasta que un pequeño ruido les hizo mirar hacia la cama de Luna, allí los ojos azules de Luna se abrían despacio, en su mano derecha tenía la varita, que al cogerla de la mesita de noche, había tirado una revista al suelo

-Luna ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella

-Bien…-murmuró con voz baja y enferma- ¿se han ido ya? ¿las serpientes?

-Sí ya se han ido- dijo Neville en voz baja

-Siento haberme mareado pero…es que…no me gusta como se…mueven…me marean

-No te preocupes Luna- dijo Hermione- ya no quedan ninguna- Luna sonrió y con la ayuda de Neville y de Ginny consiguieron sentarla en la cama

-Harry- dijo recuperando su voz ausente- ¿se lo has ensañado ya?- hasta ese momento Harry ni si quiera se había acordado de las gafas, sacó la caja de su chaqueta y se la extendió a Susan, la chica miraba a Harry y a la caja simultáneamente

-Ábrela y mira si te recuerdan a algo- indicó Harry a Susan, la chica tomó la caja con cuidado ante la mirada de curiosidad de Bamasit, Nicole y Patrick, que al igual que ella, desconocían su contenido, la chica tomó las gafas con sus manos temblorosas y las contempló unos instantes

-H.H….-murmuró- ¡vaaaaya! ¿de dónde habéis sacado esto?- preguntó sorprendida mirando a Harry con ojos totalmente abiertos, los otros tres miraban las gafas con curiosidad- ¡son las gafas de Helga Hafflepuff! – exclamó feliz- ¡en la sala común hay una pintura dónde las lleva puestas!- Harry y los demás suspiraron alegres

-Gracias Susan, nos has ayudado mucho- dijo Harry mientras extendía la mano para que las gafas le fueran devueltas

-Un momento- dijo Bamasit- ¿cómo es que tenéis las gafas de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Patrick, Bamasit se puso algo pálida pero sólo fueron unos instantes, Harry se dio cuenta pero rápidamente quitó la idea de su cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de Bamasit

-Quizás porque he visto el escudo de este colegio y por una casualidad del destino una de las casa de este colegio de llama así, así que es de suponer que el fundador de dicha casa sea él ¿no?- dijo Bamasit como si fuera lo más común del mundo y Patrick abrió la boca para protestar, pero ante la ausencia de una buena respuesta la volvió a cerrar

-Bamasit, eso no podemos contestártelo- dijo Ron ante la mirada de todos- es algo que nadie puede enterarse, por lo que le pedimos que esto no salga de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- los cuatro asintieron. Después de un rato se marcharon a la sala común dejando a Luna en la enfermería

-Será mejor que os duchéis y os quitéis toda esa sangre de encima- dijo Hermione a lo que los cuatro aceptaron bastante gustosos- luego os llevaré las monedas para estar localizados

-Chicos- dijo Harry cuando ya se habían marchado Patrick, Susan, Nicole y Bamasit- hay que destruirlas

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Ginny

-Cuánto antes- contestó Harry con determinación mirándola a sus profundos ojos marrones

-Entonces será mejor que sea cuando todos se hayan acostado- dijo Hermione, los demás asintieron

-De acuerdo, entonces ésta noche a las 12 en la sala común, traed los guantes también, por si acaso- dijo Harry mirando a sus 4 amigos, sencillamente, no había mejores amigos que esos en el mundo. A los pocos minutos Hermione subió por las monedas, le repartió una a cada uno y subió a repartírselas a los demás, Ron, Ginny y Neville subieron a darse una ducha y Harry se quedó sólo en la sala, pensativo ante todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días mientras sujetaba fuertemente la espada de Godric Griffindor, al cabo de unos minutos suspiró y le llevó la espada a McGonagall

**Weeeeenas! **Como ya he dicho siento mucho el retraso, pero los exámenes agobian un poko y no puedo escribir tanto como yo quisiera

Quiero darles las gracias a todas akellas personas k leen esto sobre todo a **Juaniweb, Medea Circe, Chio Potter, Alkas, Coranamenta, Lore y Camill**, gracias por vuestros review, en serio me encanta y me suben muxisimo la moral, me alegro de q os guste este fic ¡GRACIAS!

Y también darles las gracias a **Hermy y a Lunático**, la primera xk es un encanto y se encarga de subir todo esto y el segundo x aguantarme y aguantar mis momentos "fase-pensativa-historia" jajaja os kero muxo

Ahora sí, me despido, pero antes **quiero deciros una cosa**, a partir de ahora el tiempo en los capis pasará más rápido, es decir, hasta ahora íbamos día por día pero de ahora en adelante todo irá más ligerito (sino me puedo morir escribiendo! Jejeje…)

Weno muxisimos bss y por favor…….**SUBIDME Y REVIEW! **

**Os kere**

**Hermlils**


	15. Capitulo 15:Tristeza, melancolía

Hola!

Sento haber tardado tanto pero, primero los exámenes, luego Hermy sin Internet y luego más exámenes han hecho de esto casi una misión imposible, pero gracias al cielo k mi niño, k me kiere muxo, me lo ha subido

Spero k disfrutéis, xk este capi va dedicado a todos akellos k me pidieron más Harry- Ginny

Nota: Ste capi es más largo pero prefería acortarlo y dejar lo demás para el siguiente y así tardar menos, aún así os regalo unas páginas demás por wenos

Bsssssssssssssssss

Hermlils

"_Los sentimientos son las cosas más extrañas que sentimos en nuestro corazón, los sentimientos nos hacen reir, llorar, gritar, amar, hablar, soñar…pues los sentimientos es tristeza, melancolía, alegría….los sentimientos es….amar"_

_Para los que aman, amaron o amara, pero sobre todo…para los que aman en silencio_

**Cap 15. Tristeza, melancolía, alegría….amor**

Harry miraba el fuego con tranquilidad, eran las 12 y media de la noche, los últimos sucesos le producían que apenas pudiera dormir por las noches, sólo pensaba en todo lo que ocurría y eso le producía ese molesto insomnio que tenía desde el día en que entraron en la cámara y que hacía que mostraba un aspecto bastante reprobable, su cara mostraba un tono pálido y sus ojos tenían dos grandes ojeras, muestra de que apenas dormía por las noches. Hermione le había dicho que se tomara alguna poción para dormir, y a veces lo hacía, pero otras seguía pensando frente al fuego durante horas.

Y es que tenía un gran motivo para hacerlo: Ginny

¿Por qué demonios no podía dormir? ¿Por qué cada vez que descansaba veía a Ginny sufriendo, suspiró, y luego estaba Patrick, desde el suceso de la cámara, Ginny y él se habían hecho muy amigos, demasiado, según la opinión de Harry, se habían convertido en confidentes y era muy común verlos paseando por Hogwarts hablando y riendo, mientras él seguía ahí, contentándose con sólo mirarla de lejos y es que desde que quemaron las gafas de Helga Huffelpuff, casi tres semanas antes, Harry y Ginny apenas habían intercambiado más que monosílabos

-¿Tampoco hoy vas a tomarte la poción?- no necesitó girarse hacia la voz para ver quién le hablaba- Harry…necesitas descansar- Harry suspiró sin quitar su vista del fuego

-Te pareces a Hermione….

-No, ella es mejor persona que yo- dijo la voz mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry frente al fuego. Harry la miró y vio dos ojos azules que le sonreían con la mirada

-Bamasit, deberías descansar- dijo en voz baja animándola para que subiera a descansar y continuar así con sus pensamientos

-Y tú también- contestó la morena con voz firme y severa- Harry, por Dios, ¡Mírate! Necesitas dormir- Harry no contestó, simplemente miraba el fuego-¡Oh! Toma- dijo Bamasit mientras extendía su mano, dentro había una pequeña botellita con un líquido azulado- esto te ayudará a dormir sin soñar- Harry cogió el pequeño bote entre sus manos

-Gracias….-murmuró

-De nada- contestó recuperando su típica voz dulce y suave

El silencio continuó entre ambos, Harry la miró, sencillamente esa chica tenía algo especial, siempre estaba ahí, sonreía siempre, pero también tenía un genio que hacía temblar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca, sobre todo, del sexo masculino. Casi cada noche Harry y ella se veían frente al fuego, y ella, ante el asombro de Harry, conseguía adivinar los problemas de Harry con sólo mirarlo, "Tus ojos lo dicen todo" decía siempre que él se lo comentaba. Le animaba a que se acercara a Ginny, a que al menos recuperara una amistad que no se basara en verse a diario y hablar en las reuniones que los 6 celebraban casi a diario.

-¿Nunca duermes?- preguntó Harry, ella sonrió irónicamente

-Claro que sí, pero cuando era pequeña solía pasear a causa del insomnio y es una costumbre que aún mi cuerpo tiene, dormir solo unas horas

-¿Por qué no dormías?

-Pesadillas- contestó con un tono algo triste, Harry se recriminó consigo mismo por ser tan bocazas, sabía lo que eso significaba, Bamasit recordaba la muerte de su madre y Harry hubiera metido al mano en el fuego a qué esas pesadillas se debían a eso

-Lo siento

-No tienes que sentirlo- le contestó mirándolo fijamente y como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad- no lo sientas si tú necesitas para dormir poción para dormir sin soñar- "¡Pillado!" escuchó Harry su propia voz en su cabeza

-Tienes razón

-Siempre, señor Potter- empezó con altanería mientras se sonreía abiertamente- siempre llevo razón- Harry sonrió- me alegro de que sonrías, sólo te había visto sonreír con Ron últimamente

-Sí bueno, Ron es Ron

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sonreían frente al fuego

-¡Te invito a una copa!- Harry la miró y ella sonreía abiertamente como una niña pequeña pidiendo caramelos

-¿Qué?

-Que te invito a una copa, vamos Harry no me digas que no, mañana es domingo, vamos a las 3 escobas, nos tomamos un whisky de fuego y nos volvemos, no hay prisa y la noche es joven- terminó casi en súplica mientras sonreía alegremente- Andaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-De acuerdo- contestó en un suspiro tras unos minutos- pero sólo una

-¡Dos minutos!- dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba y en dos minutos bajaba vestida con la escoba en la mano- ¡Ya!

-Subo yo a por la mía, espérame

-De acuerdo, pero te aviso Potter, no bajas y cobras

Harry cogió su escoba, se puso unos jeans, un jersey y un abrigo y bajó para salir con Bamasit.

Volaron en silencio, llegaron a Hogmade y Harry miró el reloj

-Bamasit son las 1 de la mañana ¿tu crees que estará abierto?- ella sonrió y caminó hacia el bar, ciertamente, estaba abierto y ella entró orgullosamente, Harry la siguió y juntos se sentaron en una mesa frente al fuego

-¿Qué desean?-preguntó Madame Rosmerta

-Dos whiskies de fuego- dijo ella sonriente, Madame Rosmerta apuntó la nota y se marchó-¿Qué?- preguntó ante la cara de Harry- No me digas que no bebes alcohol porque no me lo creo

-No suelo…-dijo en un susurro

-Ni yo tampoco, pero un día es un día

Hablaron sobre tonterías durante horas, reían alegres y muchas veces las carcajadas de Bamasit producidas por la conversación y por el número de copas que llevaba encima, hacían que los demás clientes los miraran mal. A eso de las 3 y poco la puerta se abrió, fuera llovía y cuando el sujeto entró un gran relámpago iluminó el cielo, vestía de negro, lo que provocó que el rostro de todos los que estuvieran en el bar palidecieran. Todos recuperaron el color al ver que el hombre no portaba ninguna máscara, aún así ocultaba su rostro en las penumbras de su capa.

Bamasit se levantó y se dirigió hacia la barra dónde el hombre se encontraba

-Rosmerta, sírvele una copa de mi parte y sírveme otras dos- dijo sonriéndole al encapuchado- hace una buena noche, disfrute de ella- dijo mientras alzaba un poco su vaso de whisky y bebía- gracias –dijo refiriéndose ahora a la camarera, volvió a la mesa dónde Harry le miraba sorprendido

-¿Por qué has ido?- le preguntó Harry

-Para ver cómo era, ojos grises y rubio

-Lo conozco

-Lo sé, te ha mirado de reojo, anda venga, tómate esa rápido y vayámonos de aquí

Volvieron al castillo sin hablar, llegaron a la torre y Bamasit rompió el silencio justo antes de subir las escaleras

-Triste

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry mirándola extrañado

-Él, estaba triste, -contesto ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- había mucha tristeza en su rostro, espera un poco para tomarte la poción, buenas noches Harry

-Bue..buenas noches Bamasit- ella sonrió

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Sí claro- contestó Harry extrañado

-No me digas Bamasit, por favor, no me gusta ese nombre

-Entonces- contestó sonriente, sin duda Bamasit iba demasiado alegre- ¿cómo te llamo?

-Bit o Amasit, o como quieras, pero es que….Bamasit es demasiado largo- Harry sonrió

-Buenas noches Amasit

-Buenas noches Harry

A los pocos minutos de que Bamasit subiera hacia el cuarto de las chicas, él subió a su cuarto, los ronquidos de Ron y de Neville inundaban toda la habitación, él se acercó a su cama y se tumbó. Tomó el botecito de la poción entre las manos.

-Triste….el estaba triste…¿qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy?- murmuró para sí y tras eso bebió de un trago toda la poción

Al día siguiente cuando despertó notaba un agudo dolor de cabeza, bajó a desayunar, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no pillaría ni la comida. Llegó al Gran Comedor y lo encontró casi vacío, ya que sólo se encontraba Bamasit con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cara hundida en sus manos

-Buenos días Amasit

-Suhhhh! No grites- dijo casi en un susurro, tenía grandes ojeras y bastante mala cara

-Perdón- dijo Harry sonriente mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Ayer ¿dije muchas tonterías?- preguntó avergonzada, como si de ello dependiera su vida

-Bueno…-dijo Harry, "Ahora me voy a cobrar que me leas el pensamiento con la mirada" sonrió para sí- dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí- ella le miró con superioridad

-La próxima vez que intentes engañar a un resacoso, piensa en una cosa: los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, así que no cuela- terminó esto último mientras hacía un gesto gracioso con la mano

-¿No te parezco guapo?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido

-Estás muy bueno- dijo sonriente

-Gracias- dijo siguiendo el juego

-Pero…- y le mostró el anillo de plata que tenía en el dedo corazón mientras le hacía un corte de manga- te aguantas- terminó con una sonrisa

-¡Harry!- dijo la voz de Ron desde la puerta- ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Son las 1!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Suhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- le recriminó Bamasit tapándose los oídos- ¿no sabes hablar bajo?

-Perdón- se intentó disculpar el pelirrojo- ¿y a ésta que le pasa?

-Resaca- contestó Harry, Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, muestra de que no pillaba el asunto- ayer Bamasit me invitó a una copa a las una o así y bueno, ella mmmmm- pero no pudo continuar, ya que la chica de ojos azules le tapaba la boca fuertemente con una servilleta

-¿Quieres acaso que piensen que soy una borracha?- Harry hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, la cara se le estaba poniendo morada- bien- dijo quitándole el trapo. Harry miró a su amigo que reía ampliamente, a Harry se le contagió la risa y después le pasó exactamente igual a Bamasit, así que cuando Hermione, Neville y Luna entraron en el Gran Comedor se los encontraron riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Y vosotros de qué os reís?- preguntó Hermione

-¿Ciertamente? –preguntó Ron- ¡No lo sé!- cosa que produjo que la risa de Bamasit y él aumentara

-¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Harry intentándose controlar

-Está…-empezó Hermione

-Dando un paseo con Patrick- terminó Luna sin rodeos, Harry notó como el nudo de la garganta volvía a formarse y como una sensación extraña le cubría el cuerpo, y él sabía exactamente lo que era: celos. Bamasit paró de reír de golpe cuando escuchó eso y poco a poco la risa de Ron se fue apaciguando- Harry….¿cuando vas a volver con ella?

-No puedo hacerlo

-¡Si ella te ama!- chilló la rubia, lo que hizo que Bamasit se sujetara la cabeza- ¡Y tú a ella!

-Pero…

-Pero nada Harry- dijo Ron- ¡oh vamos amigo! ¡mírate! Estás horrible

-Gracias por la parte que me toca- murmuró

-De nada- contestó el otro serio

-Pero no puedo, no al menos…por el momento- Harry se levantó y sin escuchar a los demás salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa, empezó a caminar, miraba a los demás que reían, algunos entrenaban para distraerse, se sentó bajo una árbol a observar, Dafne corría tras Héctor porque este le había tirado un montón de hojas al pelo "Tengo que hablar con él, Ron me dijo que ya controlaba los hechizos sin pronunciarlos, lo subiré al uno, seguro que se alegra" , Delia y Carla hablaban muy animadamente con Karl, Jacques y Angello y Nicole y Alexis leían apoyados el uno en la espalda del otro cerca de ellos. Harry escuchó unas risas, y una de ellas la conoció al instante, Ginny y Patrick venían riéndose a carcajada limpia con Susan que venía con ellos contándoles algo, por los gestos que hacía parecía que a alguna de las chicas de su cuarto le había pasado algo. Y Harry, para su desgracia, vio como se acercaban a el.

-Hola Harrry- dijo Patrick con su acento alemán, Harry notó como le hervía la sangre- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien- le contestó serio

-Bueno chicos yo me voy que Delia me iba a dejar una revista española de moda mágica ¿vienes Ginny?- ella asintió y las dos se marcharon juntas. Harry se mantuvo en silencio viendo como su pelirroja se iba. Patrick se sentó a su lado

-Harry…yo…querría hablarr contigo- empezó en otro un poco nervioso

-No tengo que hablar nada contigo London- el otro suspiró

-Oye…yo no tengo nada con Ginny- Harry le miró desafiante y extrañado- de acuerdo, ella es preciosa y desde que llegué y la ví, bueno pues, se puede decir que me colé por ella- Harry notaba como la temperatura de su sangre pasaba los 200 grados de temperatura- pero…aunque yo alguna vez me decidiera a tenerr algo con ella…bueno…sería como quererr hacer dulce el Atlántico ¿y sabes por qué, Harry?- el negó con la cabeza algo dudoso- porque ella te quiere, se ve en la forrma en la que te mira, y a juzgar por el comportamiento que has tenido hacia mí desde que Ginny y yo nos hemos hecho más amigos pues…me da la impresión de que tú también la quierres a ella.

-Gracias por el consejo Patrick pero…es mejor que no estemos juntos

-Si bueno, ella me dijo algo y creo qué es algo absurdo

-Pero es mi decisión

-Sí pero no la de ella, me voy, adiós Harry- Harry vió como se acercaba a su hermano y se tiraba, literalmente sobre él. Harry sonrió, si Voldemort no hubiera existido él y Ginny serían ahora felices y quizás él se estuviera tirando sobre su hermano, si es que hubiera tenido alguno, claro, suspiró y se tumbó sobre las hojas secas y dejó que el aire le despeinara aún más su pelo revuelto "Me quiere…¡Me quiere!" Harry sonrió y sintió una tranquilidad que le hacía reír, saltar, gritar….volvió a sonreir, Ginny le quería y él la quería, todo debía ser bonito ¿no, pero no era a sí, él sólo podían conformarse con verla desde lejos, igual que en ese momento, observarla desde la lejanía.

Pasaron los minutos y Harry seguía allí tumbado en el césped, notó pasos y como alguien se sentaba a su lado

-Hace un bonito día- dijo una dulce voz soñadora a su lado

-Sí Luna, lo hace- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esperemos que Voldemort no lo estropeé

-Hubo un ataque hace día y medio, no creo que haya alguno hoy- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba mirándola- ¿Y Neville?- Harry sabía que Luna y Neville estaban juntos aunque ninguno de ellos decía nada, o al menos eso creía

-No sé- dijo la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros- Harry, verás…yo quería decirte algo- pero no dejó que Harry contestara- podríamos preparar una fiesta por Hallowen, así todos nos despejaríamos un poco y nos relajaríamos pon una noche, bueno, ¿qué dices?

-De acuerdo, si os apetece una fiesta pues hacedla

-Gracias- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa

Los días pasaban tranquilos, Héctor entró en el primer grupo, las batallas continuaban cada semana y cada día entrenaban duro, además habían recibido como unas 10 peticiones de jóvenes para entrar en el ED y la profesora McGonagall había dado permiso para que se unieran a ellos. En esos momentos, Harry se encontraba con Hermione y con Ron sentado frente al lago revisando algunos papeles

-Necesitamos capas nuevas, muchos las tienen estropeadas y hacen falta para los que van a entrar- decía Hermione mientras escribía en un pergamino, Ron la miraba bastante aburrido, miró a Harry con una seña de "nunca se cansa", Harry sonrió con la expresión de su amigo- ¿Me estáis escuchando?- los otros dos asintieron sonriendo- pues entonces ¿Cuándo vamos?

-¡Harry!¡Harry!- los tres se giraron y vieron a Dafne que corría hacia ellos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry alterado

-Ha…llegado…esto-contestó con la voz entrecortada mientras sacaba un sobre del bolsillo y se lo extendía, Harry lo tomó rápidamente

-Es de Tonks…-murmuró- Gracias Dafne- la chica sonrió un tanto apenada por no enterarse del contenido del misterioso sobre, mientras se marchaba hacia el castillo

-Bueno…-empezó Ron-¿Qué dice?- Harry abrió el sobre y empezó a leer en voz alta

-"Querido Harry:

Soy Tonks, Remus lleva una semana en San Musgo y me gustaría que vinieras a verlo, ya que, según John, aún le quedan varios días por delante, creo que eso le animará bastante, le he dado ésta carta a la profesora McGonagall para que te la entregara a ti, por favor, sé que tu visita alegrara a Remus.

Con todo el cariño del mundo

N.Tonks"

-¿Por qué nos lo dice ahora?- preguntó Harry alarmado-¿Por qué ha esperado una semana para decírnoslo?

Ron y Hermione se miraron dudosos, Harry quería mucho al profesor Lupin, igual que ellos, y no sabían que palabras decirle a su amigo para calmarlo

-Seguramente será porque es algo leve y no querían asustarte- dijo Hermione

-Si Harry- dijo Ron- seguramente no será nada

-Quizás…-murmuró abatido

-Podríamos ir mañana- dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato- vamos a ver al profesor Lupin, y luego nos pasamos por el callejón Diagón para encargar las capas a Fred y a George y compramos las cosas para la fiesta de Hallowen, sólo quedan dos semanas y media, mañana daríamos el día libre

-De acuerdo- Harry asintió-iremos los 6 con el grupo 1 y el grupo dos se encargará de la protección del castillo, le diré a la profesora McGonagall que nos iremos todo el día

Permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, mirando al infinito

-El día que salí con Bamasit….-empezó Harry

-¿El de la resaca?-dijo Ron interesado

-Sí ese, bueno, estando en las tres escobas- siguió- entró un hombre vestido de negro, al principio todos creímos que era un mortífrago, pero nos calmamos al ver que no llevaba máscara, entonces Bamasit se levantó y le invitó a una copa, volvimos a los pocos minutos, dijo que me había mirado y cuando llegamos aquí- Harry los miró, ambos estaban atentos a su conversación- me dijo que estaba triste, que él estaba triste

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Ron

-Malfoy…-murmuró Harry, los dos se miraron

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Hermione extrañada

-Rubio de ojos grises ¿os suena, además que Bamasit dijo que daba la impresión de que me conocía

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Malfoy?-preguntó Ron-cuando lo hemos visto en las batallas no parecía muy feliz y ahora llega a bares para emborracharse vestido con su atuendo de mortífrago

-Ron no sabemos si fue a emborracharse- dijo Hermione- esa parte de la historia no la ha contado Harry- Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto

-Bueno vamos, hay que decirles a todos que esta noche esperen en la sala común para decirles lo de mañana- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantarse a Hermione.

-Además que éstos tres ya tienen que estar esperándonos para entrenar- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba.

Caminaron hacia la sala de los Menesteres y allí ya se encontraban Neville, Ginny y Luna esperándolos

-¡Hola!- dijo alegre Luna-¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-No sé- contestó sincero Harry- ahora lo veremos

Una hora y media después los 6 respiraban entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de una pequeña batalla simulada, que la final, se había convertido en un simple juego en el cual todos atacaban a Harry

-Bueno…-dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo- vamos a practicar un nuevo hechizo

-¡Oh Harry!- exclamó Ron desde le suelo- ¡Nos vamos a aprender todos los libros que hay aquí!- Harry sonrió

-No te quejes Won-won- le contestó su hermana divertida

-Porque estoy aquí más cómodo que corriendo detrás de ti- le dijo alegre- sino..¡ibas a saber quién es Ronald Weasley!

-No me hagas reír Ronald Weasley- le dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado

-Chicos tengo que deciros algo- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Neville, Luna y Ginny- he recibido una carta de Tonks, el profesor Lupin lleva una semana en el hospital y no parece que vaya a mejorar pronto- Ginny pegó un gritito de sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la boca

-Harry, Tonks sólo ha dicho que aún le quedan varios días por delante- dijo Hermione con voz pausada- quizás sea sólo por precaución

-¿Y manda Tonks una carta, sólo por precaución?- preguntó molesto- bien, pues el caso es que me ha pedido que vaya, y como además hay que encargar capas para nosotros y para el grupo 1 que las tenemos muy estropeadas y para los nuevos, además de las cosas para Hallowen pues…

-Quieres que vayamos contigo- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora terminando la frase de Harry, este asintió- por mí no hay problema ¿y por vosotros?- preguntó mirando a Neville y a Ginny, ambos negaron con la cabeza, señalando que no tenían problema

-Había pensado que el grupo 1 también nos acompañara- dijo Harry, el rostro de Ginny se ensombreció pero Harry hizo como que no se había dado cuenta

-¿No seremos demasiados?-preguntó Neville- no sé, si no queremos denotar mucho y siendo tantos pues…

-Es para que nos podamos dividir en el callejón para tardar lo menos posible-le contestó Harry- y si hay cualquier ataque será mucho más rápido juntarnos- Neville asintió comprendiendo- bien, pues mañana dejaremos a todos a cargo del grupo 2 y que vayan practicando, además podríamos pedirle ayuda al profesor Slugorn para que esté pendiente

-Harry-le interrumpió Ron- ¿no se supone que habíamos quedado en que le daríamos el día libre?- Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Ron no le dejó-¡Oh venga! Se matan a trabajar, incluso en el tiempo libre entrenan sin descanso, déjales descansar- terminó mientras se tumbaba en el mármol de la habitación

-De acuerdo, les daremos el día libre- dijo Harry con resignación

-Bueno vamos a entrenar un rato- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pié- hay que trabajar muy duro

-De acuerdo- le contestó Ron- pero después bajamos a cenar que tengo hambre- dijo frotándose el estómago mientras los demás reían con ganas

Después de otra hora y media bajaron a cenar para reponer fuerzas, al entrar en el comedor se encontraron a todos ya cenando, se sentaron al lado de Alexis que hablaba muy alegremente con sus primos

-Buenas noches- dijo Harry cuando llegó

-Buenas noches queridísimo director- dijo Alexis con su amplia sonrisa que hacía recordar a los gemelos Weasley cuando habían hecho una grandísima broma

-¿Y a éste que le pasa?- le preguntó Ron a Jacques, el chico francés hizo un gesto con la mano como aburrido

-Nada- le contestó- que las fiestas le afectan a la última neurona que le quedaba funcionando en su enorme cabeza

-Muy gracioso enano- le contestó Alexis, Jacques se encogió los hombros divertido- Muy buena idea la de la fiesta de Hallowen, nunca había estado en ninguna- dijo volviendo a su plato, luego volvió a levantar la cabeza como si se hubiera acordado en ese momento de algo- ¡Oye Harry!- el aludido le miró- ¿Cuándo podré pelear?- Harry se quedó pensativo unos momentos

-Creo que tendremos que hacer una nueva prueba- los ojos del francés se iluminaron- para vosotros y para los nuevos que vendrán dentro de una semana ¿Qué os parece?- preguntó mirando a los otros 5, ellos se miraron entre sí y asintieron- ¡Pues ya está! La semana que viene haremos otra prueba

-¿Y nosotros 5?- preguntó Nicole refiriéndose a Patrick, Bamasit, Susan, Héctor y a ella

-Creo que no tendréis que hacerla- dijo Hermione- vosotros ya habéis ido a las batallas y vuestro nivel ha mejorado mucho- la chica sonrió- Harry- el aludido miró a su amiga- ya que estamos todos ¿por qué no lo dices ahora?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó mirando a los profesores, la chica asintió- De acuerdo- suspiró y se puso de pié y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores- Profesora McGonagall- la mujer le miró

-Dígame señor Potter

-Verá necesitamos algunas cosas y hacer unos recados y quería saber si le importaría que nos fuéramos mañana el grupo que…bueno, el que siempre vamos-la profesora le miró seria y firme

-Usted sale de este castillo para ir a batallas sin apenas comunicármelo- comenzó con un tono de voz serio y suave- sí señor Potter, pueden ir a hacer sus comprar pero…tenga cuidado señor Potter, no estamos para irnos tan tranquilos de fiesta- Harry sonrió un poco

-Profesora- comenzó otra vez- Me preguntaba si podría decirlo en voz alta, es que luego cuesta mucho trabajo juntarnos todos

-Por supuesto señor Potter- dijo con un gesto que se podría definir en su rostro como una sonrisa, Harry asintió agradecido y se acercó un poco a la mesa y le pidió a Parvati, que era la más cercana a la mesa de los profesores, una copa y un cubierto, la chica se los tendió y golpeó suavemente la copa para llamar la atención de todos y acto seguido un silencio sepulcral reinaba el Gran Comedor, Harry carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta

-Buenas noches- los demás le miraban curiosos y expectantes, incluidos los profesores- veréis, mañana tendréis el día libre- los demás, ante la sorpresa de los profesores que al escuchar eso esperaban aplausos y gritos, se miraron sorprendidos y extrañados- no os preocupéis, no ha pasado nada grave- al escuchar eso todos suspiraron tranquilos- bien, mañana el grupo 1 y nosotros tenemos que irnos, como sabréis dentro de una semana vendrán otras 10 personas en el ED y necesitamos ir a por las capas necesarias para ellos, para el grupo 1 y para nosotros, que las tenemos bastantes estropeadas- Harry miró a los demás que les miraban en silencio- además, y para alegría de los que no están en el grupo 1, habrá otra prueba, cuando vengan los nuevos, para recolocaros en los grupos, por supuesto no bajaríais el nivel, pero sí se podría subir, y no precisamente un solo nivel- los demás sonrieron a lo que Harry les decía alegres- sé que todos estáis deseando combatir, por lo tanto no desaprovechéis ésta oportunidad y entrenad para que la semana que viene todos estéis en las batallas, porque, sencillamente, hace falta- los demás aplaudieron contentos mientras vitoreaban al ED

Esa noche, ninguno se acostó hasta que una Hermione, bastante cabreada, mandó a todo el mundo a la cama, Harry miraba el botecito que le ayudaba cada noche a dormir sin soñar, Hermione tenía la moneda para saber cuando estaban atacando, y eso lo tranquilizaba, pero le ponía nervioso la duda de que no se despertara si sucedía algo, destapó el botecito y se lo bebió entero.

Cuando despertó, Ron y Neville aún seguían durmiendo, se duchó y zarandeó un poco a sus amigos para despertarlos y, cuando consiguió su objetivo, bajó alegre a desayunar

-Buenos días Harry- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y al de Hermione

-Buenos días- le contestó con una sonrisa- ¿a qué hora nos vamos?- Luna se encogió de hombros, Ginny que se encontraba frente a Luna, miró a Hermione esperando la respuesta

-Cuando antes mejor- dijo Hermione

A las 10 todos estaban en las puertas esperando a Susan para poder marcharse

-Bueno ya estamos todos- dijo Hermione cuando la chica llegó agitada por la carrera- venga vámonos

Salieron andando hacia el pueblo, Ron y Neville hablaban animadamente de algo, que por las expresiones que ponían, debía de ser importante, pero a lo que Harry, que iba al lado de Ron, no le hacía mucho caso, Patrick escuchaba atentamente algo que Héctor le contaba sobre Italia y todas las chicas, menos Bamasit, hablaban sobre algo que parecía ser bastante divertido. Harry se acercó a ella despacio, pero ella no se dio ni cuenta, seguía metida en esa pompa de la cual no salía, sonreía sola, de una forma un poco feliz y a la vez melancólica.

-Amasit….-murmuró Harry-….Amasit…- Harry le zarandeó un poco el brazo pero la chica seguía sin responder, Harry adelantó dos pasos y se colocó delante de ella, en dos segundos el cuerpo de Bamasit chocó con el de Harry

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Harry sonrió interiormente por el hecho de haberla conseguido despertar de su trance

-Nada…-dijo Harry con una sonrisa- llevaba un buen rato llamándote pero tú…no reaccionabas- Bamasit se mordió el labio y miró al suelo avergonzada

-Lo siento

-No tienes razón por el que sentirlo, sólo que tienes que decirme lo que te pasa, yo no sé leer en tus ojos aún ¿sabes?- la chica levantó la cabeza y le sonrió

-No es nada, es que estoy algo preocupada- Harry levantó la ceja en señal de duda y la chica continuó- en un ataque que ocurrió unas semanas una persona a la que quiero con locura resultó herida, está bien pero aún sigue ingresado y…

-Pues luego lo ves- le interrumpió Harry- ahora vamos a ir al hospital- los ojos de Bamasit brillaron de felicidad y sonrió como una niña pequeña, pero en dos segundos se volvieron otra vez tristes

-Pero…tendría que ir sola- Harry abrió la boca pero ella no le dejó terminar- ¡Oh! Por favor Harry, es muy importante para mí, además el medimago que lo cuida irá conmigo y te aseguro que es de total confianza- dijo firme como si después de ese alegato él no se pudiera negar

-¿Quién es el medimago?- el rostro de la chica brilló de alegría pero hizo como si siguiera muy seria

-El doctor Addams

-Sí lo conozco- se sentía extraño, parecía un padre regateando con su hija por la hora de regreso a casa, sólo que ni él era padre, ni él era mayor que ella, ni el asunto era el mismo- está bien pero ten mucho cuidado y sé breve

-Sí papi- dijo ella imitando una voz de niña pequeña

Caminaron en silencio, Bamasit sonreía alegremente y a los pocos minutos se añadió a la conversación de las chicas, Harry se acercó a Ron y a Neville que andaban más adelantados para que nadie les escuchara

-¿De qué habláis? –preguntó al acercarse

-De nada- dijo Neville serio

-Na…-dijo Ron haciéndo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto- que no me creo que Luna y él simplemente sean amigos

-Ni yo me creo que no estés coladito por Hermione- dijo Neville- ¡y Luna y yo sólo somos amigos!-Harry empezó a reírse y Ron le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a Neville

-Amigos con derecho a roce ¿eh, pillín?- Neville se puso aún más colorado de lo que ya estaba y Harry reía aún más fuerte, Neville era demasiado tradicional para estar con una chica sólo de rollo -¿Aún no se lo as pedido?- le preguntó Ron serio, adoptando la pose de hermano mayor

-Es que creo que se lo huele y siempre que intento decírselo ella…¡Cambia totalmente de tema! ¡Y me dice cosas sobre los…bichos esos de los cuernos arrugados!- Harry y Ron se miraron con una sonrisa y dijeron a la vez:

-Típico de Luna- Neville sonrió aún colorado

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ella…-murmuró, Ron le miró con cara de bicho raro como si dijera una tremenda barbaridad

-¿El qué?¿Qué te cuente historias para no dormir?

-No, que sea capaz de relajar el ambiente incluso cuando ella no está, como ahora

-¡Uy amigo!- empezó Ron- tienes un serio problema

-¿Cuál?- preguntó él inocentemente sin pillar lo que venía a continuación

-Qué te has enamorado- Neville abrió la boca pero su rostro, que tenía el mismo color que el pelo de Ron, lo decía todo

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?- le preguntó Harry pícaramente- porque siempre dijiste que a Lavender no la querías- ahora era el rostro de Ron el que se confundía con su pelo- venga acéptalo Ronald , te gusta alguien ¿verdad?- Ron miró a sus amigos que le miraban expectantes, apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a caminar más rápido, pero Harry que ya le conocía le cogió el brazo a tiempo- no Ron, no hasta que lo digas, Neville ya ha declarado que está enamorado de Luna

-Él aún no lo ha aceptado- contestó de mala gana

-Su cara lo ha dicho todo- dijo Harry impaciente mientras Neville escondía su rostro entre sus hombros

-De acuerdo, pero tú aún no has dicho nada- dijo Ron serio, Harry suspiró

-¿Quieres oírlo?- Ron asintió

-Bien, estoy completamente y locamente enamorado de tú hermana y me duele con todo el corazón verla a dos metros de mí y saber que no puedo ir y besarla porque no es mía, no es mi novia ni nada, apenas está siendo mi amiga ¿eso es lo que quieres oir?- preguntó ahora cabreado, sintiendo como ese remolino de sensaciones que sentía en ese momento lo estaba soltando a bocajarro, desahogándose de todo lo que llevaba dentro - ¡pues ya lo has oído! ¡¡LA AMO!- Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que había dicho la última frase hasta que escuchó ese horrible silencio, los demás le miraban expectantes, Harry tomó a Ron y a Neville de los hombros y caminó rápidamente hacia delante-¿contento?

-No fui yo quién empezó

-Bueno, pues ahora te toca a ti- Ron miró hacia delante. Harry se maldecía interiormente por, según él, imbécil, no había mirado a Ginny, no podía hacerlo, no quería ver su expresión de asombro cuando él, sin apenas pensar, había delatado algo que le ardía en el corazón. Llegaron a Hogmade en silencio, pero antes de que todos se reunieran detrás de una vieja casa para aparecerse, Ron tomó por un brazo a cada uno de sus dos amigos e hizo que se retrasaran del resto

-Estoy colado por una chica ¿contentos, pero…ella es demasiado para alguien como yo y…no me quiere, así que…

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- le dijo Harry mucho más calmado, ver así a su, siempre alegre amigo, le había quitado de un plumazo todas las preocupaciones que pudiera tener

-Lo sé…eso es suficiente- dijo Ron abatido acercándose al grupo con los hombros caídos, Harry y Neville se miraron preocupados

-Cree que Hermione es demasiado para él- dijo Neville casi en un susurro- jamás conseguirá nada así- Harry asintió y se dirigió al grupo junto con Neville para aparecerse cerca de San Mungo

-Las parejas- empezó Harry- son las mismas que cuando vamos a las batallas, apareceremos en un callejón cercano al hospital, las coordenadas son éstas- Harry sacó un pequeño pergamino con la dirección de la callejuela- a la de tres nos aparecemos, 1…2…¡3!

Sintió esa extraña sensación otra vez y en unos segundos la calle de Hogmade se convirtió en un viejo callejón que olía a pescado podrido o vomito de algún borracho

-¡Puaj!- exclamó Nicole- esto es asqueroso, ¿no había un vertedero cercano para aparecernos y os habéis conformado con esto?- preguntó irónica, los demás sonrieron un poco y salieron a la calle principal, justo a mano derecha se encontraba el, a simple vista, destruido y casi en derrumbe centro comercial, Harry se acercó al escaparate y los demás, vestidos totalmente de muggles, como si estuvieran un día de tiendas, le tapaban con disimulo. Harry pasó primero hacia el hospital y poco a poco los demás iban entrando como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¿Sabes la habitación?- preguntó Hermione, Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la mesita de información

-Perdone- la enfermera que se encontraba en la mesa levantó la cabeza un tanto malhumorada por haberla interrumpido de su búsqueda en un gran montón de pergaminos, pero al ver a los chicos miró instantáneamente a la frente de Harry, "Otra vez" pensó Harry, el rostro de la mujer cambió

-Dígame- preguntó cordial

-Quisiera saber la habitación del señor Lupin- la mujer levantó la ceja intrigada y sacó una carpeta, buscó en los pergaminos y después de unos segundos levantó el rostro hacia Harry

-La habitación 524

-Gracias- dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez, cuando ya estaban caminando para alejarse de esa mujer Bamasit se acercó a la mujer

-Disculpe ¿puede hacerme un favor?- la mujer volvió a levantar el rostro, ésta vez muy cabreada porque, no sólo la habían interrumpido dos veces, sino que esta vez era una simple niñata- ¿podría llamar al medimago Jonh Addams?

-¿Me has visto cara de megáfono, jovencita?- le preguntó de malas formas

-No,- le contestó Nicole- no sé mi amiga, pero yo le veo cara de una mujer que está aquí para atender las necesidades de las personas que venimos a ver a nuestros familiares y amigos que se encuentran en éste hospital heridos, de eso le veo cara

-Así que si puede llamarr al doctorr Addams, por favorr- terminó Patrick, la mujer tomó unos de esos pequeños avioncitos que utilizaban en el Ministerio y garabateó en el ala "Jonh Addams"

-¿Qué desean los señores que les ponga?- preguntó con retintín

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- contestó Bamasit con una sonrisa satisfecha- ponga que Bamasit Gridd reclama su presencia- la mujer escribió eso con mala gana y en cuanto el avioncito se fue ella volvió a sus papeles- marcharos vosotros, el doctor Addams vendrá dentro de poco

-¿Por qué necesitas al doctor Addams?- preguntó Ginny de una forma poco amigable

-Tengo a alguien muy importante en este hospital y necesito verlo, el doctor Addams es su medimago y él vendrá a por mí para ir a verlo- le contestó ella de la misma forma

-¡Bamasit!- la chica se giró feliz al escuchar la voz del medimago

-¡Jonh!- Bamasit se abrazó fuerte a el y él le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella le apretó más fuete y él hizo un gesto como si se asfixiara

-Me ahogas….- Bamasit le soltó y Jonh se acercó a saludarlos- ¿Qué tal chicos? Remus esta en la 524, en la puerta hay un miembro de...-se freno al ver a los demás chicos e hizo un gesto con los ojos para que solo Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville entendieran

-Gracias doctor Addams- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-De nada señorita Granger, ahora si me disculpáis me tengo que llevar a esta joven, luego nos vemos

Jonh y Bamasit se fueron hacia un pasillo y ellos se dirigieron hacia los ascensores, esperando a que llegara, un anciana miraba los números de las plantas por las que pasaba el ascensor, en una mano tenia un pergamino arrugado y en la otra un ramo de tulipanes rosas, lloraba silenciosamente y sin preocuparse de quitarse las lagrimas del rostro, subieron al ascensor todos juntos y Luna pulso el botón 5

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Luna con su voz dispersa y dulce, la mujer salio de su ensoñación y la miro como si hubiera sido el aire quien le hablaba y ella se estuviera volviendo loca

-A la planta cuarta- Luna pulso el numero 4 y las puertas se cerraron

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Ginny dulcemente, la anciana asintió un poco

-Es mi….mi hija- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Esta aqui?- pregunto Ron

-No…ella…murio hace 4 dias en un asalto de gigantes- Harry recordo esa batalla, la ultima a la que fueron, había sido una auténtica masacre, los gigantes habían pisoteado y destruido casi un pueblo entero y los aurores, la orden y el E.D. no habían conseguido frenarlos, eso les habría traumatizado a todos, pero ya llevaban demasiadas batallas en el cuerpo y demasiados rostros de muertos en sus mentes para que otra nueva batalla le traumatizara mas de lo que ya todos estaban - yo…estaba peleada con ella, fue una tontería pero…no nos hablábamos desde hacia 7 meses…su marido me hecho de su casa porque le llame borracho y ella se puso de su lado…nunca debí decir aquello…

-¿A quien viene a ver?- preguntó Hermione- ¿A su yerno?

-No…el…también ha muerto…es a mi nieta a la que voy a ver…solo que…-la mujer lloro fuertemente y Hermione le coloco una mano en el hombro- que no se si querrá volver a verme…ella tiene casi 20 años y…no me necesita para anda pero…yo necesito estar con ella para pedirle perdón a mi hija, a mi Annie

-No se preocupe señora- dijo Nicole- seguro que su nieta no le niega nada, usted es su abuela al fin de cuentas

-Si…pero su madre sufrió por mi culpa

-Y usted sufrió por la suya- dijo Neville- además… usted ya ha pagado su deuda, seguro que su nieta le perdonará

Llegaron a la cuarta planta y la mujer, tras dedicarles una sonrisa, se bajo del ascensor, el ascensor subió una planta mas y los chicos se bajaron. Caminaron buscando la puerta correcta, pero no hizo falta, Moody estaba sentado en una pequeña banca, delante de la puerta, en cuanto los vio se levanto y se dirigió hacia Harry, llevaba su boina tapándole el ojo, pero era inconfundible

-Buenos dias señor Potter ¿A visitar a Remus?

-Si, profesor

-Muchacho, sigo viendo absurdo el llamarme asi, pero si te hace ilusión ¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Miembros del E.D.- Ojoloco se levanto la boina para verlos mejor, aunque era completamente innecesario, los que no le habían visto pegaron un pequeño bote y Nicole, en un acto reflejo, pego un pequeño gritito

-No se preocupe señorita…

-Boutegege- dijo Nicole tras reponerse-Nicole Boutegege

-Bien, pues señorita Boutegege, no se asuste de mi ojo, anda pasad ya- le dijo a Harry y a los demas. Entraron Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny y Harry iba a entrar el ultimo

-Vosotros 4 podeis ir a la cafeteria o algo- empezo Ojoloco dirigiendose al grupo 1 yo me encargo de la proteccion de la puerta- los demas se miraron y Patrick se adelanto un poco

-Preferimos ser nosotros quienes vigilemos la puerta mientras ellos esten dentro Ojoloco abrio la boca para reclamar pero no supo que contestar asi que solo murmuro palabras sin sentido y se volvio a sentar en su banca, Harry los miro y les sonrio mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

En la segunda cama se encontró a todos sus amigos alrededor del profesor Lupin que se encontraba bastante pálido pero bastante sonriente

-¡Harry!- saltó al verlo en su cama y amplió aún más su sonrisa

-Buenos días profesor Lupin- dijo mientras se acercaba al profesor- ¿Qué tal está?

-Muy bien, gracias Harry ¿Habéis venido solos?- preguntó interesado al ver qué solo estaba ellos 6 con el

-No- contestó Hermione- hemos venido con otras cinco personas

-¿Y no van a entrar?

-Según les han dicho a Ojoloco prefieren quedarse para vigilar la puerta

-Ah…-dijo quizás en un tono demasiado triste para lo que debería sonar que no entraran a verlo unos desconocidos- ¿Y como os va?- preguntó ahora mucho más alegre

-Bastante bien profesor Lupin- dijo Luna sonriente- dentro de una semana llegarán otras diez personas y muchos de los que están ahora irán a las batallas

-¡Vaya chicos!- contestó asombrado- ¡eso es estupendo!- los chicos sonrieron orgullosos-¿Y que dice McGonagall?

-Nada...-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros- que tengamos cuidado

-¿Y mamá?- preguntó Ginny- ¿está muy cabreada?- Remus sonrió

-Ella quiere hacer como que sí pero…creo que se siente bastante orgullosa, eso no quiere decir que no esté preocupada pero…no está cabreada- Ginny sonrió alegre y Harry sintió como su mundo se caía, adoraba esa sonrisa y nunca sería ya para él.

Siguieron hablando durante bastante rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron Jonh y una enfermera que llevaba casi toda la cara tapada por una mascarilla y un gorro que ocultaba su pelo y su frente, Harry no se pudo fijar muy bien en ella porque se fue a la primera cama, justo al lado del profesor pero no la podían ver porque tenían echadas las cortinas

-Chicos, me parece que os tenéis que ir ya- dijo Jonh mirándolos sonriendo- Remus tiene que descansar

-¡Oh Jonh!- dijo el profesor- deja a los chicos que se queden un rato

-No Remus- contestó marcando las sílabas, intentando ocultar algo entre líneas- debes descansar

-Ah….-dijo comprendiendo- lo siento chicos pero Jonh dice que debo descansar

-Sí, si quieres que Tonks no me mate- el profesor sonrió tontamente

-¿Dónde está ahora?- preguntó Ginny

-Trabajando- contestó el profesor- pero…-miró el reloj que había encima de la mesa- tiene descanso dentro de 10 minutos

-Si queréis iros a la cafetería y cuando llegue le decimos que estáis abajo y que vaya a saludaros, al fin y al cabo, tenéis que esperar a Bamasit

-¿Cuánto le queda a ella?- preguntó Harry

-Supongo que unos 20 minutos o así- dijo tras mirar su reloj- que es a la hora en la que termina el horario de visitas de esa zona, no os preocupéis que le digo también que vaya a la cafetería- los chicos asintieron y se despidieron del profesor y de Jonh, al salir se encontraron a Ojoloco que miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a los 4 chicos

-¿Cómo os ha ido?- le preguntó Harry a Héctor

-¿Siempre es así?- le preguntó el chico a modo de respuesta, Harry sonrió y se acercó a Ojoloco

-Profesor nosotros nos vamos ya

-Si si si- dijo el a modo de respuesta

-Adiós- le contestó Harry mientras sonreía y los demás se despidieron alegres

-Harry- dijo Neville antes de volver subirse en el ascensor- ¿te importa si voy a ver a mis padres?

-No, claro, no hay problema, pero que alguien te acompañe

-¡yo voy!- dijo Luna acercándose a ellos

-Bien- dijo Hermione- os esperamos en la cafetería

Al llegar a la cafetería las personas que habían allí les miraron curiosos pero poca gente tenía ganas de cotillear y pronto volvieron a sus tareas, una camarera se acercó a los chicos cuando estos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unos cafés y unos bollos, a los 15 minutos llegó una chica de pelo rizado y castaño claro y de ojos color miel

-¡Hola chicos!

-¡Hola Tonks!- dijeron todos, menos el grupo1

-Tonks te voy a presentar a Nicole, Patrick, Susan y Héctor- dijo Hermione- chicos ella es Nymphadora Tonks- la joven carraspeó- pero todo el mundo la llama Tonks

-Encantada- dijo Tonks, los demás asintieron para dar a entender que ellos también

-Te queda muy bien ese aspecto Tonks- dijo Ginny sonriente- te hace parecer mayor

-¿A que sí?- dijo orgullosa- tener un novio mayor que yo hace que empiece a dejar el pelo rosa chicle, pero…- apretó los ojos fuertemente y su pelo volvió a ser corto y de color rosa, los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta-¡nadie me quitará mi pelo!- todos rieron con ganas

-¿Eres metamórfaga?- preguntó Héctor, Tonks asintió mientras hacía que su pelo volviera a ser castaño y largo- mi madre también, pero ninguno de mis hermanos o yo hemos heredado ese don

-Hola Tonks- dijo Neville desde la espalda de la chica

-¡Hola Neville!¡Hola Luna!

-Hola Tonks- dijo Luna- ¿Aún falta Bamasit?

-¡Ya estoy!- dijo Bamasit alegre

-¿Ya lo has visto?- preguntó Nicole y Bamasit asintió alegre

-Entonces…¿ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Ron

Los chicos se despidieron de Tonks pero antes de que se marcharan Tonks agarró del brazo a Harry y lo alejó un poco del grupo

-¿Pasa algo?

-No Harry no, sólo que…quería darte las gracias por haber venido a ver a Remus- Harry sonrió al ver así a Tonks

-Tonks…aprecio muchísimo a Remus, era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre y siempre me ha ayudado y te agradezco que me avisaras, y te pediría que si vuelve a ingresar me avises en ese mismo momento- Tonks sonrió ante esto

-No te preocupes Harry, te avisaré

-Pero…¿por qué le han ingresado?- el rostro de la chica se ensombreció

-El…no se recupera tan fácilmente como cualquier persona debido a su…licantropía, y…él pide el alta voluntaria antes de que el médico la indique y acepta misiones que no son recomendables para su estado se salud

-No te preocupes Tonks- dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro- se recuperará y si quiere irse de aquí antes de que el doctor Addams lo diga, me llamas y lo ato a la cama- la chica sonrió tristemente- venga Tonks, que no le pasará nada

-Harry- los chicos se giraron a ver a Nicole- tenemos que irnos

-Ya voy Nic, dos minutos- la chica asintió y Harry se giró hacia Tonks- El profesor es fuerte, pero si quiere irse ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, y díselo para que se aplique el cuento

-Gracias

-No las merece, me voy, estos me esperan, adiós Tonks

-Hasta luego, Harry

Hola!

Lo lamento muxo pero sk Hermy estaba sin internet así que no he podido subir nada hasta k mi niño se ha apiadado de mi! XD

Muxisimas gracias a todos y por favor dejadme algún review q si recibo varios subiré en menos de dos semanas y algo, sé que es muxo xro esk mis profesoras sólo se divierten de una forma, molestando a sus alumnas jajaja pobesita de mi!

En fin k eso, k muxisimas gracias a todos

Bssssss

Hermlils

**REVIEW!**

**COMO HE TARDADO TANTO HE SUBIDO UN SONGFIC PARA K ME PERDONÉIS! Jejeje **se llama **James y Narcisa**


	16. Capitulo 16:Secretos y verdades

Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado….pero esk dejé de escrbir durante unos días y luego me deprimí un poco y empecé a escribir pero solo para mi jajajaja, pero el otro día recibí algo k me hizo muchísima ilusión, era de una chica mejicana que me pedía k continuara, la verdad esk después de tantisimo tiempo no me esperaba algo así, pero el caso esk cuando lo abrí me puse a saltar y todo.

No voy a dejarlo otra vez, por fi, mandarme reviews k eso siempre sube mucho la moral aunk no tenga apenas tiempo para escribir a causa de tanto examen, pero siempre se puede hacer un esfuerzo, y esta vez prometo k no voy de dejar de molestar a Hermy diciéndole k suba capis jejeje

Ahora sí, el esperado capítulo

Para Noemí, k ha hecho posible k suba este capítulo, muchas gracias, por ti no voy a dejar de escribir hasta k me tiréis tomates jejejeje

Cap16. Secretos y verdades

Llegaron al callejón, Harry veía el solitario callejón, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas y la poca gente caminaba apresurada y sin apenas mirar a más sitio más que a sus propios pies.

-Esto….¿es siempre así?- preguntó Nicole

-No Nic…antes de que la guerra comenzara- comenzó Hermione- esto… era… concurrido y alegre, pero ahora….

-Desgarra el alma….-terminó Ginny, ella se frenó y los demás, al darse cuenta se giraron hacia ella- si el callejón está así…¿cómo estará el resto del mundo?- Ron y Hermione se miraron y Harry miró al suelo- estamos encerrados en el castillo, saliendo sólo para luchar pero…hay más cosas por hacer

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Neville

-No se…es que, podríamos ayudar un poco más a la gente, ¿no?, no hacemos nada sólo salimos, luchamos y volvemos

Los demás la miraron avergonzados, no habían caído en eso, siempre se habían centrado sólo y exclusivamente en las batallas y en los Holcruxes pero…nada más

-Será mejor que hablemos cuando lleguemos al castillo- murmuró Patrick captando la atención de los demás- este no es el mejor sitio

-Sí tenéis razón, venga, tenemos que ir a ver a mis hermanos, además Gin, Patrick tiene razón, ahora mismo no es el momento, esta noche hablaremos mejor,- la chica asintió

-Primero tengo que coger dinero para comprar lo de la fiesta- dijo Harry

Tomaron algo de dinero de sus respectivas cuentas y luego se dirigieron hacia Sortilegios Weasley, nada más llegar la joven que atendía en la tienda salió con una gran sonrisa pero al verlos la sonrisa cayó desde la más sincera a la más forzada

-Buenos días, supongo que desearán que llame a los señores Weasley

-Sí, por favor- contestó Ginny ansiosa, a los pocos segundos dos personas pelirrojas, exactamente iguales y con la cara llena de hollín salían sonrientes a saludarlos- ¡Fred!¡George!- gritó la pelirroja nada más verlos, se abrazó a ellos y Ron la siguió

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Fred sonriente-¿cómo os va?

-Estupendamente Fred- dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a los gemelos y los saludaba con un beso a cada uno- por eso venimos

-¿A que te refieres castañita?- preguntó George

-A que necesitamos capas nuevas- contestó Harry por ella, los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-Nos lo suponíamos- dijo Fred- por eso…..

-Ya tenemos preparadas unas cuantas- terminó George con una sonrisa

-Eh….¿perdón?- dijo Nicole llamando la atención de todos- ¿es que nadie nos va a presentar a las caras de hollín y al quinteto blanquecino?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí por supuesto- se adelantó Ron- Fred, George, ellos son el grupo uno: Nicole, Patrick, Bamasit, Héctor y bueno a Susan ya la conocíais

-Encantados- dijeron los pelirrojos a la vez

-¿Cuántas necesitáis?- preguntó George

-10 para los nuevos, 5 para el grupo uno y 6 para nosotros- enumeró Luna- ¡21en total!- Fred y George desaparecieron en el almacén y aparecieron con una pequeña bolsa de papel y una enorme sonrisa- ¿Ahí está todo?

-Reducido querida Luna- dijo Fred alegre

-Bien, tomad el dinero de mi cuenta para cobrar todo eso- dijo Harry mientras escribía en un pequeño trozo de pergamino una nota para que los gemelos pudieran coger el dinero

-¿Tú sólo lo vas a pagar?- preguntó Bamasit con su voz dulce por encima del hombro de Harry

-Tengo dinero de sobra- contestó como si nada pasara

-Harry…-comenzó Hermione con voz cansina

-Tomad, con esto no habrá ningún problema para tomar el dinero necesario- Harry conocía demasiado bien el sermón de Hermione y no tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a escuchar, así que sin hacer caso ni a Hermione ni a Bamasit, le entregó el trozo de pergamino a George

-¿Para qué sirve esto?- preguntó la voz de Patrick que tenía un objeto extraño entre las manos

-¡Oh!- comenzó Fred con una enorme sonrisa

-Ese es nuestro último estreno- terminó George con la misma expresión

-¿Y qué es?- volvió a preguntar

-Para…-comenzaron los gemelos

-¡Gránupulos!- dijo la voz alegre de Héctor en voz alta, una capa espesa de aire color azulado cubrió la cara del alemán. Cuando el aire se fue, la nariz de Patrick mostraba una enorme espinilla de color verdoso. Los demás, al verlo, empezaron a reir escandalosamente- es que…jajajaja…leí...las instrucciones…jajajaja…y…jajajajajaja

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Patrick enojado

-No te preocupes Patrick- dijo aguantándose la risa Susan- si quieres yo te lo exploto…jajajaja

-¿Qué?

-Ten…-dijo Nicole tendiéndole un pequeño espejo- mírate

-Ja ja ja- contestó irónico- muy graciosos ¿cómo se quita esto?

-Con paciencia- contestó George- te durará una semana

-¿Y qué bromas tenéis para Hallowen?- preguntó Ginny

-Sorpresa pelirroja-dijo Fred

-¡Oh vamos! Queremos comprarlas- le contestó ansiosa

-De eso nada- dijeron a la vez

-Será nuestro regalo para la fiesta- comentó George con una enorme sonrisa

-No tenéis que molestaros chicos- dijo Hermione

-No es ninguna molestia Hermione, en serio

-Fred pero….

-Nada, nada- le interrumpió George- iros a terminar las compras para Hallowen y volved dentro de media hora- los empujaron hacia la puerta y literalmente los echaron de la tienda

-Eh….¿nos han echado o es mi imaginación?- preguntó Neville irónico

-Bueno pues vamos a comprar las cosas y ahora volvemos sino estos no nos dejan entrar- dijo Ron sonriente

-Dividámonos para ir a comprar y así tardaremos y llamaremos menos la atención- sugirió Harry mientras contaba las mini capas que había dobladas dentro de la bolsa

-De acuerdo, tres grupos de tres y uno de dos- comentó Luna mirando a todos.

Harry no supo lo que ocurrió pero en dos segundos los grupos de tres ya estaban formados sin apenas dejarle hablar. Miró a la única persona que quedaba libre y observó con verdadero terror y gusto que se trataba de Ginny.

La chica al darse cuenta de esto fulminó con la mirada a Hermione y a Luna que sonreían alegremente

-Bien pues, ya que estamos todos organizados- empezó Hermione y Ginny la taladró con los ojos aún más- nos dividiremos las cosas, Patrick, Nicole y Bamasit irán a comprar comida para la fiesta, Luna, Neville y Héctor irán a por las bebidas, Susan, Ron y yo entraremos, otra vez a Sortilegios Weasley y compraremos bromas y Harry y Ginny irán a comprar la decoración, y dentro de una hora todo el mundo aquí- terminó con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry y Ginny se encaminaron hacia las tiendas de decoración del Callejón en profundo silencio. Harry la miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y se quedaba embelesado por la belleza de la chica, la amaba, sabía que la amaba, pero, aún sabiendo lo que Patrick le había confesado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía ella. "Tiene que ser feliz, tiene que ser feliz" se repetía Harry una y otra vez pero sencillamente era algo que, para conseguirlo, costaba bastante trabajo.

-Podemos comprar calabazas para colocar velas- Ginny cortó sus pensamientos abruptamente y se frenó frente a una frutería, bastante destartalada, y, algo bastante normal en esos momentos, completamente vacía

-¿Eh? Sí, sí claro, de acuerdo

Entraron en la frutería y una señora, bastante entrada en años, salió a recibirles con una enorme sonrisa

-Bienvenidos señores ¿en qué les puedo servir?

-Buenas tardes, verá, queríamos saber si tenía calabazas- dijo Ginny con su voz dulce

-Sí, por supuesto, pero ¿para qué son?

-Para Hallowen- explicó Harry

-Aún faltan unos días para Hallowen, será mejor que se las dé muy poco maduras ¿cuántas desean?

-¿Cuántas tiene?

-Um….unas diez o así querida

-Bien, pues pónganoslas señora

-¿Y como las cargarán joven?

-Las reduciremos, no se preocupe por eso- explicó Ginny alegre, la señora desapareció con una enorme sonrisa hacia lo que parecía el almacén, para aparecer después con diez calabazas que levitaban en fila guiadas por la mujer

-¡Aquí están todas!- contestó alegre

-¿Cuánto es?

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a comprar los demás adornos, ninguno hablaba y el silencio era casi mortal y ahogaba, sólo se escuchaban los pasos de ellos dos y su respiración "¡Dí algo!"- se recriminó Harry

-Ginny…

-¿Um…?

-Creo que deberíamos hablar

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre…bueno…todo

-Pues yo creo que todo está más que hablado Harry, tú lo dejaste muy claro y no soy tonta como para no entenderlo

-Gin…

-¡No me digas Gin!- la chica levantó el dedo amenazadoramente hacia Harry y vió, con terrible miedo, que los ojos que el tanto amaban le miraban con ¿odio?- no tienes derecho a decirme Gin, Harry, tu dejaste muy claro que entre nosotros no hay ni va a haber nada, ¡así que déjame vivir mi propia vida!

-Lo sé, pero…no podemos estar como si no nos conociéramos, al menos, debemos respetarnos

-¡Ja! ¿No eras tú el que querías alejarte?, muy bien, pues aléjate de una vez y déjame tranquila ¿vale?

-Ginny… sé feliz…

-Tú sabes que sin ti no puedo ser feliz, Harry- susurró dolida

-¡Sí puedes!- exclamó- tienes a muchos chicos locos por ti y que, seguro, te harán más felices de lo que yo te pueda hacer algún día

-¿Sabes? No sé si es que no me conoces o es que te has enamorado de otra persona y quieres alejarme completamente de ti- tras decir esto la joven entró en una tienda, Harry la siguió- creo que podríamos comprar velas anaranjadas

Al cabo de media hora se dirigieron hacia la tienda de los gemelos, otra vez, envueltos en un espeso silencio, al llegar se encontraron con los chicos que les esperaban ansiosos

-Tardaron mucho- comentó Nicole

-Sólo nos retrasamos un par de minutos- contestó Ginny con voz dura

-Señor Potter…- Harry y los demás se giraron para encontrarse con una joven de unos veinte pocos años con una niña bebé en brazos

-¿Sí?

-Me llamo Madelaine Parker, señor Potter, y verá… mi marido…Nick…murió hace un mes y medio- su voz era lenta, como si aquello le costara un enorme esfuerzo

-Lo sentimos señora Parker- dijo Luna

-Gracias señorita Lovergood, pero verá, yo…no tengo a dónde ir, no puedo trabajar porque no me atrevo a dejar sola a Sarah y me preguntaba si…

-Señora Parker…- comenzó Hermione-sentimos mucho su desgracia pero… nosotros somos un grupo que se dedica a luchar ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?

-Yo no quiero limosnas de nadie señorita Granger, yo he estudiado medimagia, pero al quedarme embaraza de Sarah tuve que dejarlo, he ayudado en ésta guerra como voluntaria desde que empezaron los ataques, quiero ayudar pero no puedo hacerlo porque mi hija es lo único que tengo y no pienso perderlo

-¿Entonces…qué desea?

-Verá señor Potter, quisiera ayudarles, no para luchar sino…con lo único que sé, curando, yo no soy muy buena con una varita y gritando hechizos pero a la hora de curar a los heridos soy…bastante buena

Los 6 se miraron entre sí, Harry buscó respuestas en los ojos de sus compañeros y vió aceptación en ellos

-¿Tiene equipaje?- pregunto Harry, la joven sonrió feliz

-Sí, espere- se giro y anduvo un par de pasos hasta llegar a unas maletas y tomarlas con cierta dificultad

-Espere y le ayudo- se ofreció Neville y cogió las bolsas de la joven

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Hermione observando a la niña que los miraba con unos ojos grandes y marrones

-4 meses- contestó con dulzura

-¿Cuántos años tiene señora Parker?- preguntó Ginny

-Madelaine, por favor, y tengo 21 años

-¿Estabas en el curso de Percy?- preguntó Ginny y Ron, sin poder evitarlo bufó

-Sí, sólo que él estaba en Griffindor y yo en Slytherin -Todos se giraron hacia ella, la miraron con cara poco amigable esperando, quizás, una explicación -¡Oh!, ya entiendo, como yo era una Slytherin no puedo estar en contra del señor Oscuro ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué le llamas señor Oscuro?- preguntó Ron suspicaz, la chica suspiró

-Mis padres son mortífragos- todos abrieron los ojos- yo nunca creí en esos absurdos ideales, matar a gente porque sus antecedentes no eran brujos es algo idiota, cuando me colocaron el sombrero seleccionador, bueno, el sombrero me dijo que según mis ideales tendría que ir a Griffindor, a Ravenclaw o a Huffelpuff, pero no a Slytherin, pero sólo en pensar en lo que dirían mis padres las rodillas me temblaban, así que le pedí que me colocara en Slytherin y él, a regañadientes, aceptó, luego me enamoré de Nicholas Parker, un descendiente de muggles y, como era de esperar mis padres no lo aceptaron, así que me escapé de casa para irnos juntos en cuanto terminé séptimo y nos casamos en el pueblo de los padres de él cuando cumplí los 19 y, mientras él trabajaba, yo estudiaba medimagia, empezaron los ataques y yo entré como voluntaria en San Mungo y él…¿saben de una…de una especie de asociación creada por Dumbeldore?- los 6 la miraron entiendo pero aún así, ella se acercó al oído de Harry y murmuró- _La orden del fénix_

-Sí, no se preocupe señora Parker, continúe- dijo Harry más tranquilo

-Bien…yo me quedé embarazada y tuve que dejar los estudios y el voluntariado, y hace…poco más de un mes…lo mataron en un ataque, y nos quedamos solas…- se quitó una lágrima y acarició el rostro de su hija

-Vendrá con nosotros señora Parker- dijo Ron- no se preocupe

-Y le ayudaremos a cuidar de su hija- terminó Bamasit sonriendo

-Gracias, pero, por favor, díganme Madelaine o Maddy, que es como me dice todo el mundo, pero no me digan señora Parker, sólo soy unos años mayor que ustedes

-De acuerdo Madelaine, tutéanos por favor- dijo Ginny- y te voy a presentar a los que quizás no conozcas, porque por lo que hemos visto te sabes nuestros nombres, bien, ellos son Héctor, es italiano, Patrick, es alemán de procedencia inglesa, Nicole, que es francesa y Bamasit, que es española descendiente de ingleses pero que no fue a Hogwarts sino que estudió en casa y bueno a nosotros, por si acaso, yo soy Ginny, él es Ron, Harry, Hermione, Susan, Neville y Luna

-Es todo un placer conoceros, ella es Sarah

-Entremos a por las cosas para la fiesta-dijo Ron mientras sonreía y tomaba una mochila de Madelaine

-¿Ya están las cosas?- preguntó Ginny al entrar a dos rostros pelirrojos que mostraban enormes sonrisas

-Sí, ya está…- Fred paró de hablar y miraba a Madelaine con gran asombro- ¿Wells ¿Eres Maddy Wells?

-Bueno….lo era- dijo sonriendo

-¿Te casaste con Parker?- preguntó Fred mirando el pelo rubio de la niña, y que, a simple vista, se veía que no lo había heredado de su madre, la cual tenía el pelo castaño oscuro

-Sí

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó Ron

-¡Oh Ronnie Ronnie!- comenzó George con sorna- ésta chica era la única Slytherin guapa que ha pisado el colegio, y, acéptalo como un cumplido, nos tenías a todos babeando

-Tú eras demasiado enano Ron como para fijarte en el bicho más raro del colegio, guapa, dulce, buena, valiente pero…Slytherin- terminó Fred acercándose a Madelaine- es todo un placer volver a verte- Fred tomó la mano y con burla la besó

-¡Oh! vamos Fred, sigues siendo el mismo crío que conocí en el colegio

-Tal vez Maddy, tal vez- terminó sonriendo

-Anda traednos ya el paquete que nos tenemos que ir

-De acuerdo Ronnie, ya te lo saco- dijo George mientras sacaba una gran caja de cartón

-Deberíamos irnos ya, se nos hace tarde- comentó Héctor

-Sí, es verdad- Hermione miró su reloj y se acercó a los gemelos para despedirse de ellos- hasta otra chicos

-¿Un bebé?- la voz de Alexis resonó en toda la sala de los Menesteres por encima del asombro general de ver un bebé en el ED

-Sí, Alexis, la mayoría de vosotros, o al menos eso esperamos, podréis empezar a combatir la próxima semana- al decir esto Hermione, los ojos de Alexis brillaron- y necesitaremos a alguien que tenga conocimientos de medimagia, y Maddy los tiene, y su pequeña Sarah viene con ella

-Os pido que le hagáis su estancia aquí lo más cómoda posible y que la ayudéis en todo momento- Harry habló desde la pared con serenidad, haciendo que todos le miraran

-¿Y dónde dormirán?- preguntó Delia sonriente- a nosotras no nos importa que duerman con nosotras

-Hemos hablado con la profesora McGonagall y tendrán una habitación propia en la parte de las chicas- le contestó Ginny

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó Carla

-4 meses- contesto esta vez Maddy

-¡Harry!¡Ron!¡Neville!- las luces se encendieron de golpe molestándoles a los tres en los ojos-¡Vamos chicos hay un ataque en Dublín!- rápidamente abrieron los ojos y se encontraron con Hermione con la capa ya colocada- Fred y George acaban de dar la señal

-¡Ron coge las escobas!- le gritó Harry mientras el cogía las capas y le pasaba a cada uno la suya

-¿Dónde es la batalla?- preguntó Seamus alertado

-En Dublín...-contestó Neville

-Por favor necesito ir..-murmuró nervioso- mi familia...mi familia vive en Dublín

-Pero...

-Neville, por favor, no puedo quedarme aquí y esperar noticias, Harry...- los chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer

-Bajad y hablamos con las chicas a ver que opinan-ordenó Ron, bajaron rápido y se encontraron a Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Patrick y Héctor ya preparados- Tenemos un problema

-¿Cual?- preguntó el Italiano

-Que yo voy- dijo Seamus

-Y yo- le acompañó Dean, las chicas abrieron la boca para protestar pero Seamus las interrumpió

-Llevamos mucho tiempo practicando, tenemos muy buen nivel y necesito ir...mi familia, mi familia está en Dublín- las chicas se miraron- por favor

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Luna dispersa- sabéis que soy de la opinión de que la mayoría son ya capaces de ir a una batalla y salir bien- terminó recordandoles a los chicos lo que les llevaba diciendo bastante tiempo

-Por mi parte tampoco- dijo Ron- practico con ellos y creo que están preparados

-Ni por la mía- dijo Neville nervioso

-Yo no veo por qué no- siguió Ginny, Nicole, Susan y Bamasit ya habían bajado y Héctor las estaban poniendo al corriente

-Al fin de cuentas dentro de unos días van a poder ir- comentó Harry

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Seamus a, la que sabía, era la más difícil de convencer

-¡Oh, vale! pero si van ellos deberían ir todos aquellos que quieran- Ginny se apuntó con la varita hacia su boca y su voz salió amplificada

-TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN IR A UNA BATALLA QUE TOMEN SUS CAPAS Y SUS ESCOBAS, NO HAY TIEMPO, REPITO QUE TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN IR A UNA BATALLA QUE BAJEN CON SUS CAPAS Y SUS ESCOBAS, RÁPIDO, PERO RECORDAD QUE VAIS A UNA GUERRA- pero ese último comentario no asustó a ninguno, porque en pocos minutos todos estaban abajo preparados

-¡Un momento!- dijo Harry- sólo irán los que estén en los grupo 1, 2, y 3, los demás se quedán

-¿QUE? - fué la pregunta de los jóvenes molestos

-No quiero protestas, hay que irse ya, la gente esta muriendo, quien quiera que venga pero de los grupos que ha dicho ¡ya!

Todos salieron volando hacia el pueblo

-¿Cómo nos apareceremos?- preguntó una voz- muchos no tienen el carnet de aparición

-Juntaros por parejas, en la que una de ellas sepa aparecerse y concentraros en apareceros en Dublín- ordenó Harry

En cinco minutos montones de "plops" sonaron en las calles de Dublín como disparos y alrededor de 40 jóvenes con capas blancas y varitas preparadas. Estaban en una gran avenida que se encontraba oscura

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Parvati temerosa

-¡Chist!- le regañó Delia- callaros unos segundos- prestó atención a algo y salió corriendo hacia un edificio de unas cuatro plantas, y abrió la puerta del portal iluminada apenas por las luces de emergencia, allí un anciano herido en un brazo y que sangraba abundantemente por el labio inferior, Harry llegó tras ella y los demás los seguían, Carla se abrió paso entre los demás y llegó hasta Delia que se encontraba arrodillada ante el anciano y le susurraba palabras en Español, el pobre anciano las contestaba en el mismo idioma

-¿Qué dice?- le preguntó Harry a Carla

-Delia le está preguntando sobre lo que le ha pasado, y el le está contestando que eran hombres de negro y máscaras blancas, que han matado a su hija, a su yerno y a sus nietos

-Ya está- dijo saliendo hacia la calle y caminando en dirección norte seguida de los demás- se han dirigido hacia la plaza del ayuntamiento

-Dios mío...hay que ir lo más rápido posible, es la zona más turística de la ciudad-dijo Seamus

-¡Rápido, hay que ir lo más rápido que podamos!- gritó Harry, todos siguieron a Seamus que corría despavorido sin escuchar las explosiones que se oían a lo lejos, todas ellas, situadas delante de ellos- ¡Delia!- la chica que corría a su lado giró para verlo

-¿Qué?

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que te ha contado el anciano

-Tenía un restaurante de comida española, llegó aquí hace años

-Eso no Delia, lo que ha pasado

-Voy, voy, que impaciencia, los mortífragos llegaron y arrasaron todo, la gente moría a montones y tras recibir el rayo verde desaparecían, lanzaban otro color amarillento, el llegó a casa como pudo y encontró a toda su familia tumbada en sus camas respectivas, con expresiones de horror y...muertos, todos estaban muertos, sus vecinos tenían la puerta abierta y entró y los encontró a todos en el mismo estado, entonces llegó el silencio y el salió corriendo y calló por las escaleras, había recibido varios rayos rojos antes de poder entrar en su edificio y tras la caida suponía que no podría recuperarse- de pronto la expresión fatigosa que mostraba su rostro cambió a convertirse en una de total concentración, se frenó en seco y Carla corriendo se acercó hasta ella

-¿Qué sientes?

-Dolor ¡Rápido no podemos entreternos!- gritó Delia como respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga

-¿Qué le ocurre a Delia?- preguntó Harry a Carla cuando continuaron su camino

-Siente las sensaciones de la gente, sobre todo las sensaciones de dolor o alegría, la angustia y esa cosas, cuando mi hermana murió a causa, de bueno, todo lo que pasó, ella fué la primera en acudir, pero estaba demasiado lejos y cuando llegó...bueno, murió delante de sus ojos- terminó mientras una lágrima rebelde escapaba de sus ojos y se la quitaba con la mano de una forma un tanto brusca.

Harry recordaba la historia de las dos chicas españolas, todo giraba en torno a Beatriz. Beatriz era la hermana de Carla y la mejor amiga de Delia, Delia y Beatriz compartían un sentimiento rebelde. En España, al igual que en otros muchos paises, los hijos de muggles no eran aceptados por toda la comunidad mágica, y había un patente sentimiento de rechazo por parte de una minoría incesante que a veces actuaban de una forma violenta, un día mientras Beatriz paseaba por una calle mágica vió a un grupo de chicos que se burlaban de una chica de unos 12 años por ser hija de muggles, la niña lloraba, conocía perfectamente a ese grupo, la gente les tenía miedo porque no sabían hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar, apenas eran unos chicos en todo el país pero sin duda a los hijos de muggles los discriminaban de una manera atroz llegando incluso a golpearlos, Beatriz pidió que la dejaran en paz, que era solo una niña y que deberían de dejar eso de una buena vez, entonces el grupo se enzarzó con ella de forma muggle, a golpes y patadas, en una de ellas, el bazo de la joven reventó y tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa, el grupo fué apresado a las pocas horas, nunca habían matado a nadie, simplemente se encargaban de asustar, pero esa vez, el asunto se les escapó de las manos, hoy en día estaban cumpliendo sentencia en la cárcel mágica de España. Desde ese día Delia y Carla sólo vivian para una cosa, erradicar ese maldito rechazo.

Ante ellos llegó la luminosidad que producían miles de hechizos, el caos lo invadía todo, el grupo de la luz era bastante escaso, y para más inri, los mortífragos formaban un grupo enormemente numeroso

-Los del grupo 2 y 3, repartiros en tres grupos, Neville, Luna y Ginny, id cada uno con un grupo, nosotros tres iremos con el grupo 1, cuando menos se lo esperen los mortífragos, apareced, cada uno por una esquina de la plaza, para encerrar a los mortifragos y poder cogerlos, no solo defenderos, inmovilizarlos- ante la indicación de Harry, todos ocuparon su lugar- vamos- le dijo Harry a Hermione, Ron y al grupo 1, se acercon a la batalla con paso firme, cuando llegaron los mortifragos empezaon a burlarse

-¿Pero quién tenemos aqui?- preguntó un mortifrago con voz socarrona- si es Potter y su panda de Pottercitos- los mortífragos riéron tontamente, pero los chicos no se alminodaron- ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Sólo traes a tus dos perritos guardianes y a 5 bobos?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, o tal vez si...-siguió Harry en tono burlón, lo que no hizo más que enfurecer a los mortífragos, sobre todo al que se encontraba más cerca, un rayo salió hacia Harry pero 8 "protegos" a la vez hicieron que el hechizo rebotara hacia el mortífrago lo cual produjo que este se retorciera de dolor. Harry vió como los demás se iban repartiendo por detrás de la pelea, apenas se veían pequeños destellos blanquecinos en la oscuridad que cernía toda la ciudad, calculó que entre ellos, que serían unos treintaytantos y el lado de la luz, aproximadamente unos setenta, conseguirían estar más o menos igualados a los mortífragos que daba la impresión de superar por unos pocos al centenar.

De repente decenas de rayos se dirigieron hacia, aproximadamente, unos 25 de los mortífragos que cayeron hacia el suelo petrificados, los que quedaron en pié miraron hacia todos lados y rabiaron de furia

-¿Piensas que por traer a una panda de mocosos como tú derrotará a mi señor?- la voz de Bellatrix se escuchó en el silencio que se había apoderado de la plaza

-Si- le contestó Harry firme, los mortífragos que se encontraban de pie comenzaron a reir, pero los chicos no estaban para bromas, los aurores y la orden se sintieron aliviados y asombrados al ver a tantos jóvenes, pronto cerraron el círculo ocupando los huecos que quedaban libres y los mortífragos vieron como los superaban en número, pero muchos eran unos críos y ellos eran adultos experimentados.

La batalla empezó rápido, al principio los aurores querían proteger y ayudar a los jóvenes pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que ellos sabían defenderse sin problemas y comenzaron a atacar. Cuando algun rayo rojo se dirigía hacia alguno de los miembros del E.D, otro componente del mismo producía un escudo que hacía que el hechizo rebotara hacia el que lo había creado.

Tras varias bajas por ambos lados los mortífragos vieron que cada vez eran menos, esos niñatos tenían petrificados a unos 30 compañeros, los habían atado, los habían separado y un par de críos luchaban cerca de ellos atendiendo de que ningún mortífrago se acercara para volverlos a la acción y otros pocos yacían desmayados por el suelo, un mortífrago se acercó a Bellatrix y discutió con ella durante unos minutos separados de la batalla, a los pocos segundos Bellatrix volvió y lanzó unas chispas verdes con su varita que hizo que todos los mortífragos que quedaban en pié desaparecieran.

El silencio volvió a la plaza y Harry vió el resultado de la primera batalla de la mayoría del E.D.. Muchos estaban heridos, magullados y sangraban pero no parecía que ninguna de las heridas fueran de gran gravedad.

-¡PARVATI!- Padma gritaba el nombre de su hermana con temor

-¡Ahí!- Seamus señalaba a una chica que se encontraba tumbada bocabajo con la capa sucia, Padma corrió hacia ella seguida de los demás, Angello se abrió paso y le tomó el pulso, un gran suspiro de alivió escapó de sus labios que tranquilizó y exasperó a los demás a la misma vez

-Tiene pulso, parece que simplemente está inconsciente, hay que llevarla cuanto antes a la enfermería- dijo Angello produciendo el alivio de todos los que estaban ahí

-¿Señor Potter?- al escuchar la voz todos giraron y dejaron paso a Harry para que se acercara al dueño de esa voz, era un hombre de unos 40 años, delgado y alto, con el pelo castaño y ojos color miel- Mi nombre es William McQuensy, soy el jefe de aurores del Ministerio Irlandés, quería agradecerle la ayuda prestada por su grupo

-No tiene importancia señor McQuensy, verá, me preguntaba sobre el valance aproximado de fallecidos

-La verdad es que aún no tenemos un número concreto, pero...todos los datos nos hace pensar que ha sido un auténtico genocidio de muggles, aparecieron en una plaza al final ésta avenida- el jefe de aurores señaló hacia la avenida por dónde ellos habían llegado allí- hasta aquí, el ayuntamiento muggle de Dublín, y mataron a todos aquellos que se encontraban por el camino, sin apenas darles tiempo a respirar, con forme los veían, los mataban...una catástrofe- terminó frotándose los ojos con las manos- ahora tenemos que llevar a todos estos miserables- ésta última palabra la dijo con un enorme asco, dirigiéndose hacia los mortífragos- para meterlos en la cárcel, según creo Inglaterra tenía problemas con Azkabán, sobre una fuga numerosa de mortífragos y de...los guardianes, así que supongo que serán juzgados en el Ministerio Inglés y encarcelados en Irlanda, en fin...tenemos que ir a llevar a todos los heridos al hospital de San Patrick, buenas...iba a decir noches pero falta apenas hora y media para que amanezca, así que...que tengan un buen día

-¡Señor McQuensy!- le llamó Ginny cuando ya se había alejado unos metros, el hombre se giró hacia ella- ¿necesitan ayuda con los enfermos?

-Muchísimas gracias por el ofrecimiento señorita, pero no es necesario, ustedes ya han hecho demasiado, vayan a descansar, pronto vendrán los medimagos

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo en Hogsmade y caminaron despacio con la luz tenue que proporcionaba la luna, caminaban en silencio, ayundándose unos a otros a caminar, Harry los observaba a todos, sin duda esa noche todos los que habían ido con ellos habían madurado, la batalla no había sido muy difícil y eso, tenía que admitirlo, había sido gracias a todos ellos.

Amanecía mientras entraban en el castillo, se dirigieron hacia la enfermería y llamaron para despertar a la señora Pomfrey.

-Alicia- llamó Harry a la mayor del todo el grupo del E.D.- ¿podrías ir a despertar a Maddy? la necesitamos

-Voy, no te preocupes

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey en cuanto vió a todos

-Una batalla, solo eso, la más grave es Parvati, no reacciona- informó Hermione apurada

-¡Los que estén peor que se tumben en las camas!- ordenó la enfermera y acto seguido Hermione se encargó de determinar quién sería los que se tumbaran en las camas para ser los primeros en curarse.

Al verlos, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta por la culpabilidad, heridos y sangre, y lo peor de todo es que ninguno de los heridos tenían más edad que él y se supone que él era el encargado de todo el grupo, en cambio hay estaban la mayoría del grupo, heridos. Pero sin duda tenía que reconocer que gracias a todos ellos la batalla no había terminado aún peor, gracias a todos ellos, decenas de mortífragos habían sido apresados y las filas de Voldemort habían descendido, eso, sin ninguna duda era, algo realmente bueno.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que cayó al recibir un fuerte golpe cuando Maddy entró arrasando en la enfermería mientras se recogía el pelo con una goma del pelo

-¡Oh Harry lo siento!

-No te preocupes Maddy, tienes que ver que le pasa a Parvati, ¡no reacciona!- Maddy corrió hacia la cama dónde estaba tumbada una inconsciente Parvati pálida como el papel, a su lado, Padma lloraba murmurando que no podía dejarla sola mientras le sujetaba la mano entre las suyas

-¡Alejaros de aquí!- dijo Maddy al llegar a la cama-¡Fuera!

-Maddy, por favor, dejame estar a su lado- suplicó Padma- por favor...

-De acuerdo...

La señora Pomfrey mandó a todo el mundo fuera, dejando dentro sólo a Padma que lloraba desconsoladamente al lado de su hermana, los chicos se fueron a la sala de los menesteres para poder descansar.

-Harry...- Harry se encontraba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cara oculta por las manos, se sentía cansado, abatido y triste. La voz de Hermione le despertó de su ensimamiento y levantó la mirada para ver a sus mejores amigos mirándolo con preocupación

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ron, Hermione y Ron se sentaron cada lado de Harry

-Sí...simplemente pensaba

-¿En qué?- le preguntó Hermione

-En que deberíamos haber llegado antes a Dublín, así podríamos haber evitado tanta muerte...-los tres se quedaron en silencio sin duda Harry tenía razón, habían llegado tarde, muy tarde.

-Al menos conseguimos que esos "caras-tapadas" no vuelvan a atacar, al menos no los que están arrestados- la voz de Luna, siempre soñadora, sonó tranquilizadora y mas dulce de lo normal- no llegamos tarde, conseguimos salvar a muchas personas que podrían haber muerto sino hubiéramos conseguido frenar el ataque

-¿Siempre eres así de optimista?- le cortó Harry sin mostrar ningún tono concreto

-No...pero miro el momento, vamos, no seais así, es una guerra, y aunque suene despreciable, debemos pensar en nosotros y en lo bueno que hemos conseguido, hemso frenado un ataque ¿no?, pues ahora toca levantarse y dar ejemplo, si nosotros nos derrumbamos..., por si no os habéis dado cuenta ellos se siente culpables

-Luna tiene razón- la voz de Ginny produjo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco-he escuchado a Angello, Dafne, Jacques y Alexis hablar sobre la batalla y comentando que si no hubieran sido tan impulsivos y nos hubieran dejado ir muchas vidas se hubieran salvado, y Seamus tampoco está muy contento, todos lo comentan y se sienten fatal- "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus...ese imbécil...bueno, Harry, tranquilo, no tienen nada, na-da" en la mente de Harry miles de vocecillas resonaban sin parar, mientras sus ojos miraban sin cesar a esa pelirroja que lo tenía loco

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Ron

-Supongo que alguien debería hablar ¿no?- dijo Neville mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron

-¿Hacer de psicólogo?- preguntó Harry mirándolos

-¿Psi-qué?- Ron miró a Hermione buscando una respuesta, a lo que sin duda sería, una palabra muggle

-Psicólogo, Ron- contestó ésta- es como un médico del alma- el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la boca como que entendía- ¿Y quién sería?

-Lo siento, pero creo que mi autoestima no está para eso...-comentó Harry frotándose los ojos

-Yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas- dijo Ron

-Ni yo- le siguió Neville

-Cobardes...-murmuró Hermione mientras sonreía- en vez de pensar quién sería la mejor persona para hacer esto os escaqueáis...cobardes- terminó con una sonrisa aún más grande

-¿Y quién se supone que es esa persona?- preguntó Luna

-¿No está claro?- preguntó Ginny inocente

-Eh...no

-Tú- dijeron Ginny y Hermione a la vez

-Vamos Luna, has conseguido subirnos la moral a nosotros, inténtalo con ellos- dijo Hermione, Luna se encogió de hombros, se colocó delante todos y empezó a soltar una tremenda patochada que hizo que poco a poco se tranquilizaron. A los pocos minutos entró Angelina con la pequeña Sarah en brazos, la pequeña parecía entenderlo que ocurría a su alrededor pues mantenía sus ojitos bien abiertos mientras sujetaba su chupete entre sus manitas.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas...para las 9 y media todos los miembros de los grupo 4 y 5 entraban en la sala de los menesteres e imitando a sus compañeros tomaron asiento y continuaron en silendio hasta que cerca de las 10 la puerta volvió a abrirse para dejas paso a la Maddy con tres chicos ya recuperados, al verla entrar la pequeña Sarah alzó sus manitas hacia su madre que la tomó en brazos y la acunó hasta que cayó rendida y se la volvió a pasar a Alicia, Maddy revisó con su mirada a todos y mandó a la enfermería a Jacques, Seamus y Susan, ya que los tres tenían cortes y la ropa manchada de sangre.

A los pocos minutos Dobby entró y se dirigió a Harry

-Buenos días Harry Potter

-Buenos días Dobby ¿qué ocurre?

-Verá señor Harry Potter, la directora me mandó entregarle esto y decirle que será conveniente que todos bajaran a dasayunar y que tras el desayuno el señor Harry Potter vaya al despacho de la directora para hablar junto con sus 5 amigos

-Muchas gracias Dobby

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Hermione

-El profeta de hoy...-murmuró Harry, los demás se acercaron y Harry desplegó el periódico, en primera plana, una foto del trío ocupaba casi toda la página y sobre ella, el titular del día:

_"La ayuda de color blanco"_

-La verdad es que son muy poco discretos- dijo Alicia

-Sí, es cierto-siguió Karl sarcástico- la próxima vez podrían regalar un poster o algo así

-¿Qué pone Harry?- preguntó Dean impaciente

Harry comenzó a leer la portada del profeta ante la mirada de todos los demás

_"La ayuda de color blanco"_

_Hace sólo unas horas en Dublín se estaba llevando a cabo una de las batallas más duras de la que se tiene constancia, y no precisamente por las horas de lucha sino porque el bando de la oscuridad estaba llevando a cabo una aunténtica masacre entre los muggles. Miles de muggles murieron anoche a causa del hechizo mortal, tras recibir dicho hechizo los mortífragos le lanzaban otro hechizo, que según los aurores podría ser el "Movecorpus", a través del cual los muggles eran transportados a sus propias casas, esto está haciendo que el número de fallecidos aún sea una incógnita y que se plantee un serio problema para toda la comunidad mágica mundial ya que los muggles no tienen magia pero no son tontos y no se van a poder creer que miles de personas que vivian en una misma avenida hayan muerto por causas naturales._

_El número de aurores y voluntarios que se echaron a la calle para poder luchar contra los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado, no ayudaba mucho ya que este era mucho más inferior al número de los mortífragos, todo parecía perdido cuando después de una hora y media de batalla las bajas en nuestro bando era muy numerosas y las del bando contrario eran casi nulas. De repente decenas de jóvenes con capas blancas rodearon la zona dónde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla y en poco menos de 15 minutos la historia cambiaba a nuestro favor._

_Ahora 31 mortífragos se encuentran apresados en el Ministerio Irlandés y en las siguientes horas serán encerrados en la cárcel Irlandesa. Todos ellos serán interrogados y tendrán un juicio dónde se les condenará por homicidio._

_Pero el interrogante es ¿quienes eran esos jóvenes? Según lo que esta periodista a conseguido encontrar, estos jóvenes pertenecen a un grupo que ya se había presentado en público en otras numerosas batallas mejorando el fin de estas, pero en esta batalla su intervención fué decisiva, ya que si no llega a ser por ellos muchisimos más muggles hubieran muerto anoche. Supongo que ya sabrán a quiénes me estoy refiriendo, al grupo de Harry Potter._

_El número era aproximadamente de unos 40 jóvenes de entre 16 y 19 años, ahora lo que yo me pregunto es lo siguiente...si un grupo pequeño de jóvenes es capaz de hacer todo eso.¿que pasaría si todos los adultos le ayudáramos?_

_A.E.B._

_Continúa en la página 3"_

-¿A.E.B?- preguntó Alicia

-Idiota...-Hary se giró y vió a Bamasit murmurando cosas, se veía bastante preocupada, pero pareció que nadie se dió cuenta porque Hermione contestó a Alicia como si nada hubiera pasado

-Annie Barrie, era la única periodista de "El Profeta" que se negó a contar mentiras cuando Harry y Dumbeldore dijeron que Voldemort había vuelto, y por ello la echaron, cuando se descubrió que era verdad la volvieron a contratar- comentó Hermione mientras ojeaba el periódico que le había quitado a Harry

-¿Barrie?- preguntó Harry, Ron se encogió de hombros

-Chicos necesito hablar con vosotros 6, si no es mucha molestia- la voz de Bamasit sonó intranquila y preocupada pero nadie le dió importancia, al fin de cuentas, había motivos para estarlo

-¿Para qué Bit?- le preguntó Harry

-Es para algo que quiero comentaros desde hace unos días- Harry miró a los demás y como respuesta todos se levantaron, bueno, todos no, Ginny hacía caso omiso a que el asunto fuera también con ella

-¿Ginny?- al escuchar la voz de su hermano la pelirroja bufó sonoramente

-¿Para qué tenemos que ir a escuchar las cuestiones de esa imbécil?- el silencio sepulcral que sepultó a todos en ese momento era casi agobiante, Ginny, la dulce Ginny tratando con tanto desprecio a una compañera, pero lejos de cabrearse Bamasit sonrió burlonamente y le contestó algo que nadie esperaba

-No son "cuestiones de una imbécil" estamos en guerra y necesito deciros algo muy importante que puede mejorar el nivel del grupo, pero no sólo eso, también nos puede ayudar en el momento de salir ilesos de las batallas, pero si aquí la cuestion es si puedes o no puedes controlar tus terribles celos creo que deberías plantearte primero tus prioridades, si salvar vidas o portarte como una cría malcriada cuyo único problema es si se le ha estropeado la manicura- Ginny estaba roja de furia y todos los demás impresionados, Harry no sabia que decir o hacer, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, ¿celos? ¿Ginny?, eso era terriblemente maravilloso pero, ¡um momento! ¿Ginny tenía celos de Bamasit? Pero si Bamasit tiene novio "o algo así" como lo llamó ella, además el estaba enamorado de Ginny, no de Bamasit

-¡Eres una...!

-¿Una qué? Sabes tan bien como yo que no, y ahora si me vas a poder escuchar me parece estupendo y sino pues hablaré con ellos

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a otra aula para charlar de lo que Bamasit quiere decirnos- dijo Hermione y Ginny le echó una mirada congelante

Sin mediar palabra alguna los 7 salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y fueron hacia la primera habitación que encontraron libre, sin duda la tensión no podía ser mayor

-Bien, Bit, ¿que es eso que querías decirnos? -comenzó Harry para poder salir de allí lo más rapido que podían, Ginny miraba a Bamasit con un profundo odio, en cambio Bit parecía estar muy divertida, cosa que ponía más enferma a Ginny e intrigaba más a los demás

-Bien, veréis, he estado fijándome ultimamente que las clases se basan mucho en los hechizos, el duelo y esas cosas, pero no sólo es necesario eso, la preparación física es muy importante, además de que vosotros necesitais muchos preparamiento que no tenéis a causa de dar clases y que obligatoriamente tenéis que recibir

-¡Mira bonita con nuestro nivel no te metas!

-¡Ginny!- la voz de su hermano la hizo callar e intentar relajarse, a leguas se veía que la pelirroja parecía a punto de estallar a gritos en pocos segundos

-Bueno...el caso es que creo que deberías aprender cosas de niveles más avanzados

-¿Cosas como qué?- preguntó Hermione interesada, Ginny la miró con la boca abierta y con una expresión de "no-me-lo-puedo-creer-traidora", Hermione al darse cuenta bajó la mirada

-Cosas como a canalizar la magia con las manos

-Eso es imposible- murmuró Neville

-No, no es imposible pero es tan difícil como querer que un Harticaf se domestique- comentó Luna con su voz dispersa, la verdad es que nadie tenía ni idea de que "ser" era ese Harticaf pero así era la rubia

-No sé cuan complicada es que un Harticaf se domestique pero creo que ustedes podrían conseguirlo, es decir, lo de canalizar la magia con las manos

-¿Tú sabes hacer eso?- preguntó Harry

-No...- Ginny bufó (N.A.: las mujeres celosas somos terribles, o no? )- pero si he leído sobre ese tema

-¿Como?- preguntó Hermione- estoy segura de que libros con ese tipo de información no son muy accesibles

-Sí, es cierto, pero teniendo en cuenta de que fuí educada en casa tuve accesos a privilegios diferentes a los que podrían acceder otros niños, de todas formas canalizar la magia no sirve para hechizos simples, son necesarios hechizos muy poderosos para ese tipo de magia, como las maldiciones imperdonables o los Patronus por ejemplo

-Todo eso está muy bien pero...¿a que te refieres con la preparación física?- preguntó Ron

-Verás, en Aurología, por ejemplo, le dan mucha importancia a saber defenderte de forma muggle, simplemente te puede sacar de muchos problemas, más vale salir con golpes que no salir ¿me explico?

-¿Como tenemos que prepararnos y preparar a los demás?- preguntó Ginny en un tono mas calmado que sorprendió a los demás

-Estamos en guerra ¿no? pues tal como hacen los muggles, como si del ejercito se tratara, es decir, hacer que la resistencia de todos se la máxima posible, si conseguimos estar al 100 por 100 todo el rato que estemos luchando hará que tengamos más posibilidades de vencer, además podríamos diseñar grandes estrategias de ataque y defensa, como por ejemplo la de esta noche, el factor sorpresa nos ayuda mucho pero no será siempre así.

-Eso no será facil- dijo Harry

-Yo os puedo ayudar, tuve una buena preparación

-Sí pero si hacemos eso puede que necesitemos la ayuda del grupo 1 de una forma mucho más fuerte y en otros ambitos- comentó Hermione en un tono suave, todos, menos Bamasit, sabían más o menos a los que la castaña se refería. Bamasit sonrió alegre

-¿Eso significa que sí?- preguntó impaciente

-Tenemos que pensarlo, pero no creo que haya inconveniente, eso sí, el trabajo será muy duro

Los días pasaron muy rápido y cuando menos lo esperaban el nuevo grupo, guiados por Harry y Ron entraban en la sala de los Menesteres, allí hubo un discurso parecido, pero más corto al que dieron el primer día del E.D., todos los componentes del grupo llevaban sus capas puestas , lo que le daba un toque de seriedad y de importancia al momento.

Luego firmaron los 10 nuevos integrantes, de los cuales 6 eran chicas y 4 chicos, y tras ello Luna les colocó a cada uno su capa.

-Bien- comenzó Harry- antes de nada haremos una nueva remodelación en los grupos, haremos una nueva prueba para poder ver el nivel que tenéis todos y colocaros así a cada uno en su grupo correspondiente, los únicos que no irán a las batallas serán los del grupo 4 y 5. Otra novedad será que el grupo 1 tendrá con nosotros 6 una reunión semanal, además de que ellos harán tareas diferentes con un fruto específico para esta guerra.

-Más cosas- siguió Hermiones- se añadirán clases, a partir de ahora abrá clases para mejorar nuestro rendimiento físico, nuestra capacidad de reacción, e incluso nos gustaría aprender formas de defensa muggles, para esto último necesitaríamos saber si alguno de vosotros sabe algo- un chico nuevo pelirrojo levantó la mano, había estado en Huffelpuff, era hijo de muggles y debería estar en quinto- eres Nigel Thommas ¿verdad?- el chico asintió ¿qué sabes hacer?

-Bueno...-empezó nervioso- la verdad es que no pensaba que esto me podría servir aquí pero...soy cinturón negro en Karate

-Vaya...-murmuró Colin

-Bien, ¿que te parecería dar clases de karate a todos? es una responsabilidad muy grande que tienes que pensártelo muy bien...

-Acepto- dijo apenas sin pensar- acepto Hermione- los demás sonrieron

-Otro tema más solucionado- dijo Harry- ahora vayamos con la elección, el grupo 1, al no bajar de nivel nos ayudarán en la selección, os dividiréis en 5 grupos y uno a uno iréis convatiendo contra ellos, nosotros 6 os observaremos desde aquí e iremos dictaminando en que grupo debeis estar- Harry se fijó que a Héctor le tocó luchar en duelo contra sus hermanos "Va a ser divertido" pensó al ver la gran sonrisa que mostraba el Italiano.

Los 6 se sorprendieron del nivel que tenían los nuevos, parecían que se habían estado preparando a conciencia, aún así, su nivel era más bajo.

Los grupos 4 y 5 quedaron realmente con pocos alumnos, 7 en el 4 y 9 en el 5 de los más de 70 que lo formaban

-Una cosa que no hemos comentado es que cada quince días habrá una nueva selección- dijo Ginny- en la que como sabéis podéis subir de nivel pero no bajar, así que nadie se preocupe- los componentes de los grupos 4 y 5 suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron agradecidos.

En la siguiente selección quedaron los componentes del grupo 3 que era un grupo terriblemente grande, ya que en total eran 24 personas, el grupo 2 también era muy grande, 17 personas y en el grupo 1 quedaron 10, los 5 de antes más Alicia, Karl, Dafne, Delia y Seamus.

-Muy bien- dijo Harry tras haber terminado todo- iros a la cama, mañana a las 9 de la mañana el grupo 1 entero tendrá un reunión con nosotros 6 aquí, ¡Ah! Nigel, tú también tienes que estar, porque será para organizarnos todos y las 11 todos los grupos tendreis que estar a las puertas del Gran Comedor para que podamos dar los horarios, mañana en la noche abrá una pequeña fiesta por Hallowen, ahora todo el mundo a acostarse

-No me lo digas...no te has tomado la maldita poción

-Buenas noches a tí también, Bamasit

Bamasit se sentó al lado de Harry frente a la chimenea, llevaba consigo su diario, se veía triste, Harry no sabía porqué pero últimamente, le pasaba con Bamasit algo diferente, no era nada comparado con Ginny, Harry amaba a Ginny más que a su propia vida, pero Bamasit...era distinto, era como si conociera a la chica de toda la vida, como si supiera todos los secretos que ella escondía tan fervorosamente, pero sabía que era imposible, sabía que ese sentimiento que sentía hacia la castaña sólo eran imaginaciones, pero aún así...había algo que le intrigaba totalmente, cada vez que la miraba, era como si muy en el fondo recordara algo...

-Lo que le dijiste el otro día a Ginny, lo de los celos...¿es verdad?

-¡Pues claro que lo es!- la chica sonrió orgullosa- no me puede ni ver

-¿Y te hace gracia? yo que tú estaría preocupado

-Es que está celosa y, bueno entiendo que yo en su situación lo estaría pero yo nunca me enamoraré de ti Harry

-¿Por qué?- al mismo momento que lo preguntó se arrepintió de haberlo hecho

-Harry...¿qué sientes hacia mí?

-¿Cómo, qué?

-Sí, que, qué es lo que sientes

-No sé...sabes...ahora mismo lo estaba pensando

-Quizás eso te haya ayudado a saberlo

-Si...verás amo a Ginny con todo mi corazón pero...contigo es distinto- la chica sonrió un poco- es como si te conociera, Bit, tú guardas muchos secretos, nosé porqué pero sé que escondes algo- rápidamente el color de la chica se esfumó- pero...al mismo tiempo...es como si supiera todos esos secretos tuyos, lo que siento hacia tí, no se parece a lo que siento por mis amigas y mucho menos a lo que siento hacia Ginny, es más como si tu...

-Te conociera de toda la vida- terminó ella por él

-Si...

-Cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo Harry, por favor

-Vale- Harry cerró los ojos temeroso, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer la chica

-Yo te voy a decir una palabra y tú tienes que decirme la primera nombre que te venga a la cabeza ¿de acuerdo?

-Bit esto es absurdo

-¿De acuerdo?- preguntó otra vez recalcando cada sílaba

-Si si

-Valentía

-Ron

-Sabiduría

-Hermione

-Lealtad

-Neville

-Optimismo

-Luna

-Amor

-Ginny

-Ahora haremos al contrario, te voy a decir nombres y dime un sentimiento

-Vale

-Tu madre- Harry no se esperaba eso, abrió los ojos y la miró, ella con una mano le cerró los ojos

-Tristeza

-Tu padre

-Admiración

-Tú tía- abrió los ojos de golpe

-Hazlo

-Es que no lo sé, cariño...supongo

-Tu padrino

-¿Cómo...?

-La gente cotillea mucho, contesta- contestó con una sonrisa

-Um...coraje

-Yo

-Un poco de todo- conestó Harry con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa, ella sonrió, tenía los ojos aguados

-Cada persona es un mundo y a cada persona se le quiere de una forma diferente, cada sentimiento está reservado para cada persona

-¿Y yo para tí?- ella pegó una carcajada

-Eso...es un secreto, pero ten un cosa clara, no te quiero como quieres a Ginny, sencillamente con uno tengo más que suficiente- Harry sonrió

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, ella se separó un poco, Harry la observó, Bamasit colocó su mano sobre el libre, ésta y el candado se iluminaron y ella dijo : "Calor" en un tono muy bajito

-¿Calor?

-Es la contraseña que me ha dicho el diario, sólo funciona con quién escribe el diario o la persona a quién va dirigido- comenzó a escribir con cuidado de que Harry no viera lo que escribía, al poco rato el reloj dió las doce de la noche, y ella suspiró

-¿Tampoco es tu día preferido?- ella le miró intrigada- Hoy...no es mi día preferido- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la chica, se tapó la cara con las manos- Bit...Bit, por favor, contesta- Harry se acercó y le pasó el brazo por detrás y ella se apoyó en su hombro y comenzó a llorar más fuerte- odio que lloren las chicas...-murmuró muy muy bajito, pero Bamasit lo escuchó porque sonrió aún mientras no paraba de llorar

-Lo siento, pero es que el 31 es un día horrible

-Mis padres murieron el 31, no me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo sé, al igual que sabía sus nombres, su edad al morir...simplemente lo sé- ella lo miró asombrada y se separó un poco deshaciendo el abrazo

-Alguien te lo habría dicho Harry, tu tía tal vez...

-No, ella no fué, ella me siempre decía: "no hagas preguntas" y se acabó...¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Ah...si, si, sólo pensaba, bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar- cogió su diario y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

-Bit...que escondes...

-¡Arriba!- Harry se levantó de golpe en la cama

-¡Ron quieres callarte!

-No soy yo amigo mío, es el pesao de Neville que nos va a decir algo importante- la voz de Ron sonó cansada y tras eso soltó un gran bostezo

-Vamos Potter levántate

-Voy...¿qué pasa?

-Necesito consejo

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Ron

-De tí la verdad es que poco, porque tú primero tendrás que decidirte a declarate para que te pueda pedir consejo

-¿Te vas a declarar?- preguntó Ron- ¡mi madre! oye...pero...¿a qué te referías con lo de decidirme?- Neville y Harry se miraron y ambos empezaron a reirse estrepitosamente- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Nada, bueno, decidme qué es más practico, echarle un silencius o un petrificus totalus- Ahora fueron Ron y Harry los que rieron- Estoy hablando en serio, ayer lo volví a intentar, y me contó no se qué de los pico-awelas de los montes o algo así, entonces...necesito ayuda, primero saber lo que siente ella, porque quizás esque no quiere escucharme para no tener que darme una respuesta y luego para poder callarla

-Para lo segundo el Petrificus, así evitarás que salga corriendo- opinó Ron- y para lo primero...preguntale a las chicas

-Ron tiene razón, bueno en lo de que salga corriendo no, pero sí en lo de las chicas

A las 9, tal como Harry había dicho, los 10 del grupo 1, Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Nigel estaban espernado en la pared de la Sala de los Menesteres, a que llegaran Neville, Ron y Harry

-Lo sentimos...-dijo Harry jadeante

-¿Y Ron y Neville?

-Vienen...-pero no continuó hablando porque los otros dos venían corriendo y tropezaron con Harry, quedando los tres en el suelo y haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas

-¿Y vosotros sois los que vais a acabar con la guerra?- preguntó Seamus- es verdad, me siento mucho más tranquilo- cuando Seamus terminó los demás rieron aún más, los tres se levantaron intentado aguantar la risa, pero la verdad es que no le salía ponerse serios.

-Anda...jajaja...entremos..jajajaja- intentó decir Hermione cuando la puerta de la Sala apareció y todos entraron, al entrar el grupo uno y Nigel quedaron muy sorprendidos, la mesa circular a la que ya estaban acostumbrados los chicos era mucho más grande, para dar cabida a los 17, cada uno se sentó en su lugar, los 11 nuevos algo curiosos por el lugar pero sobre todo por la mesa, redondda, como la de Arturo.

-Bien, primero hay que ver la clases que se van a impartir- comenzó Ginny- defensa muggle, que la impartirá Nigel, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de dar clases de resistencia, duelo y estrategia, además de que todo el mundo necesita algo de vida propia...¿alguna clase más?- preguntó

-En Aurología se da Discrección- dijo Patrick

-Sí pero no tenemos a nadie que la de- dijo Harry mientras escribía algo en un pergamino- además vosotros no os escaqueáis de recibir clases, y como sois el uno vais a tener que...

-No hace falta que termines- le interrumpió Nicole- quieres que demos clases- los 6 sonrieron- um...vale, ¿y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?

-El grupo uno os encargaréis de dar clases a los grupos 4 y 5, Nigel dará clases de defensa muggle, nosotros de duelo, Bamasit ¿tú te encargabas de las clases de estrategia?

-Sí, mi padre me enseñó bien y si queréis puedo dar discrección también, a mí no me importa

-Bamasit eso es demasiado para una sola persona- dijo Neville

-Sí, no puedes encargarte tú de todo, Estrategia, Discrección, recibir clases y las "otras" clases para nosotros- continuó Luna

-¡oh vamos!Estrategia son clases más teóricas y se pueden dar a todo el mundo a la misma vez, pero claro el grupo uno y por supuesto vosotros tenéis que tener un nivel más avanzado, Discrección sólo serán un par de horas diarias para los grupos 1,2,3 y una hora para el 4, y que también pueden unirse y las vuestras podemos darlas por la tarde sin problemas, todo solucionado

-¿Y tú no piensas recibir clases?, eres un poquito arrogante, ¿no te parece?- Ron fulminó con la mirada a su hermana pero, como era costumbre ya, Bamasit ni se inmutó

-No es arrogancia, es que por suerte o por desgracia tuve más formación y puedo darosla a vosotros simple, pero respecto a lo de recibir clases, bueno no creo que dar y recibir sea incompatible, además el grupo 1 no puede recibir clases por la mañana porque está dando, entonces es necesario que las dé por la tarde- terminó sonriendo orgullosamente

-¿Y si doy yo Discrección?- dijo Dafne levantando la mano un poco

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Héctor- aunque me cueste reconocerlo, a Daf se le da muy bien la discrección, y, bueno, el abuelo, que la adoraba por ser la única niña, le enseñó discrección desde los 5 años para poder ganarnos a todos cuando jugábamos

-¿Qué era tu abuelo?- preguntó Susan

-Jefe de aurores del departamento de espionaje de Italia- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez orgullosamente

-¡Eso es impresionante!- exclamó Patrick- ¿Y vosotros vais a seguir la tradición?

-Angello quiere ser medimago- dijo Dafne- "la oveja negra de la familia", como dice siempre la abuela para picarlo, y a mí si que me gustaría seguir las tradiciones pero...no sé, a lo mejor me decido por otra cosa, y bueno al enano ya lo habéis visto, es capaz de ganar en duelo hasta a mi tía Marietta, que es auror- al escuchar el pobre Héctor se puso del color de la bandera de Griffindor

-Será mejor que sigamos- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa para sacar del apuro al pobre chico- bien pues si no hay inconveniente Dafne se encargará de Discrección, si no te importa

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Bamasit sonriendo

-¿Y resistencia?- preguntó Neville, que tenía toda la cara llena de gotitas de tinta por haber intentado apuntar todo- nos hace falta un profesor y que sea bueno

El silencio inundó la sala, para eso sí que no había nadie que enseñara y la verdad es que era un problema, Patrick de un momento comenzó a reir, los demás le miraban preocupados pensando que le pasaba algo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- le repguntó Nicole

-Ginevra...

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Qué tu puedes hacerlo

-Vamos Patrick no seas absurdo

-No Ginny, él tiene razón- apoyó Ron- tú eres muy fuerte- Ginny miró a los demás- vamos pelirroja eres nuestra única opción

-¡Oh de acuerdo!, lo haré

-Bien, ahora sólo hay que organizar los horarios y listo- dijo la voz dulce y dispersa de Luna, Hermione se levantó y dos segundos más tarde apareció una gran pizarra donde ponía los grupos, los días, y las horas necesarias y con un movimiento de varita todo comenzó a moverse hasta colocarse en su lugar correspondiente, tras eso Hermione hizo duplicados pequeños para cada uno de los componentes del E.D.

-Pues ahora que está todo solucionado- dijo Harry- creo que es hora de irnos, son las 10 y media, así podéis daros un paseo antes de empezar

Todos salieron con papeles y notas, pareciéndose más a un grupo de profesores tras una reunión que a un grupo de jóvenes

Much´simas gracias otra vez Noemí y un besote muy muy grande para Hermy, que es quién sube todo esto y para mi niño, k el pobre sólo por cumplir se lee la historia y todo jejeje

Muxisimos bssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss Lils

Hermlils


	17. Capitulo 17:Los misterios d las personas

Wooooooola!!! Veréis, entre k el duendecillo del ordenador () me borró casi la mitad de capitulo y lo tuve k volver a escrbir entero y k con los exámenes Hermy no ha podido pasar las cosas k tenia a mano (vamos todo el capitulo, me niego a escribir solamente en el ordenador, k luego me odia y se borra todo jajaja) pues como k hemos tardado un pokito, lo sentimos muchisimos, un beso y esperamos k disfruteis con el capi

**NOTA: COMO FALTABA LA MITAD HE CORREGIDO FALLOS, RECOMENDARÍA K LO VOLVIÉRAIS A LEER TODO EL CAPI **

**Bsos y k disfrutéis del 17**

_Para Hermy y Jose_

Capítulo17. Los misterios de las personas

-Estos son los nuevos horarios- decía Ginny, mientras Hermione, Luna y Ron los repartían- son diferentes para cada grupo, y os viene marcados la hora de cada clase y el aula dónde se impartirán.

-¿Pero es que "descansar" no existen en vuestro vocabulario?- preguntó Carla al ver el montón de clases

-No Carla y en el vuestro tampoco debería existir- regañó Hermione- ¿o es que habéis olvidado que estamos en guerra?

-¡¿Cómo vamos a olvidarlo si no paráis de repetirlo?!- preguntó la chica con voz burlona

-Bueno, y ¿cuándo empezamos?- preguntó Karl al ver que Hermione iba a reprochar algo

-Esta misma tarde Karl- contestó Harry- daremos una hora, la de las 2, y si no hay ninguna duda más, hemos terminado- los demás se fueron alejando, Hermione se acercó a Harry- ¿sabes? A veces te pareces a McGonagall- la chica le miró molesta- sólo que más joven y más guapa- agregó rápido- además es solo cuando regañas

-Si Potter, muy simpático, por cierto hay que preparar la fiesta

-Hermione- llamó Neville acercándose a ellos- tengo que hablar contigo, Harry puedes quedarte sabes par alo que es- Harry sonrió ampliamente

-Bien-sonrió la chica intrigada- suéltalo

-Si….bueno…bien….verás…..es que…

-¡Oh vamos Neville dilo!- dijo Harry divertido, por lo que se ganó una mirada congelante por parte del chico

-¿Pero que ocurre?- preguntó Hermione

-Vale, lo digo… verásHermionemegustaLunaperonoselopuedodecirporqueellanuncamedejahablar- soltó Neville de carrerilla

-Para Neville para, despacio y vocalizando ¡Es que no me entero!- el chico bufó

-Me gusta Luna, pero no sé si le gusta a ella y si declararme, si es que lo consigo algún día rompería nuestra amistad- el chico suspiró y la chica rió

-¿Eso era?- Neville asintió abochornado- ¿Y estás preocupado? ¡Oh vamos Neville!, si ella no te deja hablar puede que sea porque quiere que estés seguro y al verte dudoso, pues…

-Eso significa que…que- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Eso significa Neville que-le-gustas – dijo Harry con sorna y una sonrisa.

- Bueno chicos, os espero en el lago – dijo la chica sonriendo mientras se despedía de cada uno con un beso.

- ¿Pruebo el Petrificus? – preguntó Neville en broma, y Harry rió con ganas.

- Deberíamos preparar la fiesta – dijo la voz adormilada de Hermione con la espalda apoyada en el árbol.

- Ujum… - contestó Ron tumbado en el césped.

- Deberíamos subir – volvió a insistir la chica.

- Relájate Hermione, luego vamos a las cocinas y…

- ¡¡Ginny!! – Exclamó la castaña - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso??

- Hermione, sólo es para pedirles ayuda… - murmura la chica aburrida.

- Menudas caras...-la voz de Nicole hizo que los 6 miraran hacia detrás del árbol - ¡Parecéis viejos!- los 6 sonrieron y los demás se sentaron, Carla sacó un bote de crema de chocolate y una cuchara y comenzó a comer sonriente.

- Puaj...- dijo Jaques - Carla eso es asqueroso

- Lo sé - sonrió gustosa

- ¿Y Delia?- preguntó Harry, esas dos siempre iban juntas y verlas separadas era como una raya en el agua.

- La ha llamado...la mujer esta del gorro... ¿como era?

- ¿McGonagall?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo por las expresiones de la chica

- ¡Esa! Bueno, pues la McBobagall esa o como sea, la ha llamado, no sé para que... - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo comiendo crema de chocolate.

-¡Carla!- Delia corría hacia ellos con una gran sobre entre las manos - son cartas, montones de cartas ¡las ha enviado Myrna! - Carla se levantó y le arrebató el sobre, aunque era 2 años menor que ella, la chica era más alta así que sin problemas se lo arrebató por mucho que Delia luchara. Rasgó el papel y sacó montones de sobres pequeños.

- ¿Quién es Myrna? - preguntó Neville mirando el montón de cartas que Carla había sacado

- La persona que cerraba el trío, las 3 siempre iban juntas - le contestó Carla, mientras abría un sobre y comía más crema de chocolate- Delia, Myrna y mi hermana

- A Beatriz no le gustaba que comieras guarrerías - le dijo Delia mientras leía una carta

- Sí, - sonrió- pero eso era porque ella siempre decía que si ella se comiera esto, engordaba una talla

Las chicas siempre hacían eso, utilizaban a Beatriz para regañarse mutuamente, dejando a los demás en completo silencio sin saber cómo salir de esa situación. Pero fue Ron quien rompió el silencio

- ¿Y Angello? Hace rato que no lo veo y estando aquí Alexis, Karl, Patrick, Héctor y Jaques, pues como que se hace raro no verlo - Dafne y Héctor rieron pícaramente.

- ¿Dónde estará Daf? ¿Tal vez con cierta medimaga llamada Maddy? ¡No por favor, cómo puedo pensar eso!

- No se Héc no se, pero a mí me da que nuestra mamá le ha calado hondo.

- ¡¿Hondo?!- exclamó el chico poniéndose en pie – Héctor, ¿Has visto que guapa iba Maddy hoy? – El chico comenzó a imitar a su hermano exagerando los gestos y el tono de la voz, haciendo que todos rieran carcajadas - ¿Has hablado con Maddy?

- Héc… - comenzó su hermana en voz baja

- ¿A que hoy Maddy estaba preciosa? Que mona es la hija de Maddy.

- Héctor

- Maddy, Maddy, Maddy, Maddy, Maddy…

- ¡Héctor, yo que tú corría! – le dijo Harry entre carcajadas, justo detrás el pequeño del grupo estaba su hermano mayor crispado de rabia con los puños apretados, que había escuchado todo desde que el chico comenzó a imitarle. Héctor se puso del color de la cera y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

- ¡Ven acá cobarde!- gritaba el mayor de los italianos- Piccolo sciocco e senza

- Pequeño, idiota y estúpido - dijo Daf tranquila - ¿Puedo probar el chocolate? Uuum.. deberían probarlo.

Los demás al ver la escena de los hermanos rieron aún más, Héctor corría más rápido que su hermano y de vez en cuando paraba para hacerle burla por lo lento que iba o llamarle viejo cascarrabias, lo cual crispaba más al mayor

- Harry, te están buscando – dijo Bamasit entrando al gran comedor guiando un par de calabazas

- ¿Quién es?

- Un pequeño amigo llamado Dobby – Harry dejó las cajas en el suelo y salió del gran comedor para ver al elfo.

- Buenas tardes Dobby.

- Buenas tardes señor Harry Potter, me preguntaba si podría ayudarle en algo.

- No Dobby, está todo solucionado – el elfo bajó las orejas, - pero sí podías hacer algo para mí, Dobby

- Lo que quiera señor Harry Potter – exclamó con voz chillona.

- ¿Podía decirle a todos los miembros del E.D que a las 6 tienen que estar preparados para la fiesta? – el elfo sonrió alegre y salió disparado para avisar a todos.

La hora de la fiesta llegó y decenas de chicos esperaban impacientes con las capas blancas colocadas a que la profesora Mcgonagall abriera las puertas del gran comedor para poder entrar a la fiesta de Halloween.

Harry miraba a todos apoyado en la pared, Patrick y Nicole bailaban juntos mientras reían alegremente, Ginny hablaba animada con Carla y Dafne, Maddy charlaba con Hermione y Delia, Ron y Angello las miraban desde otra mesa aburridos mientras Héctor y Alexis les hablaban sobre algo haciendo gestos exagerados para captar la atención de los dos chicos, algo que no conseguían y que hacía que Jacques, que también estaba sentado con ellos, riera a carcajadas.

Luna y Neville reían a por tonterías a causa de los vasos de "ponche sin alcohol" que tenían entre las manos.

Harry bufó, Angello y Ron ni tan siquiera aceptaban lo que sentían por Hermione o Maddy, Neville no se atrevía y él, el que lo aceptaba y se atrevía, no quería, menuda ironía. Salió del gran comedor dejando el vaso que tenía en las manos en la primera mesa que encontró en el camino.

- ¡Harry espera! – Ron le llamaba pero él no le escuchó y caminó sin rumbo durante bastante rato, pensaba en muchas cosas, en Ginny, en sus padres, en la guerra, en los Horcrux… no sabía hacia dónde iba, pero parecía que sus pies sí. Se dio cuenta de que poco a poco estaba llegando a la torre de Astronomía, un recuerdo llegó a su mente, Snape frente a Dumbledore lanzándole el Avada Kedavra… la rabia le hizo hervirle la sangre. Alejó los recuerdos de su cabeza, pero una imagen le llegó a la mente, una imagen pelirroja, pero no era Ginny, el cabello de esta imagen era de color rojo fuego y tenía dos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos, una lágrima quiso salir pero, como todos en esa guerra, se la quitó de un manotazo. Otra imagen, esta vez de una cabellera negra azabache muy revuelta y unos ojos color avellana oscura.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó dando una patada al aire mientras más lágrimas caían. Comenzó a subir las escaleras de la torre con pesadez, de pronto, un ruido, Harry prestó atención, era alguien llorando, Harry estaba ya casi en la puerta de la torre y sabía quién estaba allí llorando, la misma persona que había estado ese día realmente mal, meditabunda y solitaria. Llegó a la puerta y encontró a la castaña de ojos azules abrazada a sus rodillas, a su alrededor, un cenicero con docenas de cigarrillos apagados cuando les había dado si acaso una calada. El diario se encontraba abierto y las páginas se movían al viento, y todo el suelo estaba lleno de pañuelos de papel usados. Convulsionaba a causa del llanto y se agarraba fuertemente algo en el pecho.

- Bit… - la chica levantó el rostro al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Harry y al verlo ocultó su cara en las manos y comenzó a llorar más fuerte – Bit – el chico se acercó a ella y ella, aunque al principio le rechazó, aceptó que el chico la consolara, Harry la abrazó y ella poco a poco fue calmándose - ¿Por qué lloras Bit?

- Por… por… - tomó aire y lo dejó salir para poder hablar.

- Tranquila… ¿Por qué lloras? – volvió a preguntar y entre todas las respuestas posibles, la chica le dio la que menos esperaba.

- Por ti y por mi – Harry levantó las cejas intrigado – verás, hoy murieron, hace años claro está, tus padres y mis tutores Harry, y… y este es el primer año que no voy a ver a mis tutores Harry, cada vez que llega Halloween siento la misma soledad que sentí ese día, yo me quedé sola, ¡era apenas una niña!

- ¿De qué murieron? - la chica miró a otro lado.

- No es un tema para hablar ahora Harry, fue hace muchos años-contestó meditabunda

- Por eso mismo tienes que superarlo Bit, porque fue hace muchos años.

- ¡Si lo tengo superado! – exclamó – pero, simplemente es que este año no he ido a verlos, es sólo eso, además, echo de menos a mi familia ojos verdes – la chica encendió otro cigarrillo muggle y le dio una calada con su mano temblorosa, él no echaba a nadie de menos, sólo a las personas que ya no estaban con él porque se habían ido, pero a nadie vivo, de repente se sintió fatal.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué Harry? – le preguntó extrañada – tú también perdiste a los tuyos, es así, además cambiemos de tema – dijo con una sonrisa dulce – abajo hay una fiesta y nosotros aquí con la moral por los suelos.

Quedaron en uno de esos silencios tan comunes entre ellos dos, Harry observó a Bit fumar un cigarrillo con parsimonia, disfrutando de cada nubecita de humo k salía de su boca.

- No eres una chica como las demás, al menos no como Hermione, fumas, bebes, eres descarada, te da igual lo que piensen de ti… - Bamasit rió con ganas.

- Sí soy como las demás Harry, simplemente tengo cosas diferentes, tú y yo no somos iguales a los demás, tú eres mucho más maduro de lo que se podría esperar de un chico de 17 años.

- Tú también eres mucho más madura de lo que se podría esperar – la chica sonrió.

- Además… Nicole, esa sí que es diferente, es capaz de decirle a Voldemort que es más feo que una sardina enlatada – los dos rieron.

- Tienes razón… en todo.

- ¿Lo dudabas? – contestó irónica – mi intelecto señor Potter es muy superior al del resto de los mortales – Harry rió, esa chica siempre conseguía hacer reír a cualquiera aunque ella misma estuviera por los suelos.

- ¿Por qué fumas Bit? – ella miró el cigarrillo y se encogió de hombros

- No lo sé, supongo que cuando estoy muy nerviosa me ayuda a relajarme, aunque no debería fumar, la verdad, es un vicio horrible que es como si tuvieras una varita apuntándote cada día, y el alcohol, bueno, eso es como una serpiente de la que si no la controlas no puedes prescindir, pero yo sólo fumo o bebo en ocasiones especiales o cuando os nervios me pueden lo suficiente como para no tranquilizarme.

- ¿Por qué no puedes fumar o beber? Vale que es malo pero da la impresión de que no lo dices por eso.

- No – dijo como si nada – pero no es el momento de hablar de mi Harry – terminó con una enorme sonrisa- El otro día vi al chico rubio ese – dijo Bamasit al cabo de un rato – al de las 3 escobas.

- Ajá.. – contestó Harry con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la pared mientras sentía el fresco que entraba por los ventanales

- ¿Es mortifrago? – Harry asintió – pues no creo que lo haga voluntariamente Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque eso se nota Harry se ve en sus ojos que no le gusta, que lo hace amenazado o algo- Harry lo pensó profundamente, era cierto que algo en Malfoy estaba torcido, pero no sabía qué exactamente

- Siempre fue un crío engreído y arrogante, pero… una vez, una vez, antes de que pasara todo, lo vi… realmente hundido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- El asesinato de Dumbledore, un profesor lo mató pero fue él el que se encargó de traer a todos los mortífragos a Hogwarts.

- Yo creo que lo hizo obligado Harry… tiene que ser duro que Voldemort te amenace, pero nunca tiene excusa cuando traicionas a alguien, no sé que haría Harry, a veces esto de "Más vale morir de pie que vivir siempre arrodillado" se hace demasiado subjetivo, yo prefiero morir de pie pero si un día me amenazan con matar a las personas que más quiero, sencillamente Harry… me lo pensaría, ¿era Draco Malfoy verdad?

- ¿Cómo…?

- El profeta Harry - el chico hizo un además de entendimiento – bueno, pues, el chico Malfoy ¿qué familia tiene?

- Sus padres, y Lucius Malfoy entró en Azkaban por mi culpa.

- Ahí lo tienes Harry –exclamó la chica mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y cerraba el diario, Harry guardó silencio, la imagen de Malfoy llorando le seguía golpeando fuerte en la cabeza.

- Tenemos que empezar a buscar el segundo Horcrux – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba con Ron y Hermione en la mesa redonda en la sala de los menesteres – y tenemos 2 horas para hablar los 3 solos antes de que el grupo 0, el 1 y Nigel vengan.

- ¿Qué sitios nos quedan? – preguntó Hermione.

- El orfanato y la mansión Riddle, y 3 Horcruxes, la serpiente, la copa y la flauta – enumeró Ron estirándose.

- Tenemos que ir a la mansión cuanto antes, por lo que creemos, Voldemort está allí – dijo Harry – y el problema es que tenemos que hacer el mínimo ruido y no podemos aparecernos muchas veces, sobre todo cuando tenemos que ir un día primero para ver las zonas por dónde podemos entrar, como está de mortífragos aquello…

- Espera, espera, espera… - le interrumpió Hermione - ¿no estarás pensando en ir tú solo no?

- No Hermione, sé que no me dejaríais.

- Eso quiere decir que tenemos que elegir entre Hermione y yo quien vaya ¿No? – preguntó Ron, Harry asintió – vale, pues lo hacemos a sorteo.

- Supongo que es lo más justo.

- Un momento – dijo Harry incrédulo - ¿Estáis sorteando quién va a venir conmigo?

- ¿Alguna otra idea? – preguntó Ron con mala gana.

- No, no nada nada, seguid vosotros.

Después de 10 minutos Hermione le gritaba a Ron tramposo mientras el chico se defendía con tranquilidad.

- Hermione, acéptalo, he ganado yo sin trampas.

- ¡La mejor de 3! ¡Harry dile algo!

- A mi no me digáis nada – dijo divertido Harry mientras veía como Hermione ponía cara de niña pequeña.

- Pero Harry…

- Hermione, he ganado, acéptalo, acéptalo – dijo Ron con sonrisa pícara. Golpearon a la puerta y Harry abrió dejando pasó a Luna, Neville, Ginny, Nigel y al grupo 1 al completo.

- Muy buenas tardes caballeros – dijo Nicole nada más entrar en la sala de los menesteres – y dama, claro está.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Susan cuando se sentó en su silla cuando todas aparecieron.

- Por lo pronto estos dos tienen que contaros algo – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados y un mohín de enfado en la cara, los demás miraron alternativamente Harry y a Ron, el pelirrojo bufó cansado y negó con la cabeza y Harry viendo el poco apoyo que iba a obtener comenzó a hablar.

- Dentro de unos días Ron y yo iremos a un sitio – comunicó Harry a la mesa – necesitamos que estéis atentos por si ocurre algo imprevisto.

- ¿Vais a ir solos? – preguntó Neville.

- Si Neville, tenemos que buscar pistas.

- Pero Harry… puede que necesitéis ayuda.

- No te preocupes Héctor, sólo vamos a observar.

- ¿Pero dónde vais? – preguntó Bamasit, Harry Ron se miraron.

- A la boca del lobo – murmuró Hermione mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – tartamudeó Nicole.

- Vamos a la mansión Riddle.

- ¿¡¿QUÉ?!? ¿estáis locos? – saltó Bamasit, la silla cayó al suelo pero el resto del grupo no entendía anda, cuando se dio cuenta colocó la silla y se sentó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de la mansión Riddle? – preguntó Hermione.

- Sólo lo que… he… he oído.

- ¿Y qué has oído? – preguntó Ginny.

- Que creen que allí vive un ser terrible, porque en el pueblo cercano se escuchan gritos terribles y dice que… que Voldemort habita allí – dijo la chica.

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar Bamasit – dijo Ron.

- Necesitamos ver cómo estaría aquello para poder entrar- explicó Harry en voz baja. El silencio apoderó la sala, era, como Hermione había dicho, la boca del lobo.

- Pero Harry… es muy peligroso – dijo Patrick - ¿no sería más conveniente ir con más personas?

- No, es mejor ir solos, la próxima vez, la que entremos, si será necesario contar con vosotros.

- ¿Se puede preguntar para qué es? – dijo Dafne.

- Lo siento Daf, pero es algo secreto, sólo os podemos decir que es muy importante para el transcurso de esta guerra. Los demás asintieron dudosos y poco convencidos

- De todas formas… - dijo Daf – dejadme daros unas clases especiales e intensivas de infiltración y ocultación, lo necesitaréis.

- No es necesario Daf

- Sí lo es Harry – le reprochó Bit con tono de madre sobre protectora

- Bamasit tiene razón – dijo Luna

- Total – dijo Ron – eso no nos hace malo, amigo

- De acuerdo… si así estáis más tranquilos, vale – dijo Harry mientras se frotaba los ojos de cansancio

- Bien, pues ahora… os daremos diferentes funciones "especiales" – dijo Hermione conjurando una pizarra – necesitamos que busquéis lugares con gran importancia mágica, sobre todo si ha tenido que ver con los fundadores – los demás asintieron.

- Yo necesito permiso para al sección prohibida de la biblioteca -dijo Bamasit - necesito buscar libros donde venga información sobre el uso de la magia mediante el cuerpo.

- De acuerdo, pediremos permiso a McGonagall – dijo Ron – sería más conveniente que tuvierais acceso a esa zona todos para poder buscar datos importantes.

- ¿Alguien más necesita algo? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí, yo – contestó Ginny, necesito material para clases de resistencia, correr y volar son actividades fructíferas pero cuando te tiras días haciendo lo mismo la gente se aburre.

- De acuerdo, Ginny, puedes pedir todo lo necesario en la sala de los Menesteres y te ayudamos a llevarlo al sitio que desees – dijo Harry.

- A una clase grande, - dijo ella – no puedo arriesgarme a que todos y yo incluida enfermemos por hacer ejercicio bajo la lluvia, y pronto bajo la nieve.

- Buscaremos un sitio de acuerdo a eso – dijo Hermione – además de que Nigel necesita un sitio así también con colchonetas, otra cosa Harry, Nigel tiene que recibir clases particulares.

- Yo puedo encargarme – dijo Nicole – y Patrick también.

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Porque tú y yo estamos juntos dando clases, nosotros nos encargaremos – terminó sonriendo Nicole.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó Ron - ¿No? De acuerdo, pues si no hay nada más, creo que mis piernas necesitan moverse, 4 horas seguidas de reunión es demasiado.

- ¡Serás exagerado! ¡Si sólo hemos estado una…! – exclamó Susan – a bueno perdón…, que vosotros habéis tenido antes.

- Venga si, vamos, las tripas me crujen - dijo Harry.

- Pues a ver si comienzas a comer ya… - murmuró Luna – que últimamente "haces" como que comes pero es teatro – Harry se sorprendió y se revolvió el cabello nervioso.

- Bueno pues hoy voy a comer.

- Anda sí, que me apetece un buen plato de pollo – dijo Ron relamiéndose y haciendo que todos rieran.

- Noviembre… y hace temperatura de pleno Enero – decía Ron mientras se frotaba los brazos.

- Pronto nevará – decía Hermione contenta – falta que llueva.

- ¡Chocolate caliente! – dijeron los dos a la vez, Harry Ginny comenzaron a reír y tanto Ron con Hermione se pusieron colorados.

- ¡Muy buenos días! – dijo Nicole que se encontraba a caballito en la espalda de Patrick, la chica iba tapada con gorro, abrigo y guantes.

- ¿No vas muy abrigada? – preguntó Harry mirando como la única parte de la chica sin tapar eran los ojos.

- Eso le he dicho yo- decía Patrick.

- Pues no habéis visto a las españolas y a la italiana-Sonrió.

Estaban desayunando cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron para dejar entrar a un grupo de bolas de lana con caras de personas.

- Frío….. frío… - decía la bola que se suponía era Carla.

- Seréis exageradas… - murmuraba la bola de Angello – porque me habéis obligado a ir así porque si no…

- Sí vamos, ¡pero que tú no te quitas nada! – exclamó su hermana. En esos momentos entraba Maddy con la pequeña Sara en brazos cubierta por mantitas

-Buenos días chicos- dijo al pasar

-Buenos días Maddy- contestó Angello totalmente colorado, Daf se pegó un golpe con la mano en la cabeza mientras negaba aburrida

- ¿A cuántos grados estamos? – preguntó Delia que se encontraba con chapetas rosadas por todo el abrigo que llevaba, mientras se servía una taza de chocolate.

- Ni idea . se encogió de hombros Ron – pero hace frío, pero digo yo que… o empezáis a acostumbraros o en Enero os congeláis.

- ¡Mirad! – exclamó Carla mirando al techo del gran comedor - ¡NIEVE!

- Es algo normal aquí – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Ya si ya… pero es que en Andalucía si quieres ver nieve vete a las montañas, sino… sólo tienes nieve un día o dos al año – decía la española contenta.

- Oye ¿habéis visto a Neville? – preguntó Harry.

- Si eso, ¿y a Luna? – Continuó Ginny – no la hemos visto aún – acto seguido las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando entrar a Neville y a Luna que iban de la mano, se sentaron frente a Ron y a Ginny que los miraban con la misma ceja alzada.

- Cómo se nota que sois hermanos – dijo a rubia mientras se servía chocolate y con el otro brazo abrazaba a Neville.

-

-Harry… estás bajo el arco y tú Ronald al lado del cuadro de la mujer de azul- los chicos se quitaron el hechizo que le hizo Moddy a Harry cuando fue por primera vez a la orden, el desilusionador.

- ¿Cómo demonios lo has sabido? – preguntó Ron.

- Práctica – sonrió orgullosamente.

- Buenas… - dijo Luna entrando con Neville, Hermione y Ginny, con un cesto con bocadillos.

- ¿Cómo vais? – Preguntó Hermione – dales caña Daf, tienen que acabar siendo los mejores.

- Tranquila, por ahora sólo llevamos unas pruebecillas iniciales, gracias, - agradeció la chica aceptando el bocadillo que Ginny le ofrecía – luego haremos que se concentren tanto que tengan la sensación de ser invisibles, el hechizo no vale para nada, es sólo una ayuda, nada más, en cambio si te convences de la invisibilidad los demás apenas te notan.

- ¿Eso es en serio? – preguntó Neville.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – el chico se encogió de hombros.

- Recordad, concentraros – les decía Daf- no penséis en que estáis escondidos, si hacéis algún ruido, lanzad pequeños Obliviate, pero por si acaso echaros un silenciador en todo el cuerpo y por donde vayáis pisando, tal vez, os ayude, no corráis.

- Daf…

- Id despacio

- Daf…

- Traquilos

-¡Dafne!

- ¡¿Qué, Héctor?! – le preguntó furiosa.

- ¡Que los estás poniendo nerviosos!

-¡Uy! Perdón

- No te preocupes Dafne - le sonrió Harry pero es que la verdad estaba de los nervios, y los demás no ayudaban – llevamos la capa y el chivatoscopio, al que le hemos puesto un silenciador, ¿De acuerdo? – la chica asintió.

- Tened cuidado – les decía Hermione mientras se abrazaba a los dos.

- Cuídate – Ginny abrazó a su hermano y luego se acercó a Harry –tú también – Harry asintió, Bamasit se acercó y le abrazó.

- Escucha – le susurraba- no eches a perder el sacrificio de los demás, vuelve para que sus muertes tengan sentido y vuelven también por todos los que te quieren y te esperan – Harry asintió algo anonado por el consejo- suerte ojos verdes

- Venga – decía Patrick mientras los abrazaba – que los veremos dentro de 15 minutos.

- Cortaros un mechón de pelo- les decía Delia mientras le tendía unas tijeras – así podré sentir vuestro dolor.

- ¿Eso funcionará? – preguntó Ron intrigado.

- Es más rápido que vuestro método – le contestó encogiéndose de hombros, ambos chicos lo hicieron y ella se guardó un mechón en cada bolsillo del pantalón.

- ¿Pero por qué no voy yo? – preguntó Hermione.

- Hermione, fue sorteo, Harry tiene que ir y no podemos aparecernos dos veces.

- ¡Eso es machismo! – le protestó apuntándolo con un dedo como si fuera hereje.

- No, se llama azar.

- ¡La próxima vez iré yo y nada de sorteos!

- Vale Herm, vale – los demás les miraron y sonrieron.

- Venga vamos – dijo Harry – vendremos en 30 minutos como máximo, si no hemos venido en ese tiempo los grupos 3,2 y 1 irán al pueblo muggle cercano dirigidos de Hermione – los demás asintieron – bien pues… andando.

Salieron por las puertas y tomaron las escobas para volar hasta Hogsmade, desde dónde se aparecerían, tenían una misión, ir, observar y volver, fin de la historia, y hacerlo en media hora.

- Ron…

- Ujum – le contestó mientras volaban.

- Pase lo que pase… vuelve.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Harry sonrió.

- Sólo por si acaso, prométeme que volverás.

- Te lo prometo – le contestó serio – y promételo tú también.

- Ron…

- ¡Promételo!

- Lo prometo Ron, volveremos – pero él no estaba tan seguro, pero de algo si que lo estaba, Ron volvería como fuera.

- Dejemos las escobas empequeñecidas en la mochila, por si acaso – dijo Ron cuando pasaron la vaya.

- Sí, es mejor, hacerlo así – las empequeñecieron y Ron tomó el brazo de Harry firme tras haberte realizado ambos el hechizo desilusionador.

Sintieron el conocido tirón en el ombligo y aparecieron en un bosque desde el cual se veía una gran mansión con las luces encendidas.

- Es terrorífica… - murmuró Ron

- Y la noche no ayuda – siguió Harry – venga vamos, no tenemos tiempo, sólo quedan 23 minutos.

Caminaron en silencio, teniendo cuidado de dónde pisaban, en momentos, Harry se preguntaba si realmente iba acompañado o no, pero luego veía a los árboles cercanos y veía como se movían suavemente al paso de Ron, sin ninguna duda Dafne había hecho un gran trabajo, llegaron a las puertas de la verja.

- Da aún más miedo de cerca – murmuró muy bajo Ron.

- Ajá

Giraron poco a poco, apuntando cada uno en su cuaderno todas las puertas, ventanas o rincones que los pudieran ayuda.

- Voldemort tiene que estar en esa habitación y apuesto a que no sale de ahí – dijo Harry mirando una habitación con amplios ventanales que estaba iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea.

Siguieron caminando y vieron a un par de mortífragos hablando y Harry escuchó esa vos infantil que él tanto odiaba.

- Bellatrix… - murmuró.

- Relájate amigo.

Siguieron caminando y vieron a un chico rubio que ellos conocían muy bien, no llevaba a máscara y la capucha la tenía bajada, fumaba cigarrillos de liar y parecía medio derrumbado.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a su gomina?

- Que la ha perdido – contestó Harry irónico – no parece el mismo crío arrogante de antaño ¿eh?

- Supongo que ha madurado.

- Supongo… anda vamos.

Dieron una vuelta completa y al llegar otra vez a la puerta de la verja entraba Snape seguido de la rata de Pettigreew. Ambos se contuvieron para no tirarse al cuello de esas dos ratas de cloaca. Iban hablando, bueno mejor, Snape regañándole y la rata asintiendo.

- Maldito Pettigrew, no pienso tenerte más bajo mi protección, si el Señor Oscuro quiere vigilarte que te encierre en un calabozo, total, para lo que sirves…

Harry se acercó a Peter y puso una voz que ni él mismo reconocía como propia y en un tono casi como un murmullo le dijo.

- Eres simplemente un traidor.

- ¿Cor… Cor… Cornamenta? – preguntó asustado.

- ¿Qué dices Colagusano? – le preguntó Snape - tan mal estás que deliras – la rata asintió aún con miedo por la voz invisible que le acababa de susurrar al oido. Cuando se fueron los dos, Ron se cercó y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?.

- No lo sé Ron, simplemente tuve la necesidad de hacerlo – en realidad no sabía como lo había hecho, y eso asustaba, la voz que le había salido no era la suya, era la voz de otra persona y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, se le asemejaba mucho a la de, tal como había dicho Colagusano, Cornamenta Ron le miró preocupado – anda volvamos, han pasado casi 25 minutos.

Fueron caminando desde el pueblo hasta Hogwarts y cuando aún les quedaban unos 50 metros cuando Hermione salió corriendo hacia ellos con el mapa del merodeador en la mano.

- Quitaos el hechizo para que os pueda abrazar – sonrió. Los dos chicos lo hicieron y ella se les tiró a los brazos de los dos – estábamos preocupados.

- Hermione aún queda un minuto – dijo Ron dulcemente.

- ¡Sí pero eso no dice nada! – dijo seria.

- Anda vamos, tenemos reunión los 6 urgente.

Hermione se asustó y los miró intrigada.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Nada, pero hemos visto algo o a "alguien" – dijo Ron.

- ¿¡Habéis visto a Voldemort!?

- No Hermione, ahora te enterarás – llegaron a la entrada y los demás les estaban esperando.

- Héctor – llamó Harry – puedes decirle a McGonagall que llame a Remus Lupin para que venga, necesito hablar con él – el chico asintió y se marchó acompañado de Jacques, Alexis y Angello – el grupo 0 – los 5 miraron – dentro de 10 minutos en la clase de resistencia, los demás iros a dormir, mañana habrá clases – todos se marchaban pero tomó el brazo de Bit – tú no, tú quédate – ella asintió y cuando todos se alejaron le dijo - ¿Qué sabes de Draco Malfoy?.

- Poca cosa, hijo de un pez gordo encerrado en prisión y de una rubia pollo, algo repelente y creído que avasalla a los sangre "no pura" o "sucia" como ellos llaman. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- A veces Harry, dos copas de más son mejores que un litro de Veritaserum – la chica se alejó, pero antes la llamó - ¡Bit!

- ¿Qué Harry?

- Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó intrigada

- Por tus consejos – ella sonrió ampliamente y se marchó.

- Es increíble – murmuraba Meville – Malfoy hundido.

- Es algo que ya habíamos comentado – decía Ron – parece imposible que yo diga esto pero… creo que está obligado.

- ¡Pues yo no creo que esté obligado! – exclamó Luna - ¡Es Malfoy! ¡¡El mismo hurón que os llamaba cararrajada, pobretones, sangresucia, que se metía con vuestros padres!!

- Y el mismo que te criticaba a ti también Luna – corroboró Ginny - Luna tiene razón, no podemos fiarnos de él.

- Harry – le llamó Delia que entraba por el hueco de la dama gorda – hay un señor afuera esperándote, dice que es Remus Lupin.

- ¡Voy! – saltó del sofá emocionado y salió por el hueco y le sonrió a su antiguo profesor - ¿Qué tal se encuentra profesor Lupin?

- Remus, Harry por favor, hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor – el chico se sonrió, estaba mucho mejor de lo que se lo había esperado para estar en guerra y ser un hombre lobo a 4 días de la transformación – ¿y bien…? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Profesor verá… antes de nada no me regañe – Remus rió.

- Me parece que has hecho algo que no deberías.

- No, pero… Remus, simplemente es que le conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le va a gustar – Remus le miró expectante y Harry no pudo más que continuar – sé dónde está Voldemort.

- Supongo que habrás ido ¿No?

- Sí, pero eso no es lo importante, el caso es que está allí al igual que los mortífragos más importantes, Pettigrew incluido, aunque esa rata de alcantarilla no valga ni para barrer con un plumero – murmuró con odio.

- ¿Y dónde es?

- En la Mansión Riddle.

- Lo suponíamos.

- Pues… ¡Podemos hacer un ataque! La Orden y el E.D juntos, Bamasit se encargará de la estrategia – al nombrar a Bamasit el hombre le miró sonriendo tímidamente dato que no se le escapó a Harry, otra cosa más para la larga lista de cosas raras de esa chica.

- Eso es imposible Harry – Harry iba a protestar – a no ser que hayas acabado los deberes que te mandó Dumbledore – Harry le miró intrigado – no Harry tranquilo, no sé lo que es, pero el director sí que me lo nombró una vez, si vamos, llevamos a la Orden y al E.D al suicidio Harry, entiéndelo – Harry asintió poco convencido – Harry me tengo que ir, tengo que pasarme por San Mungo a visitar a un amigo y ahora está el doctor Addams y me deja pasar, buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches Remus, y cuídese.

- Tú también Harry y escucha, no desperdicies tu vida en locuras Harry, buenas noches.

Y x fin termine!!! Pensé q nunca podría llegar a pasarlo entero!!! Aki q stoy con las manos congeladas… jajajaja pues eso xics q yo nunca os hablo ni naa de esoo!! Es siempre LILS la que os dice cosas… ains q acaparadoraa, pues eso q sigais leyendo q a la scritora el hace muxa ilusión cuando le enviais reviews y todo esoo.. jejeje

Engaa besitos a todos

3 HERMY

Lils: Acaparadora?????? Muy bonito, si si jajajajajajaja weno pues eso, k la pobre Hermy se ha pegado un buen lote de pasar capítulo, y no solo eso, sino la mision más complicada, descifrar lo k escribo!!!!!! Jajaja weno espero k os haya gustado esta capitulo, tengo el 18 ya casi entero, me falta el final (me estoy imaginando la cara asesina de Hermy en estos momentos jajajaja) pero lo siento, no os pued decir nada jajajaja

Weno y ahora darles las gracias a** Noemí: **wapisima aki tienes tu mitad jejeje me hace mchisma ilusion recibir tus reviews, me alegra k te guste la historia y la sigas tan religiosamente jeje muchisimos besotes wpa, como siempre, tengo k agradecerte aquel review k me mandaste una vez y k hizo k volviera a escribir, gracias, **Espeliarmus: **gracias por decirme k esta kdando muy bien, a veces entro en fase depresiva como "soy un desastre" pero reviews como el tuyo me algren el día y comienzo a escribir sin parar, espero k me dejes más reviews y k te siga gustando la historia, muchisimos besotes **Sion-Allegra**: jejejeje, me siento rara y todo, y preguntarás,….. ¿por k? pork estoy contestándote a un review!!!!! K fuerte, el mundo se puso al revés jajajaja weno wapa, k ya puedes respirar tranquila jaja ya tienes todo el capitulo, jejeje mchisimos besotes niña y ya k estoy lo digo LEED LAS HISTORIAS DE SION-ALLEGRA K VERÉIS COMO OS ENCANTAN (te podrás kejar de publicidad jajaja) y por cierto……no me kites a la castañita jajaja besososos **Hermy**: jejeje la primera k lee todo esto, wapa k te kiero muchisimo, k eres la mejor **Mercu**: gracias por leer siempre mi historia tk **y a las locas de mi clase**: k ellas no se meten aki, no ellas (dos concretamente a parte de Hermy, que son Lau y Roxi) me ahogan a preguntas cuando estoy escribiendo o intenta ver k pillan por encima del hombro

Ahora si, muchisimas gracias a todos y espero k os haya gustado, miles de besoso

Lils

P.D.: **mandadme algún reviewcillo k como dice Hermy, k me hace mucha ilusión jajajaja, además no cuesta trabajo, solo darle a una csita ahí abajo k pone "go" y escribis algo, simple jeje (**acepto tomates

Muchsimos besososososos

Lils

Hermlils


	18. Chapter 18:La caricia del ciervo

Hola!!!! Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que entre los exámenes, mi hermana k estuvo ingresada, y yo con la gripe pues…..ha sido algo difícil, jejejeje, pero ya está aquí, POR FIN!!!! Quiero dar las gracias a todos y volver a pediros perdón, ahora espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capi, un besazo enorme!!!!!

_Para Laura, que lloró al leer la historia_

**Cap 18. La caricia del ciervo y el vuelo del águila**

-Relajaros, recordad lo que sentís cuando realizáis un hechizo grande

-Bamasit, esto es ridículo - dijo Ron abriendo los ojos

-Si no os lo creéis no saldrá nada- Ron suspiró y volvió a concertarse, llevaban así al menos un par de horas y no ocurría nada, Harry se estaba mareando de estar sentado sin poder moverse y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle - cuando estéis relajados decid el hechizo - repitió la chica por centésima vez, Harry se estaba durmiendo y poco a poco comenzó a sentir una pequeña brisa suave y tenue le recorría todo el cuerpo como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase, escuchaba murmullos lejanos, suaves, notó pasos que se acercaban a él despacio y dudosos

- Harry - la voz de Ginny sonaba preocupada - ¿por qué sigue así?, ¡lleva tres minutos!

-Tiene mucho poder y para el la sensación en la que esta es muy agradable, tan agradable como estar al borde de un precipicio sin miedo alguno a caer - contestó Bamasit en el mismo tono acercándose también - Harry si notas tu magia recorrer tu cuerpo estás en el momento adecuado intenta hacer un potente hechizo, Harry por favor hazlo

Pensó en algo alegre pero le vinieron a la vez montones de imágenes felices, muchas…que ni tan siquiera recordaba

"espectro patronus"

Notó como la brisa se hacia más y más fuerte y como algo salía de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire, un patronus en forma de ciervo plateado tomo forma pero este era mucho mas espectacular estaba definido con tal claridad que daba la impresión de ser de carne y hueso, Harry miro a los demás que tenia una cara tan sorprendida como el a tenia k tener, el patronus se acerco a Bit he hizo una inclinación de cabeza y ella correspondió al gesto y ella le acaricio la cabeza, mientras desaparecía poco a poco

-Es… hermoso…-murmuro la chica asombrada mientras el ciervo terminaba de desaparecer

-¡Ha sido impresionante!- exclamo Ron- vale Bit tienes razón, funciona- la chica sonrió- pero solo ha conseguido Harry

-¡Y vosotros también lo haréis!- dijo la chica con firmeza

-Bit, pero siendo sinceros- dijo Harry- no se como lo he hecho- la chica sonrió

-Eso no es lo importante Harry, lo lograste, eso es lo importante, ¿nunca te ha pasado nada que simplemente lo has hecho porque sabias que podías hacerlo?

-Es cierto Harry -exclamó Hermione- el día que hiciste el patronus tan fuerte como para disipar centenas de dementotes el día k creías que eras tu…- la chica cayo

-El día que confundí mí reflejo con mi padre- termino Harry con una sonrisa- pero Bit no creo que si necesito horas para hacerlo sea muy eficaz en un ataque

-Necesitas práctica Harry- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora- y quiero volver a intentarlo

-Yo también- le siguió Ginny para sorpresa de todos sentándose junto a Luna, los otros cuatro le siguieron

-Tu no Potter- le freno Bit cuando iba a sentarse con cierto tono autoritario- debes descansar, un exceso de poder puede tener consecuencias fatales- Harry bufó y busco ayuda en sus amigos, como respuesta Ron y Neville se levantaron, lo arrastraron hacia Bit y lo sentaron –ea, ya lo has visto ojos verdes, tu quietecito- sonrió la chica- venga concentraros

Un exceso de poder puede tener consecuencias fatales, la voz de Bit resonaba en su cabeza, era absurdo, exceso de poder ¿ menuda chorrada, la verdad es que estaba eufórico con la idea del despliegue de poder pero no entendía eso de un exceso de poder y lo que le molestaba de todo ese asunto era que Bit no le permitía a Harry que lo intentara y por suerte esos dos días cumplían ese mismo día, estaba deseando de encontrarse a alguno de los 6 para convencerlos de que al día siguiente pudieran tomar las clases, los otros habían conseguido pocos progresos quitando sobre todo porque Ron se durmió tras una hora de estar sentado con la piernas cruzadas y que sus ronquidos eran tan fuertes que los demás se asustaron al estar concentrados y pegaron tal bote que por mucho que lo intentaron las carcajadas que les producían la imagen de la forma de dormir de ron con el cuello volcado la cabeza hacia arriba la boca abierta y sin parar de tambalearse lo cual le daba una visión algo cómica y no les permitía para de reír aun así Bit había dicho que los 6 habían hecho progresos increíbles, Harry pudo ver que lo miraba de vez en cuando con una mirada y una sonrisa de orgullo realmente extrañas, pasó por la biblioteca , aunque pocos miembros del E.D. entraban en ella siempre estaba abierta, cuando ya había pasado de largo por la puerta, frenó en seco, giró sobre sus talones con una enorme sonrisa y entró en la sala en la que Harry estaba seguro que una chica de cabello castaño estaría buscando algo en uno de los muchos libros de las estanterías y la verdad que encontrar a una chica con el cabello recogido en un moño utilizando como horquilla su varita y rodeada de libros y pergaminos en la solitaria biblioteca no se podía considerar una tarea muy complicada

-Muy buenas Hermione- dijo Harry con voz alegre sentándose frente a la chica, la cual, se sobresalto al escucharle hablar- ¿qué tal estas?

-Si hacemos caso omiso a que casi me da un ataque al corazón... bien, ¿por qué la alegría?

-Porque hoy cumplen los dos días para poder entrenar

-Puff…hombres- Harry se giro y vio a una rubia con un cerro de libros en los brazos y un collar de corchos, Harry lo miró, hacia tiempo que no veía ese collar

-Luna ¿qué tal?

-Mejor k un Zupilel en la nieve -dijo con voz soñadora

-¿Bien con Neville?- inquirió el chico mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado

-Pregúntale a el- sonrió

-No hace falta tiene una sonrisa impresionante- la chica sonrió alegremente

-¿Qué hacéis?

-Buscar algo sobre un tal R.A.B. que Hermione se ha empeñado- murmuró con voz soñadora

-Lo olvide…

-Lo se Harry- contestó la castaña- me acordé anoche, con el lío de todo lo demás quedó aplacado y ahora voy a ver si encuentro algo- el chico asintió, era verdad con los demás Hollcruxes el misterio de R.A.B. quedo atrasado, aunque Harry aún llevara el guardapelo en el bolsillo, siempre con él - Por cierto Harry, Nicole y Patrick me han comentado una cosa- Harry la miró intrigado- verás creen que el grupo 5 están en capacidad de ir a las batallas, Luna opina lo mismo del 4- la rubia asintió mecánicamente y Harry, por si no te has dado cuenta están mejorando de una forma impresionante, Ginny les aprieta tanto que podrían correr los 1000 metros lisos sin descansar 5 segundos

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures….- murmuró mientras la imagen de una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos le llamaba flojo mientras Harry subía una cuerda de 100 metros, le venía a la mente, Hermione, ante la expresión de Harry sonrió gustosa

-El caso es que eso, unido a las clases que Bit esta impartiendo de tácticas, las de ocultación de Daf y las de defensa muggle de Nigel …creo que ha hecho que el nivel de los miembros del E.D. haya mejorado excepcionalmente

-Haremos una cosa, ésta tarde daremos clases especiales de duelo- dijo Harry tras unos segundos de pensar- si considero que con todo eso que has dicho y las clases de duelo que cada uno de vosotros impartís y las que yo les doy están preparados… el grupo 4 y 5 podrán ir a la siguiente batalla- las dos chicas sonrieron orgullosas- bueno y ahora a lo que venía... ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a entrenar? – Las dos chicas se miraron, suspiraron y volvieron a sus tareas- ¡Ey contestad!- un grito impresionante resonó y después grandes carcajadas, Harry miró hacia donde provenía el ruido

-Lo que quieres saber será mejor que se lo preguntes a ella- sonrió Luna, a los pocos segundos una Bamasit cargada de libros y cubierta por una gran capa de polvo sobre su cuerpo, salía con un sonrisa- Bit… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada…-se encogió de hombros- me caí, claro que conmigo que llevé toda una estantería, tranquila Hermione ya lo he arreglado, sabes, debería ver la cantidad de libros raros que hay ahí dentro, por eso me caí- rió mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione- estaba encima de las escaleras y al abrir un libro ha salido una cara horrible y… me asusté

-Bit- la chica lo miró- ¿Cuándo vamos a empezar otra vez a entrenar?- Bamasit rió

-Dije dos días ¿No? Pues mañana cuando terminen las clases lo haremos

Tras las clases de duelo especiales Harry acepto que a la siguiente batalla fueran todos los miembros del E.D. lo cual fue celebrad con gran alegría.

Estaba sentado en la Sala de los Menesteres, en una sala que Harry había hecho aparecer para usarla como despacho, era cómoda y amplia, llena de cachivaches, Harry miró alrededor y sonrió melancólicamente, parecía Dumbeldore en su despacho llevaba pensando varias horas en los mismo "R.A.B.", quizás no le había dado la suficiente importancia, quizás…¿y si R.A.B. no hubiera podido destruir el Hollcrux?

-¡Harry!- la puerta se abrió e golpe dejando ver a Héctor – Hermione dice que la moneda se ha activado Harry se levantó corriendo tomando su capa- Ron va a por tu escoba y la mía- le contaba el chico mientras corría- nos quieren dentro de dos segundos en la puerta, además nos han amenazado con un ataque de Ginny sobre no-se-que-mocos – Harry rió pero un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al recordar el hechizo mocomurcielago de a pelirroja, llegaron a la entrada y casi todos ya estaba allí preparados con las escobas y las capas puestas, en dos segundos 75 escobas sobrevolaban el cielo desde el castillo hasta Hogdmade, volando algunos en escobas prestadas por el colegio y siendo despedidos por Maddy y la pequeña Sarah

-¡Hermione!- la chica lo miró - ¿A dónde vamos?

-Londres, Harry iremos con trasladadores, somos demasiados

-¿No se supone que es ilegal?- preguntó extrañado

-Sí pero es a única opción ¿además no me lo recuerdes!- Harry sonrió divertido ante la expresión de su amiga, llegaron tras las puertas del Castillo y todos desmontaron sus escobas y Neville y Ginny realizaban hechizos ilusionadotes para encogerlas menos las de Ron y Bit que las disminuyeron mientras Hermione reparaba con piedras los trasladadores- ¡haced grupos de 7 u 8 personas!¡Delia!¡Cuando lleguemos tu indicas!- la chica asintió- aunque no te preocupes apareceremos cerca y allí Bamasit y Ron dictaminarán la estrategia- los dos asintieron mientras se agrupaban en torno a sus grupos, Harry miró al pelirrojo, Ron había destacado impresionantemente en las tácticas, "Es fácil-dijo cuando Bit le felicitó por una estrategia tan estupenda que dejó a todos boquiabiertos- es como el ajedrez".

Harry sintió el típico tirón en el estomago y como su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, cuando por fin pisó tierra apareció en una zona oscura sucia y sin personas, estaba cerrado y montones de anuncios publicitarios colgaban por todas las paredes

-¿Qué es esto?

-El metro- murmuró Harry- ¿Delia?- la chica mostraba cara de terror

-No los matan….los torturan, sienten miedo, ¡Por ahí!- corrió hacia a segunda puerta, subió escalones todo lo rápido que sus piernas les permitían- ¡Están muy cerca!

-¡Realizaros el hechizo desilusionador!- gritó Daf, todos le obedecieron al instante

-Bit, tu y yo tenemos que adelantarnos- Bamasit asintió y se puso al lado de Ron, ellos salieron por la boca del metro y en dos segundos volvieron, al menos la masa viscosa que tomaba forma- Bien, el grupo 1, dividiros en 7 de tal forma, Nicole, con 9 del grupo 2, Patrick con los otros 8 del mismo, Susan, 6 del 3, e igual Héctor y Alicia, Karl con el grupo 4 y Seamus con el grupo 5.Daf estará entre un grupo y otro, será quien comunique cuando avanzar cada uno, te situarás cerca de mí y yo te indicaré; Delia tu irás con Bamasit en mi escoba, seréis los guardaespaldas, mientras Bit va desde l cielo moviendo piezas que, tú le irás indicando que miembro está sufriendo mas dolor y ella irá a ayudarlo, ahora vamos, los de Nicole, Seamos y Alicia con Bit, el resto con nosotros.

-Escuchadme- pidió Harry- petrificadlos e impedid que se aparezcan, tened cuidado

Ron dirigía como su se tratara del tablero de ajedrez de primero , al legar Harry , vio una escena muy parecida a la que ya estaba acostumbrado pero que seguía siendo aterradora, los mortífagos reían alegres al ver como los muggles se retorcían de dolor , algunos brujos intentaban luchar pero era absurdo, ¿Cuántos mortífragos había? ¿80, 90…100? Eran demasiados, les superaban e número, eso sin contar el detalle de que 16 de ellos nunca habían estado en una batalla, Harry iba a salir pero Ginny le tomó del brazo

-Espera…tu "amiguita" está dando órdenes y Ron también- dijo la pelirroja señalando a su hermano- si el rey se mueve a un mal lugar la partida está perdida

-15 segundos…-murmuró Ron- Harry todos realizaremos petrificus cuando diga cero, cuando caigan, entras tu y cuando estés en el centro empezaremos- Harry asintió, los cinco se colocaron rápidamente en línea recta y pudo sentir a Daf hacerlo cerca, o al menos es imaginaba que estaría haciendo – 5- Harry miró a cielo, y vio la masa de Bit moviendo el brazo de arriba a bajo- 4- estaba nervioso, el E.D. cada día era más equipo- 3- alzó la varita, miró a sus amigos, a su izquierda Hermione miraba crispada la escena-2 a su derecha…. un Ron tan serio y concentrado que asustaba, miró al frente- 1- y Ginny, la amaba más que nunca, cada instante, pero no la miró, miró hacia el frente, al mortífrago que caería al suelo- 0…

Setenta y cinco rayo volaron hacia los mortífragos, pero no todos cayeron, algunos se apartaron y el rayo no le si impactó aún así, al menos 40 mostífragos cayeron petrificados, Ron miró a Harry y este le entendió al instante, comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la oscuridad hacia el centro de la batalla, que estaba, literalmente, petrificada, caminaba tranquilo, sin prisa, miraba alrededor y sólo veía mortífragos ¿Dónde estaban la orden y los aurores?, se quitó la capucha color banco que le escondía el cabello, notó varios rayos que se acercaban a él, no tenía escapatoria, estaba acorralado, irónico, y pensar que la estrategia era acorralar a los mostífragos, tragó saliva, ¡desaparecer!, era su única salida

-¡PROTEGO!- una enorme esfera se magia rodeó a Harry , sonrió, así que ese era el plan, miró y poco a poco comenzó a vislumbrar a algunas manchitas blancas que rodeaban a los mortifragos , en dos segundos, los grupos de Nicole, Patrick, Susan, Héctor y Alicia comenzaron una lucha contra los mortifragos, la esfera desapareció, Harry miró al cielo vio a Bamasit y a Delia sonreírle, les devolvió el gesto y comenzó a luchar, corrió a colocarse cerca de los otros cinco. Pasaron los minutos y nadie llegaba, el reloj seguía su curso, los grupos de Seamus y Karl se encargaban de impedir que los mortifragos escaparan lanzadoles desmaius a montones y ayudaban a los heridos, Bamasit desde el cielo lanzaba hechizos lo cual aumentaba la frustración de los mortífragos que intentaban darle a la chica pero ella volaba con gran maestría y evitaba todos los rayos, a Delia le costaba más trabajo por lo no paraba de realizar protegos que la protegían mientras recibía el dolor de los demás, aparecía más y más mostifragos pero ninguno miembro del lado de la luz, el agotamiento podía con ellos, Harry miró el reloj, 2 horas, los demás luchaban pero comenzaban a cansarse, el ritmo no frenaba, luchaba cerca de los otros cinco que se veían cansados pero aun así seguía. De repente, el mortifrago con el que luchaba, bastante novato si se le permitía decirlo caía al suelo

-¡Harry!- Bamasit descendió frene suyo, por la cara que la chica tenía, Harry ya intuía lo que le venía a decir, que esa batalla no era una cualquiera- ¡Es una trampa!- Harry le asintió, era verdad, esa batalla era una maldita trampa- no aran de aparecer mortífragos cada vez más experimentados, los que tenemos capturados no son más que novatos, algunos quizá bajo el imperios, nadie del bando de la luz aparece en cambio ellos pueden aparecer y desaparecer

-Seguramente usarán la marca Bit, no sería la primera vez- le contestó Harry recordando la noche de la muerte de Dumbeldore

-Tiene que ser eso por que antes de desaparecer se tocan la marca- exclamó la chica mientras luchaba a su lado

-¿Alguna idea?- la chica lo miró y negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre

-Aguantar, no se me ocurre otra Harry, sólo esa, pero no creo que los demás soporte mucho, llevamos horas luchando

Bit volvió a su posición, Harry pedía a todo lo que existiera ayuda, pero nada ocurría, tras media hora sin que nada ocurriera, un frío congelador se fue apoderando de todos, los mortifragos desaparecieron instantáneamente. Delia y Bit descendieron rápidamente de las escobas

-Harry son…- pero no hizo falta que Delia continuara porque Harry comenzaba a escuchar la voz de su madre resonar en su cabeza

-¿Cuántos?

-Demasiados…-murmuró Bit- más de lo que puedes imaginar

-Bien…unid a todos en el centro, intentaremos realizad todos a la vez un patronus- todos se dispersaron y enanos segundo todos estaban apiñados- cuando diga tres todos tenéis que realizar vuestro patronus apuntando al cielo- poco a poco el frío se hacia más intenso y veían como miles de dementotes se acercaban a ellos- uno…dos…tres- Cerca de setenta rayos plateados salieron disparados ante el cielo nubloso de Londres, pero ocurrió algo que Harry no esperaba, todos los patronus se fundieron en un y un enorme fénix comenzó a disiparos dementotes, cuando hubo cumplido su cometido fue dividiéndose en los diferente patronus y desapareciendo progresivamente quedando al final solo dos, un ciervo y una águila- ¿De quién es?- preguntó Harry a Ron y a Hermione

-De Bamasit, es bonito ¿verdad?- contestó Luna, pero Harry no se fijaba en la belleza del animal sino en que volaba alrededor del ciervo mientras ambos desaparecían, y no era la primera vez que ocurría algo raro con su patronus y con Bamasit, y eso cada vez se le tornaba más extraño, tras eso…silencio, solo interrumpido por los jadeos de cansancio y los de dolor de los heridos

-¿Hay alguien de los nuestros herido?- preguntó Harry y casi todos levantaron las manos- ¿Quién muy grave?

-Angello tiene muy mala cara- dijo Héctor muy reocupado sujetando a su hermano

-Rouse también está así- dijo una chica del grupo 4, llamada Nikki, prima de Rouse y muy parecida a la chica que sujetaba, Rouse McCourny

-A Dean no para de sangrarle la pierna- siguió Seamos intentando taponar la herida

-De acuerdo…-murmuró Harry- intentaré aparecerme- cerró los ojos, pero anda ocurrió, los volvió a abrir pero no ocurría nada- Hermione ¿sabes algo?- la chica tomó una actitud pensativa y tras unos segundos sonrió ampliamente

-No podemos desaparecer desde aquí, ero si caminamos unos metros podremos salir de esta burbuja, lo más probable es que en cuando salgamos nosotros el hechizo desaparecerá y los medimagos se encargarán de los heridos

-¿Y que hacemos con los muggles?- preguntó Ginny- están malheridos

-Los llevaremos con nosotros- dijo Harry apareciendo centenas de camillas- vamos, hay que convencerlos de que no pasará nada, tendrán miedo, los llevaremos levitando las camillas- no costó mucho trabajo convencerlos, eran muggles pero habían visto las diferencias entre los que les provocaban el dolor y los que intentaban ayudarlos, los brujos que había les ayudaron mientras les daban las gracias miles de veces

-¡Harry!- la voz de Karl le llamó- ¿y con los carafeos?- Harry y varios mas sonrieron hacia el mote

-Atadlos e impedid que puedan desaparecer, se los daremos a los aurores- Karl asintió y poco a poco la lastimera macha comenzaba su rumbo, Hermione conjuro una carpeta, varios pergaminos y una pluma muggle y fue apuntando los nombres de los heridos separando los del E.D. y los demás y los nombres de los mortifragos, algo costoso por lo que decidieron quitarles las máscaras blancas, viendo caras de gente entre 17 y 20 años, muchas veces conocidas. Tras andar unos 200 metros comenzaron a ver aurores y los medimagos, los cuales, al verles, comenzaron a golpear el aire, Harry fue el primero en pasar esa barrera invisible y notó como si fuera una capa de aire espeso, justo cuando tenía todo el cuerpo fuera el hechizo se disolvió , los aurores los miraron con horror, los que no estaban mal, estaban peor, pronto los medimagos se acercaron a los que tenían peor aspecto bajo la supervisión de Hermione y Ginny, los aurores se encargaron de los 68 mostífragos atrapados y un hombre de ojos color miel y cabellos castaño se acercó a Harry todo lo rápido que el tumulto de gente le permitía

-Harry…-murmuró Remus, el chico sonrió y Remus le abrazó, era algo extraño pues no se lo esperaba- ha sido una trampa- Harry sonrió y se emocionó pero evitó que se le notara- hemos pasado miedo pro vosotros

-Gracias Remus- el hombres e miró interrogado- por preocuparte

Volvieron a Hogwarts, aunque los medimagos insistían en que al menos Dean, Angello y Rouse debían ir a San Mungo, pero aun así todos fueron llevado a Hogwarts, tuvieron que instalarse muchas más camas, por lo menos para que pudieran descansar y estar en observación, a los dos días, salió Dean usando una muleta ero Rouse y Angello seguían allí, casi siempre sedado con pociones para no soñar, a los cinco días Rouse salió de la enfermería, todo había vuelto más o menos a la tranquilidad, Harry Ron y Hermione caminaban deprisa mientras Hermione intentaba llamar la atención de los otros dos

-Tengo una lista de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts que tuvieran edad para estar e activo en la época en que se supone R.A.B. destruyó el guardapelo pero tengo una lista enorme y aún me quedan un montón de ficheros

-¿Ficheros?- preguntó Harry- son los ficheros que yo…

-Si, con los que te castigó Snape en quinto, pues bien, pero verás, es que creo que… ¿y si R.A.B. hubiera sido un mortífrago?- Harry paró y miró a la chica- por ahora, es solo una hipótesis, pero podríamos empezar p0or ahí, veréis, si RA.B. era mortífrago tendría más información que si no lo fuera no se…es una idea ¿no? Y la lista sería mucho más corta

-Es posible…¡eres impresionante Hermione!- exclamó Ron mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, Harry sonrió pero hizo como que no se daba cuenta

-Venga vamos que quiero ver si Angello esta mejor ya- llegaron a la enfermería, la puerta estaba abierta, Harry notó que alguien le tomaba del brazo, se giró y miró a Hermione que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sujetaba a Ron por el brazo igual que hacia con el y miraba atenta hacia una de las camas, Harry y Ron siguieron la mirada de la chica y vieron como en la cama de Angello estaba Maddy sentada frente a Angello mientras miraba como el chico jugaba con la pequeña Sarah, la pequeña, con algo más de seis meses era el juguete de todos, sobre todo de las chicas

-Dejémoslos…-susurró Hermione quitando a los chicos de la puerta- ojalá que Maddy tenga otra oportunidad, a fin de cuentas Maddy es mayor que Angello pero el es muy maduro, además sólo es un año y unos meses mayor

-Mira que os gusta a las mujeres las historias esas- dijo Ron en broma, la chica le sacó la lengua

-Es lo que nos llevábamos Cho y yo- los otros dos le miraron con la ceja alzada- si, si, lo sé, no tiene nada que ver, por cierto ¿Cuántos años tiene Angello?

-Diecinueve y medio- contestó la chica- es uno de los mayores del grupo, sólo le supera Maddy

-¿Creéis que terminarán juntos?- preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato en silencio

-¿Te gustaría?- le preguntó Ron

-Ella se lo merece, ha sufrido mucho, y el es una grandísima persona

-Entonces solo falta que se enamoren- siguió Harry- y en eso Hermione no puedes hacer nada

-De los miembros del E.D. no tiene casi nadie pareja ¿no?- preguntó Ron al cabo de un rato cuando estaban cerca del lago

-Dafne creo que si- contestó Hermione- si tiene pero creo que hay muy poco que tengan algo en serio, creo que Delia sí, pero me parece que el que se viniera aquí no agradó mucho al chico

-Karl también y creo que Jacques o Alexis, alguno de los dos era

-Bamasit si tiene novio, o "algo así" como dice ella

-Es una chica rara….-murmuró Hermione más para sí, los dos la miraron- ¿no os parece?

-A veces…tengo la sensación de que la conozco, de que tengo que recordar algo cuando la veo, ero…no se…-murmuró también Harry- es…diferente

-Es rara- insistió su amiga mientras escudriñaba con los ojos a Harry

-Está convencida de que Malfoy es inocente- soltó Harry en voz baja, los tros dos le miraron interrogantes- creo que de vez en cuando va de copas a las Tres escobas y lo ve allí

-O quizás es que lo conozca de otros sitios, decir del E.D. no puede haber dicho nada porque lo hubiéramos sabido pero….-susurró la chica en voz muy baja pero Harry lo escuchó

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada Harry, pero es que es sospechoso, no estuvo en Hogwarts, tiene un nivel impresionante, sabe…demasiadas cosas, y tu mismo lo has dicho Harry, a veces no casi siempre, es como si escondiera algo

-Pero eso no tiene porque significar que es una espía Hermione- le dijo Ron pacientemente

-Si…puede…pero es raro- Harry suspiró, Hermione no iba a desistir

-Yo confío en ella Hermione, no me preguntes porque- dijo Harry- pero si te sientes más segura tu puedes investigar- siguió ago borde el moreno, la chica bufó y caminó rápido hacia el lago

-Ella no ha dicho nada malo Harry

-Lo sé Ron, pero…es que es inocente, lo sé- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Hermione hacia el lago

La tarde pasó lenta para Harry, le molestaba estar enfadado con Hermione, pero tampoco podía aceptar que ella llevara razón, Bit era inocente, era rara, misteriosa, extraña, pero no escondía nada malo, además, ella sólo acertó cuando dijo que el Príncipe Mestizo no era de fiar, pero el había acertado más veces, Snape y Malfoy por ejemplo, y claro que sabía que esa chica escondía algo, y la idea de que se escapara cada dos por tres del castillo le hacía hervir la sangre, pero en cambio no podía decirle nada, ella era mayor que el, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, trabajaba muy duro y apenas dormía, además, ellos sabían perfectamente que ninguno de los miembros del E.D. contaba información del grupo, y era ilógico que una mortífraga ayudara a la oposición a ser más fuertes, ¡no tenia sentido!, ¿qué ganaba Voldemort haciéndoles más fuertes? ¡nada!, y conocía a John Adams, que era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, pero pese a todo eso… había algo que le hacía desconfiar de ella solo un poco, era algo absurdo pero era esa idea de que la conocía de algo, de algún sitio, pero su mente no sabía de cuando, era raro…

Llegó a la sala común, dentro seguro estaba Hermione, suspiró sonoramente antes de decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, pasó el hueco, y allí, sentada frente al fuego, se encontraba Hermione, Ron estaba a su lado pero hacía como que leía algo, Harry se sentó al otro lado de la castaña, no iba a pedir perdón, pero al menos esperaba que la chica no siguiera muy molesta

-Harry, yo… lo siento, yo confío en ti, y si tu dices que es inocente pues lo será pero…

-Lo sé Hermione, a mí también me pasa con ella, es demasiado rara- la chica sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo de esos en los que casi la ahoga

-Lo vas a ahogar Hermione- dijo Ron- se está poniendo morado

-Vayamos los tres a mi aula, tengo que habar con vosotros dos- dijo la chica, Ron y Harry se miraron, y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, podría decir lo que quisiera, pero cada día Hermione se parecía más a McGonagall- ¡como digáis que me parezco a ella os capo!- ambos dejaron de reír al instante y la siguieron de cerca, entraron en la aula donde Hermione daba sus clases, y se sentaron por el suelo mientras Hermione buscaba unos papeles- veréis, lo he pensado y creo que deberíamos ir al orfanato- dijo Hermione, Harry y Ron levantaron la cabeza y miraron a la chica- la mansión es demasiado peligrosa y…mirad esto- la chica les extendió unos periódicos de la primera guerra- es sobre un ataque que hubo a un pequeño orfanato muggle, murieron en el más de 20 niños, lo demás fueron malheridos- Harry miró la foto del periódico, era un edificio medio derruido ero veía la casa perfectamente, era esa, esa era la casa donde estaba el orfanato donde vivió Tom Riddle

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó Harry totalmente asombrado, la chica sonrió

-¿Te acuerdas de los periódicos que Ron consiguió en Verano?...lo acabo de ver en uno de ellos- sonrió, Ron se puso totalmente colorado y escondió su cara en un pergamino

-Bueno- llamó a atención Ron- ya que tenemos eso, creo que deberíamos hablar de esto- dijo balanceando un sobre- es una carta, me la dieron Jacques y Héctor, ellos o la han escrito, ero creo que saben lo que pone, la he leído, era para los tres, bueno para los seis, pero ya que estamos solos pues… y os aseguro que nos plantea un problema- Hermione cogió el sobre y comenzó a leer

_-"Querido grupo 0:_

_Sabemos que lo que vamos a pedir puede llegar a ser incluso egoísta, pero suplicamos que nos escudéis._

_Falta apenas 3 semanas para la navidad, y pocos se los que estamos aquí hemos recibido buenas noticias sobre nuestras familias, sabemos que de esto no sabéis nada pero…pocas caras contienen cosas agradables, por ahora, gracias a Dios, ningún familiar nuestro, que sea lo suficientemente cercano, ha fallecido, pero si hay muchos heridos, algunos mu6y graves. No os dijimos nada porque no queríamos preocuparos pensando en esto, pero ahora, con la Navidad, habíamos pensado que tal vez podríais hacernos un favor, dejadnos ir a casa aunque sea por dos horas en Navidad o Nochebuena, pero creemos que el mejor regalo para nuestras familias sería ir a verlos. _

_Sabemos que es pedir demasiado, pero el manto de la muerte golpea fuertemente y necesitamos verlos._

_Un beso enorme y por favor pensadlo_

_Todos los del E.D."_- Hermione terminó de leer mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- ¿Sabíais algo sobre esto?

-Creo que ni Neville, Ginny o Luna lo saben, nos habrían dicho algo de que las familias de los demás estaban peor de lo que imaginábamos- murmuró Ron

-Bueno- dijo Hermione mientras se secaba la lágrimas- es normal, a mis padres les he recomendado ir a América, más bien se lo he exigido- sonrió- creo que es lo mejor, tengo miedo a que les pase algo

-¿Y que hacemos?- murmuró Harry- n podemos negarles eso, pero no podemos exponernos

-Podríamos utilizar algún hechizo- susurró Hermione pensativa

-Creo que hay uno que…- siguió la chica- se utiliza con los diarios, ero no recuerdo cual es, si puedes hacerlo y dices algo de lo que hayas leído se te va de la memoria todo

-Si…- afirmó Harry apesumbrado- pero no es lo mismo

-¿Y si le preguntamos a Fred y a George?- reuntó Ron tras unos segundos de silencio

-Ron…no necesitamos bromas- dijo con voz resignada Hermione, Ron iba a protestar pero Harry se le adelantó

-No pero…no perdemos nada, se lo diremos a los otros tres y ellos se quedarán aquí mientras nosotros vamos

-¿Un sistema parecido al de los diarios?

-Si Fred sería ago así, solo que con las personas- explicó Harry, el trío había ido a la tienda de los gemelos por red flu y tenían todo el cuerpo cubierto de polvo y ceniza- y por cierto, podríais limpiar un poco la chimenea ¡da asco!

-Gracias Harry- contestó George con voz bromista- tu halagos siempre son adorables

-Bueno el caso- insistió Hermione- ¿tenéis algo? ¿O no?

-Querida Hermione….

-No deberías dudar de nosotros- terminó Fred por su hermano- tenemos de todo

-¿Y lo que buscamos?- insistió la chica con una sonrisa

-Algo así- contestó George buscando en las estanterías- es algo experimental pero…quizás s sirva- les extendió unos paquetitos de color rosa- es ara las chicas que quieren contar algo y no se fían ni de sus mejores amigas, se le ocurrió a Fred

-¿Funcionará?- preguntó Ron observando con duda el paquetito rosa

-Funciona con las chicas, bueno a meno con las ocas que lo han comprado- contesto George- ya sabéis, no son buenos tiempos, el caso es que funciona ¿no?

-¿Y que hace?

-Bueno Harry…si tu le cuentas a alguien algo y toma estas grageas- explicó Fred- cuando lo intente contar se le olvidará, al menos durante un tiempo

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Hermione nerviosa e insistente

-De a cuerdo, os lo decimos, sólo sirve para las primeras 5 horas- explicó George- las siguientes no la aseguramos

-Es decir que a partir de las 5 horas puedes hablar- recalcó Ron, los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron d hombros

-También lo puedes decir así- dijeron los dos a la vez

-Me llevo todas las que tengáis- sonrió Harry

Todos los miembros del E.D. estaban sentados en la sala de los menesteres, murmuraban confuso ante esa reunión urgente, frente a ellos, Neville, Ginny y Luna hablaban tranquilos, a los pocos minutos la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando paso a Ron, Hermione y Harry, que sonreían gustosos mientras llevaban un par de paquetes

-Buenas tardes, casi noches ya- dijo Ron al entrar sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Veréis- comenzó Harry- hemos recibido una carta, bueno más bien, dos personas se a dieron a Ron hace poco, y hemos estado pensando en lo que ponía- todos se miraron- y… hemos aceptado- todos los miembros del E.D. sonrieron ante esa declaración, muchos vitorearon y todo- veréis, antes de anda, hay una condición, serán 3 horas, la cena de Navidad, iréis y volveréis por red flu, pero…la condición es…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Héctor impaciente- no vamso a decir nada

-Lo sabemos Héctor- se adelantó Hermione- pero una vez ya fuimos delatados

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- preguntó Susan

-Tomarse unas grageas- contestó Ron una sonrisa- son dulces, si alguien intenta contar algo del E.D. se le olvidará

-Yo me las tomo- dijo Bamasit firme con una enorme sonrisa, a los pocos segundos todo el E.D. aceptaba las grageas sin problemas, Harry sonrió gustoso

-Bien, pues el día de Navidad, a las 5.30 de la noche, saldréis todos de aquí, pero para eso aun quedan varios días

-¿Podremos ir de tiendas?- preguntó Dafne con mirada de niña pequeña- es que me encantaría regalarle a mis primos pequeños algo por Navidad- los seis se miraron

-Podríamos ir uno de nosotros con ellos- aportó Neville- y que fueran en grupos pequeños

-No es mala idea- apoyó Ginny- yo también quiero ir a Hogmade

-Es peligroso- razonó Hermione

-Hermione…-dijo Luna- van a comprar regalos, no bombas- la castaña sonrió ante la ocurrencia de Luna- ¿Tu que opìnas Ron?- el chico asintió sonrieron- ¿Y tu Harry?- como respuesta, Harry sonrió, se giró a los demás y le explicó como lo harían

-Harry- Harry se giró en el sofá cuando escuchó la voz que lo llamaba, Maddy, bajaba los últimos escalones- quería hablar contigo- la chica se sentó junto a Harry frente al fuego

-Tú dirás Maddy

-Es sobre el día de Navidad, verás, no creo que volver a casa sea para mí la mejor opción, y… bueno…quisiera saber si podría irme con Angello, Dafne y Héctor, me han invitado y…no me apetece mucho quedarme aquí sola con Sarah

-Claro que puedes ir- sonrió Harry, la chica le sonrió también- no tienes que pedirme permiso, ni opinión Maddy, me parece genial que te vayas a Italia

-¡Gracias!- exclamó- buenas noches Harry

-Buenas noches Maddy

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Os gustó?? Espero k si, weno ahora las contestaciones a los review del capítulo 17

La Hermana de Pepita: wapa, un besazo enorme, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, un besote wapa

Menlor Griffindor: me encanta que te guste, muchisimas gracias por tu review, soy de España, jejeje, muy cerquita de ti por lo que veo, soy de Jaén, jajajajajaja, un besazo enorme y espero un review eh! Jaja

Luna de Potter: hola niña!!!! K tal?? Anda wapisima, que espero tu review, anda….jajajaja me encanta que te guste y no te preocupes k Harry no sufrirá demasiado, un beso!

Mercu: tk!

Hermioneyron: gracias por tu review, me agrada mucho que te guste, y espero que siguas leyendo un besazo

Drumy: gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me pone en un gran aprieto jajaja, lo de los niños….todo a su tiempo, la verdad es que Bamasit es para intrigar jajaja, lo de Draco??? Espera un par de capis mas jajaja, weno, un besazo enorme y gracias otra vez!!! La verdad esk cuando lei tu review me kedó algo blokeada jajajajaja espero k poco a poco tus dudas se vayan resolviend jejejejeje

Y nada, darle las gracias a mis niñas, k Hermy me va a matarme cuadno vea k no se lo he enviado primero jajaja, lo siento cariño pero no estabas en el Messenger, lo siento!!!! Jajajaja y nada, k espero k os haya gustado, un besazo enorme y por favor no os olvideis del review!!!

Un besooooooooooo

Hermlils (Lils)


	19. Capitulo 19: Fantasmas de la inocencia

Wenas!!!! Siento el retraso, pero veréis Selectividad ocupa mucho, y después de eso me fui a Paris, pero en cuanto volví me puse a escribir como una auténtica loca a escribir y aquí stá el resultado de todo ese trabajo jejeje y la verdad me siento bastante orgullosa jajaja ocupa el doble de lo normal!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja.

Además…HAY MUCHAS ESCENAS EN ESTE CAPI CON LAS QUE LLEVO PENSANDO MESES!!!!!! Jajajajaja así que me siento muy orgullosa jajajaja

Un besazo enorme y espero k os guste, con cariño, Hermlils

**Capítulo 19: Fantasmas de la inocencia**

Caminaba nervioso por toda la sala común, era más de media noche, y aún no sabía como iba a dejarle el maldito paquetito a su futura dueña, suspiró, maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo había enviado con los demás? Pero no… él tenía que arrepentirse en el último momento, las doce y media de la noche, bufó desesperado "Eres estupendo Potter, ¿se puede saber que vas a hacer ahora?", pensó el chico mientras seguía dando vueltas sin descanso, volvió a bufar

-¡Maldita sea!- le pegó una patada a una silla que cayó al suelo con un tremendo estruendo

-¡Oh! Pobre silla- exclamó una voz cantarina y dulce en su espalda- nunca volverá a ser la misma- Harry se giró a la chica, Bamasit iba vestida de ropa normal, Harry la miró interrogante- no te importa- dijo sonriendo, Harry se miró algo ofendido- ¿qué? –Rió la chica- estoy aburrida, voy a dar un paseo, había pensado en ir a la sala ésta…la de los menesteres ¿no?- Harry asintió- pues eso…iba a ver si podía divertirme con algo, por cierto…¡Feliz Navidad!

Harry rió ante eso

-Feliz Navidad a ti también pero ahora dime, ¿a dónde vas?- la chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-A dar un paseo ¿te apuntas?- Harry la miró con mala cara- no te voy a llevar a tomar copas Harry, eres demasiado aburrido, y yo sólo bebo en ocasiones especiales, y si…es Navidad, pero en Navidad sólo se bebe vino y con la familia, bueno qué ¿te vienes?

-Tengo que…hacer algo…-Harry se revolvió el pelo mientras miraba el suelo apesumbrado, la chica sonrió dulcemente, se acercó a él y le quitó el paquetito con el regalo de Ginny de las manos antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo

-Aún no se lo has dado- murmuró con cansancio, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de sus labios, observaba a la chica sorprendido mientras esta negaba con la cabeza - ¿Lo guardas para su cumpleaños?- preguntó con ironía en la voz, el chico negó con la cabeza algo molesto, Harry no le había dicho nada a nadie del regalo de Ginny, bueno, menos Ron que había ido con el, pero parecía que Bit había vuelto a ver en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando- Harry…te lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo, no te ofendas pero…eres un cobarde- Harry la miró con la boca abierta- si, no me mires así Potter, es la verdad, vamos a ver Harry, ¿te enfrentas a Voldemort desde hace años pero no eres capaz de enviar un regalo a la chica de la que estás enamorado?- Harry notó como el rubor le cubrían el rostro, Bit al ver eso rió con ganas- es cierto Harry y lo sabes, de verdad, deberías dejar que Ginny…

-Bit…por favor, deja de regañarme- la chica se giró ofendida

-¡No te regaño!- exclamó casi con miedo- ¡pero no quiero que sigas haciendo el tonto, tú la amas Harry, y estás aquí dando vueltas como un bobo enamorado en vez de decirle que la quieres!

-¡¿Donde queda eso de "yo haría lo mismo"?!- gritó Harry perdiendo los estribos, la chica se crispó de rabia mientras apretaba los puños, Harry retrocedió, nunca había visto así a Bit

-¡Y lo haría! Pero maldita sea Harry…- dijo ahora suavizado la voz- no me gusta ver como la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo cuando ambos estáis en la misma habitación, cuando tú la quieres tanto- Harry giró al cabeza a otro lado- no me gusta verte así, no te conozco de otra manera pero estoy segura de que tú no eres así

-Es mi decisión Bit, por favor…no lo hagas mas duro- la chica bufó y le sonrió tristemente

-Lo siento, siento haberte chillado así, pero…creo que tengo complejo de casamentera- Harry sonrió- ¿se lo vas a dar?- preguntó al cabo de un rato mientras le daba el paquetito a Harry

-No se cómo…

La chica sonrió dulcemente y le tomó a Harry de la cara para que la mirara, al ver los ojos de Harry volvió a sonreír

-Eres un hombre encerrado en un adolescente enamorado, no te preocupes…yo se lo subiré- Harry sonrió- sólo espero que no se despierte y me eche algún hechizo- Harry rió con ganas ante a cara de preocupación de la chica

-Gracias…

La chica le miró extrañada, mientras le tomaba a Harry, el paquetito, otra vez de las manos

-No tiene de qué, además… para mí eres como mi hermano pequeño…y por los hermanos pequeños siempre se hacen idioteces- rió, Harry se quedó sorprendido ante lo que la chica le había dicho, Harry no había tenido hermanos, si a los Weasley los consideraba su familia, pero…no sabía como se quería a una hermana, quizás como quería a Hermione...quizás…- Harry…despierta…-Harry salio de su ensoñación y sonrió, Bit estaba escribiendo en su diario sentada en el sofá- anda vete a dormir, mañana es Navidad, ¿no querrás que te vean los padres de Ron y Ginny con ojeras? ¿Verdad?

-Yo no soy cómo tu Bit…-la chica se encogió de hombros- déjaselo con sus regalos ¿de acuerdo? Pero sin que se dé cuenta- Bit asintió y le dijo adiós con la mano mientras Harry desaparecía por las escaleras que le llevaban a su cuarto

Notó cómo un gran peso caía sobre su espala, no podía respirar, el almohadón le impedía respirar, se ahogaba, notaba la espalda aprisionada contra ese "algo" que se había tirado en plancha sobre el

-¡NAVIDAD!- chillaba el algo con voz de Ron mientras le aplastaba- ¡POTTER LEVÁNTATE! ¡Arriba!

Las risas de los demás se escuchaban por toda la habitación con sorna

-Ron…- se escuchó la voz de Neville, Harry le dio gracias a todo lo que existía por darle amigos decentes ¡No como ese mulo que tenía sobre la espalda que se consideraba amigo suyo!¡Se estaba ahogando! – si no te quitas sobre su espalda, Harry no se va a poder quitar

-Bah…es fuerte seguro que puede- Harry no podía creerlo, lo mataba, ¡lo mataba! ¡Lo iba a descuartizar! En cuanto pudiera claro…

Al fin Ron se quitó de encima de Harry y el pobre chico pudo tomar aire al fin, sintió como poco a poco el aire entraba en sus pulmones y tomó fuerzas

-¡Yo te mato!- Harry saltó sobre Ron y le puso un cojín en la boca mientras reía ante la cara asustada de Ron, los demás reían a carcajada pura en el suelo, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Hermione, Luna y Ginny

-¡Oh que bonito!- dijo la voz irónica de Luna mientras las otras dos sonreían abiertamente- fíjate Hermione, Ron y Harry ya se declararon amor eterno- los demás rieron aun más a carcajadas- Voldemort ahí fuera y vosotros amándoos sin problemas- dijo esta vez muy seria, tan seria y madura que todos los demás se sorprendieron, fue Neville el que se acercó a Luna y la abrazó por la espalda, eso hizo que la chica se tranquilizara un poco- os espero abajo…-murmuró con voz pesada

Los demás miraron a Neville esperando una respuesta, el suspiró cansinamente mientras los miraba a todos

-Lo siento… es que… Su padre nació en Navidad, y…lo celebraban por todo lo alto, ya he abierto mis regalos, gracias a todos, me…me han encantado, voy a buscarla - dijo sonriendo, los demás lo hicieron también mientras Neville salía por la puerta, Dean y Seamus le siguieron diciendo algo así como que querían desayunar pronto

-Y vosotros…¿habéis abierto los regalos?- preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron, Ron negó con a cabeza

-Que va…este no quería despertarse- contestó Ron mientras se tiraba a los regalos como si fuera un niño de cinco años, Hermione le miraba sonriente, abrió uno sin muchos miramientos y se encontró con el jersey de su madre, esta vez la R era más pequeña- ¡Oh! este no me los esperaba- dijo irónico haciendo que todos rieran- ¿Habéis abierto vuestro regalos ya?- las dos chicas asintieron mientras se sentaban en la cama de Ron, Harry no quería mirar a Ginny, sabía que si lo hacía se daría cuenta del dueño del regalo

-Muchas gracias chicos por los regalos- dijo Hermione, Harry se dio cuenta de que a él le estaría dando las gracias pero no le dirigía mirada, y no precisamente porque pareciera cabreado con él, sino porque tenía los ojos clavados en Ron, sonrió interiormente- me han encantado

-¿Y a ti Ginny?- preguntó Ron, Harry sintió como un balde de agua le caía por la espalda, Ron sabía de regalo de Ginny, y lo conocía suficiente para saber que algo iba a decir o al menos, comentarlo- ¿te han regalado algo…"interesante"?

Hecho, Ron se había ido de la lengua, y lo peor de todo intencionadamente, miró a Ron por el rabillo del ojo, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y amplió su, ya enorme, sonrisa. Ginny sonrió dulcemente con algo de picardía

-Si te refieres a tu regalo Ron…creo que el maletín de belleza "The little Queen" es algo…infantil para mi edad, concretamente para niñas menores de 7 años- Ron se sonrojó ante el extremo y los otros tres rieron a carcajadas- pero me ha gustado mucho Won-won- la chica se tiró, literalmente, sobre su hermano mientras Ron ponía cara de falso enfado

-Te lo dije Ron, te lo dije, el que saliera una niña en la portada significaba que era infantil no que te hacía parecer "mona"- decía Harry entre risas ante la cara de su amigo

Harry abrió sus regalos, había dos cajas enormes debajo de otros paquetes más pequeños, comenzó a abrir todos los regalos, a ver el de Hermione, soltó una expresión de asombro a la misma vez que Ron

-Hermione esto es…

-¡Genial!- terminó Ron por él, el regalo de Hermione consistía en unos guantes de piel de Dragón- ¡Hermione eres la mejor!- Ron le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la chica que se tornó de color rojo por toda la cara, Ginny y Harry se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba, sin duda esos dos eran el uno para el otro, a los dos segundos Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando como un "bobo enamorado" a Ginny y volvió la vista hacia los demás regalos, abrió los demás paquetes, el Jersey de la señora Weasley, un pastel de Hagrid, una caja enorme era un set completo de trucos y bromas de Sortilegios Weasley de parte de Ron, la otra caja era un set de los productos especiales para las batallas de parte de los gemelos, Harry abrió el sobre y leyó la carta

"Hola Harry, son muestras de todos los productos, a algunos los encontrarás… atractivos, esto es ¡publicidad en estado puro! Es para que podáis elegir los productos que queráis y nos digáis una cantidad, lo hagamos nosotros, queremos que sea nuestra forma de colaborar.

Feliz Navidad y hasta esta noche

P.d.: tenemos más capas preparadas, la llevaremos esta noche"

Harry sonrió entre gustoso y asombrada al ver la gran cantidad de productos extraños, curiosos y útiles que le habían mandado, le dio las gracias a Ron y se dirigió a un paquete de gran tamaño pero menor al de Ron y al de los gemelos.

Abrió el sobre y se puso a leer la carta, al ver de quien era el regalo comenzó a reir incluso antes de leer la carta, la primera parte estaba escrita en una bella y pulcra letra elegante y sobria, la segunda era la post-data, era redonda, rápida y juvenil

"Harry, Feliz Navidad antes de nada, supongo que guardarás el espejo de doble sentido, tráetelo, te tengo una sorpresa. Espero que te guste el regalo.

Atentamente, Remus J. Lupin

P.D.: Espero que te esté bien todo, Remus no sabía muy bien tu talla (y añadía una carita dibujada con una enorme sonrisa) Un besoooo enorme, N. Tonks"

Harry sonrió, aún no le entraba en la cabeza que el serio y discreto Remus Lupin saliera con la alocada Tonks.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó Ron al ver a Harry sonreir, el chico le extendió la carta y tras leerla, rió a carcajadas- ¡son como el agua y el aceite! ¿Los has abierto todos?

Harry asintió apenado, esperaba que Ginny le enviara un regalo por Navidad, pero no era así, es más, cuando Ron le había preguntado a Ginny si había recibido algo ella, simplemente, había dado la vuelta al plato para ser Ron el que sufriera de sus bromas

-¿Y ese?- Hermione señalaba a un pequeño paquetito cuadrado al lado de la cama, el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, por el rabillo del ojo miró a Ginny, quizás…solo tal vez…era absurdo, seguro que…pero….

Tomó el pequeño paquetito con cuidado entre las manos y quitó el lacito que lo cubría, abrió la cajita y dentro había un pergamino doblado por muchas veces y un pequeña pelotita dorada, la pequeña snicth salió disparada, tenía una potencia mucho menor que las nuevas, estaba estropeada y parecía como si tuviera muchos años, volaba a unos dos metros del suelo, el ala izquierda apenas aleteaba, Harry la alcanzó sin problemas y, aún con la pelotita en la mano se dispuso a leer en voz alta lo que ponía la nota.

"Querido Harry.

No sabes quién soy, pero no es la primera vez que recibes algo de mí. Ésta es la segunda vez que te mando un regalo, y han tenido que pasar muchas navidades a que me decidiera a repetir esa experiencia. Tal vez pensaba, o más bien tenía la esperanza de que esto te lo podría entregar en persona, pero Voldemort mata demasiado rápido para retrasar más esta entrega.

Verás, ¿recuerdas esa bella, y útil capa que recibiste en tu primera Navidad en Hogwarts? Entonces te dije que esa capa me la había dado tu padre para que yo la tuviera en su custodia, y te mentiría si te dijera que no la utilicé durante mis años en el colegio, sencillamente, era algo muy útil para dejarlo guardado, creo que tu padre hizo demasiado influjo sobre mí en esa época. Bien, pues esta vez te envío algo que James me regaló cuando medía poco más de un metro y veinte.

Esta snicth, vieja y estropeada estuvo con el desde que tenía 15 años, creo. Cuando le pregunte que de dónde la había sacado me dijo algo así como que "la había tomado prestada"; no quiero que te lleves una mala idea de tu padre, te juro que nunca conocí a nadie como el. Le quería muchísimo, a él y a Lily, eran dos personas maravillosas. Él me la dio para que no tuviera miedo cuando él no estuviera, para que me diera suerte.

Tengo que decirte que no me la dio, al menos no en los primeros años que estuvo en mi poder, luego las cosas mejoraron, pero no creo que ésta vieja pelotita tuviera algo que ver en eso. No creo en la suerte Harry, pero si creo en darle valor a los objetos y el saber que la snicth fue en algún momento de él, me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Espero y deseo, que a ti te suceda igual y…¿quién sabe? A lo mejor te da suerte de verdad.

Él, tu madre, Sirius y Dumbeldore estarían muy orgullosos de ti al ver todo lo que haces.

Cuídala y…cuídate

Feliz Navidad"

Harry terminó de leer estupefacto y observó a los otros tres que le miraban con el rostro con una expresión algo extraña, Ginny se mostraba intrigada, se veía sorprendida, Ron le miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abierto y Hermione fruncía el entrecejo en busca de alguna pista que no cuadrara o buscando una nueva conjetura

-¿La capa?- preguntó Ron- ¿Es la misma persona que te envió la capa en primero?

-Supongo que sí- dijo Harry mientras jugueteaba con la pelotita, seguía totalmente sorprendido ante la carta- yo pensaba que habría sido Dumbeldore, es obvio que… me equivoqué.

Hermione tomó la carta y le releyó durante varios minutos, los otros tres la miraban aburridos, tomó la snitch y le hizo varios encantamientos, al final sonrió y se la devolvió

-Nada…limpia ¿desayunamos?

-Bajad vosotros, me voy a duchar- los tres asintieron y Harry se metió en el baño, no salió hasta quince minutos después totalmente vestido, con el pelo mojado y sin preocuparse de cómo peinarlo, al abrir la puerta se quedó parado, allí sentada, en su cama, se encontraba Ginny, que acariciaba algo- Ginny…

La chica le miró y sonrió dulcemente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él, era preciosa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, mostraban valentía, fuerza y coraje, pero no alegría

-Sólo quería darte las gracias…es un colgante muy bonito- "¡Bit!" sonó una vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Harry, Ginny al ver la expresión que tenía sonrió un poco- no…no ha sido ella- Harry alzó las cejas algo irónico- bueno vale si, pero fue sin querer, ella…creía que dormía, además…hubiera sabido de quién era- sonrió

-No…no tiene de que- la chica observó el colgante en forma de snitch con un "Ginny" grabado en él, la chica se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Harry tembló, ese diminuto gesto le hizo a Harry temblar, todo por un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Ginny…yo…yo…no quiero jugar contigo….no puedo hacerte pensar que pasará algo cuando no es real, no puedo perderte, yo…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió ella- pero nadie puede quitarme lo que siento…-la chica se acercó a la puerta dejando allí a Harry, tomó el pomo de la puerta y se giró antes de salir- ni tampoco te lo pueden quitar a ti.

Harry la observó salir, era cierto, en todo ese tiempo nadie podía quitarle a Ginny de la cabeza, la quería demasiado, la amaba, suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama, pasó su mano sobre la mejilla que la chica había besado de una forma algo boba, suspiró, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Sencillamente era absurdo, Bamasit tenía razón, no le había dado momento a opinar, pero… ella también decía que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, tiró el cojín, ¿de qué le servía un consejo si al mes cambiaba de opinión? Era duro, mucho, ver a Ginny cada día, a su lado, sin apenas mirarle, y él, deseando acercarse a ella y besarle. Al poco escuchó un picoteo en el cristal de la ventana, Harry se giró hacia ella y encontró a una espléndida águila en el alféizar esperando a que Harry le abriera, Harry le miró sorprendido, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba entre las garras un paquete envuelto en papel azul, Harry abrió la ventana dejando entrar al ave y a un frío horrible, el ave hizo una especie de suave graznido y extendió la pata para que Harry tomara su mercancía , Harry, algo contrariado, tomó el paquete, al ave se elevó, dio un par de vueltas sobre la cabeza de Harry y se marchó por al ventana abierta, Harry la cerró y se concentró en el paquete, quitó el fino hilo dorado y se encontró con un libro muggle nuevo, pero eso no fue lo que le extrañó a Harry, sino su título "El principito", Harry enarcó una ceja y se frotó la nuca con el dorso de la mano, abrió el libro y encontró una dedicatoria:

"Harry, supongo que ahora mismo te estarás preguntando porqué te envié un libro muggle, bien verás, eso tiene una rápida y sencilla solución, El Principito debe leerse cuando ya no se es un niño, cuando nos estamos olvidando de que somos niños y de que en nuestro interior siempre lo seremos, verás, dice una vieja leyenda: "si olvidas que eres un niño, el hada que te fue designada al nacer morirá, porque la llama de la vela que fluye en tu interior y que simboliza tu niñez se habrá apagado". Sé que tienes 17 años, pero a veces olvidamos la filosofía y la sabiduría más simple de todas: la de los niños.

Para los niños el mundo se basa en una continuación de días sin preocupaciones (al menos no como las nuestras, ya que los niños son niños, pero no tontos), cuyo único fin es buscar la verdadera felicidad, esto no es muy distinto a lo que queremos a hacer los no tan niños, ser felices, no te voy a decir que debes y que no debes hacer pues considero que nadie debe decirle a alguien lo que debe de hacer y si alguien lo hace, el, siguiendo la astuta y maravillosa filosofía infantil, hace todo lo contrario, sino que, te diré aquello que los que olvidan su niño interior no poseen, amor y esperanza, Harry, amor y esperanza, no sé si te lo he dicho algún día, sino, te lo digo ahora, la esperanza en nosotros mismos puede hacernos infalibles y el amor, puede mover montañas ya que es el mayor poder sobre la tierra.

Una vez me diste las gracias por mis consejos, acepta este, lee este libro, y busca un motivo verdadero para seguir adelante en la vida, busca a tu niño, aunque ya no lo recuerdes, busca un día maravilloso de tu infancia y lucha por él.

Con cariño, B.

P.D.: siento el retraso, es que conseguí que me lo mandaran pero para ello tenía que recibirlo hoy"

Harry terminó de leer, esa B significaba Bamasit, sencillamente la idea de regalar algo así tenía que ser de ella, esa chica cada día que pasaba estaba más loca, pero luego se ponía en fase adulta y parecía muchos años mayor, se prometió así mismo que lo leería pero no ahora, ahora necesitaba desayunar algo.

Un gran tumulto se escuchaba por los amplios corredores de Hogwarts, las risas y los gritos alegraban una Navidad en guerra, Harry pedía a todo lo que existiera que Voldemort los dejara en paz esa noche, Harry caminaba despacio, se había puesto gran parte de la ropa que Tonks y Remus le habían regalado, le quedaba bastante bien, Tonks había acertado con la talla, además llevaba el espejo de doble sentido de su padrino, tal como Remus le había pedido, detrás suya le seguían los otros cinco, que charlaban sobre cosas sin importancia, Hermione se acerco a él, Harry se giro hacia ella, quería decirle algo, pero la chica no se atrevía, se mordía el labio nerviosa, Harry sonrió de lado.

- Dilo Hermione, se que tienes algo en la cabeza, y me lo quieres decir pero no te atreves

- No es que no me atreva, pero es que tengo miedo de que lo que puedas hacer cuando te lo cuente - Harry la miró interesado, Ron se acerco a ellos, y compartió un par de miradas con Hermione - tengo una pista sobre unos de los Horcruxes, el que sospechamos que estaba en el orfanato - Harry paró en seco y la miro, le iba a preguntar desde cuando sabia eso, la chica pareció adivinarlo y contestó antes de que el chico hiciera la pregunta - desde hace unos días empecé a indagar en un pista, veras, uno de los heridos de la ultima batalla, uno de los muggles, quiero decir, bueno…pues…veras, resulta que tenia curiosidad sobre lo que pasaba, algo normal debo decir, quise evadir el tema pero… me dijo que un tío suyo era brujo, y que él siempre había creido que todo había sido una burda falsa, pero que al ver todo lo que había visto en esa batalla empezaba a creer - Ron bufó y murmuró un "si no veo no creo", Harry sonrió, Hermione miró mal al pelirrojo que rápidamente cayó y siguió escuchando - el caso… es que me dijo que quería ayudarnos, yo le dije que eso era imposible, me dijo que si sucesos como los que había visto habían ocurrido en el pasado, yo le asentí y él me dijo que era jefe de policía y que tenia informes sobre sucesos extraños, parecidos a los que estaban ocurriendo últimamente, así que fue ahí donde empecé a prestarle atención, y me comentó que si necesitaba cualquier tipo de información podía llamarlo y él me daría informes completos sobre cualquier fecha o suceso

- Por que no dijiste anda - Harry le miraba molesto, Hermione puso una expresión de "sabia que dirías eso"

- Porque te conozco y se que te obsesionarías antes de que pudiera comprobar si era fiable - le contestó con la ceja alzada, Harry abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla cuando vio que no podía decir nada, Hermione sonrió y siguió hablando - el caso, es que le dije al hombre que harían que olvidara todo lo sucedido y que sería casi imposible, el me dijo que no pasaba nada, con mi pluma se escribió en el tobillo mis iniciales y me dijo que cuando fuera al día siguiente a verle a la comisaría y que le dijera que era la H.G. que tenía escrita en el tobillo, la tinta de pluma no se borra en una ducha así que pensé que podía ser una buena idea, se lo agradecía, cuando me encontré con Tonks, le pedí que si podía ir ella a la cita, que le dijera que ella era H.G., le conté todo lo que me había contado y que le pidiera informes completos de sucesos extraños, Tonks me dijo que lo haria, al día siguiente McGonagall me entrego numerosos informes, la mayoría eran simples batallas, nada mas, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención, la destrucción de un pequeño y viejo orfanato, en la misma fecha en la que salía el ataque de Voldemort al orfanato muggle, comencé a indagar en ese informe, resulta que, tras el ataque, un niño de unos 7 años, dijo cosas que consideraron incoherentes pues determinaron que no había sido mas que un incendio normal, el caso es que en la declaración el pequeño dijo cosas como "mascaras blancas", "magia", "rayos", y cosas así - Harry y Ron se miraron, Hermione era la mejor para encontrar cosas - dijo también que un hombre mandaba a los demás, y que entró en su cuarto, y que hizo algo en la pared, dictaminaron que el niño sufría algún tipo de problema paranoide y lo internaron en un psiquiátrico, incluso llegaron a pensar que el niño había provocado el incendio.

- Pero eso es absurdo!! Era un niño, como podían creer que había provocado un incendio!! - exclamó Ron, Hermione le chisto para que bajara la voz, al ver que el grito de Ron había llamado la atención de todos lo que iban en el pasillo - lo siento

- El caso… es que…el niño murió un par de días más tarde en extrañas circunstancias, simplemente se encontró muerto, la autopsia no delató nada, los demás niños fueron protegidos por la Protección de Testigos

- Y seguramente, la cosa que hizo en la pared del dormitorio de aquel pobre niño no sea otra cosa sino que esconder un nuevo Horcrux - dijo Harry pensativo - tenemos que ir, cuanto antes mejor, ¿mañana por la tarde? - Ron y Hermione se miraron y asintieron - bien…. Pues mañana organizaremos a los grupos para proteger al castillo ¿vamos los 6 o que vengan los del grupo uno?

- Creo que será mejor que vengan los del grupo 1, al ser más nos organizaremos mejor - dijo Ron con aire intelectual y maduro, algo que le hacia ver extraño - los del grupo dos se…

- Todos los del grupo 0 no deberían ir…- Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione que fruncía el entrecejo - podríamos tener problemas…

- Hermione…- comenzó Ron - si intentan decir algo lo sabremos, tu hiciste ese hechizo y eres la mejor - en este momento Hermione estaba totalmente colorada y se miraba los pies, Harry sonrió - no te preocupes…no pasara nada de nada

Al poco tiempo llegaron a las grandes puertas de roble de Hogwarts, donde todos les esperaban ya impacientes, iban con las capas puestas y cargaban grandes paquetes de regalos y enormes sonrisas, Maddy estaba con Dafne, Héctor y Angello que tenia en brazos a la pequeña Sarah que iba totalmente tapada con numerosas mantas para el frío.

Tomaron los carruajes que los llevarían hacia Hogsmade, para ese momentos, todos los que formaban el E.D. podían ver los therslands, algunos, los que habían ido a Hogwarts y nunca los habían visto se habían extrañado mucho por los extraños animales que tiraban de los carros hacia las puertas.

Llegaron a Hogsmade y Hermione se colocño sobre un banco para que todos pudieran verla.

- Bien… tomareis las grageas que os comentamos el otro día, no podréis decir nada, si lo intentáis decir, vuestra memoria se borrara y olvidareis lo que queríais decir, además… sabremos si lo habéis intentado, poneros en fila, os la tendréis que tomar delante nuestra, no es que no confiemos en vosotros simplemente es por la seguridad del grupo - muchos asintieron haciéndoles comprender que comprendían la situación - bien… por favor colocaros e iréis desapareciendo o en un trasladador, cada uno como este ya situado, primero nos las tomaremos nosotros y luego seguiréis vosotros

Poco a poco fueron pasando todos y se tomaron las grageas con enormes sonrisas, ni tan siquiera tener que tomarse unas grageas les hacia peder la sonrisa de felicidad por ver a sus familias después de tantos meses de guerra.

- Recordad a la hora a la que tenéis que llegar, sed puntuales - dijo Harry - los demás asintieron - bien…pues Feliz Navidad

Tras desaparecer Luna y Neville que pasarían las navidades en casa de la abuela de Neville, algo que al chico le tenía más que preocupado y a Luna, por primera vez en su vida, algo, nerviosa.

Los 4 se miraron y sonrieron, con un gesto de cabeza de parte de Harry, Ginny se tomó del brazo de Hermione y desaparecieron en tres suaves Plops

Llegaron a la Madriguera, cuando aparecieron los 4 se encontraron en medio de un círculo de miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se mantenían en guardia, al llegar, Tonks y Remus se dirigieron hacia Harry, Remus lo abrazó protectoramente y le siguió Tonks

- Feliz Navidad Harry

- Feliz Navidad Remus y a ti también Tonks

- Igualmente - sonrió a chica, que hoy llevaba el pelo liso rubio y con mechas rojas y verdes "muy navideño" pensó Harry son una sonrisa - ¿Te queda todo bien? Es que aquí el viejo este no se sabia tu talla y la tuvimos que imaginar - le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Remus se hizo el ofendido, Tonks rió como una niña pequeña y le tiró un suave pellizco en la mejilla a Remus - oh vamos Remus… si es una broma, no eres viejo…simplemente…algo mayor - Harry y Tonks rieron a carcajadas

- Si sí muy simpáticos, que divertido - Harry se fijó que aunque Remus lo había dicho con toda la ironía que el hombre poseía, el hombre se encontraba bastante divertido con esa situación, parecía que ya no le importaba eso de ser unos 12 años mayor que Tonks y licántropo, Harry se sintió feliz por Remus era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida, y se merecía ser feliz

- ¡Harry! - el señor Weasley se acercó a él y le dio un apretón de manos - Feliz Navidad

- Igualmente señor Weasley - le contestó con una sonrisa, Harry se fijo en que la señora Weasley la hacia señales desde la puerta de la casa, el señor Weasley también la vio y suspiró - será mejor que entremos

- Si, será lo mejor, dentro saludaras a los demás

Se dirigieron con los demás hacia la Madriguera, cuando todos entraron, Kingsley y otros tres miembros de la Orden del Fénix que Harry solo había visto en las batallas se despidieron, al pasar al salón, un gran número de personas los estaban esperando, Bill y Charley hablaban sobre algo en voz baja, Fleur charlaba alegremente con una chica morena de tez clara, y había una pareja de unos 50 años al lado de la chimenea que charlaba tranquilamente y otra pareja, que eran, sin duda los padres de Hermione, en cuanto la chica los vio se tiró llorando a sus brazos.

La señora Weasley abrazó fuertemente a los cuatro dándoles sonoros besos en las mejillas mientras los examinaba fijamente con la ceja alzada

- Mamá….por favor, estamos perfectamente…. - Ron le hablaba aburridamente mientras la señora Weasley hacia que se girara - en serio…

- Mamá…déjalo, no nos ha pasado nada

- ¿Nada? - exclamó la señora Weasley - ¿cómo que nada Ginny? Formáis un grupo para luchar contra el que…

- Voldemort mamá - dijo Ginny - se llama Voldemort - la señora Weasley dio un grito de exclamación - diciendo ese estúpido mote que le pusieron solo cercioramos el miedo

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, no me hables así - Ginny sonrió y se abrazó con fuerza a su madre - no sabéis el miedo que me hacéis pasar todos los días - decía la mujer mientras hipaba por las lágrimas - me mentisteis, me dijisteis que no ibais a hacer ninguna de vuestras aventuras, es increíble que lo hicierais

- Mamá… lo increíble fue que te creyeras que nos íbamos a estar quietecitos - sonrió la chica mientras la mujer también lo hacía

Hermione se retiró de sus padres con los ojos totalmente colorados y con una sonrisa gigante.

Los señores Granger se acercaron a ellos, la señora Granger lloraba

- Encantada de volver a veros chicos - le dijo la sonriente y llorosa mujer

- Igualmente - contestaron los tres a la vez

- ¡Chicos! - Tonks se acercaba a ellos - venid aquí, os presentaré a mis padres

Los 4 chicos la siguieron hacia la pareja de la chimenea que ahora hablaban con Remus tranquilamente, la señora tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, con los ojos claros y el pelo negro y una cara mi amigable, "una mezcla en versión buena de sus dos hermanas" pensó con una sonrisa

- Mamá, papá, ellos son Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, chicos, ellos son mis padres, Ted y Andrómeda Tonos - los chicos saludaron a la pareja que les tendía la mano

- Sirius me habló mucho de ti Harry, cosas extraordinarias - dijo con una sonrisa algo triste

- Él también me habló muchos de usted señora Tonks, siempre decía que usted era su prima favorita - la mujer rió

- Y no lo dudo cariño, sólo hay que ver a mis dos hermanitas pequeñas, tenemos a la loca y asesina de "Belle" - dijo con tono de asco - y la siguiente a la "hago lo que me digan los demás olvidándome de que yo también tengo vida" de Cissy, no lo dudo Harry, mi primo no tenía muchas más opciones - terminó con una sonrisa haciendo que el chico también sonriera - cuando se escapó de casa le insistí mucho para que se viniera a casa pero él siempre decía que no me quería meter en más problemas con mi adorada familia

- Yo no creo que fuera por eso…- comenzó Ted Tonks con voz pensativa - creo que era culpa de ella - dijo señalando a Tonks, la chica alzó una ceja y murmuró un "Papá" en tono de advertencia que el hombre pasó completamente por alto - veréis cuando Sirius se escapó tenía unos 16 años más o menos y Nhymphadora no llegaba a los 3, y cada vez que lo veía se le enganchaba a la pierna y le decía algo así como "Tío Zirius tío Zirius vamos a jubar" - dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña haciendo que todos, menos Tonks, rieran - y cuando el pobre chico le decía que no podía ella se ponía a chillar como una loca posesa por toda la casa, es normal, yo tampoco hubiera querido ir la verdad - terminó mientras bebía tranquilamente de su vaso de vino, los demás reían menos Tonks cuyo pelo era ahora de un color rojo muy oscuro

- Papá…recuérdame porqué estás aquí…- dijo la chica con voz asesina

- Porque…Molly, Arthur y Remus nos invitaron - comenzó mientras enumeraba con los dedos - porque el pavo que hace tu madre sabe un poco a cartón - Andrómeda le dio un zape en toda la coronilla - no te enojes, es la verdad, ordenando cosas eres muy buena pero en la cocina eres como tu hija - los demás apenas podían aguantar la risa, pero Ted parecía como si no se diera cuenta y continuó con su discurso - y…¡ah si! Porque eres mi única hija y no tengo con nadie más con quién meterme y a quién hacer poner el color del pelo a causa del enfado del mismo tono que el color de las orejas a causa de la vergüenza y a la misma vez

Los chicos se sujetaban el estómago de tanto reir, Tonks tenía cara de enfado y Remus, al igual que Andrómeda sonreían disimuladamente para que Tonks no se cabreara más, en cambio Ted parecía de lo más normal y sólo mostraba una gran y enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en toda la casa, uno de los dos gemelos salían por la chimenea con una norme caja, dos segundos después otro idéntico pelirrojo caía sobre su gemelo

- Fred…te ofrezco mi generosa ayuda para levantarte - Fred le tendía una mano a George para que este se levantara

- George…acepto tu generosa oferta, ya que hasta hace dos segundos estabas tumbado sobre mi trasero - los demás sonrieron, a esos dos ni la guerra los cambiaba

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD FAMILIA! - dijeron los dos a la vez sonrientes

- Pero mira nada más… los 4 animalitos perdidos que han sido devueltos a casita - dijo Fred

- Si Fred, fíjate, son los responsables que iban a terminar sus estudias académicos en Hogwarts aún cuando nadie lo iba a hacer - los cuatro se miraron y sonrieron, Ginny se tiró a abrazarlos mientras sonreía

Después de varias bromas Charlie le presentó la chica morena a los cuatro, se llamaba Ashley, era auror, pertenecía a la orden y, según las propias palabras de los gemelos "la chica se había llevado al Weasley bueno, por supuesto, detrás de nosotros dos". Todos pasaron a cenar a la gran mesa y cuando estaban a mitad del pavo, Bill se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos y Ron sólo dejó su muslo de pavo cuando Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago

- Bien…veréis…resulta que…Fleur y yo, bueno que…en fin nosotros…

- Bill, caguiño, dilo ya, están todos impacientes - Fleur sonreía pero Bill era todo una panorama, su rostro era una mezcla de miedo, terror, impaciencia y alegría

- Y los demás tenemos hambre - murmuró Ron muy bajo para que sólo Hermione, Harry y Ginny lo escucharan, los tres sonrieron, pero Hermione negaba a la misma vez con la cabeza

- ¡Pues dilo tú!¡Ala! - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la mesa con lo brazos cruzados, Fleur lo miró duramente unos segundos mientras sonreía, luego miró a todos y dijo el gran misterio

- ¡ESTOY ENBAGASADA! - durante dos segundos nadie se movió, un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación, pero de repente todos los Weasleys se tiraron a abrazarlos

- ¿De cuanto estás Fleur? - le preguntaba Tonks mientras la felicitaba

- De dos meses y medio - la señora Weasley se arrodeó ante lo que había dicho su nuera con la boca abierta

- ¡Dos meses y medio! ¿Y ahora lo decís?

- Mamá queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para Navidad - contestó Bill mientras era, literalmente hablando, ahogado por su hermana

Tras la cena, todos marcharon al salón a descansar y charlar tranquilamente, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo delante del fuego con Ron, Ginny hablaba con Ashley y Fleur y Hermione charlaba con sus padres. Remus se acercó a Harry sonriendo

- Harry, ¿has traido lo que te he pedido?

- Si claro - Harry sacó el espejo del bolsillo, Remus alzó las cejas al mirarlo roto, murmuró un reparo y el espejo quedó intacto, los demás habían dejado lo que hacían y los miraban con interés. El profesor miró a Harry y sonrió, el chico le miraba intrigado, Remus movió su varita y aparecieron dos nuevos espejos idénticos, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido - ¿qué…?

- Ahora Harry podrás comunicarte con "vuestras influencias" de forma más segura, el otro es para mí, si hay algún ataque me comunicaré contigo, así, además, evitaremos que las batallas sean trampas

- Vaya… gracias Remus - el hombre sonrió mientras le colocaba una mano sobre el hombro

Pasaron varios minutos, Ron había desaparecido, según le había dicho a Harry, iba a tomar el aire, Harry hablaba con los gemelos en voz baja sobre los productos que los pelirrojos le habían enviado

- Verás… los "porta-varitas" son muy eficaces en las batallas, evita que puedas perderla, imagínate que te caes y… - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Hermione pegó un enorme grito que asustó a todos

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - Ron apareció de ninguna parte y se acercó a la chica corriendo

- Sólo nos quedan 5 minutos

En dos segundos los cuatro se estaban despidiendo de todos, la señora Weasley lagrimeaba abrazada a Ginny

- ¿Por qué os tenéis que ir ya?

- Mamá…te lo he dicho 4 veces, tenemos que llegar antes que los demás, Luna y Neville estarán a punto de llegar

Salieron al patio seguidos de los demás, en 3 plops aparecieron en las puertas de hierro de Hogwarts, al poco, Luna y Neville aparecieron junto a ellos

- ¿qué tal os ha ido? - preguntó Hermione en cuanto aparecieron

- Muy bien, a mi abuela le ha encantado Luna - la chica sonrió - y, aunque me ha sermoneado, dice que se siente muy orgullosa de mí - terminó feliz

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo los demás, todos mostraban sonrisas enormes, muchos lloraban, se dirigieron hacia el castillo tranquilamente, y tardaron bastante poco todos en acostarse.

Tras haberle pedido permiso a McGonagall los 6 junto con el grupo 1 se encontraban en dirección a Hogsmade, Ron repetía el plan con Hermione con duodécima vez buscando algún pequeño fallo en el plan

- Bien…veamos…- decía Hermione mientras Ron le escuchaba - yo voy con Harry, en cuanto vea un lugar seguro, volvemos, hacemos un trasladador y vamos todos, allí nos separamos como hemos pensado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sigo pensando que debería ir yo…- murmuró Ron

- Ronald…no seas machista, tu fuiste la última vez, además…tengo que buscar un buen sitio, y … soy más observadora que tú - Ron por fin aceptó, cuando salieron de los terrenos, Hermione se acercó a Harry, le temblaba la mano pero se sujetó con firmeza

- ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Harry preocupado, la chica hizo un intento de sonreír - no te preocupes, si pasa algo volvemos

- estoy bien Harry, en serio, sólo algo nerviosa - contestó la chica sonriendo, Harry asintió, se concentró en el viejo orfanato que aparecía en el recuerdo de Dumbeldore, sintió el típico sentimiento de pasar por un tubo, por fin paró, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un viejo y destrozado edificio, de aspecto tétrico a causa de la negrez producida por el fuego, miró a Hermione, que miraba todo con sumo interés ¿aquí es donde Voldemort vivió?

Harry asintió, no era un edificio bonito, no lo era en la época en la que Tom vivía y mucho menos ahora, el barrio no era precisamente lo que se podía llamar un lugar apropiado para criar y educar a un grupo de huérfanos. Las pintadas cubrían todas las paredes de los edificios, la basura estaba por todas partes, y un viejo mendigo dormía tapado por unos cuantos cartones.

- ¿Era así en el recuerdo del profesor? - preguntó la chica mientras observaba al mendigo, Harry negó con la cabeza - menos mal, este sitio es terrorífico

- Tampoco era muy bello cuando Voldemort aún era Tom, busquemos un lugar donde todos puedan trasladarse, esta calle está desértica pero quizás fuera más apropiado un callejón - Hermione asintió, pronto encontraron una bocacalle llena de basura, el pestazo era inaguantable, y apenas se podía respirar, eso mismo le hacía un lugar perfecto, ya que allí no había nadie, ni tan siquiera un vagabundo - es asqueroso pero es mejor que nada ¿no?

- Supongo que sí Harry, no hay nadie aquí - decía la chica mientras tomaba las coordenadas del lugar con unos hechizos - volvamos, ya tengo todo listo Harry

Se aparecieron en medio de un círculo formado por todos los demás, en cuanto llegaron Hermione tomó una vieja caja de grageas y realizó un trasladador que los mandaría de vuelta al asqueroso callejón. Harry ordenó que todos tocaran la caja y en pocos segundos notaron como algo les tiraba del ombligo, cuando llegaron, cayeron en las sucias bolsas de basura

- ¡Puff…! - la cara de Ron era para una foto, tenía una pinta como si estuviera a punto de vomitar - ¿no había otro sitio más agradable? Es aún peor que el callejón donde nos aparecimos cuando fuimos a ver al profesor Lupin

- Si…- se quejó ahora Nicole - no pedíamos un sitio con vistas a una hermosa playa pero al menos que no fuera tan asqueroso

- Es lo que había, venga vamos todos - ante la orden de Harry todos se levantaron de la basura y le siguieron hacia el viejo edificio, entraron en el viejo caseron y se encontraron algo muy distinto al pulcro orfanato donde Voldemort se crió, ahora, aquello no era más que una escombrera, las puertas rotas y quemadas, los muros tirados…

- Esto está hecho un desastre…- murmuró Bit - es terrorífico, parece sacado de una película muggle de terror

- Con la única diferencia Bamasit - le dijo Patrick - que los jóvenes busca-problemas somos nosotros y que aquí, si te da miedo te aguantas, porque no hay ningún director que pare la escena

- Venga vamos, es por aquí, tened cuidado, debo haber numerosas trampas por aquí - Harry les llamó la atención y todos le siguieron escaleras arriba, por los amplios corredores, todos llevaban varitas en mano por si ocurría ago imprevisto, pero no fue así, a menos no por el momento, conforme avanzaban por las numerosas y solitarias habitaciones de orfanato hacia la habitación que Voldemort había tenido de pequeño, el grado de destrucción disminuía, sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la habitación, sólo otras cinco puertas y estarían en el escondite de un nuevo Horcrux, cuando comenzaron a notar un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos, Harry se giró hacia los demás, de sus bocas salían grandes cantidades de vaho y tiritaban inconscientemente entre el miedo y el frío, poco a poco la sangre comenzó a sentir cansancio, apenas podía hablar, el frío se hacía cada vez más insoportable, miró a Hermione ¿qué sucedía?, no tenía fuerzas para sacar la varita, tenía todo el cuerpo congelado, consiguió girar los ojos un poco, tras Ron se encontraban Bit y Ginny, y entonces su mente reaccionó, al ver a Bit se acordó de la magia sin varita y al ver a Ginny, en el fuego, sonrió internamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, tenía que ser rápido, los demás estaban azulados ya, si no conseguía concentrarse rápido morirían.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar esa sensación de viento recorriendo su cuerpo, se adentró más en ella y se imaginó grandes leguas de fuego combatiendo con el frío que estaban sufriendo "INCENDIO"

Harry abrió los ojos, varias lenguas de fuego se esparcieron por el amplio corredor haciendo que el frío desapareciera pero sin acercarse ni a las paredes ni a los chicos, Harry sonrió, y los demás le respondieron el gesto con dificultad, poco a poco los demás comenzaron a entrar en calor.

-Suerte que…Bamasit nos enseñó a hacer eso…-murmuró Luna con voz dispersa- y que Harry es el que lo controla

Los demás asintieron mientras se frotaba los músculos para hacerlos despertar

-No creo que esto termine aquí, Voldermort sabe como actuar y como proteger lo que quiere, tened cuidado

-Harry…tenemos visita - Susan señalaba a la esquina del pasillo que estaba detrás de él, los demás miraron allí y vieron a un niño y a una chica, el niño no tendría más que 5 o 6 años, la niña llegaría perfectamente a los 16, sus cuerpos eran traslúcidos y los observaban en silencio, los dos fantasmas estaban callados, el niño tenía casi toda la ropa quemada y la chica tenía cortes por toda la cara

-¿Quiénes sois?- Nicole avanzó un par de pasos, los dos fantasmas se miraron entre sí con extrañeza

-¿Nos veis?- preguntó Mary, los demás asintieron- nunca nadie nos había visto, bueno…nadie de los que hemos visto después de que nos pasara esto

-¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó ahora Hermione

-Mary y Nick- dijo el niño- vivíamos aquí

-¿Vivíais en este orfanato?- preguntó Harry, los dos asintieron

-Si, pero nos mataron aquí, y aquí nos quedamos- se encogió de hombros la chica, los demás se miraron asombrados por a tranquilidad que la chica hablaba de su muerte- no os va a ser fácil llegar a su cuarto- los demás la miraron- al de Tom ¿no? –Harry asintió- ese chico era muy raro, yo sólo lo recuerdo cuando tenía la edad de Nick más o menos, pero se decían cosas muy extrañas sobre, como que a veces hacía, como magia y eso…al veros crear fuego he supuesto que sois como él - terminó la chica con asco, le hizo una señal al niño ya ambos ya estaban desapareciendo por la pared cuando Harry gritó

-¡No!- exclamó Harry- nosotros no somos como Tom, somos brujos, al igual que él lo era, pero nosotros no somos como él

-Quieres decir que vosotros no matáis niños…

-Ni torturáis chicas a vuestra diversión- los dos fantasmas le miraban con dureza- ¿no?

-No, nosotros queremos acabar con Tom, simplemente, no somos como él, intentamos impedir que Tom siga haciendo cosas así- intentó explicar Harry

-¿Por qué os tenemos que creer?- otro fantasma había aparecido, era una niña de unos 10 años, muy linda, pero tenía quemada casi todo su cuerpo

-Él nos hizo esto- dijo Mary con dureza- ahora sólo somos vulgares fantasmas que vagan por un viejo orfanato, digno de una película de terror ¿no? –preguntó mirando directamente a Bamasit

-¿Y no os queréis vengar Mary?- dijo Bit- ¿no os queréis vengar por haceros esto, por…disfrutar contigo, por haceros sufrir tanto tanto el como sus vasallos?- los tres fantasmas se miraron- a nosotros también nos hizo daño Mary, distinto al vuestro pero también nos lo hizo

La joven fantasma se acercó hasta Bit y se colocó justo delante

-Tus secretos te hacen sufrir ¿verdad?- la preguntó a Bit, pero Bit no se movió- eso es un sí muy claro, tus muertos están preocupados por ti, no debes olvidar que tienes también que protegerte a ti misma, ten cuidado, el heroísmo te hará pasar una mala jugada y puede que sea tu fin- Bit tuvo un escalofrío

-No eres un fantasma normal ¿verdad?

-Yo si soy normal, tus muertos son los que no son normales, ni los tuyos tampoco- dijo ahora mirando a Harry- no están aquí y a la misma vez sí, me han pedido que os alerte - la chica pareció meditar un poco- a la habitación de Tom no se puede entrar salvo con un fuerte sacrificio, nosotros entramos y salimos, ya hicimos el nuestro, pero no creo que vosotros queráis morir para entrar

-¿Sangre?- preguntó Ron

-La sangre es un producto muy valioso, pero no es eso lo que pide la habitación, pide vida, a cambio de vida, la habitación os dejará pasar- dijo la voz de un chico desde detrás, todos se giraron para encontrarse un fantasma totalmente calcinado- sino, no conseguiréis lo que Riddle guardó ¿por qué es eso lo que queréis verdad? – Excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione que asintieron, no sabían que era en realidad aquello- Mary… es la única forma de pagar lo que nos hicieron

-Lo que más ama Tom es la vida, la eternidad- dijo Harry- pero no entiendo como podemos dar la vida sin morir

-Uno de vosotros debe morir por unos minutos- explicó Mary- para Tom era la forma más sencilla de evitar que nadie pudiera entrar, si alguien se salva del frío, cosa que vosotros habéis conseguido, morirá al dar su vida para entrar, pero con vosotros no es así

-Pero no se imaginaba que más de una persona llegaría viva…-murmuró Harry- Voldemort tiene mucho ego… y luego…¿como volveremos a la vida?

-Lo que necesitáis es que el corazón de uno de vosotros se pare, mientras, otro entra en la habitación

-Lo haré yo- dijo Patrick- haremos que mi corazón se pare mientras Harry entra a esa habitación

-Patrick, quizás debiera hacerlo yo…

-No Harry tu debes entrar a por eso del tal Riddle…¿cómo lo haremos?- le preguntó a Mary

El fantasma sonrió ampliamente

-No te preocupes, tu tienes que ofrecer dos minutos de tu vida a la puerta, sólo dos minutos, si es, aunque sea un solo segundo más, morirás, Harry, entra tú a por el, recuerda, si tardas más de dos minutos, el chico muere

-De acuerdo- dijo Patrick seguro- ¿Harry?- Harry lo miró, no podía permitir que Patrick muriera, pero era la única solución- Harry no me pasará nada

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque eres tú quien hará todo

-El último que dijo eso ya no vive- murmuró Harry

-No…ese sería al que tu se lo oíste decir… ¿Karl?- su hermano lo miró- no me pasará nada ¿de acuerdo?- Karl asintió temeroso-venga enano no te preocupes, sólo estaré muerto dos minutos, además…así cumpliré mi sueño de saber que es la muerte y después contarlo- Karl sonrió algo melancólicamente y abrazó a su hermano, cuando se separaron, Patrick se acercó a Harry

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- le preguntó Harry mientras se acercaban hacia la puerta del dormitorio, el chico cambió la sonrisa, se rostro se veía ahora preocupado

-No Harry, pero alguien debe de hacerlo, Harry…si no lo consigues, no te preocupes, sólo es mi culpa, pero…ayuda a Karl en todo lo que necesite ¿vale?-Harry asintió, Patrick se giró hacia la puerta- Te ofrezco dos minutos de mi vida, sólo dos minutos, a cambio tú te abrirás y darás paso a Harry Potter, si el no vuelve en esos dos minutos, Harry saldrá del cuarto cuando haya acabado su misión y yo…moriré y te ofreceré mi vida.

La puerta se abrió, Patrick se sujetó el corazón con fuerza y calló al suelo, Harry tuvo el impulso de agacharse pero no podía hacer eso, Patrick yacía muerto en el suelo y si no encontraba ese maldito Horcrux no viviría.

El dormitorio estaba tal y como aquel pobre crío lo tendría aquel día, había juguetes viejos y rotos por el suelo, Harry no sabía que hacer ni por donde mirar, cerró los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse, quizás eso le ayudaría, comenzó a sentir su magia, la respiración comenzó a ser más y más rápida, ahora estaba solo delante de un trozo de alma de Voldemort, la primera vez solo y un amigo estaba a punto de morir, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, necesitaba encontrar los secretos de esa habitación ¡eso era!

"Revela tus secretos"

La ventisca que normalmente salía de dentro de él cada vez que realizaba un hechizo de esos, ahora era muchísimo más fuerte, le rodeaba completamente y la habitación se convirtió en un vendaval, de pronto, todo se calmó, Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, apenas si podía respirar, le dolía el pecho, tragó saliva y se levantó, frente a él, en la pared, se había producido una pequeña grieta, de ella, una luz verdosa salía, Harry se acercó corriendo a ella, tocó la pared con las manos, y la pared se abrió en dos mitades, dentro se esparcía un pasillo y al fondo, se encontraba un pequeño cofre, Harry comenzó a correr por el pasillo oscuro, notó como decenas de manos se dirigían hacia él, murmuró el hechizo incendio, fueran o no fueran inferis, el hechizo incendio los alejaría.

Cuando las llamas se esparcieron por el pasillo, Harry vio a los numerosos inferis, todos eran niños, Harry sintió ganas de vomitar y, sin parar de realizar el incendio, Harry corrió hacia el cofre, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, volvió a salir corriendo, al llegar a la habitación escuchó algo que le heló la sangre

-Sólo quedan 3…

Harry corrió fuera de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, llevaba el cofre entre las manos, pero ahora…tenían que ver si Patrick despertaba.

Pasaron varios segundos de angustiosa espera, Harry notaba como su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía salírsele del pecho, Karl se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó mientras varia lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

-Eh…enano...- la voz de Patrick sonó ronca y apagada, Karl sonrió- no llores, que tampoco estoy en una guerra- los demás se acercaron a Patrick, Harry sonrió, se sentía mareado, comenzaba a ver todo oscuro

-Hermione…-la chica lo miró- coge esto yo…-pero no pudo seguir hablando porque todo se volvió completamente negro

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba tumbado en algo mullido, y dentro de lo que podría decirse, algo cómodo, vio varias manchas a su alrededor que hablaban entre sí

-¿Alguien podría darme mis gafas?- los demás se giraron a él, una rubia se acercó y se las tendió, Harry las tomó, se las puso y vio a Luna delante de él- gracias…¿qué me ha pasado?- delante de él, Hermione, Neville, Ron y Ginny hababan con Bamasit

-Tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar- dijo Bit- deberías realizar un hechizo muy potente, verás Harry, la magia que había en ese cuarto era muy fuerte, tu realizaste un hechizo que se ajustaba a ese potencial, si lo hubieras hecho con la varita no estarías tan cansado y no te habría pasado eso, pero entonces no habrías conseguido nada, quién hizo los hechizos de protección sabía muy bien que quién consiguiera sobrevivir al frío debía ser un mago extraordinario, por eso, al no utilizar la varita, utilizaste el poder necesario para poder pasar todas las barreras, es decir…que utilizaste más magia de la que tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a utilizar

Harry asintió algo asombrado, a eso se debía la gran ventisca que se había producido, suspiró sonoramente

-Hermione, pásame el cofre- dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba, en lo que seguramente sería una cama de aquel orfanato, la chica se lo dio y Harry lo abrió con cuidado, no tenía candado, "El mayor problema de Voldemort es su ego", pensó Harry al descubrir una flauta de pan de plata, el chico sonrió y se lo enseñó a los demás que sonrieron- la flauta de Ravenclaw…, vayámonos de aquí, en el castillo destruiremos eso- los demás asintieron, en la habitación de enfrente Patrick se encontraba sentado mientras reía con los demás, Nick, el fantasma le contaba sus travesuras y los demás reían a carcajadas

-Señor Potter- Harry se giró hacia el chico que se encontraba totalmente quemado- cuando se está muerto se saben muchas cosas, haga que Tom pague- Harry asintió convencido

Salieron más fantasmas de niños que los acompañaron hasta la puerta, Mary miró a Bamasit y murmuró

-No olvides lo que te he dicho, ten cuidado, y tu, Harry Potter, protégete a ti mismo más de lo que lo haces- el chico asintió, los fantasmas les despidieron mientras ellos volvían a salir a aquella sucia calle.

Héctor comenzó a reir solo y a carcajadas, los demás le miraban con cara de extrañeza al ver como el chico se sujetaba el estómago con ambas manos

-Héctor …¿qué pasa?- el chico intentó parar pero no podía

-Es que….al final la película de miedo ha….ha terminado con todos los fantasmas…. Despidiendo… a… los protas- los demás sonrieron abiertamente

-Venga vamos, volvamos a Hogwarts- dijo Hermione intentado que le chico se calmara un poco

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Nicole y Karl acompañaron a Patrick a la enfermaría, los demás se fueron a descansar y los seis se dirigieron hacia la sala de los Menesteres, al entrar Harry colocó el cofre abierto en el centro de la sala

-Cuando diga tres, todos realizamos el "reducto"- los demás así lo hicieron y la flauta de pan quedó totalmente destrozada- Incendio- Harry quemó lo que había quedado tras los 6 hechizos y Hermione hizo que las cenizas se consumieran, Harry suspiró "Uno menos profesor"

-Otro valioso objeto destruido- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

Siguieron pasando días y batallas, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una terrible rutina, casi todos los días había batallas, y cada vez eran más duras, enero llegó entre sangre y gritos en las calles. Un nuevo grupo, de 12 personas, llegó al colegio, casi todos eran ingleses, a Harry le sorprendió a llegada de un chico que no llegaba a los 14 años, al principio tenía un nivel más atrasado que el resto, pero Héctor lo tomó como su "protegido", según el, ahora que empezaba a llegar a los 16, alguien debía guardar ser de los mejores siendo el más pequeño. Llegaron dos chicas extranjeras, una era la amiga de las Carla y Delia, se llamaba Myrna, era "la que terminaba el trío" según Carla. Tenía el pelo castaño y liso y llevaba un enorme instrumento de cuerda, un violonchelo y en la funda, llevaba colgados varios cascabeles. Cuando las dos españolas la vieron salieron corriendo hacia ella, la chica puso el instrumento a lugar seguro y comenzó a contarles cosas alegres sobre sus familias. La otra era mejicana, algo alocada y divertida, de unos 18 años que rápidamente se hizo amiga de Nicole y de Bamasit, las dos era ya un dúo que divertía a todos con sus locuras, y la nueva chica compaginó perfectamente con ellas, se llamaba Bliss, según ella, un nombre que le venía al pelo. Pero el problema llegó cuando, tanto Myrna como Bliss, miraron a Ron y murmuraron "pelirrojo" en un tono que a Hermione le puso la cara de asesina, que hizo que Ron igualara el color de su piel al de su cabello y a los otros cuatro les hizo reir a carcajadas

-Hermione…-murmuraba Ginny divertida- deja ya de farfullar contra ellas, son dos chicas a las que les ha parecido que Ron era…bueno…en realidad no sé que le habrán visto a mi hermano porque... pero el caso no es ese, lo único que han dicho es que era pelirrojo, vaaaaale –aquí la chica sonrió aún más- el tono no ha sido el más normal del mundo, pero… pareciera como si acaso te molestara Hermione- los otros cuatro estaban totalmente pendientes de la conversación, Harry miró a Ron que hacia, de una forma bastante falsa, que no escuchaba nada

-No digas tonterías Ginny, simplemente no parece lógico que dos chicas, cada una de una punta del mundo digan exactamente lo mismo cuando vean a Ron

-Quizás sea cosa de- Luna comenzó a hablar con su típico tono de voz disperso, Harry esperaba que dijera que era a causa de algún tipo de ser extraño- que a las dos le gustan los pelirrojos, no creo que haya ningún misterio Hermione- la castaña miró a Luna sorprendida, la cual simplemente sonrió divertida mientras intercambiaba una par de miradas con Ginny.

Enero pasó igual a como había comenzado, entre batalla y batalla, aquello era una carnicería, los días parecían no tener fin y muchos tuvieron que pasar varios días en la enfermería. Cuando tenían algún descanso entre dar clases, las batallas y practicar ellos, los seis quedaban con Bit que les daba clases sobre canalizar la magia, todos habían conseguido un pequeño progreso, pero Ginny era, sin duda la que más había logrado, la cual necesitó casi 20 minutos notando la magia recorrer su cuerpo para lograr hacer un patronus, pero al menos, había echo un enorme progreso. Además se unieron otros 20 nuevos al E.D.. Pero a toda esa terrible monotonía que se había mantenido durante todo un mes habría que añadirle algo que desconcertaría a todos.

Dementotes, un cementerio, una niña con los ojos perdidos, una chica que lloraba, chillaba de dolor mientras varios mortífragos reían, la pateaban, le pegaban sin piedad, le lanzaban decenas de crucillos, se marchaban, la dejaban allí, la abandonaban, la chica había dejado de chillar, sólo lloraba, sangre le salía por la boca. Los dementotes se acercaban a ella y comenzaban a aspirar su alma, el cementerio cambiaba y la niña desaparecía, ahora había dos niños más pequeños, una niña y un niño, no les veía la cara, pero ella sí, los niños chillaban de dolor, había dos mortífragos, los mataban. La chica chillaba, pataleaba, convulsionaba, su cabello se volvía blanco, y entonces, la vio, vio la cara de la chica.

-Harry….Harry- Harry escuchaba la voz de una mujer

-Harry…- ahora era la de un hombre- Harry sálvala

-Salva a nuestra pequeña- dijeron ahora los dos a la vez.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, suspiró, sólo había sido un mal sueño, se colocó las gafas y lo que vio le hizo gritar, allí, de espaldas a él, estaba la niña del sueño, la que parecía en el cementerio, pero no estaba tan definida, era más bien como uno de los fantasmas del colegio, pero no llegaba a serlo exactamente. La pequeña se giró un poco a verlo, tenía el pelo casi negro, recogido en dos largas trenzas, sus ojos, marrones, estaban casi idos, como si nada a su alrededor ocurriera y su piel era casi blanquecina. Harry se acercó a ella, y cuando se colocó a su lado la niña sonrió, Harry vio algo de vida en esos ojos y la pequeña comenzó a correr, Harry la seguía, bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala común, al final se encontró a Delia en pijama que subía las escaleras

-¡¡Harry es…!!

Harry no la escuchó y siguió a la niña a través de los diferentes pasillos del castillo, sólo le veía de espaldas, al girar una esquina se encontró a la niña parada, delante de ella, Bamasit tirada en el suelo, con el cabello de un color tan blanco que asustaba, a chica gemía de dolor, aún vivía.

Cientos de dementotes la estaban atormentando, los cuerpos de los niños yacían en el suelo , había sangre por todos sitios, sacó su varita y convocó su patronus, lanzó además varios ridículas hasta quitar todos los bobbart y todo, gran parte de la sangre, los niños y los mortífragos que los torturaban desaparecieron

-¡Bit!- Harry corrió hacia la chica y a giró para verla

-Je…Je…Jeame…

-Tranquila Bit, soy yo, todo estará bien- Bit cerró los ojos y la niña se acercó a él, volvía a tener los mismos ojos- ¿quién eres?

-Soy yo Harry- la niña sonrió, su voz era dulce- ellos me mandaron a buscarte- poco a poco la niña comenzó a desaparecer

-¡NO!- la niña sonrió

-Soy ella Harry, debo estar con ella

-¿Quién…?

-Soy la niña de sus pesadillas y de sus recuerdos más alegres- la niña volvió a sonreir, tenía ojos hermosos y carita risueña, y al fin, terminó de desaparecer

-¡Harry!- Harry siguió la voz, era Delia que corría hacia ellos

-Llama a Maddy y a la profesora McGonagall, avisa también al grupo 0 de que nadie salga de la torre- la chica sintió y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, se giró hacia ellos

-La han atacado ¿verdad?- Harry asintió y Delia salió corriendo. A los pocos minutos Maddy y la profesora corrían hacia ellos

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la directora mientras Maddy examinaba a Bit

-La atacaron, yo estaba durmiendo y lo soñé todo-la directores tenía el rostro desencajado, el profesor Slughorn se acercó corriendo en bata y zapatilla- Horace, avisa a todos, y dile a John que Bamasit Gris ha sido atacada- el hombre salió corriendo- señorita Parker ¿cómo está?

Maddy miró a Harry y a la profesora simultáneamente

- Mal…el corazón le va muy lento, tiene heridas muy profundas, hay que llevarla cuanto antes a San Mungo, aquí no hay medio suficientes - Maddy respiró profundo intentando aparentar tranquilidad

- Primero deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería para que Poppy…

- ¡Es la vida de Bit, profesora! - exclamó la chica - me da igual Poppy, avise a la Orden directora, ¡esta chica se muere!

A Harry fue como si un jarro de agua fría le cayese por la espalda. La llevaron a la enfermería hasta que la orden llegara para llevarla al hospital, la orden ya estaba dentro de la enfermería con ella, la estaban preparando para trasladarla, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, no le cabía en la cabeza la razón por la cual varios mortífragos, dementotes y varios boggarts entra en Hogwarts y atacaban a una chica, matándola poco a poco y que no se preocuparan en ir a por él.

- Harry…- el chico levantó la cabeza de entre las rodillas y se encontró a Ginny con mirada preocupada

- Vuelve a la a la torre Ginny, puede ser peligroso, y cuida de los demás

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer - afirmó mientras se sentaba a su lado - y además…ya no hay mortífragos, Hermione y Ron están observando el mapa - Quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la chica volvió a hablar - ¿Cómo está?

- Mal…se muere Ginny - notó que los ojos se le aguaban, Ginny lo abrazó mientras se mordía el labio, y él, agradecido, correspondió al abrazo

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que el director del E.D. soy yo y no he podido protegerla y…en que si fueras tu…me moriría - al decir esto la miró y un alo de dulzura llenó los ojos de la pelirroja - no es que me alegra que sea ella, ni mucho menos, Bit, es una gran amiga, como una hermana, creo, pero…

- Lo sé Harry, te entiendo - la chica le sonrió dulcemente - saldrá adelante, ya lo verás

- Gracias…- Harry la miró a los ojos y no supo cuando fue cuando besó a la chica, suave y dulce, ni tampoco supo cuanto rato estuvieron besándose, poco a poco se separaron - no puedo pedirte que me esperes, solo que…tengas esperanza

- ¿En que?

- En que esto acabe antes de que te enamores de otro - Harry sonrió y la chica le imitó

- En ese caso, eres tú el que debería tener esperanza

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Remus salió de ella, Harry se levantó y se acercó a el.

- Nos vamos a San Mungo

- Yo también voy

- Harry tu debes…

- Ginny se quedará al mando - la chica asintió - y tienen el mapa - Remus suspiró y Harry lo tomó como un sí - Ginny vuelve a la torre, guía a todos hasta la sala de los Menesteres, haz aparecer un sitio para dormir todos, que no dejen de mirar el mapa en ningún momento y avisadme si pasa algo - la chica asintió, le dio un pequeño abrazo y se fue corriendo hacia la Torre

- Harry - le llamó Remus cuando Ginny se había marchado - no es una visión bonita

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha dicho John? - Remus suspiró intentando hacerse fuerte, pero no lo consiguió, los ojos se les aguaron - sé que a Bamasit le pasaba algo antes de entrar en el E.D., ella no lo aceptó pero lo sé - Remus suspiró

- Sí Harry , está enferma, desde que era pequeña, el ataque de hoy no ha sido casualidad Harry, sabían a por quién iban, y eso…la pone en peligro

- Pero…¿Por qué? ¿Quién quiere matarla? - Remus volvió a suspirar

- Cuando era muy pequeña presenció algo horrible Harry

- La muerte de su madre, eso lo sé Remus, pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con un puñado de mortífragos y decenas de dementotes - el hombre le miró atento, abatido, de golpe pareció envejecer, se veía triste y preocupado - además…si la mató Voldemort, ella no podía ser muy grande, quiero decir, que, tan pequeña..No sería consciente - Remus se miraba nervioso

- Su madre no murió directamente a manos de Voldemort, Harry, ella ya tenía edad para ser consciente, aunque era muy pequeña, piensa que te lleva varios años - el chico asintió, eso hacía que muchas cosas le coincidieran - el caso…es que quién mató a su madre, quiere…quitarla de en medio, ella busca venganza por la muerte de toda su familia Harry y no parará hasta lograrlo y eso…no le conviene a Voldemort

- Me estás intentando decir que…¿Voldemort quiere matar a Bit antes que a mí? Por eso hoy no me atacaron a mi ¿no? - Remus asintió

- Bamasit corre peligro Harry, y su enfermedad no le ayuda

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

- Su familia fue muy importante y muy famosa por la fuerte resistencia que hizo contra Voldemort en la antigua guerra, incluso algunos entraron en la Orden del Fénix la última vez, ella siempre ha vivido recordando la muerte de sus familiares Harry, y eso, la hizo enfermar

Harry entró en a enfermería tras Remus, allí John los esperaba, tenía los ojos hinchados y abrazaba fuertemente a Bamasit, que tenía el pelo totalmente blanco y parecía muerta, a Harry le dio un fuerte apretón en el corazón que le impedía apenas respirar. Harry se acercó a la chic, John le miró y Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos se atrevió a hablar

- No me mientas John, por favor, ¿cómo está?

- Saldrá adelante - dijo con voz queda mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ya lo verás…no puede irse, no ella, ella, es muy fuerte, ya verás como todo se soluciona

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una Tonks con la cara distorsionada

- ¡JOHN! ¡Cógela podemos irnos! - John tomó en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la chica, Tonks se acercó a Harry - ¿vienes? - el chico asintió, Tonks hizo el amago de sonreír - bien… pues vamos - Todos se dirigieron rápidamente al despacho de McGonagall, al llegar, Kingsley, Moody y McGonagall les esperaban

- Profesora - McGonagall se giró a Harry - por favor, dígale a Ginny que organice guardias de protección y vigilancia que se alternen para dormir, que los organice en grupos de 2 o 3 personas, que tengan cuidado y que me avisen si pasa algo, por favor

- Tranquilo Potter, se lo diré a la señorita Weasley - Harry asintió, Tonks pasó primero, seguido de Moody, John con Bit, Harry pasó después, al llegar a San Mungo, observo que había muchísima más personas de lo normal

- Harry - el chico se giró hacia Tonks que le entregaba una gorra - póntela, es más seguro - Harry se colocó la gorra ocultando su famosa cicatriz, Tonks le dio un disimulado golpecito con la varita en las gafas que se tornaron un poco más oscuras de lo normal, siguieron a John que rápidamente se dirigió a su consultorio, un joven enfermero se acercó a él.

- Alfred, llama a mi padre, dile que es muy urgente - el chico asintió y salió corriendo por las escaleras. John con Bit en brazos entró en su consultorio, Remus, Tonks y Harry le siguieron, dejando a Moody en la puerta para vigilar, John tumbó a la chica en la camilla, le colocó varios aparatos mientras comenzaba a hacerle pruebas, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de unos sesenta y pocos años, muy parecido a John pero con el pelo muy canoso, se veía muy preocupado; detrás, el joven enfermero cerraba la puerta y echaba un silenciador.

- ¡Papá! Es Bamasit, es ella papá - el hombre miró a la chica con cara asustada, rápidamente se acercó a ella y comenzó a tomarle el pulso

- Señor Bray - el doctor Adams padre se dirigió al joven enfermero - necesito que traiga inyecciones de Despertar y pociones Alucinium, ya sabes esas verdes que producen alucinaciones, y…todo lo que se le ocurra, tenemos que traerla de vuelta a la realidad y, en mi despacho hay un maletín cerrado en la puerta segunda de la estantería de la derecha, tráigalo aquí lo más rápido posible, ¡vamos! - el chico asintió y salió corriendo. John pronunciaba numerosos "enervate", pero Bit seguía igual, inconsciente, muerta, John se estaba desesperando y su preocupación pasaba ahora a enfado

- ¡MALDITA SEA FUNCIONA!

- John, esta vez es más fuerte - John miró a su padre - eso no sirve, apenas si respira

- Yo…yo puedo hacer algo...- dijo Harry acercándose a la camilla, el medimago mayor le fijó por primera vez y le miró curioso, Harry se quitó la gorra - puedo ayudar, yo…no uso la varita - los demás abrieron la boca sorprendidos y el hombre, con un gesto de mano, le indicó que podía intentarlo, Harry tragó saliva, colocó sus manos sobre Bit y se concentró, dio gracias a Bit por haberle enseñado a hacer eso, rápidamente notó el aire, cada vez lo conseguía con mayor rapidez

- Enervate - Bit abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a respirar rápida y costosamente, luego volvió a cerrarlos y comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad. El silencio inundó la habitación, todos los presentes miraban asombrados lo ocurrido

-¿Cómo has conseguido hacer eso? - Harry se giró hacia Remus que le miraba estupefacto - saber de eso no es algo que venga en los libros de texto - Harry miró a la chica

- Ella me enseñó, nos da clases particulares a los 6, los demás están tardando más, Ginny es la que va mejor

- Ella no sabe hacerlo, al menos, que nosotros sepamos - dijo John

- Y no sabe, dice que ella no tiene tanto poder - le contestó a John, miró ahora al padre que examinaba a la chica - ¿he logrado algo?

El hombre se giró hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo volver a respirar

- Si…conseguiste que dejara el estado en el que estaba, respira con normalidad y el pulso se le ha estabilizado, pero…falta lo más complicado señor Potter, John, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ya sabes lo fuerte que es, voy a hablar con el señor Potter unos minutos, le contaré el problema que sufre ella a grandes rasgos, ponte la gorra chico - Harry asintió - señorita Tonks, señor Lupin, les recomiendo salir afuera, no será agradable. El hombre, seguido por Harry, salió del consultorio, el enfermero entró en la habitación en cuanto ellos salieron. Harry siguió al hombre hasta un despacho apartado de todo el movimiento del hospital pero lo suficientemente cerca para ir en cualquier momento a cualquiera de las plantas. En la puerta, un pequeño cartelito que anunciaba:

"_Director General de San Mungo._

_Dr. Phillipe Adams_

_Especialidad: Enfermedades físicas provocadas por magia negra y enfermedades psíquicas"_

- Pase señor Potter - el hombre le había abierto la puerta y le indicaba que entrara, el despacho era entero de madera, con numerosos diplomas por las paredes y marcos de fotos, Harry se fijó en una foto dónde salían 4 mujeres, 3 hombres y 6 niños pequeños, sonrió al ver a Matt y a Edith sonreir pícaramente y saludando con la mano, Harry se fijó en Brigit Adams, y quedó paralizado al verla, se parecía a Bit de una manera impresionante, salvo por los ojos, el pelo, la tez de la piel, y pocas cosas más, quizás es que estaba preocupado por la chica, pero al verla sonreir ante la cámara…la sonrisa era idéntica a la de Bit, incluso la forma de moverse era similar - son mis hijos y mis nietos, según tengo entendido, conoces a Edith y a Matthew, son un par de bichos, especialmente Edith, siéntate hijo - le dijo mientras sonreía, perdón no me he presentado, pero me parece que ya sabe quién soy, me llamo Phil Adams - Harry le estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía con una sonrisa

- Perdón señor Adams…¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - el hombre asintió - ¿Bamasit y Brigit son familia? - la sonrisa del hombre se esfumó unos instantes pero luego volvió a aparecer

- ¿Por que piensa eso señor Potter? - Harry se encogió de hombros

- No se…simplemente…al mirar esa foto… su hija me ha recordado a Brigit

- Brigit y Bamasit son parientes, si señor Potter, lo son, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis hijos señor Potter, sino de Bamasit - Harry asintió - bien… verá señor Potter, supongo que sabrá que ella sufre una enfermedad que intenta…ocultar ¿no? -Harry asintió - bien… verá señor Potter, primero necesito saber todo lo que sepa sobre lo que le pasa a la chica, lo que le haya ocurrido para que se encuentre en ese estado - Harry asintió y comenzó a narrarle como había pasado todo - ummm….verá joven, la mente de Bamasit actúa apartándose de la realidad cuando sufre algún trauma fuerte, su mente…no es capaz de entender que ha sido víctima de un ataque, cree que todos están muertos y su alma reacciona matándose poco a poco - Harry notó como el corazón se le paró - verás… ella es fuerte señor Potter, pero ha sufrido mucho, le tiene pánico a la soledad joven, y por eso su alma actúa así, su mente cree que está sola y eso no lo puede soportar otra vez - Harry asintió mientras tragaba saliva haciéndole ver al medimago que le entendía - tiene una enfermedad complicada, en un momento está muy bien, y a los dos segundos está al…siento ser tan brusco pero creo que debo decirte la verdad - Harry asintió - borde de la muerte señor Potter - Harry comprendió y tomó aire, el hombre suspiró - Harry, Bamasit… esto le puede dar, por ejemplo, si está muy nerviosa, normalmente consigue controlarlas, y cuando le da una crisis fuerte es cuando, o bien no se da cuenta, algo que ocurre pocas veces, o…como esta vez. Seguramente le quitaron la varita y no podría ver si todo aquello era simplemente un sueño y no la realidad, y superar esa sensación de soledad, Harry…¿la has visto fumar? - Harry pensó en que contestar pero luego asintió, era lo mejor para la chica - ¿cuando?

- En Hallowen, decía que echaba de menos a sus tutores

- Lo suponía Harry, lo suponía, fumar hace que respire más profundamente y eso hace que se calme, y consiga pensar en…cosas más agradables - terminó con una sonrisa - a veces bebe también, es sólo cuando empieza a sentir una crisis. Harry… deberías irte a casa, descansa, no podrás verla hasta que vuelva en sí y tenga, al menos, algo de conciencia

Harry comenzó a balbucear, no sabía que decir, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo y estaba muy preocupado por Bit, tenía que dejar allí a la chica

- Señor Adams…¿Cuándo despertará? - el hombre miró hacia la foto dónde salían todos sus hijos y sus nietos y suspiró

- No lo sé… el problema no, no es cuando despierte, sino… cómo lo hará cuando lo haga, puede que, simplemente despierte como si hubiera dormido tranquilamente, que no recuerde apenas nada, que entre en estado vegetativo o… que muera - el rostro de los dos comenzó a parecerse a dos figuras de cera - pero…eso es solo en los peores casos, ninguno de los dos últimos casos se ha dado nunca, tranquilízate - intentó sonreír - supongo que te habrá sorprendido mi rotundidad, pero… ya no eres un crío Harry, y creo que, con tacto, hay que contar siempre lo real, no la fantasía, venga, te acompaño con Remus y Tonks, ellos te llevarán

- ¿Puedo…quedarme un poco más?

- Ve, habla con los demás, piensa que ellos no saben nada, no les cuentes lo que te he dicho, diles que estará ingresada por el ataque, nada más ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió - puedes venir cuando quieras, pero no sólo, puede ser peligroso

Phil lo acompañó hasta el consultorio, Remus abrazaba a Tonks en la sala de espera, Harry y el señor Adams se acercaron a ellos

- Señor Lupin, señorita Tonks acompañad a Harry a su casa, señor Potter, venga cuando desee, es más, yo me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto, señor Lupin, señor Tonks, necesito hablar con ustedes más tarde - los dos se miraron entre sí y luego asintieron

- No se preocupe señor Adams, vendremos más tarde, Harry - el chico se giró hacia su antiguo profesor - será mejor que nos vayamos, John ha dicho que por ahora no hay novedad

El chico asintió y se despidió del medimago sin despegar la vista del consultorio de John de dónde no paraban de entrar y salir medimagos, Tonks y Remus comenzaron a caminar de la mano, sus rostros se veían preocupados, Remus lo llamó, él seguía ensimismado mirando la puerta dónde estaba la chica, con un fuerte suspiro y con la idea de que no debía irse de ahí, siguió a la pareja hasta las chimeneas que los volverían a llevar a Hogwarts.

Hola a todos!!!! Aquí os habla Hermy!!! (desconocida para todos vosotros jajajajajaj) pues eso q la señora escritora Lils esta pegandose la buena vida en la playa y nuestros medios d comunicación aunque no son limitados, siempreq intentams comunicarnos no coincidimos n lso horarios!! (y eso q stamos en l mismo pais.. jajajaj) asi q a continuación os pongo la contestación a los pocos reviews q le dio tiempo de contestar. Espero qe mañana o el lunes subir el capitulo renovado con ya todas las respuestas a los reviews!!!!

Gracias por aguantarnos.. un beso… Hermy!!!!

P.D. Palabras textuales de parte de Lils sobre la historia:

Bliss y Myrna son un guiño para mis dos niñas!!!!! La mexicana y la española!!! Ejje.. espero q os guste!!!

**Hermy (respuesta a la PD)** jajaja ma encantao!! As plasmado perfectamente uestro sntimientos…. Jajajajajajja :P:P:P:P:P besitos a todos!!!

REVIEWS

kony: muchisimas gracias por tu review, me alegra k te guste el fic, me alegra mucho recibir reviews de gente nueva jejejeje siento haber tardado tanto, pero selectividad hace imposible las cosas, un besazozozozoz

novio petardo: wolaaaa jajaja pues nadaa q soy hermyy y q no pongas d los nervios ahí a la escritora q entonces se nos tarda muxo y nos deja cn la intriga!! Jaja:P:P enga a pasarlo bin!!

sionallegra: wola wapa!!!! siento haber tardado tanto cariño pero ESK NO HE PODIDO!!! jajajaja ya sabes k taba mu aogbia con lso examenes, te has acordao ya de tu conspiracion sobre Bamasit??? jajajajaja weno mi niña, k por si te kda alguna duda, la niña mejicana del guiño llamada Bliss, k siginifica alegría jeje, eres tu, un besazo nena

taty: muchisimas gracias por tu review!!! siento tardar tanto, lo lamento mucho, espero tu review!!!!


	20. reviews

Muy buenas!!! Veréis… resulta k estoy de vacaciones en la playa, eso…añadido a k llevo sin ver a Hermy desde…. el martes siguiente del estreno de HP5!!! Weno…tampoco son tantos dias, no?? jajajaja El caso, esk le mandé un email a Hermy con lo que pude antes de irme, y no pude contestar a todos vuestros maravillosos reviews, me dejé algunos y quiero contestarlos lo antes posible, debo decir que la publicación de Hp7 ha hecho que…alargara un poco esto, pero ahora pienso contestar a todos!!! Jejejejejeje.

EL CAPI ES EL 19!!!!!!! gracias

Un besazo para todos con todo el cariño del mundo!!!!

Mabypotter: wuau chica!!! Menudo review!!! Jajaja muchisimas gracias, fue realmente halagador y reconfortante, debo decir que me emocioné al leerlo!!! Jajajaja espero realmente que este capi haya saciado parte de tu deseo por un poco más de Harry y Ginny, a partir de ahora, al menos eso espero, Ginny no será tan celosa, tendrán una relación algo extraña, pero weno…eso ya lo veréis jejejejjeje siento no haber actualizado todo lo rápido que yo quería, pero realmente este capítulo fue complicado de escribir, tanto por los problemas que tenía como por el trama, un besazo enorme y espero algún reviewcillo de tu parte

Hermioneyron: muchas gracias por tu review, siento no haber actualizado pronto, me tardé demasiado, lo sé, por cierto…deduzco por tu "nombre" que eres partidaria de esa pareja, bien…a mi tambien me encanta (y a Hermy para usted de contar jajajajaja, aun que…la verdad….creo que el que le gusta es Ron jajajajajajajajjaja) bueno pues… voy a… darle su posición de honor a esa linda pareja, y tengo…jajajaja una ligera idea de cómo voy a hacerlo, un besazo enorme!!!!

Luna de Potter: hola mi niña!!! Te gustó este…pokikikikikititititititito de Harry y Ginny??? Espero k si, weno wapsima, k nada, k un besazo enorme, k no me olvido de ti, y… tal como tu me pediste, haré k la historia de Ron y Hermione sea todo lo más bonito que pueda, lo prometí, y eso…es deuda!! Espero que pronto charlemos, apenas tengo tiempo de hacer nada y…ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!! Puff… jejejejejejejejeje weno niña, k un besito muy grande para mi niña!!! Con todo mi cariño, Fati.

Y….bueno, veréis, quiero mandarle un besazo a Menlor Griffindor y a pony, de verdad, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews por este nuevo capi, peor no contestare ahora a ellos, los dejaré para el siguiente capi, weno una cosa si debo decir, y es para Menlor, no soy de Huelva, soy de Jaén, pero no te preocupes que no pasa nada jajajajaja

Ahora quiero contaros algo que apenas si pude comentar el otro día, hay varias escenas en las que estuve trabajando duramente durante meses, sin duda, tenía que poner todo perfecto para que coordinase, el ataque de Bit es algo que pensé, no meses, sino años, desde antes de la publicación del sexto libro, en esas líneas hay muchas cosas, otra cosa importante????...weno…jajajaja Harry y Ginny, pero eso…es otra historia, el caso esk me siento bastante orgullosa de este capi, no pork sea una maravilla de la naturaleza, sino pork… este capi, ha sido forjado durante mucho tiempo, siendo escrito a mano muchas veces, rectificando algo cada vez, un besazo enorme para todos!!!!!!

Lils

Hermlils


	21. Capitulo 20: Cuando la soledad mata

**MATADME!!!** Lo merezco…. Pero tengo excusa…jejeje sé k es mala pero es la k tengo, he escrito seguido dos capítulos entero, el 20 y el 21, el 20 es este y el 21 lo tengo para subirlo en un par de días, de verdad, lo siento mucho, sé k llevo 2 meses sin actualizar, pero, como repito par ak no me matéis demasiado pronto…. He escrito dos a la vez!!! LO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOO jajaja un beso enorme

**Espero k os guste y k disfrutéis de este capi**

P.D.: lo k os suene de los libros, no es mío, lo k solo os suene de mi mente retorcida, es mío….

P.D.: siento deciros a los amantes de las batallas k no me cogían en estos dos capis, lo siento……. De verdad, pero me pareced k ya estaba muy completito así, además….las batallas tengo k pensarlas seriamente y no kería retrasar más la actualización jeje

**Cap20. Cuando la soledad mata…**

Harry caminaba por los largos pasillos del colegio, no se oía nada, nadie paseaba por los corredores del colegio, todos estarían en la Sala de los Menesteres, suspiró abatido, para ese momento todos sabrían ya que Harry andaba en aquella dirección, caminaba al paso más lento que su cuerpo le permitía; no quería verlos, no quería decirles que Bit se moría sola en una cama de un hospital y que no podían hacer nada porque era su propia mente la culpable. Pero tenían que saber que estaba muy enferma, a eso sí tenían derecho. Phillipe Adams le había dicho que no contara más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero ¿qué decirles entonces? No podía mentirles, tampoco decirles la verdad, no sabía que hacer, lo único que sí sabía es que 106 personas (incluyendo a Sarah) estaban esperando una respuesta, una respuesta a unas preguntas que ni siquiera podían formular. Harry levantó la vista, sin darse cuenta había llegado a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, no quería entrar, no quería estar con nadie, necesitaba pensar, se había negado en rotundo a que ningún miembro de la Orden le acompañara, necesitaba escuchar el silencio para aclarar lo que el medimago le había contado, suspiró y poco a poco comenzó a levantar la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero no llegó a tocarlo, Harry miró a quién había abierto la puerta y se encontró con Ginny que le miraba con ojos preocupados, Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí y le observó en silencio

¿Están todos bien? preguntó con voz queda, la chica asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente y Harry, allí, en el hombro de la persona que más quería en el mundo, lloró, lloró aferrándose a Ginny que lo abrazaba como si la vida dependiera de ello

¿Qué han dicho en San Mungo? le preguntó la chica aún abrazados

Que… se muere Ginny, se muere y… no saben que hacer, no saben cómo despertará ni… suspiró intentado darse fuerzas mientras Ginny le oprimía más contra sí es muy raro Ginny, pero el ataque que tuvo fue muy fuerte, los mortífragos le patearon, le mandaron cruciatus, le quitaron la varita para que no pudiera defenderse, trajeron dementotes y boggarts que le hacían ver sus peores recuerdos… Ginny querían que muriera de un forma dolorosa la chica tenía las manos en la boca mientras comenzaba a llorar, murmuró un porqué que sólo fue un balbuceo, eso fue demasiado para Harry, Ginny siempre era muy fuerte, y verla llorar era como si le faltara aire, y sobretodo por una chica a la que había despreciado durante meses mejor hablamos luego, ¿vale? ¿te importa… decírselo a los demás?

No, no te preocupes Harry, yo se lo diré, vete a descansar ¿si? Yo me encargo, ve a tu cuarto Harry asintió y abrazó a la chica

Gracias Ginny, gracias, eres lo más importante para mí, sólo, sólo pensar que tu te encontraras asi yo…

No pienses en eso, ahora es Bamasit la que está mal, la que nos necesita, yo estoy bien ¿ves? Estoy bien Harry, anda… vete a descansar, luego iré a verte el chico asintió mientras la miraba a los ojos y se marchó hacia la Sala Común.

Al llegar a la Sala se fijó instantáneamente en el sofá que había delante del fuego, veía a Bit sonriéndole con cariño mientras fumaba un cigarrillo muggle, poco a poco comenzaron a venirle imágenes por la mente, conversaciones, risas

"No me lo digas ojos verdes, no te has tomado la poción" "Tus ojos, Harry" ….

Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por el rostro de Harry, quería mucho a Bit, confiaba en ella aunque ella guardara tan fervorosamente sus secretos. Entonces recordó a Malfoy, ¡claro! Seguramente entrarían de la misma manera que entraron el año anterior, por ese maldito artefacto que Malfoy arregló, y sabrían de que Bit sufría insomnio gracias a que Malfoy la veía varias veces en ese bar ¡Maldición! Harry le pegó una fuerte patada a una silla, con tal furia, que ésta golpeó con la pared de enfrente y se partió "Oh que pena, esa silla no volverá a ser la misma"; la vocecilla de Bamasit resonó en su cabeza haciéndole sonreir e, inconscientemente, miró hacia las escaleras esperando a que la chica bajara para dar uno de sus paseos nocturnos.

Ahora se daba cuenta de todas aquellas cosas extrañas que la chica hacía, de cómo a veces miraba con ojos vacíos, de su forma de fumar en Halloween, de su afán por desviar siempre los temas que le hacían sufrir, pero… ¿quién iba a pensar que eso se debía a que la chica estaba enferma? Ella se lo insinuó, pero no quiso aceptarlo, y Harry estaba seguro de que se le escapó. Sin duda su madre debía de haber muerto de una forma muy cruel para que le produjera tal trauma a la chica.

Entonces recordó el libro muggle que la chica le había regalado, cuando Harry le agradeció el regalo, Harry le dijo que le resultaba un regalo un poco raro, entonces ella contestó "¿Es que una chica hija de brujos no puede leer libros muggles?". Pero aún no lo había leído, corrió escaleras arriba, abrió su baúl con desesperación y rápidamente lo encontró sobre todo lo demás. Bajó a la Sala Común y se sentó en el sofá delante del fuego; comenzó a leer empapándose de todo lo que allí ponía, como si aquellas palabras escritas por un muggle tantos años atrás fueran los propios consejos de la que Harry ya consideraba su hermana mayor, engullía ese libro con desesperación y cuando llegó a la última página encontró algo escrito que no había visto la última vez

"_Querido Harry_

_Si algún día muero, busca a W. A., el te dirá todos mis secretos; se que no sabes quién es, pero si lo buscas, el solo irá a ti._

_Espero que seas paciente, todo tiene su explicación y a veces, la mayoría, la vida no es tan fácil como nos cuentan, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie ojos verdes. Quizás me entiendas, pero te conozco y sé que no será nada fácil que lo hagas._

_Con cariño, B."_

¿Qué significaba todo eso? El corazón de Harry latía fuertemente, ella era consciente del peligro que corría, puede que incluso supiera que querían matarla, pero ¿quien era W.A.? decía que si ella moría y lo buscaba, él lo encontraría, dejo de pensar en eso, seguramente sería si algo le pasaba en una batalla y… moría, si, sería eso sin duda, pero ella sabía que estaba enferma y… quizás, Phil no había querido decirle todo, quizás Bit se estaba muriendo, ¡No! ¡Bit iba a vivir! Si, si, seguro, claro que si, ella era muy fuerte, John y Phil le habían dicho que ella era fuerte, seguro que no pasaba nada.

Harry escuchó un ruido y Ron Hermione y Ginny entraron por el hueco del retrato, Ginny traía una bandeja con jugo, un sándwich y un botecito de cristal con una poción que el ya conocía, la poción para dormir, se acercó a él con una sonrisa débil.

Te traemos algo de comer… ¿Cómo te encuentras? preguntó Ginny mientras colocaba la bandeja en una mesita frente el sofá, Harry encogió de hombros no has dormido ¿me equivoco?

No…no te equivocas, Ginny, pero es que… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Bit, no se…

Harry… ¿qué ocurre? preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en el suelo No nos engañes, por favor

Harry los miró, no podía decirles toda la verdad, pero tampoco podía mentirles, sabía que los tres le conocían demasiado y sabrían que les estaban mintiendo antes de que el lo intentara

Chicos… no… no puedo deciros lo que ocurre, lo prometí, pero… veréis hay algo muy extraño alrededor de Bit, ella esconde muchas cosas, y no me ha querido contar nada nunca… Ginny, Ron… vosotros conocéis a Brigit Adams ¿no? los pelirrojos asintieron con el cejo fruncido veréis… he visto hoy una foto de ella en el despacho de Phillipe Adams y… Brigit era adoptada ¿no? los dos volvieron a asentir con expresión de extrañeza pues entonces…

Harry ¿qué ocurre? preguntó Ron

Bit es pariente de Brigit Adams

¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny- Eso no tiene sentido, Bill siempre dijo que Brigit no tenía familia, por eso la adoptaron

¡Si! Pero Bit también es adoptada Ginny, verás, cuando llegué al despacho… vi una foto de toda su familia y… no se… al ver a la señora Adams… se parecía a Bit, su forma de expresarse en la foto, su… no se, pero se parecía en algo, el caso es que se lo pregunté al medimago y me dijo que sí, que eran parientes, no sé si lejana o cercana

Ginny tomó actitud pensativa mientras miraba al fuego, intentando recordar algo en su memoria, fruncía el entrecejo gradualmente hasta que terminó con una graciosa mueca que hizo sonreír a Harry, los otros dos les miraban curiosos e intrigados.

No recuerdo nada de la familia biológica de Brigit ¿Y tú Ron?- el chico negó con la cabeza- cuando la conocí ya era adoptada, y nunca hablaba de su familia biológica, recuerdo que sabía su apellido pero…no lo recuerdo. Supongo que tiene sentido, sus historias son parecidas, Brigit perdió a toda su familia en la primera guerra, pero… supongo que si Bit era una niña… sería adoptada por otra familia.

-Harry- empezó Hermione- ¿crees que deberías preguntarles a la Orden sobre Bamasit?

Me encantaría, pero… creo que aún no sería conveniente, mira leed esto Harry abrió el libro muggle por la última página y se los mostró a los tres que leyeron lo que la chica había escrito Ella quiere venganza, tiene… muchos secretos, y estoy seguro que el ataque tiene algo que ver con ellos. Si ella no quiere decirlos será por algo ¿no?

¿Crees que ella es…?- preguntó Ginny

No, quiere venganza Ginny, no se uniría a ellos, además, a partir de su firma, si contara algo del E.D. lo sabríamos y… ¿no crees que si fuera del bando contrario sería absurdo que nos enseñara a los 6 el hacer magia sin varita y a los demás estrategia? la chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza dándole a ver que tenía razón no… ella no puede ser mortífrago, ella es de nuestro bando, estoy seguro, y… creo que sé como Voldemort encontró la solución para matarla los tres le miraron con interés poco disimulado Malfoy

Un momento… ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ron

-Harry- Hermione paseaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de forma pensativa- tu dijiste que ella estaba segura de que Malfoy era inocente, ¿crees que le traicionó?

-Tengo la ligera idea de que fué algo así- el chico suspiró- Hermione... ¿has encontrado algo sobre Bamasit? Tengo la sensación de que has investigado algo- la chica miró a los tres y su expresión se volvió algo amarga

-Con los ficheros que hay aquí poca cosa aparece, no he encontrado a ningún Grid, además... he estado más ocupada con el asunto R.A.B., que por cierto, sigo sin encontrar lo más mínimo- Harry asintió

-Bien... pues si crees que es Malfoy... busquémosle- dijo Ron- Bit hablaba con el en las Tres Escobas, pues ésta noche vamos, nos cambiamos el aspecto, seguro que Slughorm tiene algo para ayudarnos y le interrogamos, es más... deberíamos echarle una poción de Veritaserum

Los otros tres se miraron unos instantes sorprendidos y luego miraron a Ron con la boca abierta

-¡Ron eso es muy astuto!- exclamó Hermione, el chico hizo un gesto de "eso ya lo sabía"- Harry ¿qué te parece?

-Que estoy deseando de que llegue esta noche, le daremos a ese hurón su merecido- Harry apretaba los puños con furia, si Malfoy había sido el culpable de que Bit se estuviera muriendo en una cama de San Mungo iba a pagarlo muy caro- Malfoy tiene que explicar muchas cosas, y ésta noche va a decirlas todas, os lo juro

-Pues hay que idear un plan, Ron, prepara la estrategia, Harry, tú tómate la poción para dormir y el sandwich, Hermione y yo nos encargaremos de ir a ver a Slughorm, seguro que nos dirá que sí, ésta deseando de ayudarnos. Hay que prepararlo todo para que nada falle, los 6 estaremos dentro, pero necesitamos que todos estén alerta, puede que sepan que vamos a ir a por el hurón y nos estés esperando, hay que estar preparados para todo- Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban a la chica interesados- ¡Pero venga! ¿A qué esperáis?

Harry miró el sándwich con cara de asco, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado, Ginny, imaginando sus pensamientos le acercó el plato y le miró con expresión de señora Weasley, Harry la miró de manera suplicante

Ginny…no me apetece, me tomaré la poción si quieres pero, no me hagas tomar nada para comer

De eso nada, tómatelo, luego vendremos y te avisaremos, mandaré que estén pendientes del mapa, ahora, cómetelo y duerme

A regañadientes y obligado por los tres, Harry tomó algo de sándwich y la poción cayendo rendido en el sofá de la Sala Común. Harry abrió los ojos con cansancio, por las ventanas entraba unos rayos de luz tenue de atardecer, despacio se dirigió hacia la ventana, afuera la nieve bañaba todos los jardines, se frotó la coronilla con el dorso de la mano intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido y poco a poco las imágenes le llegaron a la mente mientras la furia le llenaba por dentro, esa noche, dentro de unas horas, Malfoy aclararía muchas cosas, tomó la capa blanca del E.D. con furia y salió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, nadie paseaba por los pasillos, al llegar a la Sala abrió la puerta con fuerza sobresaltando a todos los que había dentro, al entrar Harry vio como todos los que había dentro caminaban de un lugar a otro preparando la que sería la venganza del E.D. al completo. Patrick se acercó a él con varios pergaminos bajo el brazo

Hola Harry, Ginny nos ha contado el plan, tenemos todo organizado, Ron y Neville han preparado todo, Nicole, Susan y Xiomara están liadas con los disfraces de todos, incluso están pensando en disfrazar a muchos como árboles de Navidad y muñecos de nieve- Harry alzó las cejas y el chico negó con la cabeza-. Ginny, Hermione y Luna están hablando con un tal Slughorm para las pociones para cambiar de aspecto, no sé si tendrá suficientes, por ahora, el objetivo es cambiaros a ti y al resto del grupo 0

Yo no cambiaré de aspecto Patrick, Malfoy debe saber quién soy

Lo arreglaré dijo el chico mientras anotaba algo en los pergaminos Harry… por favor, ¿cómo está? Ginny nos ha dicho que mal pero… no ha sido un simple ataque ¿verdad?

No… no ha sido un simple ataque Patrick, según creen… todo estaba planeado, y… todo era para ella… Patrick murmuró un "Dios" abatido mientras su rostro se volvía del color del papel voy a serte lo más sincero que puedo Patrick, está muy mal, y no podemos hacer nada, los medimagos están haciendo miles de cosas, yo los ví, además, quiénes la están atendiendo son parientes suyos, sé que están haciendo todo lo posible para que…para que… Harry tomó aire intentado controlar las lágrimas para que viva Patrick tenía una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla, se acercó a un muro y se apoyó en el, Harry los siguió y le colocó una mano en el hombro

Hay… que decírselo a todos Harry la voz le sonaba queda, para ese momento muchos los estaban mirando, algunos lloraban en silencio por favor Harry… díselo a todos

Harry miró a todos que esperaban en silencio alguna información, Harry miró a Patrick que le asintió con la cabeza, Harry tragó saliva y comenzó a relatar lo mismo que le había dicho a alemán, poco a poco los rostros se fueron llenando de lágrimas, Nicole era la que estaba pero de todos, la chica abrazaba a Patrick mientras lloraba fuertemente y decía maldiciones. Harry salió de la Sala con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, se dirigió hacia el despacho de McGonagall. Cuando entró se encontró allí a la directora y a Maddy con la pequeña Sarah en brazos teniendo lo que Harry vio como una conversación poco amigable

¡Harry! Harry verás, necesito ir a San Mungo, sé el estado de Bamasit, yo he sido la primera en analizarla, ¡tú lo has visto! Necesito ir a San Mungo tengo que hacer lo que sea por ella

No podemos hacer nada Maddy, Phillipe Addams me ha dicho que nadie puede hacer nada sólo ella

Pero… la joven madre balbuceaba mientras abrazaba protectoramente a la niña fue un ataque, todo el daño era físico, sus latidos apenas eran audibles, apenas respiraba y no daba muestras de consciencia pero…

No sólo es lo físico…murmuró Harry no sólo es lo que le hicieron anoche la joven abrazaba a la pequeña, Harry miró a la niña que estaba muy entretenida mientras jugueteaba con un muñeco, sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella Hola Sarah, cada día estás más guapa la niña lo miró y soltó una pequeña carcajada, Harry la acarició en la mejilla con cariño Maddy, vete con todos a la Sala, en cuanto sepa algo os lo diré, pero no le digas a nadie que a Bit le pasa algo más que las secuelas de un ataque la mujer asintió, se despidió de la directora después de pedirle perdón por lo que habría sido una conversación a gritos por parte de la joven profesora, necesito hablar con Remus, puedo hablar con el por… bueno, el caso es que prefiero hablar con el en persona, sé que él está al tanto de la situación de Bamasit y además tenemos una pista muy importante sobre la causa del ataque de Bamasit, tenemos casi a certeza de cómo entraron y quiénes les dio el soplo la profesora hizo un gesto de asombro poco disimulado

¿Quién…?

Malfoy, estamos casi seguros, ella creía que él era inocente, creo que lo vió un par de veces, el caso es que creo que ha sido él y necesito hablar con Remus, ¿le importa si le digo que entre por este despacho?

No Potter, adelante Harry asintió, sacó de su bolsillo el espejo de doble sentido y se lo acercó al rostro, nunca había sido él el que llamara a Remus o a los gemelos sino que simplemente ellos lo llamaban a él

Remus Lupin a los pocos segundos el rostro desencajado de su antiguo profesor le hacía una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa Remus, necesito hablar contigo, ¿te importaría venir cuánto antes?

¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Tenemos una pista del dueño del ataque y si todo sale bien Tonks tendrá la gloria de atrapar a un mortífrago muy buscado Remus abrió la boca para luego cerrarla mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento ¿puedes venir? el hombre asintió pensativo otra cosa… ¿sabes algo?

Todo sigue igual Harry comentó abatido dile a la profesora McGonagall que iré por su despacho en unos minutos Harry asintió y el hombre desapareció dejando ver a Harry otra vez su reflejo, Harry miró hacia el retrato de su antiguo director, se mostraba demasiado serio, Harry nunca lo había visto así

Estás logrando mucho Harry dijo su antiguo director observando a Harry, la profesora McGonagall y él lo miraron no olvides tu tarea

No la olvido profesor, no se preocupe

No me preocupo Harry, confío en ti Harry asintió algo conmocionado, el crepitar de las llamas le llamó la atención, Remus con el rostro demacrado y enormes ojeras salía de la chimenea

Buenas tardes Minerva, directores, Harry ¿quieres que hablemos a solas o…?

Si a la directora no le importa, me gustaría que fuera aquí McGonagall asintió y con la mano le hizo un gesto a los dos para que tomaran asiento bien… Bamasit salió algunas veces a tomar copas a Las Tres Escobas, una vez salió conmigo, fue a principios de empezar el E.D., imagino que sería la primera vez que fue, cuando llevábamos un buen rato allí… Malfoy entró, ella le invitó a una copa, yo no supe quién era hasta que llegamos aquí y ella lo describió y entonces supe que era Malfoy, pero lo que me extrañó es que según Bamasit, Malfoy no se mostraba muy feliz, no me pareció extraño, lo he visto en las batallas, y ciertamente no se mostraba tan… bueno, no como su tía ni mucho menos, el caso… Harry miró a McGonagall y a Remus que lo miraban totalmente asombrados es que… creo que ella, bueno, estoy seguro, de que fue al menos una vez más a las Tres Escobas y me imagino que era para hablar con Malfoy, lo supe el día de Hallowen, ese mismo día me dijo que creía que era inocente y me contó parte de su historia, de… su familia y todo eso y también me comentó algo de su enfermedad

Un momento…Harry miró a Remus que estaba analizando todo ¿Bamasit habló con Malfoy? ¿Y tú no sospechaste de ella?

Me parecía muy raro, pero… Remus, Hermione puso hechizos para que en el momento en que alguien del E.D. diga algo lo supieramos inmediatamente, y ciertamente confío plenamente en Hermione Remus asintió comprendiendo además… si ella no fuera de los nuestros… ¿me hubiera enseñado a…? Harry miró a la directora, Remus ya sabía a lo que Harry se refería pero McGonagall no, Harry suspiró Profesora, verá… Bamasit me ha enseñado a…

No se preocupe señor Potter, Phillipe Adams es un viejo amigo mío la profesora hizo un gesto que se suponía sería una sonrisa me lo ha comentado, bastante sorprendido, pero le he pedido que sea lo más discreto posible con todo esto, por su parte no hay ningún problema, no se preocupe Harry asintió

Bien… pues, entonces comprenderán porqué no hemos dudado de ella, bueno, al menos no hemos dudado en exceso, guarda muchos secretos y eso en una guerra no inspira mucha confianza para algunos, pero siempre se muestra muy dispuesta a ayudar a mejorar el grupo y fue idea suya dar clases de Ocultación, Estrategia, Defensa Muggle y las clases "especiales" como le dice ella para nosotros 6

¿Dais todo eso? preguntó Remus

Sí, aparte de clases de defensa de los encargados del grupo y otras aparte más especializadas en duelo que las doy yo, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, nos estamos desviando del tema, te he llamado para que sepais que para esta noche tenemos un plan para hacerle hablar a Malfoy, confío en que ésta noche vaya a Las Tres Escobas, allí le daremos a tomar Veritaserum, y sabremos al fin toda la verdad, aunque realmente creo que todo está muy claro, el la traicionó

La profesora McGonagall y Remus se miraron mutuamente sin hablar, pensativos mientras analizaban lo que Harry les había contado

¿Estás seguro de eso? le preguntó Remus en lo que fue apenas un susurro

Eso es lo que vamos a ver Remus, vamos a asegurarnos, simplemente necesitamos que Tonks esté cerca para que lo atrape

Será algo inútil, Azkaban ya no es lo que era la profesora se frotó los ojos con cansancio

Puede, pero será un honor para Tonks y eso lo cerciorará como mortífrago los dos asintieron entonces… ¿se lo dirás a Tonks? el cansado hombre asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios

Las horas pasaban demasiado lento, eran las 11 y media de la noche y los nervios se estaban apoderando de todos, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo frente al fuego en la Sala Común, alguien se sentó a su lado y Harry vió a una chica rubia de ojos azules de unos 20 y tantos años que le miraba con el ceño fruncido

¿Nervioso? Harry hizo un gesto que poco o nada significaba supongo que significará que si, el aparecerá, no te preocupes

Ginny…la rubia le miró ¿por qué? la pelirroja disfrazada frunció aún más el entrecejo quiero decir… tu despreciabas a Bit, sin embargo… desde el ataque, tú…

No soy tan idiota como para tratarla mal, ella fue atacaba y…

Ginny… casi la matabas con la mirada… Harry intentó sonreir pero sólo echó una mueca algo boba, la chica se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo

Puede, pero… el caso es que… si, bueno… lo del regalo de… bueno en Navidad Harry sonrió ampliamente, Ginny se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado, Harry rió ante la cara de la chica, lo que la chica quería decir es que si Bit hubiera querido algo con el no habría llevado el regalo de Harry a Ginny. Harry ya sabía que para la chica Harry no era más que un buen amigo, es más, no paraba de decirle que volviera con Ginny, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

A la hora de esa conversación los grupos 0, 1 y 2 caminaban hacia Hogmade con los hechizos desilusionadores puestos, se fueron separando conforme llegaban al pequeño pueblo de la forma en que Ron les había indicado. Los seis se quitaron el hechizo en una callejón cercano al pub. Hermione era una mujer de pelo negro azabache y ojos de mismo color, no parecía tener más de 30 años. Ron podría pasar perfectamente por el hermano de Hermione, con el pelo del mismo color y los mismos ojos que la chica. Luna iba castaña con los ojos cafés y Neville rubio cenizo de ojos marrones, ambos tenían arrugas y algunas canas que les daba el aspecto de tener unos cuarenta y tantos. Mientras, Remus y Tonks estaban en la casa de los gritos esperando a que Neville y Luna fueran a darles la señal de que Tonks fuera al pub para atrapar a Malfoy.

Hermione y Ron entraron primeros en el pub, al cabo de varios minutos entró Ginny que se sentó sola en la barra y comenzó a charlar con Rosmerta. Diez minutos después le tocaba a Harry

-Diez minutos…te toca Harry- dijo Luna mientras observaba el reloj, Harry, con su apariencia normal asintió a Luna y caminó hacia el pub pero por un lugar distinto por el que había pasado Ginny. Disimuladamente miró hacia la derecha dónde unos Patrick y Nicole con el hechizo desilusionador puesto, les observaba desde la oscuridad. Siguió caminando hacia el pub, al entrar todas las conversaciones se pararon, despacio, se bajó la capucha de la capa blanca del E.D., Harry observó con disimulo a las pocas personas que había en el locar. Tan solo un par de ancianos que miraban el fondo de su vaso como si esperaran algo de allí y una mujer con rostro joven pero a la que las ojeras y las incipientes canas le hacían ver varios años mayor. Se sentó en una mesa alejada de las miradas de esos tres sujetos, Rosmerta llegó instantes después a tomarle nota, se veía extrañada de que Harry estuviera a esas horas es su pub pero no dijo nada y en pocos segundos le llevó el Whiskey de Fuego que el chico había pedido. "Por Bit"; pensó mientras se echaba a la boca el primer trago de su bebida sintiendo como la garganta le quemaba fuertemente. A los pocos minutos entraron Neville y Luna que se sentaron en una mesa algo alejados.

Poco a poco los minutos fueron pasando, Harry estaba ansioso, y con el rabillo del ojo podía ver que algo similar pasaba con los demás, Ginny bebía una cerveza de mantequilla mirando a algún punto en el infinito.

- Y dime querida- le preguntó Madame Rosmerta al cabo de una rato, Ginny la miró con interés- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Harry prestó atención a la conversación de las dos, Ginny sonrió misteriosa, a Harry le recordó a una típica serie de espias muggles, algo que chocaba seriamente con la personalidad de Ginny

-Todo y nada…supongo que en tiempos como estos…es necesario pensar ¿no cree Madame?- la mujer asintió, Harry miró la hora, llevaba sentado ahí casi media hora y ni rastro de Malfoy- mi vida es muy aburrida, no hago nada de valor, supongo que aquí quizás pase algo más interesante ¿no?- Rosmerta soltó una pequeña risa- no se… tal vez… venga alguien misterioso ¿no?- el rostro de la mujer cambió drásticamente- no quisiera molestarla, lo lamento, simplemente quería alejar mis pensamientos de todo lo que me rodea, nada más- Rosmerta murmuró un "No pasa nada" pero se alejó de Ginny sin mostrar disimulo alguno. Siguieron pasando los minutos, cuando pasaba la una y media la puerta del pub se volvió a abrir dejando paso a un hombre con una capa negra "Malfoy".

El rubio, sin quitarse la capucha, giró el rostro para ver quiénes había en el pub, se frenó en Harry. Harry sentía como Malfoy lo taladraba por debajo de la capucha, apretó fuertemente el botecito de Veritaserum que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. Harry lo vio dudar unos instantes entre sentarse en la barra o acercarse a Harry. Harry se levantó, bebió todo el contenido que le quedaba en el vaso y le llevó hasta la barra, muy cerca de dónde Malfoy lo seguía con la mirada, Rosmerta se acercó a Harry que le tendió el vaso

-Ponme otro por favor- la mujer asintió, Harry se giró hacia Malfoy que seguía mirándolo- tengo que hablar contigo, pide lo que quieras y siéntate- lo dijo con dureza y desprecio, tenía ganas de ir a partirle la cara pero primero le sacaría un par de cosillas a ese traidor, Malfoy seguía estático, Rosmerta le dio a Harry su vaso de Whiskey y este, con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Malfoy que se sentara, Malfoy pidió un Whiskey y lentamente se sentó frente a Harry que lo miraba con odio- apártate la capucha, quiero hablar contigo mirándote a la cara- Malfoy lo miró, Harry acercó su cuerpo hacia Malfoy por encima de la mesa- Ahora Malfoy- Malfoy se apartó lentamente la capucha dejando ver solamente su rostro demacrado, con cicatrices y despeinado, Harry lo miró casi con asco, Harry echó un muffliato a todos los que estaban alrededor menos a los otros 5

-¿Qué quieres Potter?

-Lo sabes muy bien Malfoy- Malfoy miró hacia sus manos, Rosmerta le dio el vaso de Whiskey y se alejó rápidamente de los dos

-¿Cómo…cómo está ella?- Harry sintió como le hervía la sangre, verle sentado ahí pareciendo corrompido por el ataque de una chica que estaba muriéndose le enfermaba

-Mal Malfoy, pero eso era lo que querías ¿no?- el tono de Harry fue aumentando poco a poco, pero intentó controlarse

-No…- Harry lo miró extrañado ¿cómo que no? ¡Pero sería rastrero!- yo no he tenido nada que ver en su ataque…-su voz era baja y distante, Harry lo miró con asco- ¿Qué quieres saber?- Harry murmuró un "Todo" y sacó el botecito de Veritaserum, Malfoy asintió comprendiendo- échalo todo Potter… - Harry enarcó una ceja interrogante y vació todo el contenido en el vaso del rubio, Malfoy bebió de golpe todo el contenido del vaso- venga…pregunta Potter

-¿Traicionaste a Bamasit?

-Si- Harry tuvo el impulso de golpearlo, saltó de la silla pero la voz de Malfoy le frenó- no realicé el ataque, no conté nada de ella, pero el Señor Oscuro… seguramente el… el hizo Legeremancia conmigo, por eso la traicioné, sólo hablé dos veces con Bamasit, la he visto tres veces, una vez fue cuando estaba contigo y dos más en las que habló conmigo, no la he visto más, pero si he venido a ver si ella venía, ella apenas hablaba, pero si me escuchaba…y… y yo… le hablaba- Harry suspiró, eso no se lo esperaba

-¿Qué le contabas?

-Que soy un cobarde Potter, eso le contaba-Harry lo miró extrañado, le parecía ilógico que Malfoy estuviera ahí diciéndole que era un cobarde por mucho Veritaserum que el rubio se hubiera tomado- Nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacerle nada, te lo juro Potter.

-¿Por qué dices que eres un cobarde?- Harry estaba totalmente perdido, se había tirado las últimas horas imaginándose como golpearle y darle su merecido y ahora su furia desaparecía

-Porque no soy capaz de seguir lo que creo, no soy capaz de alejarme de las ideologías de mi familia…ojalá…ojalá…

-Un momento Malfoy, porque no te entiendo- el rubio le miró interesado- si no quieres hacerlo ¿por qué lo haces?

-Porque matarán a mi familia si no lo hago, matarán a mi madre ¿lo entiendes ahora?

-No- lo dijo con mucha firmeza- no entiendo porqué dices que eres un cobarde, Dios… ¡Estoy diciéndole a Malfoy que no es un cobarde!- el rubio se veía extrañado y le miraba escéptico- escucha Malfoy- Harry sonrió irónicamente- ¿le dijiste eso a Bamasit?- el rubio asintió dudoso- ¿y qué te dijo?- el rubio comenzó a balbucear algo- ¿algo así como que hay que luchar por los ideales pero que las consecuencias pueden hacer que eso de "prefiero morir de pié a vivir siempre arrodillado" cambie un poco? -el rubio asintió de forma triste y desvió la mirada a otro lado- ¿quieres ayudarla? – el rubio le miró perdido - A Bamasit ¿quieres ayudarla?- el rubio asintió- pues dime porqué Voldemort- Malfoy tuvo un tremendo escalofrío- quería matar a Bamasit, venga Malfoy, ¡dímelo!

-El Señor Oscuro la quiere muerta para no tener obstáculos para llegar a ti- Harry alzó las cejas

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Sólo conozco a Bit desde hace unos meses!- Malfoy se encogió de hombros, eso no tenía sentido.

-Es lo que sé Potter, El Señor Oscuro la quiere muerta, yo… estoy casi siempre al lado de él, él… me quiere para…- parecía que incluso con el Veritaserum, Malfoy no quería decir eso, como si le diera vergüenza – para torturar a los prisioneros - Harry tragó saliva- yo… yo… no quiero pero…- Harry hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, Malfoy suspiró

-Bueno… vale… escucha. No eres cobarde, tienes unas circunstancias.

-Pero no soy como Sirius o Regulus. Ellos dejaron todo y lucharon contra El Señor Oscuro y…

-Un momento- le interrumpió Harry- ¿Regulus no era mortífrago? Sirius me dijo que lo mataron porque cometió un error- Malfoy sonrió casi con algo de superioridad

-Si, claro que cometió un error, luchar contra el Señor Oscuro desde dentro- Malfoy lo decía como si fuera algo obvio, como si fuera algo que Harry ya debía conocer- ¿no lo sabías? Sirius debía saberlo ¿no? Claro que fue todo una vergüenza- dijo ahora el chico irónico- según mi tía eso llevó a la muerte a su amada tía, la traición de sus dos hijos- Malfoy terminó con una sonrisa irónica que la daba un aspecto demente. La mente de Harry trabajaba a mil por hora, se giró hacia Hermione y Ron, los 5 tenían cara de sorpresa pero Hermione tenía el aspecto de pensar una razón, un momento… Regulus…¡Eso era! Estaba todo tan cerca

-Malfoy…¿Te sabes el segundo nombre de Regulus?

-Sí claro, Arcturus, Regulus Arcturus Black ¿Por qué?- Hermione dio un gritito de alegría, Malfoy la miró con el ceño fruncido, miró a los otros 4 con interés, Hermione se puso colorada, Malfoy sólo tenía que atar cabos- Granger, los dos Weasley, Lombotton y Loovergod. Contigo hasta la muerte ¿no?- Harry murmuró un "Eso parece", Malfoy asintió- ¿Por qué me has preguntado lo de Regulus? ¿Y por que… Granger ha gritado cuando he dicho el nombre completo de Regulus?- Malfoy miraba a Harry algo molesto, intentado ver algo que se le escapaba- ¿Qué ocurre Potter?

-Que acabas de dar una pista que te acaba de convertir en Regulus- Harry intentó sonreir, Malfoy le miró como si fuera un bicho raro pero con… ¿una chispa de felicidad en los ojos? Harry ya no sabía qué pensar - bueno, escúchame, necesito que me digas si has tenido algo que ver con el ataque de Bamasit ¡Ahora! Por favor…

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Malfoy se veía realmente molesto- nunca le haría nada a Bamasit ¿me escuchas? Lo que pasa… es que creo que he sido yo el culpable… ya sabes

-La Legeremancia, lo sé, de acuerdo Malfoy, gracias por todo, ten cuidado, que Voldemort te haga Legeremancia las mínimas veces posible, y cuando estés con el intenta pensar en algo que no sea en ésta conversación, el no debe saber nada de esto- a Harry no le interesaba por que si Voldemort se enteraba de lo de R.A.B. podría unir cabos y llegar a la idea de los Hollcruxes, y eso no le convenía, pero eso era algo que no le diría a Malfoy- estaríamos en graves problemas, tú sobretodo, y puede que algún día el E.D. te necesite para algo- Malfoy asintió algo confuso, Harry se levantó- bien, hasta pronto Malfoy, nos veremos en las batallas- Harry se comenzó a alejar hacia la barra para pagar, Madame Rosmerta agradeció el dinero y se alejó a secar unos vasos

-Potter- Harry se giró y se acercó a el- ¿no vas a arrestarme?

-Por ahora no- Malfoy asintió

-En alguna batalla… ¿Podrías decirme disimuladamente cómo está?- Harry asintió y salió del pub, se dirigió hacia el callejón desde dónde habían salido antes para ir hacia el pub, allí Nicole, Patrick, Karl y Héctor le esperaban

- ¿Ya lo habéis pillado?- preguntó Nicole en cuanto le vió con esperanza

- No Nic…, el no tuvo nada que ver, le di el Veritaserum y lo aceptó, cree que es culpa suya porque Voldemort le hace Legeremancia- Harry se frotaba fuertemente las sienes, en el rostro de Nicole vió algo de desilusión, en pocos minutos llegaron los 5 del pub- ¿lo habéis oído? Parece increíble...

-Y que lo digas- dijo Ron echado en una pared de callejón- en fin… hay que decírselo a Remus y a Tonks

-Iros vosotros, reunid a todos- le explicaba Harry a Nic, Patrick, Karl y Héctor- e iros al castillo, pero no os acostéis hasta que lleguemos nosotros, quizás tengamos que hacer una excursión mañana- los 4 asintieron y salieron del callejón hacia dónde sabían estaban los demás- vamos nosotros, estarán esperando a Neville y a Luna

Los seis caminaron hacia la Casa de los Gritos, Harry era el único con su apariencia normal, los otros cinco seguían convertidos y así seguirían por unas horas más. Caminaban en silencio, cada unos sumido en sus pensamientos pero todos giraban alrededor de lo que Malfoy había dicho sobre Bit. Apenas sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa semidestruida, Harry golpeó la puerta, se escucharon varios ruidos y al cabo de unos minutos la voz de Remus sonaba al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Di tu nombre!

-Soy yo, Remus, Harry Potter, hijo de Merodeador, mi patronus es un ciervo, tú me enseñaste en tercero, me devolviste el mapa del merodeador a finales de ese mismo curso, me lo pediste a finales de agosto principios de septiembre y Tonks me lo devolvió a los pocos días. Tu mote es Lunático…- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Remus

-Vale, tranquilo Harry, anda pasad- los 6 entraron en la casa, haciendo crujir las maderas del suelo-¡Dora es Harry!- se escuchó un "Ya bajo"- Tonks está arriba, ya baja, entremos en la sala

La sala era solamente una habitación destruida por la que entraba frío, no había muebles, ni cuadros, solamente polvo, Remus hizo aparecer unos cómodos sofás en los que todos se sentaron mientras esperaban a que Tonks bajaran, Harry se fijó en que todos iban muy abrigados en cambio Remus sólo llevaba una camisa unos pantalones de pana, Harry rió interiormente pero no comentó nada. Tonks bajó sonriente mientras llevaba papeles bajo el brazo

- Muy buenas chicos ¿Y Draco?- preguntó al ver que faltaba el rubio, su sonrisa se amplió- No tiene nada que ver ¿verdad? ¿Es inocente?

- Es inocente- Tonks soltó los papeles con una enorme sonrisa, Remus abrió la boca sorprendido- le hemos dado Veritaserum, ha confesado que ha visto a Bamasit tres veces, una conmigo y dos en las que ella le escuchaba, dice que la culpa fue suya porque Voldemort le hace Legeremancia, y que nunca la entregaría, que está obligado porque si no es mortígrago Voldemort matará a su familia y… otra cosa Regulus Black fue un traidor de Voldemort- Tonks abrió la boca sorprendida

-¿En serio?- Harry asintió con una sonrisa y la chica dio un grito y abrazó a Remus- pues entonces ya está todo hecho ¿algo más?

-No, ya está todo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- ¿Nos vamos?

-Tenemos que ir mañana a Grimglum Place-todos estaban en la Sala Común, habían destruido el objeto que llevó a los mortífragos al castillo y ahora conversaban entre ellos sobre lo que Malfoy les había contado. Ron, Hermione y Ginny asintieron, los demás, Neville, Luna y el grupo uno se miraron entre sí- es una casa heredada de mi padrino, tenemos que ir a por otro objeto, creo que está allí, sobretodo después de lo que ha dicho Malfoy

Ron soltó una carcajada silenciosa que hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados

-O Kreacher lo rescató o…- los demás le miraron- Sirius y yo lo tiramos, no lo podíamos abrir, sinceramente… espero que ese elfo lo rescatara- a Harry se le descompuso la cara, igual que a Hermione y a Ron, los demás se veían confusos, sabían que esos objetos tan valiosos no eran destruidos por simple azar, sino por algo mucho más importante

-Pues esperemos que no lo haya destruido, lo llamaré espero que…

-Pero intenta ser agradable con el, Harry, por favor- le pidió Hermione suplicante- quizás así te ayude de más agrado y lo haga mejor, recuerda que no estamos hablando de cualquier objeto- Harry asintió de mala gana y llamó al elfo, un plop sobresaltó a todos, un pequeño elfo sucio tapado con un pequeño taparrabos apareció delante de Harry

-¿Me llamaba amo? - decía le elfo mientras se inclinaba exageradamente- traidor de la sangre- masculló el elfo, Harry iba a contestarle mal pero vió como Hermione ponía una expresión de regaño

-Kreacher, siento haberte llamado a estas horas, por favor- masculló Harry, eso extrañó al elfo- ¿podías decirme si recuerdas haber cogido de la basura un guardapelo de oro cuando hicimos limpieza hace dos años?- el elfo guardó silencio

-Eso pertenecía a la casa Black- dijo con seriedad

-Sí, y yo soy ahora su dueño, dime si lo viste Kreacher

-Si, lo cogí, pero ese traidor de la sangre lo cogió

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry- Kreacher, dime quién fue- un pequeño carraspeo de Hermione hizo que Harry suspirara- por favor

-Mundugus, el metió sus hocicos y robó las cosas de los Black amo, le robó a usted amo- Harry se sorprendió ante la frase de "Le robó usted", normalmente el elfo diría "le robó a mi ama, la señora Black" o algo así, pero no eso. Harry sonrió ampliamente, tenían una esperanza, eso le calmó un poco

-Muchas gracias Kreacher, ve y descansa- el elfo volvió a hacer una inclinación exagerada

-Buenas noches amo- y con un plop desapareció

Cuando el elfo desapareció Harry se giró a los demás, todos sonreían enormemente, al cabo de un rato todos se fueron a dormir, incluso Harry, que se quedó dormido pensando en cómo estaría Bit, si habría despertado o si seguiría igual.

Esa noche soñó con la niña que le había guiado hasta Bit, tenía los mismos ojos tristes y dispersos, ella le hablaba, le contaba cosas divertidas que le habían pasado pero que Harry no recordó al despertar, sólo recordó a la niña. Luego el sueño cambió, en el, salía el entierro de Bit, pero no había nadie en él, sólo Harry, ella estaba tirada en el barro, ni flores, ni tan siquiera un ataúd, nada, sólo Bit tirada en el suelo, muerta…

Los días pasaron, los ataques se hacían más constantes, eran más cortos, pero extremadamente fuertes, los mortífragos llevaban Trolls, dementotes, gigantes… incluso un día, que era luna llena, los hombres-lobo hicieron su aparición. Los resultados de esos 5 días habían sido el total colapso de la enfermería y, algo mucho peor, Alexis, Padma y a Colin Creevy mordidos por hombres-lobo.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey y Maddy los vieron dijeron que habían tenido la suerte de que había muchas personas que los salvaron, porque podrían haber acabado muertos, pero que sin duda, los tres se transformarían en lobos cada luna llena. Jacques, Parvati, Denis y Nicole no se separaron de la enfermería, cuando la señora Pomfrey los sacaba de allí se sentaban en el suelo del pasillo a esperar que las puertas de la enfermería se volvieran a abrir. Pero ninguno de los tres abría los ojos y la desesperación podía con los hermanos, los primos y todos los del E.D. que pasaban siempre que podían por la enfermería. El sexto día despertó con un silencio que absorbía, el cansancio de los miembros del E.D. hacía que pocos tuvieran ganas de levantarse de la cama. La moral de todos estaba más abajo del suelo; con Bit muriéndose en San Mungo y de la cual sólo se tenían simples pergaminos con un "Todo sigue igual" que la profesora McGonagall se los dos veces al día, todos firmados por Phillipe Adams y que hacía que las esperanzas se evaporaran y con los Alexis, Padma y Colin sin despertar y con un terrible futuro lo único que hacía que el E.D. siguiera adelante era la pequeña Sarah, la cual, según Delia, era "El pequeño rayo de esperanza". Y es que la niña era el juguete de todos, y sus inocentes sonrisas animaban un poco los espíritus decaídos de los demás. Harry se encaminó hacia el despacho de McGonagall para recibir el pergamino que le diría exactamente igual que todos los días, que Bit no mejoraba. Cuando entró en el despacho la profesora ya tenía la carta en las manos

-La ha traído John hace una hora. Hoy es distinta- la profesora sonrió un poco, Harry sonrió y tomó la carta con desesperación

"_Querido Harry: _

_¡Bamasit ha despertado!, no reacciona, pero al menos ha despertado, ha salido del coma y eso es un rayo de esperanza. Lo hizo anoche, después de que mi padre te enviara la carta, no sabíamos si sería algo permanente por eso te hemos dicho nada hasta ahora. Necesitamos que vengáis mañana los más cercanos a ella para ver si reacciona. Ojoloco, Kingsley y Remus irán a por vosotros a las 3 de la tarde._

_Un saludo, John"_

Harry sonrió ampliamente, miró a la profesora que también lo hacía, era la primera vez que veía a la profesora McGonagall sonreír, algunas veces hacía algún gesto que se supone sería una sonrisa, pero esta vez no.

-¿A qué esperas?- le preguntó al verle bloqueado con la carta en las manos y una enorme sonrisa de felicidad- ¡Díselo a los demás!- no hizo falta que la profesora se lo repitiera, Harry salió corriendo. En cuanto bajó las escaleras se encontró con Angello que llevaba en brazos a Sarah

-¡Angello!- el chico se giró- ¡Bamasit ha despertado!¡Díselo a todos!-Harry siguió corriendo, iba gritando "¡Bamasit ha despertado!" a todos los que pasaban cerca de el. Harry seguía corriendo, no sabía a dónde iba, pero le daba igual, Bamasit había despertado ¡Había una esperanza!

-¡Harry!- Harry se giró hacia Nicole que corría hacia el sonriendo- ¡Han despertado!

-¡Si! ¡Bamasit ha despertado!- el rostro de la chica mostró extrañeza unos instantes y luego se abrazo a Harry- Nicole ¿Qué te pasa?

-Dios mío… que los tres han despertado… ¡yo no sabía lo de Bit!- la chica sonreía ampliamente, de repente todos los problemas se disiparon, los 4 habían despertado, parecía como si los últimos días hubieran desaparecido, como si ya no existieran- Jacques está hablando con ellos, yo… no tengo tacto para decirlo todo- la chica volvió a sonreir, Bliss venía corriendo y se abrazó a Nicole la dos empezaron a bailar una "danza de la alegría" que consistía en hacer de indios mientras cantaban algo así como:

"_Han despertado y ahora vamos a castigarlos….han despertado y una broma le hemos preparado… porque hemos llorado y nuestro bello rostro se ha estropeado…han despertado…"_

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna y Ginny llegaron corriendo hacia ellos, Ginny sonreía, Harry la vió más hermosa que nunca, la chica le miró y su sonrisa se hizo más dulce.

-Parece increíble ¡Han despertado los 4!- Hermione saltaba de felicidad, Harry observó a los 5, llevaban varios días sin sonreir y en cambio ahora se veían realmente felices, Ginny se había unido al baile de Bliss y Nicole, Luna bailaba sola, Neville y Ron no paraban de reir y Hermione lagrimeaba de felicidad.

Juntos caminaron hacia la enfermería, cuando llegaron las sonrisas se esfumaron, dentro Alexis, Padma y Colin lloraban en silencio. Jacques miraba al suelo mientras lloraba, Maddy abrazaba a Angello y a Sarah. Denis también lloraba sentado en una silla al lado de su hermano, y Parvati abrazaba a su hermana mientras hipaba. Nicole se acercó rápidamente a su primo y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Cómo…cómo os sentís?- Harry se regañó a sí mismo por lo absurdo de su pregunta, era lógico que no, Alexis alzó la ceja- siento la pregunta… me alegro de que hayáis despertado- de los tres el que más entero parecía era Alexis, Alexis siempre hacía bromas y siempre conseguía arrastrar con el a su primo que era mucho más calmado que Nicole o Alexis. A Harry, Alexis y Nicole le recordaban un poco a los gemelos Weasley, pero sin duda no se compenetraban de la misma manera en que lo hacían los gemelos

-No te preocupes Harry ¿Sabéis?- todos le miraron- tenemos que estar agradecidos, estamos vivos ¿no? Pues eso es lo que importa- los seis, Bliss y Alexis sonrieron pero los demás no, el francés suspiró, le sonrió a Harry y miró a su primo- Jacques…- el chico le miró- ¿recuerdas el día de Navidad que vinieron los Reno a cenar?- Jacques sonrió ampliamente y Nicole miró a Alexis con furia

-Ni se te ocurra contarlo- el susurro de la chica no asustó a Alexis y lo único que consiguió fue que ambos primos rompieran a reir a carcajadas

-Veréis- comenzó el chico- resulta que cuando Nic tenía 12 años estaba coladita por el hijo mayor de los Reno, pero el chico no le hacía ni caso- el rostro de la chica estaba cada vez más rojo haciendo que Jacques riera más fuerte mientras su primo seguía contando su fabulosa historia- por aquel momento Nic era una amante loca del color rosa, lo amaba- para ese momento la risa de Jacques se había contagiado y varios reían divertidos- y para esa noche se puso un cursi vestido rosa con un enorme lazo en el pelo, convenció a tía Marie para que le hiciera rizos "perfectos", incluso se compró un brillo de labios rosa para "resaltar sus encantos"- las risas llenaban la enfermería, Nicole fruncía los labios, pero no decía nada, había entendido lo que quería hacer su primo, que todos se rieran un poco y olvidar el futuro tan poco agradable que les esperaba- pero cuando llegó Cyrill Reno…

-No le hizo ni caso- siguió ahora Jacques- al terminar de cenar Cyrill se vino con nosotros a jugar a Quiddith y Nic no podía venir porque se estropeaba su amado vestido. Y nos fuimos nosotros. Nuestra abuela hace siempre un enorme pastel de nata que tomamos después de que los mayores terminan de cenar, lo saca al jardin y todos comemos pastel, y ese día de Navidad no fue distinto.

-Imaginaros lo que pasó- siguió Alexis- una bludger mal golpeada por el inepto de Cyrill, un enorme pastel en las manos de una mujer mayor y una repipi vestida de rosa. ¿Qué podría pasar? Pues simplemente que la bludger golpeó las manos de mi abuela que lanzó el pastel y que….aterrizó de la forma más divertida y en el mejor lugar del mundo: ¡En la cabeza de Nic!- todos reían a carcajadas, pero a Nic parecía no hacerle ahora mucha gracia, sin duda Alexsi contaba las cosas muy decoradas- Fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida- terminó el chico con tono melancólico y feliz

-Nic se encerró en su cuarto- continuó otra vez Jacques- y no salió hasta dos días después

Esa misma tarde llegó Remus al castillo, se había enterado de lo que les había pasado a los 3 chicos y quería hablar con ellos. Harry aceptó gustoso; la anécdota de Nicole había ayudado a que se alegraran un poco, pero la idea de que a partir de ahora serían hombres y mujer lobo no le agradaba mucho. Harry estaba sentado alejado de Remus y los tres que lo escuchaban con atención, Padma seguía llorando en silencio y los otros dos tampoco tenían muy buen aspecto.

-No es fácil- la voz de Remus sonaba triste y lejana- la gente se aleja de ti, te desprecia, pero no te conviertes en una mala persona, sigues siendo tu, y, cuando la gente se entera, hay… gente que huye, pero… quién se queda, quién no te desprecia sino que te da su apoyo, esas personas… son las mejores que te puedes encontrar. No os puedo decir que vaya a ser fácil, pero tampoco tiene porqué ser difícil, la poción matalobos hace que el dolor y parte de tu ferocidad desaparezca

-Pero…¿Y los demás? Yo no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermana- Padma no paraba de llorar

-He intentado alejar a las personas que quiero de mi lado durante toda mi vida- le contestó Remus- pero es inútil. Nunca dejaré de preocuparme por ellos ¡Por supuesto! Pero… no se irán por mucho que yo los intente proteger- Harry guardó silencio mientras observaba a Remus, sabía que su profesor se guardaba muchas cosas que no le decía a los tres chicos para no hacerles sentir peor, cosas como que el mismo se llama monstruo y que no merece el amor. Pero Harry sabía que eso no era verdad, Remus era una de las mejores personas del mundo y se merecía ser feliz, igual que esos tres chicos que habían tenido la mala suerte de ser mordidos e infectados.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con Mundugus- los seis del grupo 0 estaba sentados en la Sala Común, Hermione hablaba con preocupación, con tantas batallas, los 4 en coma… apenas si habían tenido tiempo de dormir, qué decir de poder ir a hablar con Mundugus.

-Primero es mejor que hablemos con Remus, él nos ayudará, necesitamos que esté encerrado- Harry hablaba con desprecio, ese hombrecillo había robado las cosas de su padrino y eso era algo que no pensaba perdonar- que no pueda escapar, ya sabéis cómo es, es mejor que no se lo espere, quizás en una reunión de la Orden

Hermione asintió, parecía que el día se estuviera dando demasiado bien, sólo dos pequeños ataques que no los había agotado mucho y además la grata sorpresa de que los 4 habían despertado. No hay que decir que ninguno de los tres estaba muy contento aunque Alexis parecía el más optimista de todos, decía cosas como que debian dar gracias por seguir vivos o que tampoco no era tan malo, solo una vez al mes a cambio de ver salir el sol todos los días. Eso alegraba un poco la moral de todos, pero seguía sin conseguir nada. También, como medida excepcional por la gravedad del asunto, había llegado la madre de Jacques para ver a Alexis, era una mujer con cara agradable pero que se veía demasiado triste. Los padres de Colin era muggles, y no apenas eran conscientes de la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo, Denis y el así lo preferían. Así que Colin prefirió no decirles nada.

-Quiero hacerlo en persona Harry- le pidió el chico- cuando esto termine, entonces… yo se lo diré, les diré toda la verdad, que hemos vivido una cruenta guerra y que fui infectado- el chico sonrió ahora un poco- todo terminará y se lo diré

Y las gemelas… cuando Hermione le dijo que si querían que alguien fuera a visitarlas, Parvati dijo que su abuelo murió con sus padres y que aparte de ellos no tenían a nadie más salvo que a ellas mismas.

Y así había pasado todo el día, entre los despertares, los dos ataques y las visitas de Remus y Marie Boutégege. Ahora los seis descansaban, eran las 9 y media de la noche, y dormitaban frente al fuego casi extinguido, todos los demás dormían intentado descansar de unos días demasiado intensos.

-Vamos a acostarnos- Ginny se levantó del sofá que compartía con Hermione con un enorme bostezo- mañana hablamos con Remus cuando venga a por nosotros y le decimos lo de Mundugus, además…. Estoy segura que a Moody le encantará ayudarnos a hacer que Mundugus aprenda la lección, me voy a la cama

Los demás le siguieron, Harry, Neville y Ron entraron al dormitorio en silencio, los ronquidos de Dean y Seamus le dieron la bienvenida, Ron bostezó y se tiró sobre el colchón de golpe

-Necesito dormir….- los otros dos se miraron entre sí y rieron- ¿qué?

-Nada Won-won- Harry tomó un botecito con una poción para dormir, en verdad que lo necesitaba- buenas noches- Neville le contestó pero Ron un fuerte ronquido, Harry sonrió, se tomó el contenido del bote y poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño.

Los rayos de sol le despertaron, con un rápido movimiento de su mano cerró las cortinas dejando el dormitorio a oscuras, necesitaba volver a dormirse, los ronquidos de Ron le taladraban la cabeza, un momento… Harry miró hacia las cortinas que había cerrado, no las había tocado, había hecho magia sin varita inconscientemente, sin concentrarse ni pensarlo. Sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama, se había desvelado, ya no había nada que hacer. Dean salía de la ducha, le saludó con una mano mientras con la otra se cepillaba los dientes, ni Seamus ni Neville estaban ya en el dormitorio. Harry se tomó una ducha y bajó a desayunar, ese día sería bastante movidito, si tenía suerte de que no hubiera ataques tenían que entrenar, además, quería seguir con las clases de magia sin varita con los demás, y quizás, para cuando volviera Bit, los otros 5 lo controlaran ya. Las clases eran cada día más fuertes, los nuevos no podían ir instantáneamente a las batallas, primero los seis tenían que asegurarse completamente de su nivel, no querían que nadie de los que pertenecían al E.D. tuviera demasiados problemas, suficientes tenían ya con tres licántropos, numerosos heridos y Bit muy enferma. Después de coger la carta de John del despacho de la profesora McGonagall dónde le ponía que era muy necesaria la asistencia de las personas más cercanas a Bit a la visita de tarde. Harry bajó a la enfermería, las bromas de Alexis habían conseguido subir un poco la moral, incluso ahora tomaban su infección como la muestra de su valía. Allí Nicole seguía apenas sin retirarse de su primo que le miraba con cara preocupada, Marie Boutégege seguía allí y se despedía con lágrimas de su hijo y sus sobrinos hablando en un perfecto inglés sin apenas acento.

-Por favor, chicos, tened mucho cuidado, Alexis, no será fácil, procura tener cuidado y paciencia, tómate todo lo que te digan sin poner cara de asco ¿de acuerdo jovencito?-Marie se veía preocupada y seria, Alexis se hizo casi el ofendido haciendo sonreír a su tía- eso espero Alex y tú Nicole… cariño cuida de los cafres de tus primos, sobretodo de Alexis, sabes que es el más gamberro de los dos, haz que haga caso de todo lo que los medimagos, y las señoras Pomfrey y …….., y si no lo acepta me avisas, que yo haré que se lo tome- las dos mujeres sonrieron- y tú Jacques, ten cuidado mi amor, tened cuidado los tres, por favor, sólo quiero volver a veros otra vez felices y en casa

-No te preocupes mamá- Jacques abrazó a su madre con mucha fuerza- estoy seguro que esto acabará, no durará mucho, ya lo verás

Pasadas las tres de la tarde, Remus, Ojoloco y Kingsley guiaban al grupo 1, al 0 y a Bliss, que se había autonominado "La afortunadas", a través de los pasillos, muchas personas lloraban en las puertas, algunos, los menos, sonreían, seguramente porque había recibido una buena noticia, pero en todos, en cada una de esas personas se veía la misma angustia, el mismo miedo, la misma desesperación. Siguieron subiendo escaleras, Harry deseaba de todo corazón que los tres frenaran antes de la planta cuarta, en la que fuera, pero no en la cuarta, no en la planta de "Daños provocados por hechizos", esa era la planta dónde estaban los padres de Neville y recordaba muy bien cómo era el estado de todos los que estaban allí. Pero ninguno paraba, seguían caminando y subiendo escaleras. Los del grupo uno caminaban en silencio, mirando hacia el frente, pendientes solamente de los tres hombres que los guiaban, pero los otros seis no hacían eso, se miraban entre sí, nerviosos, y se daban a entender los mismo, el deseo de que Bit no estuviera en la planta cuarta.

Pero llegaron a esa planta, y los tres hombres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, cada sala tenía un nombre, tal como Harry lo recordaba.

-Creía que a causa de la guerra las habitaciones estaban numeradas- dijo Ginny observando las placas, Remus se giró hacia ella sin parar de caminar

-En esta planta no han hecho eso- dijo con mirada triste- en ésta no

Se pararon en la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo en la que un pequeño cartel ponía "Sala Kenneth White".

-Oh Dios…-murmuró Neville captando la atención de todos- aquí no, que no esté aquí

-Neville…- comenzó Susan temerosa, Neville pareció darse cuenta de que lo había dicho más alto de lo que creía, miró a Susan con interés- ¿Qué ocurre con esta habitación?- el chico miró hacia la puerta, incluso los tres hombres le miraban con atención

-Es una de las habitaciones individuales, y… los enfermos de estas habitaciones… - miró al suelo, tomó aire y continuó hablando- los enfermos de estas habitaciones se… se encuentran…bueno… pocos de los que entran vuelven a…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO!- el grito de Nicole interrumpió a Neville- no...no lo digas…además…además…tu…¿tú como sabes eso? ¿eh? ¿cómo?

-Porque mis padres llevan metidos ahí 16 años- dijo señalando una puerta con el nombre de Janus Thickey- y me conozco este hospital como la palma de mi mano- lo dijo con una dureza y una seriedad muy poco propias de Neville, Nicole murmuró un "lo siento mucho" con el rostro contraído por la tristeza, Neville suspiró y sonrió tristemente- no importa

La puerta de la habitación dónde Bit estaba se abrió dejando ver a una Brigit Adams en estado de shock, Remus se acercó rápido a ella ya que daba la impresión de que se iba a desvanecer, Remus le acercó a una silla, y ella se giró a los chicos, se veía cambiada, Harry miró a Ginny que fruncía el entrecejo

-Brigit…¿Qué ha ocurrido?- ella no pareció reaccionar ante la pregunta de Ginny- Brigit –Remus zarandeó un poco a la mujer que al reaccionó ante la mirada de Remus

- No está muy bien, no… no me lo esperaba así –terminó mirando a Remus que miraba al suelo

-¿Estáis seguros de qué queréis verla?- preguntó Kingsley mirando especialmente a Harry, Harry asintió decidido

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿podemos entrar ya?

-Todos no, señor Potter- todos se giraron hacia Phillipe Adams, el hombre tenía tremendas ojeras bajo los ojos, parecía haber adelgazado algunos kilos desde la última vez que Harry lo vio, es decir, poco más de una semana- normalmente sólo los más cercanos pueden entrar a esas salas y, me temo, que aunque esta vez haremos una pequeña excepción, sólo podrán entrar unos cuantos, ustedes son demasiados, supongo que lo entenderán, además deberán hacerlo en grupos, lo lamento, pero ésta visita se va a realizar por fines médicos, sino, me temo que me opondría rotundamente. Simplemente permito que ustedes entren para ver si notamos alguna mejoría en la chica ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron- bien… ¿quién va a entrar?- tardaron unos minutos en decidir quiénes y en qué orden iban a entrar, al final decidieron entrar Harry con los de grupo 0 y Bliss, Nicole, Patrick (ya que la chica le había pedido que entrara él con ella), Susan, Dafne y Héctor entrarían juntos mientras Alicia, Karl, Delia y Seamus se quedarían fuera –debo decirles que no se ha movido desde que vino aquí, ni tan siquiera después de despertar, simplemente abrió los ojos pero no ha dado muestras de nada más, ni siquiera de que… de…- el medimago tomó aire con gran esfuerzo- de que sea consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, lo que más hemos conseguido es que abriera los ojos, y fue por una reacción gracias a que alguien a quién quiere se estuvo hablándole horas enteras

El grupo de Nicole entró primero y no tardaron más de diez minutos en salir, las chicas lloraban en silencio y Patrick intentaba controlarse mientras abrazaba a Nicole, Héctor salió en un estado parecido al de la señora Adams y Bliss se tiró al suelo mientras se tapaba la cara con la manos

-No…no reacciona…-murmuraba Dafne mientras lloraba- está como…como ida- los seis se miraron entre si, Harry asintió con la cabeza y los seis entraron en la habitación.

La escena hizo que el mundo se les cayera a los pies, en la única cama de la habitación, Bamasit se encontraba tumbada, muchas máquinas estaban conectadas a ella, mediante tubos que salían de su nariz, su boca y de dos agujas en sus brazos, una en cada uno de ellos. Su pelo seguía siendo totalmente blanco, su piel era de un color casi blanco, sus labios de color lila y, a pesar de estar tapada con una sábana, se veía extremadamente delgada; sus brazos eran huesudos y sus mejillas se encontraban hundidas.

Harry se acercó primero a su cama, los demás seguían viendo la cama sin apenas atreverse a mover un músculo. Harry se colocó a la derecha de la chica; Bit miraba a un punto en el infinito, las pupilas las tenía totalmente dilatadas haciendo que el azul de su iris apenas fuera una fina línea. Además se veía sin vida, su respiración era tan débil que la subida de su tórax apenas fuera visible y casi ni pestañeaba. Harry notó como el nudo de su garganta se hacía tan grande que le costaba trabajo respirar. Acercó su mano a la mejilla de Bit y rozó el dorso de su mano contra ella, notando así lo fría que estaba la chica. Ella rodó los ojos dementemente, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran casi enteros blancos. Harry sentía que hacer algo, decir algo, ¡lo que fuera! Tenía que llamar su atención, tenía que hacer que Bit supiera que ellos estaban ahí.

-Bit… mírame- la chica tomó aire de forma ruidosa y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, el corazón de todos dio un vuelo, Harry miró a los demás, la chica había reaccionado, Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos- Bit, tienes que mirarme- la chica seguía igual, no paraba de mover su cabeza cada vez más rápido. Ron salió de la habitación, Harry tomó la cara de Bit con las manos- mírame, mírame Bit, venga Bamasit por favor, mírame ¡MALDITA SEA GRID MÍRAME!- Harry notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse- por favor…- la chica posó sus pupilas en los ojos verdes de Harry y tomó aire fuertemente, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse, John, Phillipe y Ron acababan de entrar por la puerta, los dos medimagos miraban la escena entre alegres y sorprendidos- ¿sabes quién soy?- la chica intentó decir algo pero apenas se escuchó un silbido, Harry miró a John Adams que lloraba con una enorme sonrisa, el hombre se acercó a la chica que seguía intentando decir algo- tranquila… venga, inténtalo ¿quién soy?

-O…oos..-Harry sonrió más ampliamente, apenas se entendía pero Harry sabía lo que la chica intentaba decir – vees

-Dios mío….has reaccionado…- John tenía la voz ahogada, la chica le miró

-John…- el hombre sonrió con cariño, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Bit y cerró los ojos, volvió a respirar fuertemente para después calmarse y volver al mismo estado vegetal del principio

-Esto ha sido increíble, ha…¡reaccionado!- la sonrisa del rostro del medimago se borró de un plumazo, se volvió lívido y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar- Quizás no debería haberme acercado, ella, no, Dios mío, ella, hubiera sido mejor…

-John, cálmate, Harry ha hecho que hable, ¡ha reaccionado! No te culpes que te conozco hijo, sabes muy bien que la primera reacción no dura apenas unos segundos-John asintió sin mirar a su padre de una forma en que denotaba que no lo creía en lo más mínimo, el mayor suspiró sonoramente

-Ha sido un paso…muy…importante- terminó con voz ahogada John mientras lloraba y acariciaba a Bit con tremenda dulzura- pero… me temo que estamos igual, ha reaccionado, pero….Dios… si sigue así- más lágrimas caían por las mejillas del medimago mientras acariciaba la cara de Bit- Harry…- el chico y los demás lo miraron- no conseguimos hacer que su cuerpo tome nada, hemos intentado suministrarle vitaminas por vía intravenosa, tal como lo hacen los muggles, pero… ni eso lo logra, su magia impide ser alimentada, a veces para el respirador- Harry miraba a Bit parecía algo absurdo que esa chica que parecía tan frágil impidiera salvarse, impidiera que alguien le ayudara, pero la voz queda de John y los restos de lágrimas en su cara le hacía ver que todo lo que decía era verdad- no sé que hacer… no.. no hay nada que consiga traerla otra vez- para ese momento todos los de la habitación ya estaban llorando

-Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar con usted- Harry se giró hacia Phillipe Adams y asintió con la cabeza- John, ven tú también, tenemos que buscar alguna manera- el hombre asintió firme, todos salieron de la habitación, Harry miró por última vez a Bit y murmuró un "por favor Bit sálvate". Afuera todos los estaban esperando con la misma cara de desesperación- señores, tenemos que hablar con el señor Potter unos momentos en privado, supongo que tardaremos un rato, vallan a tomar algo. Brigit, por favor, ven- la mujer asintió, Harry tuvo que parpadear fuertemente y fijarse bien, le parecía que el color de ella estaba más claro, Harry agitó la cabeza y lo quito de su mente, el color del pelo de la mujer era oscuro, tal como lo recordaba.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Phillipe Adams, por el camino, muchas personas acaparaban la atención de los dos medimagos, en el caso del mayor, eran otros medimagos para comentarle el estado de alguno de los pacientes, en el de John, enfermeros y medimagos se acercaban a el para pedirle que fuera a revisar a algún paciente, a pedirle consejo con algún diagnostico o a pedir ayuda con ago. En todos los casos, los dos hombres hablaban con firmeza y autoridad, los demás agradecían y salían corriendo en todas direcciones. Al llegar al despacho Phillipe se sentó directamente en su sillón, John se fue hacia la ventana, Brigit se apoyó en la pared y Harry tomó asiento donde el mayor de los dos medimagos le indicó.

-Señor Potter, voy a ser claro y voy a ir sin rodeos, si Bamasit sigue así no durará mucho- los ojos del hombre se aguaron, tomó aire intentando controlarse pero fue algo inútil así que rápidamente se apartó las lágrimas de la cara- ella… es el caso más raro que he tenido en mi vida, al principio supuso todo un reto, no sabíamos exactamente que le pasaba a la que era por ese momento sólo una niña, perdió facultades que, que no recuperó hasta… varios años más tarde, todo era… ¡muy extraño!. Cuando, por fin, ella pudo decir lo que le había ocurrido dijo algo así como que no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada. Claro que por ese entonces era aún una niña. A esa vez la siguieron otras, cuando se quedó sola los ataques eran continuos, pasaba más tiempo aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. Poco a poco su corazón se fue debilitando y haciéndose más frágil, no soportaba la soledad, era un niña perdida en el mundo y no tenía a absolutamente a nadie, sólo a personas que apenas conocía- Harry escuchaba todo con el corazón encogido y notó como surgió dentro de él lástima por aquella niña, que ahora era una chica mayor que él, él había estado sólo, pero no en el sentido explícito de la palabra, había tenido a sus tíos y a su primo que aunque no le mostraran nunca el más mínimo aprecio, al menos, seguían ahí, pero para Bit no- eso pudo con ella, pero encontró motivos para seguir, consiguió ser feliz, dejar su enfermedad apartada, hacer que tomara un lugar inferior en su vida

-Pero eso no significó que no siguiera enferma- siguió John sin quitar su mirada de la ventana-que su corazón no estuviera mal… sus ataques fueron disminuyendo cuando fue adoptada, y poco a poco se hicieron casi inexistentes, sobretodo, después de que empezara a utilizar distintos medios para impedir el ataque

-Fumar y beber- interrumpió Harry, ambos hombres asintieron

-Pero no fueron los únicos y por supuesto tampoco fueron los primeros, recuerda que sólo era una niña cuando le pasó- siguió John- La llevaron a psicólogos muggles y mágicos que la atendieron y le recomendaron distintas actividades que le ayudarían a superar las pérdidas que la habían dejado tan pequeña sola, y así lo hizo, y eso le ayudó. Hace unos años tuvo uno muy fuerte causado por dementores, estuvo muy mal, pero… otra vez encontró un motivo para seguir luchando, y superó esa crisis. Pero entonces llegó este maldita guerra a manos de ese… ¡estúpido bastardo!- el tono del medimago fue aumentando mientras apretaba los puños, golpeó la pared con violencia y suspiró- y todo empeoró- Harry notó como la furia hacia Voldemort dentro de sí le quemaba- El…miedo, la desesperación ante la idea de perder a la familia que ha ganado hacía que sus amagos de crisis aumentaran hasta tal punto de que fumaba como nunca lo había hecho. Ella decidió unirse a tu grupo por muchos motivos, uno de ellos, era la venganza por haber perdido a todos, porque ella estuviera enferma desde tan niña. La quisieron quitar de en medio, porque si la quitan de en medio, muchos sufrirán su pérdida. Ella te ha enseñado a hacer magia sin varita ¿no?- Harry asintió- bien, Voldemort- el hombre mayor frunció los labios con disgusto- sabe que si ella muere el bando de la luz perderá a alguien importante, en las batallas estáis muy unidos y es casi imposible haceros algo, la unión hace la fuerza Harry, y vosotros lo demostráis en cada batalla. El caso, es que Voldemort ha puesto a un mortífrago en la misión de matarla y el, cómo ves, no lo ha hecho nada mal.

-Pero… ¿por qué ella? Hay muchas personas en el bando de la luz que son muy importantes y poderosas- preguntó Harry mirando a los dos hombres alternativamente- ¿por qué ella?

-Eso no se lo podemos decir señor Potter- el tono de Phillipe Adams era rotundo, Harry se molestó- ella no quiere que nadie sepa nada de ella hasta…

-Hasta que muera- Harry se frotó la cara con las manos tranquilizándose, los dos asintieron con pesadez- lo sé, ella, me regaló un libro dónde ponía que si algún día moría que fuera a buscar a un tal W.A.- los dos hombres se miraron entre sí

-El Principito- la voz de Brigit captó la atención de los tres, Harry asintió, la mujer sonrió amargamente mientras giraba el rostro

-Bien… necesitamos tu ayuda Harry- Harry miró a John y asintió en el acto- necesitamos que le hables, ésta vez los motivos que la ayudaron las últimas veces no sirven, ella… creen que han muerto. Una vez dijo que cuando está en esas crisis es como si la sensación que sintió cuando se quedó sola volviera una y otra vez a ella pero elevada muchísimas veces y ésta vez, esa sensación es demasiado para ella. No aguantará más Harry, no mucho más. Contigo ha reaccionado, quizás lo haga otra vez, con la otra persona que lo ha hecho no ha funcionado, despertó, pero cree que esta muerta, es una de las personas del cementerio que describiste- Harry asintió comprendiendo un poco- tal vez tu logres hacerla reaccionar otra vez, y hablando con ella….no…no sé…quizás…logres que entienda que esas personas siguen vivas, que todo vuelve a ser parte de su mente, que… nada fue real, que tiene por lo que luchar…. Por favor Harry, por favor, no sabemos que más hacer

-Por eso habéis consentido que hoy viniéramos, para ver si reaccionaba con alguno ¿no? Esos son los fines médicos que antes han dicho ¿no es así?- el tono de Harry no dejaba a ver lo que pensaba, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, Harry haría todo lo que fuera por salvarla, quería mucho a Bit, y si para que viviera era necesario que Harry no durmiera en años para no parar de hablarle lo haría. Al ver las expresiones de los medimagos suspiró- ella… me dijo que… que me quería como a su hermano pequeño- una lágrima calló por su mejilla y se la quitó con la mano, pero a esa le siguieron más que Harry seguía intentado quitar- y que por los hermanos siempre se hacían locuras- Harry sonrió recordando la escena, y ver a Bit sonreír en su mente hizo que el nudo de su garganta le ahogara- si yo soy como su hermano pequeño, no voy a decir que no a ayudarla ¿no creen?- Harry sonrió un poco y los dos medimagos también lo hicieron con grandes sonrisas sinceras- haré todo lo que me pidan, Bit se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas, supongo que en… casi mi hermana mayor- sonrió tristemente- ¿qué hay que hacer?

-Remus- el hombre se giró hacia Harry con la mirada triste- verás… necesitamos hablar con alguien de la Orden y… queríamos saber si podríamos ir a una de las reuniones- Remus le observaba interesado- no entrar, sino que cuando vosotros terminéis entramos nosotros y hablamos con esa persona ¿Podría ser?

-¿Con quién?

-Mundugus, lo necesitamos para la misión que Dumbeldore me encargó, y cuanto antes mejor, es algo urgente

Remus giró el rostro hacia Kinsley que le estaba escuchando con atención, el hombre asintió tras unos segundos observando a Harry pensativo. Remus sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Mañana, a las 8 de la noche- Harry asintió sonriendo, ya estaban más cerca de otro Holcrux- las mínimas personas posibles

-El grupo 0 y el 1

-Demasiados, vosotros 6 y, cómo mucho, tres más- Remus hablaba serio y firme, Harry iba a protestar pero Remus no le dejó- no Harry, es demasiado peligroso

-Remus, no puedo elegir entre ellos, pediré voluntarios, dejaré a algunos del grupo 1 encargados del control del castillo, sé que lo entenderán, pero no te puedo decir ahora mismo quiénes irán- Remus asintió, Harry asintió- de acuerdo… me tengo que quedar unas horas más, pero algunos se irán, ¿podréis acompañarlos?

-¿Y tu?- preguntó Remus acercándose a él con rostro preocupado

-Me quedaré aquí, John y el doctor Adams me han pedido quedarme unas horas para ver si Bit reacciona algunos minutos más- Remus asintió dubitativo- no pasará nada, llegaremos desde el despacho de Phillipe Adams hasta el despacho de McGonagall, iremos directamente, no ocurrirá nada, sólo serán unas horas

-De acuerdo, no podremos ir nosotros a por vosotros- explicó Kingsley- nosotros tenemos que estar allí ¿sabéis hacer trasladores?- Harry asintió y Remus suspiró- de acuerdo, Remjus, dale las coordenadas- Remus asintió, pidió una pluma y un pergamino a un enfermero calvo que con cara de cansancio se lo dio sin reprochar. Remus miró a Harry y mientras negaba con la cabeza escribió algo en un trozo de pergamino, le devolvió la pluma y el resto de pergamino al enfermero

-Esta es la dirección- Remus le dio el papelito doblado- no lo leáis hasta mañana ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió- tened cuidado

Harry se acercó a los demás, tenían el rostro con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre felicidad y desesperación. Sólo Ginny pareció darse cuenta de que Harry había llegado y se acercaba a ellos, la pelirroja se puso de pié y llamó la antención de su hermano tocándole el hombro con suavidad

-Los medimagos me han pedido que me quede unas horas, para ver si Bit reacciona otra vez, los del grupo 1 os tendréis que marchar al castillo, reforzad la seguridad- los demás asintieron- bien, Remus y Kingsley os guiaran hacia el despacho de McGonagall, entraréis por allí, y… otra cosa, tenemos que ir a un sitio, necesitamos ayuda, y… sólo tres de vosotros podrán venir, pensad muy bien quiénes serán esos tres, sólo tres- todos asintieron mientras se miraban entre sí, Remus y Kingsley desaparecieron junto con el grupo 1 y Phillipe Adams hacia el despacho de este último para ir al castillo. Harry se giró a los demás y a John- ¿entramos?

-Supongo que sí- intentó sonreir pero poco más que una fea y triste mueca saliera- tengo que ir a revisar a mis demás pacientes, por cierto, si necesitan ayuda con los tres infectados de licantropía, díganmelo, según recuerdo Maddy ¿Parker? está con ustedes ¿no es así?- los 6 asintieron- bien, ella estuvo una época de voluntaria, y según recuerdo, tuvo un caso así, sólo espero que se pueda defender con facilidad, pero por si acaso, podéis llamarme para todo, y… otra cosa, si pasa algo, lo más mínimo, necesitaré, no sólo que me llaméis, sino una memoria ¿de acuerdo?

-No hay ningún problema John- fue Ron quién habló y John si sonrió ahora

-Tenéis a vuestra madre muy preocupada chicos- dijo mirando a Ginny y a Ron- pero… se siente muy orgullosa, aunque no lo esté pasando muy bien, supongo que es normal ¿no?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos- todos los que somos padres nos sentimos igual, claro que…- el hombre sonrió mirandolos- algunos no tenemos la preocupación de que nuestros hijos batallen contra mortífragos casi a diario, anda, entrad ya, avisad a mi padre si pasa algo, e igual a mí.

Los seis entraron en el cuarto, Bit dormía ahora mirando al techo con una respiración fatigosa, Harry, temeroso, se acercó a ella, miró a Ginny que miraba a la chica con cara de preocupación, y se preguntó si despertarla o no

-Despiértala con suavidad Harry- le incitó Hermione- no creo que así dormida pueda reaccionar mucho, pero no lo hagas muy brusco

-Ya…- Harry rió interiormente ante lo que iba a decir- es decir, que no la despierte como lo hace Ron ¿no?- los demás, menos el pelirrojo que murmuró un "Muy gracioso Potter", rieron suavemente, Harry se giró a la chica que dormía, no sabía como despertarla, intentó zarandearla pero Ginny le vió las intenciones y mientras negaba con la cabeza se acercó a la chica dormida y con suavidad le acarició la mejilla, la chica hizo un gesto ante el contacto, Ginny siguió insistiendo hasta que los ojos, ahora casi negros de la chica, se abrieron con pereza- ¿Bit?- la chica le miró con extrañeza, como si no recordara nada- Bit, ¿sabes quién soy?- los ojos de la chica se giraron hacia Ginny y, ante la sorpresa de todos, sonrió, los demás apenas cabían de su asombro, la chica, que seguía con el pelo totalmente blanco, volvía a reaccionar, o al menos eso esperaban- Bit…- la respiración de la chica se hizo más ruidosa, y volvía a pasar lo de antes, incluso ahora su cuerpo se convulsionaba, los chicos se asustaron, Harry intentó sujetarla y hacerla traer en sí, sólo hizo falta que los ojos de Bit miraran a Harry para que ella dejara de convulsionarse y sonriera tras mirar a Harry y Ginny

-¿Es…estoy…-la chica tragó aire de forma que parecía que casi le dolía-…estoy…muer…muerta?

-No…Bamasit- Ginny sonaba triste- no estás muerta- Harry miró a Ron y a Neville que asintieron entendiendo que Harry quería que buscaran al medimago y salieron rápidamente de la habitación

-O…- Bit sonó decepcionada -Es…una…-otra vez tomó aire de esa manera que le transformaba el rostro- una… pena…os…había visto y….¿por qué… es...tan difícil morir?- Bit no hablaba a nadie en particular, es más, miraba al infinito y su voz sonaba ausente, se veía tan mal, tan…desequilibrada

-¿Por qué quieres morir?- preguntó Luna, pero Bit parecía que no se daba cuenta de que la chica le había preguntado- ¿Bit?

-Bit…-la chica miró a Harry- ¿Por qué quieres morir?- la chica sonrió dementemente

-Porque… no…no pue…puedo- volvió a respirar de esa forma haciendo que esta vez le costara varios segundos volver a hablar- volverlo a… vivir, han muerto… todos… yo… tenía que…cuidar de el, pero…no… no me dejaron, ¿por qué…?- Bit lloraba- y… no… duele… no quiero… otra vez sola…por favor…¡Mátame! ¡Hazlo!¡Mátame!- la chica comenzó a chillar totalmente fuera de sí mientras miraba a Harry, intentó saltar de la cama pero de inmediato unos cinturones aparecieron en la cama y la ataron a ella, Harry estaba casi en shock, miró a Ginny que estaba en el mismo estado

-¡Es suficiente!- una enfermera algo mayor entró en la habitación y se acercó rápidamente a la chica que lloraba mientras seguía mirando a Harry pidiendo que la matara- los doctores Adams me dijeron que ustedes estarían aquí, pero no pienso consentir que

-Es necesario Giltrud- todos se giraron hacia Phillipe Adams que se acercó a la chica rápidamente- pero tienes razón, no creo que sea necesario que todos estén aquí, señor Potter, quédese, los demás, esperen fuera

-Perdone doctor- Ginny le llamó- pero yo me quedo, cuando yo le he hablado reaccionaba, al igual que con Harry, y preferiría quedarme- el hombre la miró interesado y pensativo, al cabo de unos segundos pareció entender algo que los demás no llegaban a ver y balbuceó algo mientras sonreía tristemente

-Está bien, usted se quedará con el señor Potter, los demás esperad afuera, Giltrud, salga usted tambien por favor- la mujer, algo herida en orgullo, salió de la habitación tras los otros 4 que le desearon suerte con la mirada, el hombre se giró ahora hacia la chica que volvía a mirar hacia el techo- Bamasit… ¿puedes mirarme?- la chica no tardó mucho en hacerlo, y el hombre sonrió

-O…dios mío…p...- el hombre no le dejó seguir y le tapó la boca mientras sonreía

-Tranquila… a ver… ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Han muerto…- esa fue la respuesta de la chica- ¿no estás… triste? Yo sí…- volvió a respirar de esa manera y Phil hizo un mal gesto al ver la cara de la chica- es… es más fuerte… mucho más… voy a morir- por el rostro del hombre cayó una silenciosa lágrima que rápidamente apartó- ésta… ésta vez… no hay… nadie… por…por quién luchar, na… nadie me…salvará…- las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de Bit y el del doctor

-No… no, pequeña…están vivos, es tu mente otra vez ¡Sólo fue un ataque! Escúchame, están vivos, créeme

-No…. No…sólo tra…traigo dolor… quiero morir…quiero morir ya… pue…puede… que…lleves razón… pero… no… no quiero verlo, mi … mi mente me está matando… lo sabes…- el hombre asintió tristemente mientras lloraba, Ginny se había abrazado a Harry, pero Harry sabía que no había sido para que el de diera consuelo a ella, sino para que ambos se consolaran- él… él…quiso matarnos a…todos….pero con el no podrá… pero…yo… me… muero poco…a …poco

-¿Qué has visto?- le preguntó el médico a la chica con voz queda, John entraba en ese momento en la habitación y se quedó bloqueado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada- durante el coma, ¿qué has visto?

-Lo mismo de siempre… sus…ojos…los ojos de el… o dios mío…Wiat…. – Ginny en los brazos de Harry miró a la chica mientras fruncía el entrecejo y murmuró un "¿Wiat?" que sonaba bastante sorprendido, ese, sin dura, sería el W.A. que decía el libro- y mis niños… los han matado… los han matado para matarme a mí- Bit hablaba ahora más claramente y con algo más de fuerza- mátame- dijo mirando ahora a Harry- hazlo antes…antes de…de que mate a toda…a toda mi…familia

-Bit, lo que tu viste- Harry se acercó a la chica- yo estaba ahí, yo llegué, eran boggarts, muchos, pero eran tus peores miedos, tienes que creernos, ellos no murieron, siguen vivos, lo sabes

-Pero ya es tarde- ahora la voz de la chica, sonaba tranquila y distante, tan distante y segura que casi daba miedo, sonrió dementemente- mi alma me mata- la chica sonrió una carcajada que erizó el vello de todos- y mi mente... le ayuda… mi corazón tiene esperanza… pero- ahora miró a Phillipe con una sonrisa en los labios- mi mente no, hay… cosas peores que la… muerte Harry… la… soledad…es solo una, quiero morir…- respiró de una forma que hizo que todos pegaran un bote y que todos los músculos de la chica se engarrotaran- es…mejor…la muerte…que el… el dolor…

-No… tienes que ser valiente Bit- dijo Ginny- no puedes huir del dolor, tienes que…tienes que vivir

-¿Para qué? Nada me salv…sal…salvará ahora… quie…quie…- le volvía a costar trabajo hablar pero ella no desistía- quiénes…podrían…ha…haberlo hecho… mis… motivos…para…para…luchar…se… han…ido- la chica comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, las convulsiones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica golpeara fuertemente contra el colchón de la cama, John se apresuró a vaciar una pequeña poción en una de las máquinas que iban hacia Bit, al cabo de unos segundos la respiración de la chica se hizo casi imperceptible y su cuerpo dejó de agitarse

**Respuestas de los reviews!!!!** Weno antes de nada pediros perdon por el enorme retraso, losé…. No merezco vuestro perdón pero…. A k vais a ser wenos y no me vais a matar??? Uff…. Gracias…. Aunk…. Hay una chica mejicana k ha estado a puntito de mandarme un e-mail bomba, no sé kién será jejeje

Y ahora……………… contestaros!!!!!

**MIGUEL:** yo también soy una romántica jiji pero…. Weno…. Hay reconciliaciones k merecen una pausa…. Ahora entrarán en un tregua, bastante merecida, pero poco a poco las cosas irán a mejor, ten espernaza, muxisisisimas gracias por tu review!!!! De verdad, espero k me subas uno aunk sea para decirme k soy la persona más tardona del planeta…k también los acepto

**SION-ALLEGRA:** no tengo ni la más mínima idea de kién eres…..umm…. déjame pensar….eres la k casi me mata?? Si creo k si, preciosa sinto haber tardado tanto pero esk…. Tenía k escribirlo todo jejejeje un besoo tkkk por cierto…..mandame un reviewcito chikitito chikitito

**DRUMY:** HOLA!!! Muchisismas gracias por tu review la verdad esk me encantó, yo tambien le tengo muchisimo cariño a Bit y me imagino la cara con la que te habrás kdado ahora mismo, lo siento, de verdad, tengo el siguiente capi terminado, solo k voy a esperar unos cuantos reviews para subirlo jeje y nada k espero k en ese se te aclaren un poco más las cosas, un beso enorme, espero k, aunk te he dejado un poco en suspense respecto a Bit me mandes un pekeño review, aun solo sea para gritarme jun besoooo

**ZAFIRO POTTER:** vaya…. Gracias por engancharte así con mi historia, de verdad, me hizo muchisima ilusión y muchisimas gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos, siempre me hace mucha ilusión k alguien me mande un review, imagínate k ponga alguien mi historia entre sus favoritos, espero de todo corazón k este capi no te deje con mal sabor de boca, un besoooooooo enorme y espero tu review con ganas

**MENLOR GRIFFINDOR:** Hola ANDALUZ!!! Jajaja mátame, lo sé, lo merezco, pero tengo excusa!!! Estoy estudiando, lo sé…. Esa no vale, pero tenía k intentarlo, no?? Jajaja siento haber tardado tanto de verdad, pero esk he escrito dos a la vez, digo…dos capis, hasta k no terminara una parte no podía subir la otra por si tenía k rectificar algo, lo siento de verdad, un besazooo enorme de una jienensa en Madrid jajaja por cierto….escríbeme un review!!! Anda……

**KONY:** nunca, nunca, nunca dejaré esta historia, en serio, no puedo, un tercio de mi vida vivo la historia de Angel sin Alas, otro tercio vivo en otra historia k estoy escribiendo aparte y el resto es para vivir normalmente jajajajaja el caso, k muchisimas gracias por tu review de verdad, no me des las gracias por contestar a tu review si yo lo hago encantada si vieras todo lo k salto cada vez k recibo alguno jajaja un besazo enorme con todo mi cariño!!!!! Y porfi…. Subeme un review para k vuelva a saltar!! Gracias

**HERMY:** cariño, sé k la vida de un estudiante de arkitectura es no tener vida, Y SOLO LLEVO UN MES!!! Ni me imagino tu, el caso, k nada, wapa k mandarte un beso enorme y nada decirte k si lees esto k tkmmm un beso cariño

**LUNÁTICO: **te hecho muchos de menos cariño, tk

**LAURA Y ROCÍO: **éstas dos chicas son dos personajes de akí te espero jejeje nada deciros k os kiero mucho mucho mucho, k sé Laura me repetía hasta la saciedad k subiera asi k…. akí está, solo espero algún review medio decente jejeje, la cosa es sencilla, le das a "Go" al ladito de "submit review" y me contáis algo jejeje

Y nada, volver a pediros perdón, como os digo, tengo el siguiente capítulo terminado, a la espera de vuestros reviews, jejeje solo pido llegar a 55 reviews, voy por 51 asi k necesito 4, pero si recibo más…pues más contenta me pondré y antes subiré jejeje un besazoooooooooooooooo enorme

Lils

HERMLILS


	22. Capitulo 21: Y el amor revive

Wola!! Aki está el siguiente capi, espero k lo disfrutéis y k os abra un pokito los ojos, solo un pokito!!

Un besazo enormemememe!!!!

_Para todos aquellos que se sienten morir de soledad, y por aquellos que los reviven con su amor_

_Y para la cumpleañera, para Noemí! No me olvido de lo k me pediste!!un beso wapa!!_

**Cap 21. Y el amor revive**

-¿Para qué? Nada me salv…sal…salvará ahora… quie…quie…- le volvía a costar trabajo hablar pero ella no desistía- quiénes…podrían…ha…haberlo hecho… mis… motivos…para…para…luchar…se… han…ido- la chica comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, las convulsiones se hacían cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la chica golpeara fuertemente contra el colchón de la cama, John se apresuró a vaciar una pequeña poción en una de las máquinas que iban hacia Bit, al cabo de unos segundos la respiración de la chica se hizo casi imperceptible y su cuerpo dejó de agitarse

-Está dormida- los tres se giraron hacia John que sonreía tan ampliamente que parecía que le hubieran dicho que la guerra había acabado, Phillipe también sonrió gustoso- gracias…- dijo ahora mirando a los chicos, los dos se miraron entre sí sin entender mucho, pero John los abrazó mientras una lágrima escapaba por su mejilla- ya sé como podremos hacerlo, gracias, gracias…- el hombre se separó de ellos- papá, voy a seguir con mi ronda, tenemos un caso, algo… desagradable, habitación 347, espero que puedas echarle un pequeño vistazo, pero no es muy bonito, chicos… gracias otra vez, papá, acompáñalos a los seis hasta el despacho de McGonagall por favor, hasta pronto chicos- y sin decir más, John le echó un mirada a Bit y salió de la habitación

-Eso…quiere decir que- comenzó Harry al cabo de unos segundos mirando al hombre

-Que…siempre hay esperanza- terminó por el con una sonrisa

-Ustedes la quieren mucho- ante el comentario de Ginny el hombre la miró fijamente- ¿verdad?- el hombre sonrió y asintió

-Sí… mucho…

-Doctor Adams….¿Quién es Wiat?- preguntó Harry

-Su pareja- el medico sonrió y le hizo una caricia a la chica en la cara, Harry murmuró "W.A." y el hombre asintió- pronto volverá a ser la misma, ya lo veréis, siempre hay que tener fe, y… supongo que tendré que hacer algo con ese pelo, no creo que le guste mucho cuando lo vea…le diré a Giltrud que le dé una poción recuperadora, eso lo mejorará- sonrió- anda, vamos, tienen que volver a Hogwarts

Esa noche, todos Hogwarts brindó con cerveza de mantequilla, todo el mundo sonreía, además Padma, Colin y Alexis, o los "Señores de la Luna" tal como Alexis se empeñaba en que debían de denominarse, estaban con ellos y reían ampliamente, todo el mundo se sentía feliz después de días de angustia. La noticia de que Bit, no sólo había reaccionado sino que tenía una posibilidad de sanar había levantado el ánimo de todos. Después de esa animada cena, los grupos 0 y 1 se juntaron en la sala de los Menesteres alrededor de la mesa redonda. Los rostros de felicidad y exaltación habían pasados a unos de concentración, sobre la mesa, varios pergaminos y plumas se encontraban regados haciendo que la madera tallada de la mesa apenas se viera

-Será mañana- la voz de Harry sonaba entre el silencio de los demás- ¿Habéis elegido ya a las tres personas que nos acompañaran?

-Hemos pensado que sean Patrick, Susan y Nicole- dijo Alicia- son, junto con Bamasit, los primeros en ser del grupo 1 y creemos que deben ser ellos

Los seis se miraron entre sí y asintieron convencidos de que era lo mejor, la confianza que tenían con ellos no la tenían aún con los demás, por la simple razón de, no sólo que llevaban más tiempo juntos sino que fueron ellos, juntos con Bamasit, los que los salvaron en la Cámara de los secretos y eso los había impulsado a los 4 hacia la búsqueda de, al menos para ellos, unos misteriosos objetos de alto valor que después Harry destrozaba.

-Está bien- dijo Hermione- vosotros tres vendréis con nosotros

-Mañana a las 8 menos cuarto de la noche tenéis que estar preparados- explicó Harry- por supuesto, llevad las capas, no será muy peligroso, seguramente iremos con un traslador directamente hacia el lugar- los tres asintieron- bien, iros a la cama, al menos descansaremos si no hay ninguna batalla

Caminaron hacia la torre en silencio, estaban cansados y al llegar apenas murmuraron un leve "Buenas noches" y caminaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios, Harry se tumbó en la cama, el sueño no le llegaba, en cambio los ronquidos de los otros 4 palpitaban en sus oídos con fuerza, se levantó cabreado, no podía apartar su mente, por un lado estaba Bit, por otros los "Señores de la Luna", a eso, añádele Malfoy, y para terminar, un poco de R.A.B.. Todo eso da como resultado varias horas de insomnio, abrió su baúl y sacó una de las pociones que Hermione se empeñó en darle para que consiguiera dormir algo todos los días, pero que Harry sólo recurría a ellas de vez en cuando. Se tumbó en la cama y se tragó el líquido con rapidez, haciendo que el sueño le venciera en pocos segundos.

El día siguiente fue demasiado similar a los anteriores, batallas que duraban apenas dos horas pero que dejaban tras de sí a decenas, en los mejores de los casos, o centenas en los peores, de muertos. Cuando Harry fue esa mañana a por la carta de John, le explicó a McGonagall sobre la visita que tendrían a los miembros de la Orden, la profesora frunció fuertemente el entrecejo e iba a refutar cuando el retrato de Dumbeldore le pidió que dejara a los chico ir, la mujer asintió algo más relajada y Harry salió de alló antes de que cambiara de opinión. Cuando llegaron las 8 menos cuarto, todos se encontraban ya preparados para salir hacia la reunión de la Orden, iban con las capas puestas y las escobas para ir volando hacia el pequeño pueblo.

-Harry… - la voz de Nicole hizo que se girara- ¿vas a decirnos ya a dónde vamos? ¿o no?- Harry sonrió y asintió

-Vamos a hablar con una persona- contestó el chico- es miembro de una sociedad que lucha contra Voldemort, y hoy podemos ir

-Y tenemos que…um…persuadirle- dijo Ron en un tono que significaba de todo menos que esa conversación sería tranquilita

-¡Ron!- Ron se giró tan rápido hacia Hermione que Harry habría jurado que se había hecho daño, el pelirrojo murmuró un "lo siento" que dejó con la boca abierta a todos

-El caso- siguió el pelirrojo- es que nos tiene que dar una información muy valiosa sobre algo que le robó a Harry

-¿Y por qué no lo denuncias?- Susan miraba directamente a Harry con cara de escepticismo- es decir… si te lo ha robado, y sabes que el lo tiene ¿por qué no lo denuncias?

-No nos conviene que nadie sepa nada de esto- el tono de Hermione sonó algo cortante y directo, Susan asintió comprendiendo- si lo denunciamos… el ministerio se enterará y dará publicidad, y no nos interesa

Al llegar al pequeño pueblo, Hermione hizo un traslador con las coordenadas que Remus había escrito en el pequeño papel, los 9 se colocaron alrededor de la pequeña piedra y la tocaron a la vez, Harry sintió el tirón del ombligo y cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo que se encontró fue una pequeña playa desierta con un destartalado cartel en la que salía una chica muggle con un biquini bastante antiguo, Harry miró a los demás, tan solo Hermione, miraba a un punto en concreto

-¿Fidelio?- le preguntó Ron a Ginny, los demás le miraron esperando una explicación algo más clara del tema- allí- dijo señalando algún punto algo lejos de ellos- había una casa, nosotros dos vinimos una vez

-Yo si la veo- dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa- está algo alejada, pero se ve perfectamente, tomad, tendréis que leer esto- Hermione le pasó el trozo de pergamino a Harry que lo leyó inmediatamente

"_Mansión Sagnier. Playa de los 100 magos………"_

Inmediatamente, una casa color claro apoyada en un pequeño acantilado apareció ante sus ojos, era de tres plantas, la parte baja daba directamente hacia la playa, la primera planta daba a las rocas del acantilado y la última planta que tenía enormes terrazas que miraban hacia el mar. Harry pasó el pergamino a los demás que poco a poco lo fueron leyendo. Cuando todos podían ver la casa, caminaron hacia ella, Harry se mostraba nervioso y caminaba más rápido que los demás, y un par de veces tuvo que aminorar la marcha para esperarlos, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de entrar y pegarle voces a ese personaje. Llegaron a la puerta que daba a la playa, Harry subió los tres escalones que separaban al pequeño porche de la arena y se colocó frente a la puerta

-¡Llama ya!- le dijo una desesperada Ginny, Harry llamó y al cabo de unos minutos escucharon la voz de Arthur Weasley

-Identifíquese- Ginny apartó con poco dulzura a Harry de la puerta

-Somos nosotros papá- la pelirroja sonreía ampliamente- soy Ginny- la puerta se abrió un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que el señor Weasley pudiera ver a su hija

-¿De verdad eres tú?- la chica suspiró exasperada

-La primera vez hice galletas las hice sin que mamá lo supiera. Las galletas se quemaron, le eché sal en vez de azucar y la harina la tomé de la que mamá tiene para enharinar el pescado, tenía 6 años, y tú, aún así, te comiste todas, estuviste vomitando una semana entera- una carcajada sonó al otro lado de la puerta y rápidamente ésta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre que abrazó a Ginny con fuerza, Ron también se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó

-Vamos- el hombre se apartó de la puerta para dejarles pasar pero apenas consiguieron entrar tan solo Ron y Ginny- ¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte!

-Igualmente señor Weasley, a Luna y a Neville creo que ya los conoce

-Sí- contestó el hombre mientras le tendía una mano a ambos- encantado ¡Hermione!

-¿Qué tal señor Weasley?

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿quiénes son ellos?- preguntó mirando a los otros tres

-Él es Patrick London- le contestó Ginny- ella es Nicole Boutégege y ella es Susan Bones- el hombre asintió sonriendo, todos pasaron a un pequeño Hall y subieron unas amplias escaleras hasta llegar a un gran rellano

-Deberéis esperar un poco- decía el señor Weasley mientras abría unas puertas de roble- pasad aquí, es la sala, saldremos dentro de un rato a por vosotros, aun no hemos terminado, pero nadie de la Orden se irá hasta que entréis vosotros- todos asintieron y se fueron sentando en los cómodos sillones y sofás que había repartidos por la amplia sala, Harry se fijó en los emblemas y escudos que había en las paredes o en las estanterías. La casa no era muy lujosa, sencilla pero antigua y clásica.

-¿Dé quién será esta casa?- preguntó Hermione más para sí

-De Brigit Adams- dijo Ron mientras veía en escudo de los Sagnier- ese era el apellido biológico de Brigit, no lo recordaba hasta ahora

-Es verdad….- la voz de Ginny resonó entre el silencio de los demás y el tic tac del reloj de madera que había en una de las paredes- cuando vinimos, Brigit dijo que esta sala era aburrida y no nos la enseñó

Harry se fijó ahora en un tapiz con el árbol genealógico que había en la pared de la sala, era diferente al de los Black, para empezar no tenía ninguna quemadura y en la parte superior ponía un emblema mucho más agradable

"_El respeto, la fuerza y la valentía unirán por siempre a nuestra familia"_

La puerta por dónde había entrado el señor Weasley se volvió a abrir para dejar salir a Tonks, instantáneamente todos se acercaron a ella, la chica con el pelo color rosa le saludó a todos y luego se dirigió directamente a Harry

-Ya podéis entrar, os están esperando- Harry asintió y entraron tras la chica en una sala de madera con una larga mesa, alrededor de la cual estaban sentadas unas 30 personas, la señora Weasley se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a los 6 y se presentó a los otros 3 mientras los gemelos, Bill y Charley negaban con la cabeza. Harry vio a John Adams al lado de una mujer de más o menos su edad que se parecía exageradamente a él. Los chicos saludaron sin mirar a nadie en concreto y los demás inclinaron la cabeza un poco como respuesta. Remus se acercó a todos y les tendió la mano, instantáneamente todos la estrecharon con cordialidad.

-Bien, Harry- comenzó el licántropo- ¿con quién necesitáis hablar?

-Con Mundugus Fletcher- Harry habló de forma rígida y áspera mientras se giraba a mirar al hombrecillo que se encogió en sí mismo en la silla hasta casi desaparecer- si es posible

-Sí, claro que es posible- la voz de Ojoloco hizo que le poco color que le quedaba al hombrecillo se esfumara completamente de su rostro- no tienes ningún inconveniente en charlar con Potter ¿cierto?- Mundugus murmuró un "No" que sonaba cobarde

-Bien- siguió Remus- la reunión ha terminado, si no hay nada más que decir…

-Lo siento Lupin pero yo si tengo algo que decir- Remus miró a Harry con la ceja alzada- Potter… ¿cuántos sois los del E.D.?- Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-108, claro que una es solo un bebé, por supuesto no pueden ir a las batallas hasta que tengan un nivel….- Harry paró al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenían todos los miembros de la Orden

-Vaya Potter es realmente impresionante- Ojoloco miraba a Harry sorprendido- bien, pues por mi parte no hay nada más, señores, me parece que estos jóvenes tienen una conversación con alguien y no estamos invitados- todos se levantaron ante el comentario de Ojoloco, algunos despidieron a los chicos con la mano o con la cabeza, John se acercó a Harry acompañado de la mujer que se parecía a él y un hombre

-Un placer volver a verte Harry- le saludó el medimago con una sonrisa- Bamasit está mejor, ha despertado y muestra períodos de conciencia, aunque… aún sigue diciendo que todos están… bueno…sigue algo, trastornada, pero tenemos la esperanza de que con la participación de ciertas personas conseguiremos que su mente sea consciente de toda la verdad- los chicos sonrieron con esperanza, la mujer carraspeó, John rodó los ojos- chicos, os presento a mi hermana mayor Annie y a su marido Lionel Barrei- los dos saludaron a los chicos que se fueron presentando

-¿Usted es Annie Barrie?- preguntó Hermione, la mujer asintió con una sonrisa, Harry abrió la boca sorprendido- fue muy injusto que le echaran cuando se negó a decir todas esas mentiras sobre Harry, me alegro de que ahora la hayan rehabilitado ahora que el profeta dice la verdad- Annie Barrie sonrió entre irónica y tristemente

-Querida, desgraciadamente, aunque yo esté rehabilitada eso no significa que El Profeta diga la verdad, es cierto que ya no dice esas absurdas mentiras sobre el señor Potter, pero… hay demasiadas cosas de las que muy pocos nos enteramos, el mundo no está tan bien como El Profeta está obligado a decir, de todas formas- ahora sonrió ampliamente- muchas gracias señorita Granger- Harry sentía que tenía que darle las gracias a esa mujer, había perdido su empleo por tal de no decir nada falso de el

-Muchísimas gracias a usted señora Barrei, negarse a decir esas cosas de mí hizo que la echaran y no sé cómo darle las gracias- la mujer hizo un además con la mano

-Lo estás haciendo Harry- le sonrió la mujer, su marido también sonrió- estás demostrando que tú llevabas razón, desgraciadamente… llevabas razón, y estás luchando junto con tus amigos cuando podríais estar disfrutando de tus 17 años

-Ann…- la voz del hombre hizo que Annie y John se giraran- tenemos que irnos- los dos asintieron- un placer conocerle- le sonrió el hombre con sinceridad- espero que pronto podamos vernos sin que esta guerra esté sobre nuestras cabezas, señores, un gusto

Los tres se fueron dejando a los señores Weasley, a Tonks, a Remus, a ellos y a un asustado Mundugus, Harry se acercó a él y sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Buenas noches Mundugus- el hombre balbuceó algo- verás… cómo sabrás, Sirius me dejó como heredero de toda sus pertenencias, bien… el caso… es que, necesitaba un objeto que mi padrino me dejó y que era mío- Harry remarcó el "Mío", los señores Weasley, Remus y Tonks se miraron sorprendidos ante el tono áspero de Harry- pero… desapareció, y… según mi elfo doméstico… lo… tomaste prestado tú, y ciertamente me gustaría recuperarlo- ahora el tono de Harry había pasado al de una falsa cordialidad que asustaba más a los demás, incluyendo a los 8 chicos que lo miraban sorprendido- verás… es un guardapelo con una "S" grabada, ¿lo recuerdas?- Mundugus se veía tan blanco que asustaba- seguro que sí, verás… resulta que es muy importante, así que haz…memoria

-Harry…- la voz le sonaba ahogada-yo, no te robé nada- la sangre de Harry hervía bajo su piel, apretó fuertemente los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas

-¿Qué no has robado anda?- era un murmullo lleno de odio que hizo que le hombrecillo temblara completamente- ¡Era de mi padrino! ¡Y tú lo robaste! Dime dónde está- Harry cogió a Mundugus por las solapas de la raída chaqueta que llevaba puesta- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que no robaste nada? ¡Dime dónde está!

-¡Harry!- las voces de la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny sonaron en la habitación

-Harry por favor- Hermione intentaba calmarlo pero Harry destilaba furia por lo ojos- suéltalo- Harry lo soltó sin miramientos en la silla y Mundugus se encogió en sí mismo, Harry tomó aire fuertemente para intentar calmarse

-Tenemos un testigo Mundugus- el labio del hombrecillo tembló de miedo- ¡Kreacher!- un plop resonó en toda la habitación y un harapiento elfo doméstico apareció ante ellos

-Me llamaba amo- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en una exagerada reverencia

-Sí, Kreacher- Harry recordó la última conversación que tuvo con el elfo y decidió ser lo más cordial posible- por favor- eso extrañó a los 4 adultos que se miraron confusos- puedes decir quién robó el Guardapelo

-Mundugus Fletcher amo, yo lo vi, amo

-Bien Kreacher, muchas gracias, puedes irte- el elfo hizo otra exagerada reverencia y se marchó de nuevo en un plop- ¿alguna duda?- le preguntó con odio a Mundugus

-¿Crees lo que te dice ese elfo mugroso?- preguntó casi irónico

-Si, es mi elfo y si le digo que haga algo lo hace- contestó Harry- dilo Mundugus, di donde está- Mundugus miró hacia otro lado para no mirra los ojos verdes de Harry que destilaba furia, Harry volvió a apretar los puños, Nicole se acercó a ellos y se colocó frente a Mundugus y le tendió la mano

-Me llamo Nicole Boutégege- dijo la chica con su típico acento francés muy disimulado- mi tía está en Francia, mis padres murieron en la primera guerra y ni mis primos ni yo nos pensamos dos veces el venir a ayudar en este maldita guerra. Ahora mi primo Alexis es licántropo y estoy deseando de volver con el y mi primo pequeño a casa y que esto acabe y si para ellos es necesario que usted le diga a Harry dónde está ese guardapelo le aseguro que lo dirá ya sea ahora o dentro de un rato con más de 100 varitas apuntándole a su cabeza, así que diga donde está ese dichoso guardapelo- Mundugus tragó saliva fuertemente y miró a Harry

-Se vendí a un tipejo… no… no sé como se llamaba, era muggle, yo… no… no recuerdo- Harry lo volvió a tomar de las solapas con furia y los gritos de la señora Weasley, Remus y Hermione resonaron en la habitación. Patrick se acercó a ellos y conjuró un pergamino, una pluma y tinta y las colocó frente a Mundugus

-Me llamo Patrick London y me parece que por su propio bien lo más recomendable es que escriba la dirección de la persona a quién se lo vendió

-Yo… no… de verdad

-Oh si, claro que lo hará señor ¿Fletcher? – Mundugus asintió temeroso- Si, señor Fletcher, sólo recuerde el comentario de la señorita Boutégege y seguro que su memoria se despaja con suma rapidez

-Escribe Mundugus, no tenemos tiempo y no podemos perderlo esperando a que a ti te apetezca escribir- fue la voz de Harry lo que hizo que Mundugus tomará la pluma y comenzara a escribir con la mano temblorosa, cuando terminó de escribir le entregó el trozo de pergamino a Harry

"Anthony Binns. ……………………………Londres… Anticuario"

-Muchas gracias Mundugus- dijo Harry con voz seca- espero que sea la dirección correcta

-Si, si por supuesto que es- Harry asintió- el me conoce como Richard Poids

-Bien, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Harry, los demás se aceraron a despedirse de todos mientras Harry seguía mirando a Mundugus que temblaba en el sillón, Harry negó con la cabeza y se acercó a despedirse de Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley.

Esa misma noche los 9 se presentaron ante el anticuario muggle de Anthony Binns, era un lugar perdido en un pequeño callejón de Londres, tenía los cristales sucios con polvo y a través del viejo escaparate se veían viejos objetos muggles, se vía todo oscuro y el cartelito de "Cerrado" colgado. Harry miró a los demás, se habían quitado las capas y vestían totalmente muggle, llevaba una gran cantidad de dinero muggle para poder pagarle al anticuario. Ginny golpeó los cristales de la puerta varias veces insistentemente hasta que una pequeña luz iluminó el interior de la tienda, un hombre de unos 60 años de gran barriga, con un poblado bigote canoso y unas gafas de montura redonda y pequeña, cuando se acercó a la puerta le gritó que estaba cerrado, Hermione se acercó hacia la puerta y le dijo que era urgente, el hombre abrió la puerta hasta que la cadena dorada se tensó, el hombre sacó su enorme nariz por el agujero

-Está cerrado- su voz era grave y sonaba muy molesto- largaos de aquí ahora mismo

-¿Señor Binns?- Susan fue la primera en hablar, el hombre asintió con el ceño fruncido fuertemente mientras examinaba al pequeño grupo con disimulado interés- un amigo nos ha hablado de usted, es un asunto… urgente. Creo que conoce a Richard Poids- el ceño del hombre se hundió aún más hasta casi juntarse con la nariz

-Yo no conozco a ningún Poids- el hombre iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Harry habló

-No somos de la policia señor Binns, venimos a comprar- el hombre se mostró dubitativo unos instantes, luego asintió de mala gana y dejó pasar a los chicos, el sitio era tan sucio como los cristales del exterior, todo estaba lleno de artilugios muggles que para todos, menos Harry y Hermione, eran cosas "raras"

-Si estuvieran Daf y Héctor nos podrían decir que son todas estas cosas- la voz de Nicole era casi un murmullo pero no podía ocultar el asombro de tantas cosas muggles en un mismo lugar, Harry la miró incrédulo- su padre es muggle y en su casa casi todas las cosas son muggles- Harry asintió comprendiendo y se acercó el hombre que se había colocado tras el escritorio

-Señor Binns, venimos a comprarle algo que Richard Poids le vendió a usted hace meses- el hombre asintió mirando a Harry con sumo interés- era un guardapelo de oro con una "S" grabada- el hombre alzó las cejas con desconcierto y murmuró "la maldita"- ¿perdone?

-Verá, mi hermana ama los guardapelos y los colgantes antiguos, cuando Poids me vendió aquel decidí regalárselo por su cumpleaños, era barato, no se lo hubiera regalado de otra manera pero Poids a veces puede ser muy… bueno el caso es que se lo envié, le hizo mucha ilusión, pero a la semana me lo devolvió diciendo cada vez que se lo ponía tenía pesadillas y que le parecía que estaba maldita o hechizada, fíjese usted que tontería, simplemente es que mi hermana es muy cobarde y cree que los fantasmas existen y todo eso

-Vaya… es cierto- empezó Ron en el oído de Hermione en un murmullo cargado de ironía- ¿quién puede creer en esas cosas?- Hermione sonrió un poco mientras le daba un disimulado codazo en el estómago

-Bueno, entonces no hay problema- comenzando Harry sin poder ocultar su sonrisa- nos somos supersticiosos, lo queremos- el hombre alzó las cejas irónico

-Un grupo de jóvenes no podrá pagar lo que vale esa joya- sonaba repelentemente irónico, Ron soltó un gruñido que sonó a "Cretino", Hermione le regañó y el chico se mordió el labio, los demás negaron con la cabeza mientras el dependiente los mriaba con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado

-No se preocupe por eso- Harry tocó disimuladamente su dinero muggle que había conseguido en un casi destruido Gringots y que llevaba guardado en su bolsillo- diganos lo que vale

-Es una pieza muy especial, que la haya conseguido barata no significa que la vaya a vender por una ganga, es muy antiguo, la verdad es que agradezco que mi hermana me lo devolviera, lo he estado estudiando y habría sido una auténtica pérdida de dinero, tiene muchos siglos de antigüedad, por el material lo sitúo en la edad media pero la forma en que está realizada es muy impresionante, será muy caro joven, demasiado- Harry asintió y el hombre lo miró con interés- 10.000 libras

A Harry se le cortó la respiración, ¡10.000 libras! Hermione frunció el ceño, en cambio el resto solo miraba confundido al ser dinero muggle, Harry asintió dubitativo, por suerte Hermione le había insistido en que necesitaban mucho dinero y que una talla así puede costar cantidades muy elevada, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que 11.000 libras pasaran de un bolsillo a otro, sacó el taco de billetes y contó hasta 10.000 y se las entregó al atónito hombrecillo, rápidamente el tipo contó el dinero y mirando de soslayo los 1.000 que Harry guardaba en un bolsillo, dejó los 10.000 sobre la mesa y entró en una habitación contigua, los chicos le siguieron con la mirada, al poco salió con una pequeña caja de cartón y se la mostró a Harry, el chico la abrió y dentro se encontraba el medallón con la "S" grabada, Harry pasó una mano por encima, realizó el hechizo que Hermione le había dicho y comprobó si había pertenecido o no a Voldemort, rápidamente se le formó la imagen de un Voldemort joven y atractivo, sí, ese medallón era el correcto, Harry empujó el fajo de billetes hacia el tendero y se guardó la caja en un bolsillo oculto de la capa.

-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Binns- dijo Hermione educadamente- si nos disculpa, tenemos mucho por hacer- los seis estaban ya casi en la puerta cuand la voz del hombre les hizo girar

-Sólo una cosa más, ustedes no me conocen y ese objeto no se lo he vendido yo- Harry se giró para constar pero fue Ron quién lo hizo

-No se preocupe, no diremos nada de su comercio- el señor Binns asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras recontaba el dinero

Cuando salieron del local y caminaron un rato la voz de Nicole los sacó de sus pensamientos

-Es una pena… para una vez que no estamos a punto de morir para coger un chisme de esos… y Bamasit no puede verlo…- los demás asintieron mecánicamente.

-Lo que me parece demasiado extraño es el precio- murmuró Hermione con voz pensativa y el entrecejo muy fruncido- se nota que es de contrabando, si tuviera constancia de que era bueno no lo hubiera vendido por ese precio, pero si hubiera querido conseguir el dinero que merecería ese collar… seguramente ahora estaría entre rejas.

Esa misma noche los chicos destruyeron el colgante de Slytherin, Harry sonrió ampliamente, sólo quedaba uno, sólo uno y Voldemort sería mortal, notó un nerviosismo impaciente que le crecía en el estómago, miró a los demás y supo que a Hermione y Ron les pasaba exactamente igual, podían notar que tenían una posibilidad de que esa maldita guerra acabase.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron entre batallas, el E.D. estaban exhaustos, podían descansar realmente poco y cuando tenían tiempo tenían que entrenar sin descanso, además entraron 29 personas más lo que hacía realmente complicado entrenarse a sí mismos. Cada día Harry recibía una nueva nota de John, eran realmente cortas y vacías de información pero el "Sigue viva, tened esperanza. No vengáis. John" hacían que al menos respiraran tranquilos. Alexis, Padma y Colin se encontraban mucho mejor, a veces se decaían pero Alexis intentaba alegrar a los otros dos con sus bromas, Nicole un día le habló a Harry de eso.

-Se hace el fuerte, en realidad está hecho polvo, pero su espíritu no le deja entristecerse, pone siempre esa sonrisa y luego decae cuando está solo

Harry estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres con Ron y Hermione, entrenando los hechizos sin varita, Harry tenía realmente buen dominio, y conseguía hacer ya grandes hechizos sin concentrarse más de 2 segundos, cuando iba por su patronus número 32, unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que parara, Harry dijo un adelante y a los pocos segundos entraba Myrna con la funda de su violonchelo flotando tras ella y una carta en la mano

-Harry, la profesora McGonagall me ha dado esto para ti- el chico tomó el sobre

-Gracias Myrna ¿vas a tocar?

-Sí, las chicas quieren escuchar algo de música- Harry asintió y le sonrió a la chica, Myrna sonrió y salió de la Sala con su violonchelo siguiéndola. La carta de era de John, era extraño, normalmente le enviaba las cartas por la mañana y por la noche y apenas eran las 4 de la tarde.

-¿Qué es Harry?- preguntó Hermione mientras intentaba concentrarse en hacer aparecer su patronus, lo cual casi conseguía dos veces pero no llegaba a ser corpóreo

-Una carta de John- los dos se levantaron y se acercaron a el- es raro- Harry lo abrió y sacó el trozo de pergamino

"_Harry, necesitamos que vengáis, es importante, necesitamos que arregléis unos asuntos. Venid sólo los más cercanos a Bamasit. A las 5 de la tarde vendréis al hospital mediante el despacho de McGonall, ella ya lo sabe. Apareceréis en el despacho de mi padre_

_Atentamente John A."_

-Pues habrá que avisar a los demás- dijo Hermione mientras inspeccionaba la carta

-Yo voy, se lo diré a Bliss, Nicole, Patrick, Susan y… no sé, veré si alguien más viene - Harry y Hermione asintieron ante el comentario de Ron-¿alguno quiere venir?- Hermione rápidamente se acercó a el, Harry sonrió interiormente

-De acuerdo, nos veremos a las 5 menos cuarto en el despacho de McGonagall- los dos asintieron y salieron de la sala. A las 5 menos cuartos Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Bliss, Nicole, Patrick, Susan, y Dafne esperaban a Harry en la puerta del despacho, cuando llegaron al despacho de Phillipe Adams, él ya les estaba esperando

-Puntuales, buenas tardes jóvenes- los chicos le saludaron- mi hijo no está ahora, tiene un paciente muy importante, yo os acompañaré, los demás asintieron y siguieron al hombre a través de un laberinto de pasillos y puertas, al cabo de 10 minutos andando, llegaron a una puerta de color blanco con un pequeño cartelito que ponía "Sala de visitas"- Esperad ahí, no os mováis bajo ningún concepto ¿me habéis entendido?- los chicos asintieron ante el rostro extremadamente serio de Phillipe Adams y entraron en la minúscula habitación. La sala estaba pintada en un color blanco sucio. N había cuadros ni ningún tipo de decoración, sólo una ventana y un poster muy antiguo con una enfermera y un cartel "No hablar muy fuerte" y un reloj viejo. Había varias sillas repartidas por la sala y una mesita baja redonda con un florero y unas margaritas blancas. Era un lugar bastante deprimente, la habitación agobiaba demasiado. Los chicos se sentaron en las sillas a esperar, comenzaron a pasar los minutos, ninguno hablaba, esperaban ir a ver a Bit, en cambio llevaban allí casi media hora y no pasaba nada, Ron caminaba de un lugar a otro, se asomaba a la ventana y volvía a caminar

-Ron… me estás poniendo nerviosa- Hermione levantó la mirada del profeta

-Es que este sitio es agobiante- Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió con su lectura.

La puerta blanca se abrió dejando, los 11 se pararon y miraron hacia ella. Un chico rubio de ojos marrones entraba empujando una silla se ruedas. Sentada en ella, una figura menuda, muy delgada y extremadamente pálida, su cabella, recogido en una suave trenza era a mechas blancas y castañas y se encontraba sin vida. Harry miró a la chica a la cara, tenía los ojos terriblemente hundidos con enormes ojeras bajo ellos. La chica sonrió algo triste y fue entonces cuando los chicos la reconocieron. Esa pequeña persona era Bamasit, o al menos, parte de ella.

-Hola…- su voz era tan baja que apenas se escuchó, sonaba cansada y deprimida- es un gusto verlos otra vez… ¿no vais a saludarme?

Los seis salieron de su estupor, Luna la abrazó con cariño y Bit derramó una lágrima, la chica se la quitó con una mano temblorosa y la rubia se separó de ella. Los dema´s se acercaron, Harry fue el siguiente en abrazarla y la chica murmuró un leve "Gracias". Los demás la abrazaron mientras la chica sonreía y se veía algo más viva.

-Chicos, os quiero presentar a alguien- los 11 miraron al rubio que seguía allí- el es Wiat, Wiat, ellos son Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, Neville, Nicole, Bliss, Patrick, Susan y Dafne- el rubio saludó a todos con la mano de una forma algo seria pero con una cálida sonrisa- sentaos, quiero hablar con vosotros- todos se sentaron en un círculo que cerraba la silla de Bit- veréis, quiero saber si me volveríais a aceptar en el E.D.- muchos se miraron incrédulos pero Hermione, Ginny y Nicole no. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Se encontraban enormemente felices de que Bit estuviera bien, de que hubiera sobrevivido ¿Cómo podía pensar que ya no estuviera en el E.D.? Harry la miró a los ojos y por primera vez desde que la conocía pudo ver en ellos. Tenía miedo, lo veía en su rostro y en sus ojos. Estaba aterrada, pero no por ella sin por los demás

-Fortaleceremos la seguridad Bit- dijo Harry, la chica sonrió de lado y Wiat la abrazó con cariño con un brazo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo

-No tienes de que preocuparte Bamasit- la voz de Hermione hizo que la chica le mirara- estaremos contigo

-Sea donde sea que estén ustedes- Wiat habló por primera vez con voz firme y de pocos amigos- necesitan mucho más que fortalecer la seguridad, Bit corre demasiado peligro estando allí- Harry frunció en entrecejo y la cara de Ron era un poema, se veía de lejos que estaba sintiendo verdaderos deseos de golpearle- si fuera por mí, Bit no iría con ustedes, es muy peligroso para ella

-Ella tiene todo el derecho de venir con nosotros si así lo desea- el tono de voz de Ginny era áspero y frío- usted no tiene porqué impedirle nada

-Y no se lo impido Ginny, pero no quiero que nada le pase a Bit, y sé del riesgo que corre con ustedes, no se molesten conmigo, sé que quieren a Bit y no saben cómo les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por ella- el rubio besó a Bit en la cabeza mientras los ojos se le aguaban- sé que sin la intervención del señor Potter y de usted señorita Weasley, Bit no estaría hoy aquí, tengo mucho por lo que darles las gracias, pero entiéndanme

-Bamasit… ¿qué quieres tú?- preguntó Hermione, la chica suspiró para darse fuerzas

-Tengo miedo por vosotros, por todo el E.D., pero debo volver a él, si es que vosotros me lo permitís, es necesario- dijo ahora mirando a Wiat que asintió cansado- aunque ni mi familia, ni los médicos, ni Wiat quiera, debo volver, tengo una misión que cumplir, si es que vosotros estáis dispuestos a permitirme volver

-Bit, el lugar por dónde entraron los mortífragos esa noche está destruido, todas las entradas han sido totalmente bloqueadas, nosotros nos encargamos de eso- Harry hablaba rápido, mientras intentaba no mirar el rostro consumido de la chica

-Necesitaré muchas cosas, primero, no podré ir a las batallas en un tiempo, no me encuentro con muchas fuerzas, otra cosa es que… bueno… he perdido la movilidad de mis piernas

-¡¿Qué?!- los gritos de los 11 hicieron que Bit pegara un bote, la chica hizo un gesto para que se calmaran y antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar ella continuó

-Es temporal- los chicos respiraron un poco más tranquilos- no es la primera vez, algunas veces he perdido parte de la vista, otras veces la voz y esta vez es la movilidad, cómo habéis visto tanto la voz como la vista las he recuperado, sólo necesito mucha rehabilitación y esfuerzo para volver a caminar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- por eso seré un gran estorbo para vosotros, pero puedo ayudaros a investigar, prometo tener más cuidado con las estanterías- dijo mirando significadamente a Hermione y Luna que sonrieron ampliamente- sé que os pido más de lo que so puedo ofrecer pero… no puedo hacer nada más, si me voy con vosotros me darán el alta pronto pero me parece que estaré una buena temporada en la enfermería- la chica sonreía pero los demás no le encontraron la broma al chiste y la sonrisa se esfumó. Harry miró a los demás, todos le asintieron y Harry supo lo que tenía que hacer

-Te ayudaremos en todo, Maddy te cuidará en la enfermería, nos podrás ayudar de muchas maneras, no te preocupes- la chica asintió con una enorme sonrisa, Wiat suspiró cansado, había perdido

-Por lo visto… he perdido- intentado sonar alegre pero no lo consiguió, los demás sonrieron- bien… cuiden de mi Bit ¿de acuerdo? Por favor- los demás asintieron firmemente y el chico se abrazó más a ella como si la quisiera evitar que se fuera, Harry le entendió, miró a Ginny de reojo, si algo que pasara… Wiat abrazó más fuerte a la chica atrayéndola hacia si.

A los 10 minutos Wiat se llevó a Iss que sonreía suavemente en la silla de ruedas. Cuando los dos se marcharon entró Phillipe Adams.

-Esté feliz de que todo se haya solucionado- el hombre sonreía sinceramente mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojos grisáceos- pronto os la podréis llevar, pero necesitaréis fortalecer muchísimo las defensas del castillo, no creo que soporte un solo ataque más aunque este sea 10 meces más leve. No podrá ir a ninguna batalla en un mínimo de tres meses. Nada de riesgos- los chicso asintieron rápidamente al medimago que con cada palabra que decía fruncía más el ceño- bien… - mi hijo o yo nos podremos en contacto con ustedes.

Dos días después, Harry recibió un aviso de McGonagall que le dejó intrigado: "Esta noche Potter, quiero que todo el E.D. este en el Gran Comedor". Harry asintió, tenía un presentimiento, sonrió y esa noche pidió a todos en la cena que se esperaran, pasadas las 6 y media, la puerta del comedor se abrió, Bamasit empujada por Wiat y acompañados por Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kinsgley y Phillipe Adams. En cuanto la vieron salieron corriendo a abrazarla, Nicole no la soltaba mientras las dos lloraban, Bliss las abrazaban a las dos a la vez, mientras los demás les reclamaban

-¡Nic y Bliss!- exclamó Dafne cuando las chicas seguían abrazadas a ella- ¡Qué vosotras la visteis el otro día!- las dos chicas se separaron de Bit que seguía igual de delgada, los ojos hundidos y su piel extremadamente blanca. La chica lo había intentado ocultar con una gran capa de maquillaje pero los efectos apenas se veían, su pelo volvía a ser castaño y sus ojos azules, después de más de media hora Harry se pudo acercar a ella, tomó la mano que Wiat le tendía con educación y abrazó a Bit que temblaba y volvió a llorar. Después la abrazó Ginny con cariño y consiguió calmarla, Harry estaba al lado suya y escuchó cuando la pelirroja le dijo a la castaña al oído

-Lo siento Bamasit, siento haber sido tan injusta contigo- Bit sonrió y se separó de ella

-Vamos Ginny, está olvidado, a fin de cuentas… solo... - el rostro de Bit hizo una amplísima sonrisa que calmó a los demás- um… - miró a Harry y agachó a la chica para que se pusiera a su altura le murmuró algo al oído que hizo que Ginny riera.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Ojoloco dijo que ya era hora de volver, Wiat se acercó a Bit y comenzó a darle besos y a decirle que tuviera cuidado, que la quería, que estarían juntos después de todo eso, Bit lloraba y solo asentía y besaba a Wait con los ojos cerrados. Casi todo el E.D. miraba a Bit con la boca abierta sorprendidos.

-Vamos chico, tenemos que irnos ya- Wiat miró a Ojoloco pero no dijo nada, siguió besando a Bit mientras ambos lloraban

-Wiat, hijo- Phillipe le puso una mano al rubio en el hombro, - Bit, tenemos que irnos- la chica asintió con tristeza

-Te quiero- murmuró la chica mirando a Wiat, el la volvió a besar

-Y yo a ti- ambos se abrazaron- cuando ésta guerra acabe, ya lo verás, ya lo verás cenicienta- la chica rió un poco y Wiat la beso antes de irse, las puertas se cerraron tras Remus y Bit seguía llorando, Nicole se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Vamos… ¡Cualquiera diría que no quieres estar con nosotras!- Bit rió

-¡Que boba eres!- las dos rieron felices mientras los restos de lágrimas seguían en su cara, Sarah comenzó a hacer pequeñas palmas con las manos, todos la miraron, Maddy lloraba y reía a la vez, al igual que muchos de los miembros de E.D.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche. Muchos estaban, extrañamente, acostados. En la sala común, Ginny hablaba con Luna, Neville dormitaba en un sillón alejado, Bit, Nicole y Bliss reían en voz baja mientras las chiscas le contaban algo a Bit, Patrick escribía una carta en una mesa alejada de todo, y un par de chicos jugaban al ajedrez. A Harry le pesaban los párpados, se acomodó en el sillón orejero y comenzó a sentirse tranquilo, poco a poco el sueño le vencía

-¡ERES UN CRETINO!

Harry pegó un bote en el sillón, todo el sueño se esfumó rápidamente, todos estaban asustados y algunos se sujetaban el pecho para tranquilizarse. Una muy enfadada Hermione entraba seguido de Ron con la misma cara de enfado

-¿Cretino? ¿Yo? Tú eres la cretina, eres, eres…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué soy? Ni tan siquiera sabes que decirme

-¡Sí! ¡Una imbécil! ¡ Una imbécil que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor!

Una tremenda bofetada resonó en la habitación, los demás se miraron sí, ese par no se iba a dar cuenta nunca, Harry los miró preocupado, hacía mucho que no peleaban así. Hermione se giró hacia las escaleras dispuesta a subir

-Un momento Hermione- la voz de Bit hizo que los dos se dieran cuenta de que estaban ahí- no subas

-¿Qué ocurre Bamasit?- su tono era de molestia, Bit chasqueó la lengua

-Que os dejéis de niñerías- Harry abrió la boca entre sorprendido y divertido- todos sabemos lo que sentís, los únicos tontos sois vosotros

-¿Qué…qué… qué sabéis?- Ron miraba al suelo, sus orejas estaban del color de su cabello

-De lo que estáis pensando- Ginny sonreía misterios- Ron, soy tu hermana, si todo el E.D. se ha dado cuenta ¿crees que yo no? Y Hermione, soy tu mejor amiga, eres la chica más inteligente que conozco y conoceré, pero a la vez la más idiota, y ¿sabes? Ron lleva razón, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Ron y Hermione se miraban disimuladamente, sus rostros estaban rojos y apenas podían hablar. Ron miró a Harry

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas

-Y dí que no lo estas y te matan- dijo Patrick con sorna desde la mesa dónde escribía

-Pues… viendo que todos estamos de acuerdo- Bit se acercó un poco a ellos con su silla de ruedas- ¡Ya podéis estar moviendo el culo hacia el pasillo y no os pienso dejar entrar a vuestros cuartos hasta que solucionéis esto! ¿Entendido?- los dos apenas se movieron, estaban más preocupados en mirarse mutuamente, Bit sonrió y chilló- ¡Largo de aquí ahora mismo!- los dos salieron por el hueco de la Dama Gorda, Bit se giró con una enrome sonrisa y chocó las palmas de las manos con Ginny mientras ambas reían, a Harry aún le costaba trabajo ver esa escena pero sonrió

-Yo no me fiaría mucho de ellos- la voz de Luna paró las risas de las chicas, ambas la miraron, la rubia se había colocado al lado de su novio y este la abrazaba por detrás- conociéndolos terminarán peleándose

-Pues no vamos a permitirlo- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa maliciosa- Harry trae el mapa-Harry, extrañado, activó el mapa y se lo entregó a la chica que con una sonrisa comenzó a buscarlos- Aquí están- dijo señalando dos cartelitos que andaban despacio- estos necesitan un empujón

-Pues habrá que dárselo ¿No?

Ante el comentario de Patrick, las 5 chicas sonrieron maliciosas y Neville y Harry se miraron preocupados. A los dos minutos, Harry, Neville, Patrick, Ginny, Bliss, Nicole, Luna y Bit en su silla caminaban hacia dónde se encontraban los dos.

-Están en el siguiente pasillo- Ginny apenas susurraba

Apenas caminaron unos pocos segundos, las voces de Ron y Hermione les dieron ver que era el momento de esconderse

-¿Tú…tú que piensas?

-Dímelo tú Hermione

Harry se sentía mal, no deberían estar ahí, los dos necesitaban intimidad no ser escuchados por 8 personas

-No deberíamos escuchar esto

-Soy su hermana y su mejor amiga- dijo Ginny- tengo derecho

-Yo he sido la que ha empezado- siguió Bit- me quedo

-Y yo la de la idea- ahora hablaba Nicole- asi que quitaros de la cabeza que me vaya

-Yo la que se ha dado cuenta de que necesitan un empujoncito – dijo Luna sonriendo- es justo que esté aquí

-Y yo…-Bliss no tenía excusa, pero de repente sacó una cámara de fotos- la que va a tomar pruebas- los chicos se miraron entre sí con la boca abierta

-Y vosotros no os vais de aquí- dijo Ginny peligrosamente amenazándolos con el dedo- si nos pillan diremos que queríamos disculparnos, los buscamos y…

-¿Podríais callaros?- la voz de Bit los sacó de la conversación

-Recuerdas 4º curso- la voz de Ron sonaba nerviosa, Hermione asintió dudosa- cuando… cuando te vi con Krum, quise matarlo a golpes en ese instante. No era consciente de que alguien te lo pediría, no es que no creía posible, es que… bueno…no sé

-Estuve esperando a que tu me lo pidieras

-En… ¿en serio?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Ron sonrió y se acercó a ella- lo siento

-No… no… no tiene importancia

-Si la tiene- Hermione tenía la espalda en la pared y Ron estaba muy cerca suya, Harry miró a las chicas, ellas estaban felices, en cambio Harry no podría mirar a sus amigos a la casa, Ron se acercó a Hermione un poco más dejando apenas espacio para respirar- tenía que haber sido valiente y pedírtelo, pero pensé que me odiabas- la chica sonrió con tranquilidad

-Nunca te odié Ronald

-Por favor… - imploró Harry- vámonos ya, ¡no podré mirarlos a la cara!

-Aún no…- dijo Ginny pendiente de todos los movimientos- aún se pueden echar para atrás

-¡Ja! Lo hacéis por cotillear, por favor chicas- siguió Patrick- ya no se echarán para atrás, vámonos ya

-No- dijeron las 5 a la vez, los 3 suspiraron y se sentaron en el suelo

-Si lo sé no digo nada- murmuró Patrick, Nicole le atravesó con la mirada y el chico tragó saliva

-Llevo años pensando en ti- Harry se talló las sienes, se sentía fatal con ellos. Hermione sonrió y besó al chico que correspondió rápidamente, las chicas sonrieron ampliamente, Bliss hizo una foto sin flash para no "delatar la situación". Los tres chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a tirar de las chicas. La foto de Ron y Hermione besándose salió por la cámara en pocos segundos, Bliss se la dio a Ginny que saltó de alegría

-Ahora no podrán decir que fue mentira.¡Aquí tengo la prueba!

-----------------

Esto tenía k hacerlo, todo este capi era muy importante, creo k últimamente me repito demasiado….jejejeje y la escena de Ron y Hermione va dedicada a Hermy y a Noemí con tododododo mi corazón!!! Espero k lo hayáis disfrutado!!

Me despido hoy prontito k me kiero ir a la camita ya…. Esk llevo un diita….. toda la tarde haciendo unos trabajos de fisica para los seminarios y ahora a estudiar geometría….. KIERO DORMIR!!! UN besosososote enormememe!!!

Lils

Hermlils

P.D.: UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please………………….. un beso -


End file.
